Viral infection and deadly outbreak
by shadow wolf125767
Summary: Naruto never predicted the world coming to an end, he had struggled in Junior high and high school. Now that the zombie apocalypses is upon him, the blond has to keep his group safe from both the undead and other humans. Semi-dark story. AU, uzumakicest. Harem. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School of the dead this fan-made so don't sue me**

 **so sit back, relax and enjoy**

* * *

 **The Beginning of it all**

Fujimi Academy was considered to be one of the most prestigious in the area; in recent years that prestige that it once held has decreased. Soon the enrollment rate has declined; in order to increase they needed to drop the standard of the entrance exam. With the drop of standard for admission, more students have been accepted into the school. Which in turn, increased the number of delinquents and generally poor performing students enrolled with each passing year. Soon trouble started to spill outside and started to cause trouble for the town that housed the school. The reputation of the school soon had plummeted to a new low. A couple students were accused of a sexual assaulting a few students from a nearby high school. The headmaster of the school was soon forced into resigning for allowing the school reputation to fall as it did and brought in a new headmaster to help combat the surprising increasing number of delinquents.

Akimoto Atsushi was soon called with the job offer, which surprised him since at the age of 51, he was closing in on retirement. The elderly man was what a person wouldn't call threatening; he was 5'4, a bit of the hefty side. With white hair and a bald spot on the top of the head, his head, he knew his appearance wouldn't help to bring order to the rowdy students of the school he was asked to maintain. He was hesitant to accept, but soon realized the answer to his problem was actually in the school he was currently in charge. A student, this student was in his final year of junior high and was currently looking for a school to enroll in. Akimoto knew that the student will have problems getting in enrolled due to the incident earlier this year. It wasn't even the boy's fault; his heart went out to the male.

He had talked to the person in mind and made him an offer. The male refused, his pride wouldn't accept help that easily, Akimoto tried in vain to persuade the student to accept but failed. He gave the boy a few pieces of paper and said if he changed his mind, he'll just have to fill out the paper and hand it in, He'll fill out the rest of the paperwork for him.  
The very next day he was surprised to see that the student was waiting for him in his office before the school day started. He didn't expect the male to be in his office so early in the morning, he was shocked to see him at all.

"Uzumaki-kun, it's a surprise to see you in my office, Is something wrong?" Akimoto said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt as he felt some sweat roll down his back. The male in front of him was 5'5, just slightly taller than him, but the fact that he was only 15, with spiky unkempt blond hair and three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. Most would consider the male intimidating, but he was surprisingly popular with the female students and teachers. But that was beside the point, Naruto was currently wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a navy dress pants with a matching blazer over his shoulders.

"Sorry , for barging into your office so early in the morning like this, Sensei." Naruto said as he stood up from the seat that was in front of the headmaster's desk. Akimoto quickly made his way and sat down at his desk and motioned Naruto to sit back down.  
"So, Uzumaki-kun why are you he-" Akimoto started to talk, but was soon cut off when some sheets of paper landed on his desk, looking at them for a second, in confusion but soon realized what they were.

"I… Had some time to think about what you said, you're right… After… you know. I highly doubt I will be able to get into high school around here even with my past achievements." Naruto pauses for a bit as he looked uncomfortable in talking about his situation. Rubbing the back of his neck a habit of his when he was embarrassed or awkward in what was happening. So if you still want me to join Fujimi high school as the head of the discipline committee, then I'll go. Under certain conditions, of course." Naruto said, as he with a look of determination on his face as he stood up straight in his seat.

Akimoto gave a gentle smile as he stood up and went around his desk sticking his hand out for Naruto to shake. "Of course, I will be happy to have you Uzumaki-kun. We can talk more about this at the end of the week when we both have more free time." Naruto quickly stood up and shook the man's hand, and made his way out the door but before he closed the door to the office Akimoto spoke up.

"Uzumaki-kun, did something happen yesterday to make you change your mind?' Akimoto asked in curiosity, the blond male was all stubborn as a male after all. Naruto stood silent for a moment before his mind drifted for a moment remembering last night's events.

"Yes, something did happen. It's taken care of" Naruto said, Akimoto nodded his head before reminding him if he needed anything to just ask.

"I will, Sensei. I'll see you later." Naruto then closed the door and left the faculty office with a surprise looks and glares from the teachers that were already there. Unfortunately, he was already used to the stares, glares and whispers from both teachers and students. It was only a couple of months ago that he was received with praises and admiration from the occupations of the school. Soon that changed and was then looked at with venom, it hurts, but the blond knew that the people around him never cared about him, even his old club mates resented him. This only allowed them to express their dislike publicly.

He even got into a couple of fights with some of the students, but they were idiots for trying. Who in their right mind pick a fight with a trained fighter? Especially a national level boxer even if he was in Junior high. He messed up a few faces since then, but some people just don't get it. Oh well.

Soon Naruto arrived at his homeroom class, as soon as he opened the door the noise that was coming from the room stopped. Closing the door, and walked to his seat in the second row, next to the window. Without a word said he sat down and everyone one began to talk again.

" _Why is he still here?"_

" _I thought he would drop out already?"_

" _Who cares why he's here, were are all in danger with him here."_

" _It's a shame that the best looking guy in class is a no good criminal."_

" _Did you hear that he got into a fight with couple of students in 3-C yesterday?"_

" _No way! I heard he ended up beating this high schooler near the arcade."_

'Don't they have anything else to talk about?' Naruto thought as he looked out the window in boredom trying to drown out the noise in the classroom. Soon the teacher walked in and the students began to sit down to start the class. Not interested in hearing what the teacher was saying, he began to daydream, But didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching him, it soon drifted downward to the inside of her desk.

'I hope he'll enjoy this.' The blue eyed girl thought as she looked at the orange colored Bento before brushing a strand of purple hair behind her ear. And resumed to listening to the teacher, but every once in a while would look over at the blond male.

* * *

"Okay, every time for lunch you know the drill." The male teacher said before taking off to get some food as well. The classroom was soon filled with noise again as desk were moved, people talking to their neighbors and friends. Some ran out the class to get some food from the school store before they ran out of the good stuff. Sighing to himself, Naruto didn't have a lot to eat in the morning since his mother had overslept and didn't have time to make lunch for either of them. He forgave his mother, it was rare for him to bring meals from home to school, he will either forgo lunch or brave the school store for some bread. Reaching for his pockets to get his wallet out to see how much money he had.  
"5,000 yen, well at least it's enough to get lunch and some take out for later." Naruto muttered, but before he could stand up from his a shadow of a person soon was hovering over him and his desk. But what was odd was that the class stood silent, before whispers erupted from the students. Most of it was why was she standing over him. Turning around to see this person, Naruto couldn't help raise an eyebrow.  
Standing in front of him was a purple haired girl that was put up into a long ponytail, reaching her shoulders with a weird triangle fringe in the front. She had dark blue eyes, about 5'4 wearing the school female uniform that consisted of a navy blazer with a white scarf and a navy blue skirt that reached her knees, with a pair of black loafers. Her defining feature which made her very popular among both male and female students and teacher alike, was a large pair of breast that the young women had that was larger than the majority of females in the school. Saeko Busujima, 3rd year student, Captain of the Kendo club in school and the most popular student of the school.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-San, is it okay if we talk for a moment in private?" Saeko said with a slight smile on her face. Naruto stayed silent before he nodded his head in confirmation before he stood up and the two went to a private location. As the two walked some students noticed them as the most well known students both good and bad reasons were walking together; began to talk to one another about what they just saw and will soon rumors began to fly. As the duo kept walking the soon realize that there was only one place on school property where they could get some privacy, the roof.

When they arrived at their destination the two looked around the white tiled rooftop, making sure no one was with them and made sure they weren't followed. Once they were content the two faced each other. Silence filled the air as the two stood quite both unsure how to start the conversation.

"So Uzumaki-san, I want to thank you, about what happened yesterday. So Thank you for everything." Saeko said before she bowed to show how thankful she was for the male interference. If he hadn't shown, who knows hat couldn't have happened.

"I highly doubt you needed my help, but I know what you meant. While it was a bit excessive, I understand at certain situation some time some excessive force is necessary. " Naruto said as Saeko flinched when he mentioned what had happened, she remembered at the memory of the old man attempted rape. As she drifted off into her memory, Naruto eyes looked at the large bento that was in her hand.

"Busujima-san, You should really start to eat your bento. We only have so much time left?" Saeko quickly jolted out of her daydream, when she remembered what she was carrying.

"Actually, I made this for you." Saeko said, as she presented the bento to Naruto, who simply raised his eyebrow as he accepted the meal.

"Really, you made this for me?" Naruto asked in surprise tone in his voice. Saeko nodded her with a bright smile. "Yes, I know it isn't much, but after all you did to help me. If you weren't there when you were I might have ended up… with blood on my hands." The blond flinched slightly but contained himself as Saeko continued to talk.

"I remembered that you tended to buy what was available at the school store, so I made enough for two meals." Saeko said as made her way to a the wall near the door and sat down, motioning for him to sit down with her. Naruto was hesitant, but sat down next to her and unwrapped the large bento to see 2 different types of bento, one blue and purple. Giving Saeko one and then opened the up bento, inside was… rice and curry. The fragrance soon filled the air, causing his stomach to growl. Naruto grabbed the plastic spoon, that was packed with the bento, picking up a decent size of curry before the placed it in his mouth.

Saeko was silent, as her heart began to beat faster, hoping that her meal was delicious or at least good. Naruto swallowed the food, before he grabbed another spoon full and then another. Saeko let out a sign of relief before she began to dig into her meal, the moment the curry touched her she visibly grimaced. It was inedible. Signing to herself at her disappointing cooking skills, she looked in confusion as she noticed Naruto was still eating her curry. Within a minute, Naruto was done as he placed the bento down.

"It was bad." Naruto stated, as he leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Then why did you finish it, if you didn't like it." Saeko said as she was curious and a bit sad at the statement but knew that it was true.

"You made it for me. It would be rude if I didn't finish it." Naruto said as his mind wandered to his godfather, He should pay him, Yuriko and Saya a visit. He rarely has time to see her since she goes to a private school in town. He'll go during the weekend with his mother, or something.  
"I'm sorry, about the curry turning out so bad. I thought, I followed the recipe exactly." Saeko said as she looked at her own bento still filled with the curry.

"Curry tends to be fickle, like any recipe it depends on the ingredients put in. Just one bad ingredient can ruin a dish. " Naruto stood up, reaching down grabbing her bento and began to eat it.

"IF you want to make it up to me, Just keep practicing your cooking; I'll eat whatever you make in return. "

Saeko was a bit wide eyed, at the blond, before she smiled softly. She felt her face flush a bit, but ignored it, standing up and with a determine look on her face.

"Uzumaki-san, I will accept your terms, I will continue making you lunch, for as long as you accept them." Saeko said, causing him to frown a bit.

"Call me, Naruto. I hate it when people call me Uzumaki." Saeko smiled, but nodded seeing his discomfort.

"Then I will call you Naruto-kun, in turn you can call me Saeko." Naruto nodded, not having a problem with calling her by her first name. Taking out his phone to see that it was almost time to head back to class.  
"We should head back Saeko" Naruto returned his phone back into his pocket, before he began to leave with Saeko, right behind.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Saeko said as the two began to talk about random things from schoolwork, hobbies, likes and dislikes, on their back to their classroom. Little did they know, that one moment can change everything. And that bond they formed will be the key to there survival in less then 4 years.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, 2017 has been a rough year for more. So i hope to start 2018 with a bang! I haven't been goofing off as much but i have been doing research._**

 _ **I'm know what you want to know is this a harem, yes. Sorry, If people dislike that but i will limit the women in it to a smaller number then it was in the original. I won't say the number just yet it hasn't really been decided yet.**_

 _ **All i will say is this, Saeko, is in.**_

 _ **Sorry if you want to know more but i have only one more confirmed at the moment. This story is a remake a lot of this will change but the basic stricture will be the same. I have planned out this whole story out, i know how i want it to end, and key moments that will happen and how to get there is really the only problem for me. I wanted to focus on Saeko and Naruto's family relationship a bit more before i the good stuff happens and the canon timeline. So each chapter will be longer then this i will make it 5000-10,000 words a chapter if i can. One last thing is, the next 2-3 chapter will have focus on how Naruto takes over Fujimi Academy.**_

 ** _Confirmed_** ** _harem_**

 ** _Saeko_**

 _ **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be**_ ** _appreciated, i want to make this story as great as possible._**

 ** _So until we again farwell_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this was actually ready last Saturday. But i wanted to try to edit this chapter, to get as catch as many mistakes as possible. I hope i got the majority out. So here it is.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **chapter 2: Building the foundation**

* * *

Akimoto was having a slightly stressful day, well to be more accurate, a stressful hour. Wiping the sweat, that was accumulating on his forehead, with his handkerchief. The cause of stress was mostly due to the blond student in front of him. He had asked the blond to come after school to discuss his condition for joining Fujimi high school, as the disciplinary committee leader. But the conditions were… well outrages.

"Uzumaki-kun, please be reasonable." Akimoto pleaded a bit, the younger male was still stubborn as before.

"I am reasonable, my conditions are a reflection of the work that I'm going to be putting in and the danger I'm putting myself through to help clean up the garbage that the administrators have allowed for the past couple of years." Naruto said with his arms crossed, and feet kicked up on the man's desk. Akimoto groaned, he wished the blond would have some respect for his desk.

"But still, free reign on when you can leave school grounds, allowing you to decide how students will be punished, exemptions from class, access to the staff's private wifi and your own private office, in which you're allowed to decorate with how you feel." Akimoto ran through the demands again, the only thing he can do, was maybe getting him access to the school wifi and the occasional exemption from a single class. He will have to run this through with the board

"I'm willing to pay for the office furniture and stuff of that nature, if that is the problem?" Naruto stated not really seeing what the big deal is, causing Akimoto to sigh. With that, Akimoto sat up straight and stood up, collected his things, grabbing his bag and made his way to the door. Just before he touched the door knob, he stopped.

"Are you sure you will be able to take care this? If I can get everything you asked for, will you help this old fool fix this mess up?" Akimoto said without turning around to see if Naruto was looking at him.

"Sensei, there is no doubt in my mind that I will be able to get the job done." Naruto stated, hearing this Akimoto groaned, before he opened the door and left.

" I'll see what I can do, I have a meeting with the administrators, Saturday, come to my office next week" Akimoto said, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Did he demand too much? With a shrug of his shoulders, he stood up and left the office as well. When he did, he noticed that the teachers had all left as well, it was only 3:30. They must have wanted to leave for the weekend just as much as any the other student. He then noticed a feminine shadow outside the faculty office window. It was obvious to him, who it was.

"Saeko, the Kendo club doesn't end for like another 20 minutes. Why are you outside the faculty office?" Naruto said the purple haired girl, who just smiled at him.

"Actually, I let the Kendo club out early, the majority of the members were complaining about training on a Friday. You know, the usual." Saeko stated with a shrug, Naruto nodded his head.

"Most people don't have the discipline nor the will to give it there all, in the same way the two of us would do." Naruto said, the two were passionate about their respective arts, Saeko loves Kendo. Since it allows her to be closer to her rather distant father, not to mention allows her to use and improve her skills as a swordsman. It's only been a couple of days, since the day on the roof and the pair have already become somewhat inseparable, which had started worrying some students and teacher. They even tried to force Saeko away from him, it didn't work since she will end up always going back to him. Some student tried to force him to stop talking to Saeko, anyone who tried to end up regretting that. Since it ended up with them with a fist to the person's nose and or throat.

"True, but I just wished they took it as seriously as I do." Saeko pouted a little but stopped when she remembered something. " Speaking of which, you said that your mother trained you in Kenjutsu. Why don't you and I have a little match? " She was curious about how skilled her friend, and of course by extension his mother, were with a blade.

"Actually, both my mother and godfather taught me Iaijustu and Kenjutsu, They wanted to pass down their technique to a member of the family. " Naruto mentioned, this made her more curious about his family. "If you want a spar, I don't mind, but I'm not that good."  
"You have an interested family. The fact, that your mother is skill enough to teach you martial arts and Kenjustsu, make me want to meet her even more." Saeko said, as she imagined what kind of women the blond's mother was. While, Saeko was daydreaming, Naruto's eyes wandered around the empty halls of the school. To think that in a few months, he won't ever see this place again. All as well just to many bad memories. Just as they reached the school lockers, Saeko went to her locker first. When she finished putting on her outside shoes, Saeko noticed that her blond friend was staring into the school's trophy and award cabinet.

"Naruto-kun, is there something you want to talk about?" Saeko asked, noticing the solemn look on the males face, shaking his head a bit. Turning toward her, the look disappeared almost instantly as Naruto mumbled, that it was nothing. "Naruto-kun, if ever want to talk. You know I'll be there if you need it, right?

Saeko had no idea what caused him to act like that, Naruto was well known around the school for began one of the best athlete the school that had to offer, Even the country recognizes his efforts and was considered to the best boxer under 18. Then all suddenly he had left his club and was soon vilified by the students and teacher. She never paid attention to the rumors, since they tended to quickly fade away or become warped by countless tellings. Now that she was friends with, Naruto, she wanted to know what had happened to him. But not at the cost of their new friendship, she was patient enough to wait until he was ready.

"Saeko, thanks, I don't that I can talk about my problems so easily. After all, what's done is done." Naruto said with a hint of finality. Taking the hint, she kept quiet about it. Saeko and Naruto both left the school in silence, the two walked down a nearby neighborhood. The pair kept walking, unable to take the awkwardness, Saeko said the first thing on her mind.

"You doing anything this weekend?" Saeko asked, wanting to end the silence that plagues the area around them.  
"I'm going to my godparent's home later tonight, but I have got nothing that I need to do." Naruto said, not really paying attention. Saeko paused for a moment, she wondered why she said that. Seeing an opportunity, she decided to continue the conversation..

"Then do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Saeko asked, causing him to freeze in place, Naruto turned to look at Seako, standing still with her arm behind her back.

"Why would you want to hang out with me on a Saturday?" Naruto asked, still in shock, Saeko nodded her head with a small smile. Unseen by him, she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Why?" Saeko spoke with a bemused expression on her face, trying to hide her true thought. "What's wrong with a person asking their friend out to hang out on a weekend." Lucky for her, Naruto was too much in shock to notice.

"It's no that, well…" Naruto spoke, before he stopped for a second. "I just never been asked to hang out before." He soon began to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. At his age, he was never really asked to hang out with anyone, male or female. The only people he saw regularly was his mother, her best friend and her family.

Now was Saeko turn to be shocked, nobody asked him to hang out before? Well, she couldn't judge him, as she was never asked to hang out with anybody either. Sure, her fellow classmates and club member would only ask her out as an obligation, not wanting her to feel left. Which caused her to feel left out, Saeko was considered to be unapproachable by her most peers, the same people who held her in high esteem. She soon felt a kinship between Naruto and her form. They were so similar despite their own situations. Her face lit up at the thought, before she focused her attention back on her friend.

"Then that means that I will be your first. Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Saeko teased the blond, who soon blushed a bit at the innuendo, causing her to laugh. Naruto grumbles under his breath, as he quickly started to walk away. Saeko quickly caught up to him, laughing at his reaction. It was nice to let loosen up a bit, she hadn't had this much fun just talking to somebody… well ever. Thinking about it, why was she so comfortable around Naruto?

Before long the two ended up at a crossroad, Naruto will have to make a right while Saeko has to continue down the same road to get to their houses. The two bid each other farewell, but as Saeko began to walk away, Naruto called out to her.

"Yo Saeko, if you still want to hang out tomorrow, I'll meet you here at 10 in the morning!" Saeko eyes widen, turning around before flashing him a smile before she told him not to be late. The swordwoman the continued home with a skip in her step.

Naruto stayed for a bit before he decided to start walking home.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as he entered his house, he sat down at the front door as he began to take off his shoes. As he did this, soon began to hear footsteps coming from upstairs and made its way towards him. Naruto stood up and braced himself as best he could, as he heard a feminine voice screamed his name.

" **NNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!** " the voice rang, as Naruto felt the person tackle him, but as he tried to stop himself from falling. The back of his knee was hit by an unknown force, he was then forced onto the wooden floor of his house. Grunting slightly in pain at the surprise attack, Naruto soon felt something sitting on his stomach.

"Naruto! Where were you mister?! You should have gotten home a long time ago." Naruto sighed as he looked up at the person speaking. Sad part was, this was a normal occurrence in his house.

"Kaa-san, I walk home, it takes over an hour to get back." Naruto said to his mother, Kushina, who crossed her arms over her chest. She was considered by many people, both male and female to be an extremely attractive woman. Despite the fact, that she was only 33, and look like the way she has, made her very popular with the neighbors and coworkers. A lot of women asked her what she did to look so good, a man had even asked her to model for his company. Which Naruto quickly punched the guy in the face, after all, the man had followed his mother for a good 7 minutes. He deserved it.

"Don't you dare lie to me mister! I know for a fact, that it only takes you 40 minutes to walk here from school. Sometimes less." Kushina said as moved her face closer to his with a glare and a slight sneer on her face. " So I'll ask again. Where were you?"

Naruto was quiet, as he stared into his mother's violet eyes. As he stared into them, his eyes began to wander, he knew exactly what the other males saw. Kushina was currently wearing a white tank top and an old pair black gym shorts. Naruto knew that his mother was beautiful, he wasn't blind. Looking at her perky bountiful breast, a curvy body, slim waist, add the fact that she had a great ass to boot. But the most eye catching thing for him, was her luscious red hair, in his opinion was her best feature. Naruto hated himself, the fact he had described his mother in such a way, no son should have thoughts like this, it sicken him.

"I was at school" Naruto stated, pushing his previous thoughts out of his mind." I had a meeting with the principal to discuss-"  
"Did you get into another fight again, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't fight anymore. Do I need to call a lawyer?"Kushina said more concern about the other kids' safety. Not really worried about her son, it was very unlikely that he will get hurt. Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother for assuming the worst. Well, to be fair, he didn't help the situation at times.

"No, I didn't get into a fight. Surprisingly, haven't had one in a while. The reason I was late was because I was discussing with the principal about going to Fujimi academy."Naruto said, Kushina let out a sigh of relief, then turned to horror when she recognized the school that her son had just mentioned.

"Wait, you decide to go to Fujimi?" Kushina asked with a pale expression. Naruto nodded his head as he began to stand up forcing his mother to get off him. "Isn't that the school with the increasing number of delinquents"

Naruto answered with a simple "Yep."

Kushina followed her son talking his ear off "Um, honey, why don't you try to go to a different school instead? I know, what about the school, Saya-chan is looking into!" Saya was actually his mother's best friends daughter, who was actually a year younger than him and one of the smartest people he knew.  
"Saya is also one of the highest students at her school, she can go to any school she wants. Actually, why is she looking at high schools anyways? Isn't she still a second year?" Naruto exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen with a frantic red head following.

"So what, you have good grades, not to mention you were in the boxing club for 3 years. You even won all your matches that you have been in and have multiple trophies to prove it." Kushina tried to reason with Naruto, who simply ignored her while he rummaged through around the fridge. Moving the leftovers from the night before grabbing a water bottle from the back.

Naruto was quite but Kushina could sense that he wasn't happy. Finally, he turned to Kushina and said "Kaa-san, you know I wouldn't be accepted to any other school. Besides, the delinquents are the reason why I'm going to Fujimi anyways."

Kushina stood silent as her son's words made no sense to her, Naruto silently sipped his water and began to leave. Making it to the hall until she jumped onto his back, screaming 'what does that even mean!' Wrapping her arms around his neck, constricting the blood vessels in his neck. Naruto began to gurgle as he struggled to breath and to get his mother off him as well. Reaching up to her forearms, Naruto realized that it was locked in tight. Unable to remove the hold, he decided to make use of his larger frame by falling backwards. Kushina grunted in pain as his body weight fell on her, making her loosen the hold on his neck letting him take advantage. Grabbing her right arm, he flung her over his shoulder without releasing it, missing the small table that was in the hall.

As she grunted from the impact, he quickly pulled her right arm into an arm bar. Before he could fully extend the arm, Kushina grabbed her hand, trying prevent it from moving. Knowing that she will lose in the contest of strength, she quickly made her sit up. Reacting to this Naruto, he pulled her forward, allowing him to put his legs around her arm and neck. Squeezing his thighs, kushina knowing that she couldn't escape the triangle hold, she tapped his left leg three times.

Naruto quickly released her from the hold, kushina rubbed her neck in discomfort. Before standing up and stretching her limbs out improve grappling match. She smiled, at him, whose breathing was a bit off.

"I'm glad you have been practicing, Naruto. You got a lot better at grappling, but you're still a bit slow in your reaction." Kushina said, giving her son a big hug, proud that he was able to beat her in a match. Even though it was grapple only, she was still more skilled than him with a sword though. He was making improvements, but preferring to solve things with his fist.

"Thank you, but did you really have to that." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck a little as he looked at the is bottle of water that spilt all over the floor, what a waste.

"Of course, constant vigilance! After all, you have been using what I taught you, pretty much every week." Kushina said with a knowing grin. Well, she wasn't wrong. Her eyes widen as she remembered an important fact, running into the living room looking at the clock. It was 5:30 pm.

"Oh shit! We're going to be late, Naruto, get your ass into the shower and get ready! We are having dinner at my friend's, remember!" Kushina shouted as she pushed Naruto out of the way to get ready In time.

Naruto rolled his eyes, with a slightly amusing expression on his face, as he thought _'What I'm I going to do you'_ He soon went up to his room and went to get ready. He wondered how Saya doing?

* * *

 **(Much later the same day.)**

After a quick shower, the two quickly got into Kushina's car and drove off to the Takagi's estate. It ended up being a good 15 minute drive to get there. As the woman had broken many laws to make it in time. Soon driving up the hill that leads to the estate. Arriving at the gate, an older male security officer, who looked to be in his mid forties, approached the vehicle. Seeing who it was the older man let out a friendly smile.

"Kushina-chan, how have you been? It's been a long time since you last visited." the older man said, as kushina nodded her head in agreement, looking apologetic as she did.

"Nice to see you, too, Oji-san. Sorry, I haven't had time to come over, I've been busy. How is your Wife and of what about your granddaughter. Didn't she start kindergarten this year?" kushina happily chatted with the older man, about his granddaughter. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he looked at the neighboring forest, that surrounds the estate. It was something he enjoyed playing in when he was younger. He wondered if his secret tunnel was still there?

"Yes, she just started this year. I'll show the pictures that her father took on her first day. They are both doing great, thanks for asking. The two of you should come over dinner one day. I will admit it's a shame that my granddaughter wasn't able to go to your school, she would have loved you." The conversation then continued for a good minute or so. Oh, there's sparrow in that bush.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Kushina-chan. OH and you too Naruto-kun, You really have grown up to be a handsome young man." The man said with a haughty laugh, Naruto gave a small bow to the elder. The male quickly left to open the front gates to the estate. Within seconds it opened and then they drove to the garage. Leaving the vehicle there, the mechanic wasn't there to keep an eye on it, but it sould be safe. The two walked through the small courtyard, Kushina stopped at the pond for a bit, to make sure she looks good, before they reached the front door.

"Kaa-san, you look great. Come on, we are already late." Naruto said as he grabbed a hold his mother's shoulder and dragged her away from the pond. Kushina pouted at him, "There nothing wrong with making sure that I do. After all, it's been a while since we have seen them."

"Technically, I went to see them just over a week ago. Kaa-san, you haven't seen them in over 5 months. Oba-san is going to be pissed that you're late." Naruto mentioned as Kushina shivered a bit, knowing that her best friend wasn't to be happy when they meet. Kushina leaned into her son, as he simply moved his hand up and down her shoulder in both comfort and warmth. She wished she brought a coat. Reaching the door, Naruto rang the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a younger male in a butler's uniform, who took a quick look at the two and realized who they were, before bowing.

"Uzumaki-sama, please come in. Yuriko-sama has been waiting the dinning room for the past 5 minutes." The male said as he motioned for the two following him to the dinning room. Even though the two knew where it was located, they allowed the male butler to show them where it was. As the tio walked through the halls, Naruto noticed the man was sneaking glances at his mother. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto let out a low growl. The male jumped slightly as he kept his eyes forward, refusing to look back. Kushina looked at her son in confusion, reaching out with her right hand and gave his hand a small squeeze. Looking up at her, he let out 'tech', as he returns the sentiment. Seeing that he relaxed, she looked around the estate to see if anything changed in the few months that she was away.

"Here we are, Uzumaki-sama. At the moment, only Yuriko-sama is here, but Saya-sama and Souchiro-sama will be over here shortly." The man quickly bowed as knocked on the door, that lead to the dinning room, before opening it.

"Yuriko-sama, your guest have arrived." The butler bowed at his master, turning around and began to walk away as fast as he can, making sure not to make eye contact with the blond devil. Naruto watched the man leave, focusing his attention to the women that was seated to the right side of the head of the table. Yuriko stood up and made her way over to them.

She was a long purple haired woman, with the bangs being shorter than the rest of her hair and parted to either side of her face. She had a slender figure with and rather large breast, that was enhanced by her favorite red dress that she was wearing. The dress was rather thin itself, and to complete the look, there was a white silk cloth wrapped around her arms and lower back. She carried herself with such confidence, that one could mistake her for nobility. Naruto had to admit she knew how to dress to impress.

"Kushina-chan, how you have been." Yuriko said as she lifted her arms to give her best friend a hug. Letting out a silent sigh of relief Kuhsina, gave her a large smile and ran to hug her back, as she moved close, Yuriko continued to speak.

"It must have been **months,** since you came to see your **best friend**." Yuriko said as she suddenly grasped Kushina cheek and began to pinch them. Kushina flailed her arms as she started to scream in pain.

"I'M SORRY!" kushina tried to say, but ended up sounding like a bunch of gibberish. Yuriko didn't let up, as she chuckled at her friends waving arms and panic expression. Soon, felt that she stop since Kushina was punished enough. Meh, it can wait for a minute or two.

"It's really good to see you again, Honey" Yuriko said, as released her hold of Kushina check and began to hug her for real.

Kushina pouted as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. Rubbed her sore red cheeks, that made her look like a tomato. Looking at her clothes, Yuriko raised an eyebrow, Kushina was wearing a sparkly navy blue mini dress that reached her mid thigh and matching high heels. It seemed like she was going to have a night out on the town then having dinner. Just a hint of make up She remembered that dress, it was the same one she bought, Kushina for her birthday, a few years ago. While not the most appropriate attire at the moment, Yuriko was just glad she actually wore the damn thing. Not liking the idea of the dress going to waste.  
"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you too, I'm sorry I wasn't here the last time you visited." Yuriko said, turning her attention to the sole male in the room. Reaching over, as she gave him a hug as well.

"Don't worry about it, Oba-san." Naruto said, Yuriko pouted as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"I thought I told you to call me, Okaa-san" Yuriko said with an exaggerated look of sadness on her face, as Naruto rolled his eyes as Kushina jabbed his side.

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Naruto said, at this time Yuriko began to look over Naruto's clothes this time. The blond was wearing a navy blue dress shirt that had a dark orange etching near the bottom, and a pair of black dress pants with matching shoes and socks. Yuriko couldn't help but grin a bit, He and his mother seem to be wearing matching outfits. It was adorable.

"Sorry, I'm late Kaa-san, it took longer to dry my hair than I thought."A muffled voice came from behind the doors, which soon open to reveal a young girl. She was below average height for her age, with long pink hair, which she was keeping in pigtails. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. But her three defining traits were her fierce orange eyes, furrowed eyebrows, really large breast just as big as the other two women in the room.

"Do you know when th- Naruto!? Okaa-san!?" the girl said in surprise, Kushina quickly ran up to give her a bone crushing hug, the girl struggled since the red head was crushing her head into her chest.  
"Saya-chan, You grown so much, well… only in one area, but that's area that counts for a lot." Kushina said as Saya continued to suffocate before she passed out, the older red head released her.  
" Hello, Okaa-san… I didn't think you would be here already." Saya said in between breaths, She was happy to see Kushina, she was one her role model. Turning her attention to the male in the room, Saya turned quite as she avoided looking into his eyes. "It's good to see you, too, Narurto-kun" Naruto nodded in response, Saya felt herself blush, placing her arms behind her back she subtly thrust out her chest out making it seem bigger. The two older women in the room knew that she was fishing for a compliment from the blond, they were both very amused and disappointed by the way it played out.

"It's nice to see you, too, Saya. Aren't you a little under dressed for this?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Saya's eye began to twitch in annoyance, looking at her clothes she was wearing. It was rather simple a pink and beige blouse with frills around the collar running down the center. A black frilly skirt that reached her ankles, to be honest, he was kind of reminded of a gothic Lolita- if the blouse was a different color of course. Keeping his mouth shut seemed to anger Saya as she began to yell at him.

"AREN'T I ALLOWED TO WEAR WHATEVER **I** WANT IN MY OWN HOUSE! YOU DOLT" Saya screamed before she let a 'Hmph', as she walked and sat down at the dinning room table. Naruto felt like bashing in his head, but felt the need to rub his temples, to relieve the pressure building up. Following her example, he sat down.

The two friends looked at each other, before letting out a bemused chuckle over their children's behavior. The two haven't changed much over the years. Soon the dinning room door opened again, as two older men in suits came in talking to one and other. One looked more like a traditional Japanese man with slicked down hair, that was parted down the middle. Light skin and wearing The other hair was spiker than the other male, but his most defining feature was his intimidating gaze, that resembled a predatory animal. Yuriko smiled before she went up to kiss the spiky haired man on the cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't make it in time, dear." Yuriko said, as the man nodded in an apologetic manner. As he then opened his mouth to speak, Kushina came up from behind her and shouted, "Souichiro, you're late!"

Souichiro looked at Kushina, with a small grin he spoke, "It's been a long time, Kushina-san. Sorry, I'm late, but now that I'm here we can start dinner. I hope it's no trouble if we have an extra guest." He then motioned to the other man next to him as he bowed, saying "I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Tetsutarou Doi."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kushina said, waving off her friend's concern, the male smiled shyly at her, who returned it whole heatedly. The group then sat down at the table, the head of the table was taken up by Souchiro with Tetsutatrou and Kushina at his right side. With Saya and Naruto on his left respectfully. Sitting at the other end of the table was his wife Yuriko. The butlers and maids soon came in with plates of food and drinks, both non-alcoholic and alcoholic. After the meals and drink were distributed the servants left.

Everyone was soon having their own conversation, Yuriko was talking to Kushina, and Souichiro was talking with his friend. While the two teens kept quiet, Saya looked over at Naruto, who had a strange look on his face that bugged her. Naruto was sitting with his arms crossed as he keeps staring forward with a glare. Wondered what he was the cause of this, after knowing each other for years, she was able to figure out almost all his quirks. Right now, he was not a happy person. Seeing this she decided to focus his mind elsewhere.

"So, Aren't you going to start your final exams in a few weeks. Do you think you'll do well." Saya said, trying to start a conversation with Naruto. Glancing at the pink haired girl, Naruto clicked his tongue and decided to reluctantly engage in the talk.

"Yes, we start in two weeks, we have four days of exams before we go on break for the holidays." Naruto stated, picking up his fork to pick at his meal. Saya wasn't satisfied, she decided to try to keep the blond talking. "I don't think I have anything to worry about." Casuing Saya to frown.  
"It's that kind of thinking that will make prevent you from getting into high school." Saya said with a bit of venom, she always hates lazy people especially when they don't take anything seriously. Doesn't he care for his future, she was generally worried or him. At least, Naruto wasn't like the other male that she grew up knowing.

"I have already been accepted." Naruto commented off hand as tried to resume his previous activity, Saya felt her jaw drop.

"What school?" Saya said in surprise, curiosity and skepticism, while his scores were pretty decent, at least by her standards. Definitely better than most people at her school. Which was saying a lot, she knew that he been slacking off the past couple of months. Not to mention, he hadn't talked about taking any high school entrance exams when he was over.  
"I'm actually Curious as well, What school are you going to?" Yuriko asked, before glancing over the table. Her husband was still talking to his friend, but noticed that he was too busy paying attention to their own conversation. Looking over at kushina, who was pouting at the moment, then watched as she down her glass of wine. Obviously, unhappy about Naruto choice of school. Shaking her head at her friend's behavior and return her attention to the teens. It couldn't be that bad.

"I decided to go to Fujimi Academy." Naruto said, Oh that was bad. Now, Yuriko knew why the red head was so upset. She couldn't blame her. Reaching her hand over to patted Kushina back in comfort.

"Wait, you managed to get into Fujimi Academy? At least you're going to a good school, I was worried you'll end up going Kasugayama high or something." Saya spoke with relief, not knowing about Fujimi's falling reputation. It wasn't surprising, the only people who know about the school, beside the people involved with Fujimi, were adults in town and the people that dealt with said students.

"I was actually asked to join by the new headmaster." Naruto added, as a pair of eyes soon fell on him. The person kept quiet, as he listened more intently.

"Oh, really? Is it because of your boxing club activities?" Saya asked, Naruto stood silent, Yuriko looked sadden, taking a sip of wine. She nor Souichiro had never told Saya that Naruto had left the boxing club at his school in the summer. They'd prefer not to change the teens' relationship.

"Umm-Something like that." Naruto said cryptically, not wanting to continue, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable with the attention.

"I hope you'll at least keep up your schoolwork, they probably have it a lot more stricter up there." Saya said, at this time Souichiro spoke up injecting himself into the conversation, making the room fall silent.

"Naruto-kun, Are you sure about this? You should know about Fujimi's reputation, will you be ready to handle whatever the school throws at you? " Everyone stopped the blond looked at the older male, everyone in the room were able to read into the underlining message, except Saya. Who simply thought it was about the school's academic achievements. Naruto stared at the older man, finally he nods his head saying "Yes, I'm sure."

"Then that's that, you shouldn't worry about it, Saya." Souichiro said, with a hint of finality, Saya said nothing as she looked at the ground but she got the message. As the adults went back to their conversation, Naruto couldn't help but noticed Saya mood dropped. Reaching over and grabbing her hand, Saya jumped slightly at the sudden contact. Looking down at her hand, she gave him a grateful smile as he simply rubbed his thumb against her hand to comfort her.

* * *

The dinner had continued for an hour or so, that when both Souichro and Tetsutarou decided to leave to get back to whatever they were doing before. The rest had stayed in the dinning room. Souichiro with Tetsutarou both entered his private office. Sitting at his desk, Souichiro quickly grabbed some paperwork to look over. As he did this, Tetsutarou mind went back to the red headed Uzumaki. She was beautiful, smart, funny and he had greatly enjoyed the few conversions they had with each other. He was willing to admit, he was absolutely smitten.

"What are you thinking about, old friend?" Souichiro said, without looking up to know that his friend had jumped up slightly in surprise. He wasn't blind, he definitely noted the way Testsutarou look at the female Uzumaki.

"Oh… U-um, I- I was thinking about-" Testsutarou said, trying to think up an excuse to use, not wanting to seem like he was just lusting after Souichiro wife's best friend.

"Relax, Testsutarou." Souichiro raised his hand to stop him, "I already noticed." Testsutarou's eyes fell downward, ashamed that he caught staring. "Like I said, relax there is nothing to be ashamed about." \

"I know, but still, it's rather impolite to stare at a married woman like that." Tetsutarou said, as Souichiro raised a confused eyebrow, until he remember.

"Kushina was married" Souichiro said, as Testsutarou look confused.  
"Wait? Was?" Tetsutarou asked, as Souichiro nodded his head.

"Yes, Kushina was married, but unfortunately, her husband, Minato had passed away just over 15 years ago." Souichiro stopped to offer a silent prayer to the deceased man. Tetsutarou stayed silent, as the new information filled his mind.

"Um, I-" Souichiro raised his hand, stopping him from continuing "Tetsutarou, I already know what you're going to ask. I'll just say this. Kushina, is grown women whom she wants to date is none of my concern."

"Really? Whew, that's a bit of relief to hear. Souichiro, um-do you think I have a chance?" Tetsutarou asked, genuinely curious about his chances to get to date the widow. That was when, Souichiro, let out a hearty laugh. Taken back at the sudden action, Tetsutarou waited for him to stop. He had felt a little hurt.  
"I'm sorry, old friend. I didn't mean it like that. But I have to ask, haven't you noticed anything off during dinner?" Souichiro asked, Tetsutaro then began thinking back, he couldn't really remember much of what had happened. Just bits and pieces. This only increases Souichiro's amusement.

"I'm sorry to say this, but It's very unlikely that she will go on a date with you." Seeing a bewildered and sadden look on the man's face, he decided to clarify. "You see, my wife had tried to set Kushina up on a date multiple time, But one of two things happen. The first is she would refuse to even see them, the second is she rejects them up front before just as the date begins. Besides that, you will have to overcome the biggest obstacle for her heart, her son. "

"Her… Son?" Tetsutarou said, slowly with a bemused expression on his face. Souichiro nodded, causing him to laugh as he did this, he noted the serious expression on his face. Realizing that it wasn't a joke he stopped laughing  
"You're serious? No offense Souichiro, but why would a teenager care about who his mother is dating?" Souichiro shocked his head, before he stood up from his desk and placing his hand on top of his friend's shoulder.

"Kushina and Naruto aren't like other parent and child. Kushina is a single mother, she took care of Naruto by herself, even with my wife's help. The two are close, the two went through a lot, because of this Naruto-kun ended up being more protective of her and vise versa. " Souichiro tried to explain, as his friend's mind began to process the new information. Thinking that the talk was over, Souichiro walked back to his desk to finish his paperwork

"So if I get close to her son-" Tetsutarou spoke, before he was shot down by the other male.

"No, that wouldn't work, Naruto-kun already knows about your feelings." Souichiro said as his thoughts of the young blond. He wondered if Naruto would be willing to come over next week to practice his sword skill with him. He quite enjoyed the time they share.

"He Know!?" Tetsutarou exclaimed out loud, Souichiro than focusing his attention back on the man in front of him.

"Yes, That's why I ask if you noticed anything off during dinner." The blond had kept his eye on the man the whole time he was there, he wasn't blind to the way, Tetsutarou reacted while he has stared at his mother. "Naruto-kun is rather perceptive for his age. He won't let you get close to her. Talk to her, yes. Date her, well, that's another story. Kushina values her son, above all else. She wouldn't hesitate to reject someone, if she knows that Naruto-kun hates them. It had happened before."

Tetsutarou fell silent, he had just met the most gorgeous woman. Who he was willing to date and possibly more, the first in years. But it was going to be shot down by her son, before he got the chance. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe he can convince Naruto to allow him take his mother out to coffee, dinner sometime. Thinking it through, he decides to go talk with the male Uzumaki later on. After he finished his business with Souichiro of course.

* * *

"You got her?" Saya asked with a look of worry as she watched Naruto pick up his mother and placing her on his back. Naruto, who grunted as he adjusted to the added weight on his back.

"Yeah, I got her." Naruto said, as he felt his mother slap him on the back of his head.

"I'm not fat! I know what your thinking young man!" Kushina slurred, before she fell forward onto her son's shoulders.

"Kushina-chan, why did you drink the whole wine bottle?" Yuriko said as felt a migraine coming, Less than five minutes ago. Kushina decide for whatever reason, to chug a 33,000 yen bottle of wine.

"I'm not sorry!"" Kushina yelled out before placed her head down and within a few seconds, she began to snore. Naruto sighed, he bowed slightly to Yuriko and Saya. " **I'm really sorry** for my Kaa-san behavior, oba-san"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Why don't you two take one of the guest rooms for the night. I highly doubt, Kushina-chan will be driving anytime soon." Yuriko said as she motioned her daughter to go on ahead to make sure the room was unlocked before they arrived. "You don't mind sharing one right?"

"It's doesn't matter." Naruto shook his head, he didn't care either way. Although, he prefers his own room. He rather not leave his mother alone, drunk in estate.

"Still, is there any way to make it up to you?" Naruto said as he started to walk down the hall, where Saya went, with Yuriko following at the same pace to talk with the blond.

"Actually, why don't both Kushina and you come to a charity event I'm planning. So far it will only be a couple dozen people and of course, Saya and I will be attending." Yuriko said, as Naruto looked confused as he notice a person missing, thinking he misheard he decided to ask.

"Isn't Souichiro going as well?" Naruto asked, Yuriko sighed sadly, shaking her head no, as they began walking up the stair to the second floor. "Souichrio won't be able to go. Since he has business in Kyoto that week and he won't be back until the new year. That's why he was so late during dinner."

" Sure, I guess we can go-" Naruto said, feeling bad for her and a little guilty for making her wait so long for everyone to arrive.

"Great, the event will be formal so you will have to wear a suit unfortunately." Yuriko state with a smile, happy that there will be more people that will be attending her event.

"So, what is the event for?" Naruto asked Yuriko, who then began to explain what the event is for. As the two talked, they had soon arrived at the guest room. Opening the door for the two, Yuriko quickly moved inside to allow Naruto more room to enter.

"I got it from here, we'll talk later, Good night." Naruto said, Yuriko replied back with a good night of her own and went off to her room to sleep. Placing Kushina on the bed as gently as possible, causing her to groan in her sleep. As he started to remove his shoes, he heard a knock on the door.

"Did Oba-san forget to tell me something?" Naruto said out loud, confused about the knock, opening the door a little to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Naruto exclaimed with his eye narrowed slightly, Tetsutarou visibly flinched.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing both you and Kushina-san." Naruto as he started to glare at the man at the casual use of his mother given name.  
"Yeah, you are. What you want?" Naruto asked him, Tetsutarou couldn't help but feel intimidated by the young teen. How could he not notice the burning anger, the blond was sending his way. Was that a cold sweat dripping down his spine?

"I just never properly introduced myself, I'm-" Tetsutarou didn't get to finish, as Naruto interrupted him.

"I know who you are, Souichiro talks a lot about you." Naruto said as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. This guy didn't get the hint that he wasn't wanted.  
"Maybe we got off the wrong foot, I'm sorry if I happen to anger you in any way." Tetsutarou tried to reason with Naruto, but was interrupted again.

"No, I'm not angry, why would I be. You were just looking at my Kaa-san like a horny mutt, that hasn't had sex in years" Naruto said, as he left the room, making sure it was closed, as he stepped closer to the man. Tetsutarou backed away, as he suddenly felt very nervous. He never thought that the blond would act like this. Soon he felt his back hit the wall, Naruto quickly placed his right hand a nearby wall.

"Look your friends with Souichiro for years, so I'll give you one warning, **Stay away or else** " Naruto said as he added a bit pressure to his hand, which soon broke through the wooden wall like it was made of tissue. Tetsutarou seemed to have understood the message, Naruto pulled his hand out of the wall and went back to the room.

Flexing his right hand and letting the bones crack, Naruto sighed as he noticed that he was losing some of his grip strength. He will need to get back to training. Looking up at the woman on the bed, as she lay comfortably underneath the bed cover. Who seemed to have removed her shoes, jewelry and dress, all of which was all put away neatly. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto went to the other side of the bed and began to remove his clothes until he was in his boxers. Preferring to not to sleep in the uncomfortable clothes. Not caring where the pieces of cloths ended up, he flicked off the lights, before he slipped underneath the covers. As he places his head on the pillow, Kushina maneuvered over and began to hug her son, like a giant pillow.

"So how long were you awake?" Naruto asked, as Kushina slowly lifted her head up resting her chin it on his chest. "I have been awake the whole time, I just didn't want Yuriko-chan to yell at me again." Kushina spoke with a groan, she was still drunk.

"She wouldn't yell at you, too much." He said, causing her to scoff in response.

"You don't know her like I do." Kushina stated, as he shrugged his shoulders as best as he could.

"Well, you're right about that." Naruto stated as he placed his arm over his eye, even though he knew Yuriko pretty much his whole life. The blond didn't really know her, he had spent more time with Souichiro and Saya. Maybe the two should spend more time together, hell they could start at the charity event. "Kaa-san, why did you drink the whole wine bottle?"

Kushina looked ashamed, looking off to the side as she muttered, "No reason." She felt her son's gaze on her and caved. "I was upset."

"Upset? About what." Naruto asked, wondering why she was so upset. Until he remembered the conversation that was happening during that time. "Is this about, Saeko?" Seeing his mother turned his back towards him, he knew he hit the nail on the head. At the time, Saya asked if he was willing to stay go stargazing on the roof after dinner and possibly study together the next day. But he had to say no since he already made plans with Saeko. That made the room to go silent, since they recognized that was a girl's name. Within a minute, Kushina was drunk and the conversation was forgotten by almost everyone.

"Why?" Naruto had to ask, Kushina stayed quite, refusing to talk. Until, she felt her son wrap his arms around her. She felt herself blush in embarrassment as she soon started to shake, trying to stop the tear that was pooling around her eyes from falling. "You know, I hate it when you're like this."

"I'm scared… I'm scared that you'll leave me too." Kushina said as he struggle to contain her emotion, as she remembered the incident that took her husbands life. Minato shouldn't have died, he was covering for another person at the office he was working at. Late at night, he was called by Yuriko to tell him that she had gone into labor. Minato had quickly dropped everything he was doing, and rushed to the hospital. But on his way there, a bus crashed into his car killing him instantly. The day her husband died, was the same day their son was born. And to make thing worse, the man that Minato was covering for was actually going to a soap land with some of his friends and had the guts to flirt with her at his funeral.

She was glad that Souichiro had punched the man, breaking his jaw. The person was swiftly thrown out. But not before some of his employees had taken the man out back and gave him a beating for the dishonor he had shown to the recently deceased man, his widow and newborn child. The memories flashed in her mind, Naruto pulled her close to him in reassurance.

"I wish- I could promise that I will never leave you. " Naruto stated, trying to calm her down. " But you know I can't." Naruto said, Kushina quickly began to wipe the tears in her eyes. "If you want I could cancel my plans for tomorrow." As he said those words, kushina slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Don't, it would be rude to cancel. It's okay to go out with your friend. Don't worry about me, I'll just hang out Yuriko." Kushina said, while she still felt sad, knowing that this was the first time, Naruto was asked to hang out with anyone. The red head couldn't bare the thought of hurting her son.  
"If that's what you want. Then I'll still go. " Naruto said, before a thought ran though his mind. "If you want, I don't mind waking up early to practice some Iaijustu with you." He offered, kushina gave him a small smile before turning her head to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll like that, prepare to get your ass whooped." Kushina said jokingly, before she places her head back on the pillow. "Naruto-kun, is it okay with we stay like this?"  
Naruto was silent for a moment, mostly because he knew how intimate, the position they were in, really was. The fact that the type of dress, his mother was wearing earlier, suggested she was wearing only a thong underneath the cover. But given her emotional state at the moment, he agreed with some hesitation.

"If that's what you want, then fine." Naruto stated, Kushina was one of the few good things left in his life, all he wanted was for her to be happy. The two close their eyes before he muttered a single sentence that brought a smile to her face as the two cuddled.

"I love you, Kaa-san."

* * *

 **(Timeskip by alot)**

"Naruto, are you ready yet! We need to hurry, you need to get to school early, remember!" Kushina screamed, from the bottom of the stairs. She rushed to the hall mirror to check her reflection. Kushina was currently into her teacher's outfit, which consisted of a gray business suit, gray knee length skirt, black loafers and white blouse. 'Damn, she looked good,' Kushina thought to herself as she gave herself little wink. Making sure her outfit was straight, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see her son dressed in his school uniform.

"Sorry, forgot that I have to wear this now." Naruto said as he gestured to his clothes. He was a black blazer, black pants, black loafers and a simple white long sleeve shirt. The Fujimi Academy uniform looked good on him, Kushina thought with a bit reluctant. Walking up to him and straighten up his clothes a bit. Naruto groaned a little, but humored her. As she did this the redhead couldn't help but appreciate her son's muscles, the training was doing him good. Naruto noticed her taking rather long time, fixing his clothes, coughing into his hand to get her attention.

"Kaa-san, we should get get going." Naruto spoke as she jumped with a blush. Was she just feeling up his muscles, unable to think straight she panic.  
"Oh-h Right, come on then." Kushina quickly grabbed her purse off the living room table and quickly made their way into her car. As soon as the car drove off to Naruto's school, the two stayed quite. After about 10 minutes, kushina unable to take the silence started to talk.

"So, Naruto how are you feeling. " Kushina asked her son, who was simply looking out the window as he watched the landscape go by.

"Um, fine? What do you mean?" Naruto said, still not paying attention. Not a lot of traffic at this time. Well, he shouldn't be surprised about that, it was 6:30 the majority of students are probably still sleeping or just leaving their homes.

"I mean, the fact that today is your first day as a high schooler, shouldn't you be more excited?" Kushina explained, sure she still didn't like the idea of Naruto going to Fujimi. Couldn't he be more excited, this was a clean slate. A new start.

"Not really. I'm not expecting much to be honest." Naruto said, as the car pulled over, putting the vehicle in park, she then turned towards him.

"Naruto-kun, please try not to get into too much trouble… okay. " Kushina said in concern, Naruto looked away, a little annoyed about this conversation.

"Yeah, I'll try.." Naruto said sarcastically with an eye-roll, reaching her hand over to smack his head. Naruto barely flinched at the hit, while his mother held her hand from the small amount of pain.

"I mean it! Promise me that you won't get into any fights while you're at school." Kuhsina yelled, staying silent Naruto realized one important fact. He had neglected to tell his mother about his new **'job'** at the school. Oh well.

Finally decided to speak, "Kaa-san, you know I can't make that promise." after a brief pause, before continuing, "you know how things are over there, if I don't get a bully attempt before the opening ceremony, I will be impressed."  
"Ugh, fine, I'll take it. But at least make sure you don't hurt them too bad." She said with a grin, prodding her Naruto's shoulder, making her son chuckle at her remark.

"Now, that I can promise. Unless they piss me off, then all bets are off. Then they are fucked. "

The two shared a laugh before continuing on to his school. Turning on the radio for background noise, Naruto soon found them coming up too, Fujimi. Kushina parked her car up in front of the school gate, he exited the car, just as his mother told him to stop. Taking out a camera, Naruto looked at it for a moment, realizing what she wanted.

"Really, Kaa-san?" Naruto stated, as Kushina started to pout, at the disdain tone of his voice.

"Why not!? No ones around and we have always done this. For your first day of elementary, junior your first boxing match, even at your junior high graduation. You have no right to complain!" The two stared at each other, refusing to budge, until like always the blond gave into his mother's demands.

"Fine, make it quick! You have to go to work, too." Naruto yelled, Kushina place the camera on the car making sure everything was correct. Stepping next to Naruto, placing his arm around her shoulder, the two smiled at the camera. Soon the flash blinded them for a second. The redhead quickly grabbed the device and checked the photo, making sure it was to her liking. Staring at the photo, she couldn't help but noticed that the two didn't really look like mother and son. Kushina didn't really mind that much, to be honest. Feeling her face redden a little, until she shook her head.

"Okay, honey, I should really be going, can't really be late to school, you know." Kushina said, giving her son a hug and a peck on the cheeks. "Please be careful, call me if anything happens. Love you."

Naruto waved goodbye, as he watched her drive off. Looking down at his simple flip phone, he noticed that he still had some time before he meet, Akimoto. Walking through the school, he couldn't help being impressed by the size and appearance. The courtyard had a nice row of cherry blossom trees that were in bloom. And a sizeable flower bed, they must have a gardener or a club take care of them.

He noticed the school was divided into different sections. One section, was the main building, that was used for class. A secondary building for what he guessed was for club activities. There was another section form the outside, seems to be for gym and clubs related to sports. These buildings were connected to each other by bridges, 4 in total. Not far from the three connecting buildings, off to the side, was a rather long building, 3 floors each. There was an identical looking building on the other side of the school, too.

It must the dorms for the students, that lived too far from the school. Overall, the place had a rather clean look, fitting for a former prestigious school. Walking around, he began to notice some things that were off. The first was rather obvious, it was the large fence that covered the entire school ground. Not to mention a large sign saying no trespassers. But besides that nothing, the school looked too clean in his opinion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto muttered to himself, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking back, he noticed an alleyway, just large enough for a person to squeeze through.

Making sure that no one was around, he decided to walk down an alley. As the blond squeezed though, he made note of some cigarette buds on the floor, broken glass. One thing that felt-off, was a couple of rocks. Normally it wouldn't be weird to see a couple rocks, but the same can't be said for five rocks and in a star pattern that was weird. As he looked up, he saw something black on top what looks to be an air conditioner unit attached to the wall.

Feeling curious, the blond decided to climb up, grabbing it and pulled it down. It was a simple plastic black bag, opening the bag, he saw, was a couple packs of cigarettes, least 10. Someone must have put it here to make sure it wasn't taken, the alley was rather out of the way from the main building. But not so far from the dorms for somebody to grab a quick drag. Placing back where it was, he will come back for that later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akimoto was having to deal with one of the school board members who forced him an impromptu meeting with him. Who had the misfortune of dealing with this person for about 15 minutes, now.

"Atsushi-san, are you sure this… brat could help. What the hell could some kid do, that we have tried to do for the past 7 years." The board member said unconvinced about the man's methods. The school will be hearing a lot of complaints in the coming days for this.

"Hayate-san, please calm yourself. We already discussed this in December, the board had agreed to my request to try this. If this works -" Akimoto tried to motion the man to sit down and calm down. All he had done was yell and pace around the office.

"IT WON"T WORK! How you manage to get the other board member to agree, I will never know." Hayate screamed, slamming his hands on the headmaster's brand new desk. Hayate glared at Akimoto, who tried to remain firm, not wanting to seem weak in front of him.

"Like I said Hayate-san, if my method doesn't work then I will resign my position as headmaster of the school." Akimoto said completely confident in his decision, as the Hayate growled, before he throws up his hand up in a frustration.

" Fine, do what you want. There's nothing you can do to salvage this situation. Besides, you will be gone both the year is done." Hayate commented, as he left the room, Akimoto couldn't help but sigh in relief. That is when he heard a knock on his office door before groaning, thinking it was Hayate, he said come in.

"Good morning Sensei, Sorry I'm late." Naruto said as he opened the door. The older man was relieved that it was actually Naruto. Who was actually rather easy person to deal with once you know how he ticks.  
"Uzumaki-kun? Why are you here?" Akimoto said with a surprise tone in his voice, causing the student to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You asked me to come before school started, sensei. Did you forget?" The older male felt embarrassed that he ended up forgetting the detail.

"Oh yes, right, Sorry about that. I had some other things on my mind, come in." Akimoto said, motioning him in Naruto nodded as he made his way over to the chair in front of the desk. He couldn't help as his eyes wandered all over the place. None of the furniture was cheap, whoever had this office had great taste, in his opinion at least.

"This a nice looking office, sensei. Definitely an improvement from your old one." Naruto commented, as the headmaster felt himself agreeing. It was quite well furnished and spacious compared to his old office, one of the perks of a high level position.

"Yes, it is. I haven't had time to decorate it to my liking yet, the majority of the things here are from the previous occupant of the office. " Akimoto said, as he wanted to add a few pictures, his degrees, of course the odd item here and there. He does plan on getting the walls repainted, maybe a nice crimson.

"I just hope my office will look just as good." Naruto said half jokingly and half seriously, Akimoto chuckled at him began to speak.

"The fact the board had allowed you to occupy a room for your use is amazing in itself." The headmaster commented, he had to really fight the board for a lot of the Uzumaki's request.

"I'm not surprised to be honest, they're pretty much desperate at this point. Right?" Naruto said, as he places his head on top of his right palm, as the other male agreed.

"They are, at this point they're willing to try anything. The schools had already seen a drop in enrollment and of course drop-out rate had increased, within the last. If the school doesn't improve, they will lose their jobs and most importantly paycheck." Akimoto said, as he reached into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a red piece of cloth.. "So Uzumaki-kun, are ready to accept the responsibility of making this school a better place for the students?" It was the disciplinary committee's armband.

"Do you really have to be so dramatic?" Naruto asked as he snatched the red armband " I accept the responsibility." Letting his finger run through the material, he couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself but allow me to explain what you will have to be doing throughout the year as the head of the disciplinary committee." Akimoto said, as Naruto began to dread his decision. As he heard the dread word that will be known as, Paperwork.

After about two hours, Naruto had left the headmaster's office to head to the shoebox area of the school, to see where his homeroom was. As the blond arrived, he noticed a large group of students had already started crowding the board, that held the homeroom assignments. Groaning to himself, knowing that it would be a while before he could to see where his homeroom is. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to his best friend.

"Saeko? What are you doing here? I thought that you decide to go to Go-" Naruto started, before Saeko giggled at her best friend's face. He was genuinely surprised to see her in Fujimi. Saeko was currently wearing the girl version of the Fujimi school uniform. Which consisted of white sailor top with green collar, black ribbon, black shoes with matching socks. But what stood out the most was her green skirt that was longer then the majority of the other skirts he girls were wearing.

"I wanted to surprise you, I believe that it was worth it just to see your expression." Saeko said as she laughed. It was so worth keeping her decision to follow him here a secret.

"Is that way, you refused to answer me every time, I asked you, what school you were going to?" Naruto asked annoyed that Saeko had kept this from him. While, internally he was relieved to have Saeko here with him, he just wished she had told him.

"Yep, oh-by the way, you're in 1-C." Saeko said as she motioned to the board, Naruto looked over to the paper that had 1-C printed on it with black bold letters. Scanning the contents he did end up seeing, that his name was indeed there. He also saw that Saeko wasn't in the paper for said class.

"Unfortunately, I was placed in 1-A." the purple haired girl said with sadness evident in her voice. Saeko hated the fact that she wasn't going to be in the same class as her best friend. The purple haired girl had heard some rumors, that the place you base on your test scores. Maybe if she tried to score little less than the two could have been in the same class.

"Don't worry about it, Saeko." Naruto said, as she looked at him confused, "We can't change what happen, just because we are not in the same class, doesn't mean we won't still hang out."

Saeko gently smiled at him, he was right, why bother worrying about the past. The two walk off talking, they still had a small amount of time before they had to go there class. The two decided to go over their plans they had for that weekend. After they left, an orange haired girl had walked up to the board to see where her name was.

"Let's see M… M…. Miyamoto... oh, class 1-C." Rei said, as she to walk around the halls to get used to her new surroundings before class started.

* * *

 **(Homeroom)**

"Hello everyone, Welcome to 1-C. My name Hayashi Kyoko. I will be your homeroom teacher and English teacher for the year." Kyoko spoke to the class, she couldn't help noticing some whispers emerge from around the room.

" _Man, look at her tits there fucking huge!"_

" _How the hell did she get the do big?"_

" _Wonder how much they cost?"_

" _Did she drink a gallon a milk a day to get them?"_

" _Too bad she on the bad side of twenty, Nobody wants a Christmas cake."_

" _Are you kidding me, look at her, don't lie and say you wouldn't hit that."_

Kyoko silently sighed to herself it wasn't anything new, she had always heard this type of thing since she started working here. She couldn't help but be pissed and sad at the fact she was mentioned to be a Christmas cake. Sure, she was single and 26 years old. She still looked great, an hourglass figure, large breast as pointed out by one of her students. Her ass wasn't the best, it was still decent size and shape in her opinion. She was considered to be the hottest woman at the school before the new nurse had started to work here this year.

"The one thing I will not tolerate is talking in class!" Kyoko yelled, causing the students to fall silent, glancing around the room eyeing a few key students. A male in the back, by the door, openly leered at the female student next to him. A girl who was texting at the center of the class. Of course, the blond haired student by the window in the third row, next to the orange haired girl. She will have to talk to the two separately, Kyoko had no idea if they knew each other, to get them to dye their hair back to the natural colors. The school has been already under a lot of pressure, she didn't need her students to add to the problem. Especially, the blond haired man she had a feeling he will cause her some problem, better to nip it in the bud fast.

"Now, then I have a few rules, the first no texting." The girl in the center jumped slightly, knowing the teacher had meant her. Silently placed her phone down as the teacher glared at her, "No harassing your fellow classmates" the male in the back, gulped a bit as he tried to sink into his seat. " And lastly follow the school dress code." Kyoko said, as she glared at the blond and the orange hair student. She noted only the orange haired girl flinched, the blond just stared impassively back at her.

"So long, as you don't disrupt the class or do anything to damage the school reputation, then you will find nothing to be worried about." Kyoko said, as she removed her eyes from the blond to address her class. "You will have the next few minutes to you, talk to your classmates until the opening ceremony begins. I will come back to escort you to the auditorium when it's time until then you are free to do anything as long as you don't leave the room." Kyoko grabbed her attendance book ad left the class, soon the class erupted with noise from the students. Naruto groaned at the increased noise volume, instead kept his mouth shut. He will ruin their lives later.

" _Man, what a bitch."_

" _She needs to get laid big time."_

" _We will have to deal with her for the rest of the year. God kill me now."_

" _It probably won't be that bad"_

" _Can you believe that Yankee didn't even flinch when she started to yell at him."_

" _How the hell did he get in here anyways?"  
"Maybe he paid the headmaster off to get in."_

" _He's kind of scary, and what's with the whisker tattoos."_

" _I don't know, he's kind of cute, well for a delinquent."_

" _I wonder, if they both dyed their hair together?"_

Yeah, just like in junior high, Naruto thought as he tried to ignore the class conversation. Based on past experience, he had a feeling that Kyoko will be on his case for a long time. She already had judged him because of his hair, silently wondering, if she will call his mother to force him to dye his hair back to a 'Natural color.' What bullshit. Although he will love to hear the phone conversation.

"Hey?" Naruto turned his head to his right to the seat next to him, glancing at the orange haired girl, who also got yelled at with him.

"Um- I guess we will be sitting next to each other for the rest of this year, huh." The girl said nervously as she scratched her cheek, she felt the guy's blue eyes unsettling, but decided to keep talking. "Hiyashi-sensei is rather uptight, don't you think. "

Naruto didn't talk, but was staring at one thing, her orange hair. "You have nice hair." Naruto, said as the girl blushed, not expecting the blond to say something so abruptly. Twisting a strand of hair, thinking about what to say next. She might as well just say a 'thank you for the compliment'.

"Thank you. So… my name's Miyamoto Rei, What's yours?" Rei asked, hoping to at least make at least an acquaintance out of the blond.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto bowed his head politely, at Rei who bowed back. So far so good Rei, don't fuck up.

"Uzumaki-san, what junior high school did you go to? I went to-" before Rei could say what school she went to, the speaker turn on, as everybody's attention soon focused on them.

"Attention, may all students and staff members, please proceed to the auditorium for the opening ceremony." Kyoko then walked back into the classroom, "You heard the announcement, follow me" Everyone then started to exit the room, but as Naruto walked by the door, he heard the teacher call out to him.

"Uzumaki-san, I will need to have a word with you after the opening ceremony about your ' **Attire'** " Kyoko tried to sound intimidating, as she walked off with a glare before to get in front of her students. Hearing the slight muffled laughter of his peers, cause him to groan internally. Soon.

"Uzumaki-san, are you okay." Rei said as she watched the homeroom teacher walk away. Rei could already tell that their teacher had it in for the male. Naruto simply shrugged shoulders as he walked behind the class to avoid drawing any attention, for now.

"It's a little rude of her to judge you like that. I mean that is your natural hair color, right?" Rei asked, unsure of if the blond male was well, a natural blond. She had seen and knew people with odd natural colored hair. She remembered that her childhood friends, Takashi, being close to a girl that had pink hair. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about Takashi. The two had made a silly promised, to get married when they were older. It wasn't likely to happen, but she did hold on to the bit of hope that he will fulfill that promised. The Orangette had harbored a crush on him before the promise was even made. It sucked that she was slightly older than him, just enough to be a school year ahead of him. Maybe that's why she was trying to make friends with the blond, to get her mind off her childhood friend.

"It is, Miyamoto-san." Naruto said as he continued to walk with Rei behind him. Rei focus was back to her companion, soon found herself walking beside him in silence.. After a minute or so, as her class arrived at the auditorium. Scanning the crowd that had already gathered inside, she could recognize some familiar faces in the crowd. Rei wondered if she was allowed to talk to them. Seeing her stare at her friends, Naruto had tapped her on her arm. Turning towards him in confusion, wondering what he wanted.

"You can go if you want." Naruto said, as he jabbed his head in the direction that she was looking at, Rei eye's widen a bit in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure it's allowed?" Rei asked, not wanting to get into more trouble with her homeroom teacher than she was already in it.

"Don't worry about it, besides it looks like everyone has already left." The moment, Rei heard those words she looked around to confirm, the two we the only ones still together. Their classmates had already blended into the crowd of people. Rei felt hesitant, even though Naruto said it was okay for her to go with her friends, she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Just go, I have something to do." Naruto said as walking off into the crowd. Rei stayed in place as she watched Naruto walk off into the crowd, once he was out of sight she decided to just go to her group of friends. As she got reacquainted with her friends the room lights dimmed as a teacher took the stage and addressed the crowd of teachers and student.

"Hello, everyone I hope everyone is having a good morning do far." A older woman spoke to the crowd of both students and staff members. As she talked to the crowd, Kyoko, who was standing next to right side of the room, tried keeping her eye on her students. This will be in vain since they were all over the place. Glancing the crowd, the female teacher could tell they weren't paying the lady on the podium any attention, just quietly whispering amongst themselves. She had even lost her eye on who she assumed to be the biggest trouble maker in her class. This was the worst.

"Hiyashi-sensei, you seem a bit wound up, is everything alright?" Standing right next to her was one of her coworkers, Teshima asked. Kyoko openly sighed, shaking her head no showing that something was wrong.

"One of my students isn't here anymore." Kyoko said, trying to find, in her mind the biggest troublemaker of her class.

"Are you sure? None of the students are allowed to leave the auditorium, until this is over." Teshima said as he gave a look to another teacher that was standing next to him. "What does he look like, Hayashi-sensei?"

"He's about 5'6', Blond dyed hair, blue eyes and what appears to be a set of tattoos or scars on his cheeks in the shape of whiskers." Kyoko said, Teshima gave her a weird look, clicking his tongue. Yep sounded like a a outlandish brat to him.

"Sounds like a big trouble maker to me. Why in the hell, do we allow those kinds of students into this school." Motioning for the teacher next to him to go to look on the other side of the room, hoping to find the student there. "This school Is going downhill, it's a shame that you came just as it started." Teshima said, sadden at the current status of the school, he had spent the last decade, degrade in such a way.

Kyoko agreed, she had started to work the school still had a semblance to its old glory. Now, the school she has been with for the last 6 years, was on its last legs. "What can we do? I just hope the new headmaster could help in some way." The female teacher said, Teshima agreed he had the pleasure in talking to his new boss, just twenty minutes before. He seemed to be a great guy, but Teshima could tell he wouldn't make much a difference. He was too soft.

"I highly doubt it, But enough about this stuff, why don't we go get a drink later with some of the other teachers." Teshima offered, Kyoko quickly agreed, she could use a drink after today. After all, it's just going to get harder from here on out.

"Now allow me to introduce the new headmaster of Fujimi Academy. Akimoto Atushi!" The female teacher said as the room erupted In a polite clap, as Akimoto walked on stage and up to the podium.

"Thank you for the kind introduction, as you are all aware of your previous headmaster had decided to have an early retirement. We have also decided to hire a new nurse, as well, Mirakawa Shizuka." Gesturing to the woman with blond haired, that was standing near the front of the room. She was currently wearing a white blouse, black skirt and giant breast. Said person bowed with a smile, as he boobs jiggled from the sudden motion as both male and female focused there glaze in them. Soon the male population gave her thunderous applause.

Shizuka was taken back by the applause, simply bowed in response. Causing some wolf whistle and cheers to echo around the room. Kyoko had crossed her arms over her chest in jealousy, noticing that Teshima was staring directly at the nurse's tits, she stepped on his foot. The man groaned in pain as he tried to keep a straight face as possible. He should be thankful that she didn't aim at his crotch.

"I'm sure you are already aware of the… "problems" this school is having at the moment." Akimoto said, as the teachers and students sans, the first years, knew exactly what he was talking about. "Starting from to today forward the disciplinary committee will be given more jurisdiction over the school, and will be allowed to punish students without the consent of the teachers."

As he said this the room erupted as people began to talk with their neighbors, even the teacher looked shocked. "He can't be serious, allowing students to punish their fellow classmates." Kyoko said, unable to fathom the idea, Teshima and the rest of the staff agreed. Shizuka looked confused at why everyone was acting this way, but just shrugged it off and focus back on the person speaking.

"To help with this a had asked a specific student to become the head of the this committee." Akimoto said as a some second and third students started to look towards a certain girl in the crowd. This girl was a third year and was suppose to be the next head of the committee, but she looked just as shocked as everyone else. He was obviously not talking about her.

"Now let me introduce the head of the disciplinary committee, Uzumaki Naruto!" Akimoto said, as some people gasped in shock, while the rest whispered amongst them. In the crowd Saeko smiled, so that's why he joined this school.

" _Naruto-kun, you really are something."_ Saeko thought, as she watched her best friend walk out on stage. Meanwhile, at another part of the room, Rei and Kyoko stared with widened eyes and jaw dropped.

"Hayashi-sensei, isn't that the student that you were talking about?" Teshima commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kyoko was still unable to process what was happening, all she could do was silently watch this unfold.

Naruto bowed slightly to Akimoto, who moved to the side to allow Naruto access to the podium. As, he stepped up, he placed his hands down on the sides on the podium. He kept quiet, as the room was still buzzing with noise. He heard someone shout, "What the hell, is that Yankee doing here!?" smirking to himself.

"That's a good question, Why the hell, I'm here?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, as the room went silent as he began to speak. Saeko felt her grin widen even more, oh this was going to be interesting.

"Well, can blame your incompetent teachers for that. In fact, if it wasn't for them, the school board wouldn't have invited me. That's right, they asked me to join. Mostly, because of a problem that they have been having right here at this fine _**'institution'**_ of ours." The obvious sarcasm in his voice. "This was so bad that they wanted someone to come and clean up this problem, right up. I know some of you people are-intellectually challenged and can't comprehend such a difficult question, so let me answer it for you,"

Naruto paused in his speech as he eyes meet both Saeko's, she the look of approval on her face. Back on stage Naruto, regaining his thoughts.

"I couldn't give a fuck, what you think of me. I am here to do my job and to do what is expected of me. I'm here to get results, that quite frankly was not up to standard. Oh, and don't worry, as long as you, A: follow the rule or B: piss me off. Then we won't have a problem. If we do have a problem, then you'll find out just how good of a **'cleaner'** , I really am. Now get back to class."

Naruto walked off the stage as he finished speaking, the school population kept quiet, except for Akimoto who was the only person clapping. The underlying message was received, but the message will be unheard by the a portion that didn't believe in the blonds threat. The Fujimi student's started to slowly file out of the building to get back to their classrooms. In the audience, Rei was unsure how to feel. While awestruck at his actions, she couldn't help but feel frightened of him. During this some teachers had decided to go and meet the new headmaster. Wanting to know what the hell is going on. Naruto's first year in Fujimi had just started with a bang.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, take for supporting my new story i hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, I'm actually quite... I wouldn't really say scared but more like anxious, every time i put a new chapter up. Cause I really want people to like my story but I know i can't please everyone. It just my writer anxiety talking.**

 **Some things i want to get out there.**

 **One: Most people probably don't know this, but a Christmas cake is both a term in japan to describe a women that is older then 25 who is unmarried. Hence the name. But a apparently has gone out of fashion due to the stigma of begin unmarried has gone away.**

 **Two: harem size has been decided, i plan it begin about 4-6. I'm sorry if people want it bigger but in my old story I was pretty much just focusing on a couple of people that were in the harem anyways. And the large Harem fucked me over. I feel like 5 might be the sweet spot for me.**

 **Three: The harem itself, well, I'm still a bit iffy on the people in the actual harem. I have a few thing that i can do with everyone, the main thing is deciding. So right now, i'm just planting the seeds and will include moments with everyone for now.**

 **Four: I know that I'm going to be asked this, the status of Kushina in the harem. Will she be in the harem or will she be paired with someone else. I'm kinda afraid to answer this, since quite a number of people have asked me not to put her together with Naruto. I originally planned this to include her since well i just like Uzumakicest. So i will like people input on this.**

 **Five: To answer some of the things that were repeatedly mention in the reviews, even some PMS about this. The additions of other character from other series and Naruto. I'm not sure how to feel about this. Cause I have a bit dislike for those stories, that include a lot of elements from multiple different series in crossovers. One is okay ,maybe two is fine. But add anymore then that it feels kind of cluttered. I don't know, that just my personal feelings, people probably love that idea, I might be the odd one out. So I'm sorry to the people that requested me add element form other series in this story, it just not for me.**

 **If it's a consolation, i do plan of doing other zombie stories. Like resident evil i love the series, i really want to do a story with that. Same with dead Rising and Dead island. You can check my profile on stories that i want to do and plan to do.**

 **Also, the adding addition to Naruto character to this story. I don't really plan on adding other Character from his verse besides his parents. I usually add Naruto and his family or just Naruto. Maybe in a different fic but that's it really.**

 **Seven: last one, I promise the addition of super zombie and or mutant zombies. I don't think i will add super zombies or anything of the sorts, since the HOTD cast struggle with just the ones they have now. The thing that i might add are psychopaths or people who have gone insane that will attack the cast.**

 **Okay, that is everything on my mind. Like I said before the next few chapters will focus on Naruto's school life and developing his relationship with the other cast. I planned the story going beyond what the creator left before passing away. RIP.**

 **The next chapter will be started later on today, but i do want to start the back my other story, so this chapter might be delayed as i try to start that.**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be** **appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible. Some suggestion, I already plan on adding to the story. But remember, these are just suggestions, not a** **guarantee** **addition to the story. I hope you understand and i'm sorry ahead of time, if your suggestions don't get added.**

 **So until we again,** **farewell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone hope you had a great Easter. Do people celebrate Easter and April fool's out of the states? Well, whatever. To be honest i wasn't planning on updating this story until i updated my other story. Then i got some pm and reviews that asked me about something that i cover in my author note last chapter. I thought i was pretty upfront about this, it might have been my fault but i will address this again. So i don't waste anyone time.**

 **In this story, i will not add any character that is from any other series. So that means no characters from dead island, walking dead, resident evil, dead by daylight, call of duty, etc. I also will not include super zombies, at all. They already have enough on there plate with what they have.**

 **Also for people who don't want Kushina in the harem, sorry, she is in, if you hate that. Then i can't do nothing about how you feel, but if you're willing to look past that, then i will try to make this story and their relationship into something enjoyable. IF you are willing to follow me. If you still hate it that's fine too.**

 **There's more i want to say it, but i hate wasting people's time, so i will leave it at the bottom for those interesting.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: The first day**

* * *

 **(Right after the opening ceremony)**

"Well, I think that went great, personally," Naruto said as both he and Akimoto entered the headmaster's office before the two sat down. Plopping his feet on top of the older man's desk, Akimoto just shocked his head as he stared at Naruto's feet. Taking the hint he placed them back on the floor.

"Yes, I have a feeling that you will have your work cut out for you," Akimoto said, as Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "While the majority of the student body will take your words seriously, the other students won't."

"And that's when I will force them to listen," Naruto stated with a small smirk on his face. The headmaster couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

"Of course, I don't think I have informed you of this. But in recent years, there's a recent tradition that the current groups of students that will skip the first day of school-" Akimoto stated as Naruto interrupted the man with a question.

"So, do these students-" Naruto was then interrupted in turn, as a loud knock on the door was heard, the two looked at each other knowing what's to come. Akimoto exclaimed for the person behind the door to enter. Soon, a group of about 6 teachers all flooded the office. Naruto just raised an eyebrow as he noticed that his teacher was up front. Not looking all that pleased with the looks of this.

"I'm Sorry but I was having a private discussion with the head-" Naruto said as a Teshima came up with a small glare aimed at him before switching his attention to Akimoto.

"While I'm intruding Atsushi-san. But the teachers are all concerned with what was just said at the opening ceremony." Teshima spoke as Naruto looked at Akimoto, who just sighed. He knew this was going to happen, but at least he was able to prepare for this.

"Yes, what concerns will that be?" Akimoto asked the teacher with false interest, Teshimi immediately looked at Naruto who stared back with a straight face.

"Well, the staff has concerns with the fact that you have given a problematic student, free reign over the entire school," Teshimi stated his stance as Kyoko stepped up to take over the talks. Clearing her throat as she began to speak.

"It's haven't been a single day, but I have already had problems with Uzumaki-san. Not only did break the student dress code and complete disregard for authority." Kyoko said before directing her attention to her student. "In a matter of fact Uzumaki-san, I have to ask that you dye your hair back to its original color. I will not have a tarnish Fujimi reputation-"

"Any further than it already fallen?" Naruto said for the first time since the group entered the room. "On the subject of my hair color, I assure you that this is my natural hair color. If you want I can prove it, but I rather not expose my self to the male teachers. This will be proven when we take physical examination next week. " Some of the teachers began to glare back at the blond for his rudeness. Akimoto sighed before he decided to intervene.

"Uzumaki-Kun, please stop talking," Akimoto said, directing the attention back to him. "Hayashi-sensei, I can assure you that Uzumaki-kun hair is natural, I believe that he had inherited his father's looks if I remember correctly." Stopping for a moment to get a confirmation from the student, who nodded his head yes. As for the fact of being a problematic student, well, I can only say that I haven't received complaints of him being a troublemaker." In fact, trouble seems to find him if anything. "As for his attitude towards you and the other staff member, well, there's nothing I can do about that."

The teachers didn't seem impressed by what the man was saying and the room erupted as all the teachers started to try to yell over each over until Naruto stood up. All eyes were on him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Oh, are you guys done? If you're not, I can wait. If you can keep this up for about one more hour then I can go home after this." Naruto stated since today was indeed a half day. Since the students were allowed time to explore, look at the clubs the school has to offer and get use their surroundings.

"Okay, good, glad we are all finished. You know there is an old saying 'It's better to keep your mouth shut and let people think you are stupid than to open it and prove them right.' So just waltz into your boss's office to complain that I was given control of how to discipline the student body. Why?" Naruto questioned to the group of teachers, who all thought the same thing, but before anyone could say it Naruto began to speak again.

"Don't even say it, I know what you're going to say. It's because of my hair, the color of my skin, the fact I have whiskers, that I was born, on my cheeks. The things that are out of my control? You have the gall to assume who I am before you even talked to me. I think you lot are fools. You blame me for that, then fine, I have been hearing this sort of shit my entire life and I am not tired of it yet. I have called a lot worse by a lot of people." Naruto said, as he finally took a step forward.

"Akimoto-sensei and the school board of directors have brought me here to do something about the delinquents. If there is anyone to blame, then **I Blame You** " Naruto stated as he gestured towards the teachers, which brought on glare and shouts from them as he just continued. "I'm here because you guys failed in keeping your students in line. I'm here because you guys **COULDN'T DO YOUR JOB!** "

Teshima had enough of the blonds talk, as soon he grabbed Naruto by his shirt and tried lifting him up in the air in an effort to intimidate him. The old man soon found that he couldn't make the blond budge an inch, only causing his blazer to fall to the floor. Anger was visibly written all over his face, Kyoko and Akimoto were shocked at the male teacher's response. Kyoko wanted to scream at Teshima to let him go since he still was her student.

"Oh, you're mad? Go ahead hit me, I don't care. It wouldn't even hurt, to be honest, you will just end up losing your job for assaulting a student is all." Naruto spoke, reach up grabbing the male teacher's arm, forced it off of him before straightening his clothes, grabbing his blazer from the floor before placing it over his shoulders.

" I'm sorry for the commotion Akimoto-sensei, I will come back tomorrow to continue about what we're talking about before." Naruto bowed, turning around to walk out the office as he did this he quickly address Kyoko as he walked by.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hayashi-sensei." With that Naruto left the room, Akimoto sighed as he felt a headache coming. He returned to his desk, watching the other teacher he could tell that they were not in the right state of mind. "I think it's best if we left it here for today. I will be willing to hear your complaints one at a time, at a later date."

They seemed to have agreed with the headmaster and soon began to file out Teshima grumbling under his breath. He did note that Kyoko was in deep thought about something. God, he needed a drink.

"Can you believe what that brat said, not only-" Teshima ranted to the other teachers as they walked through the school halls to get back to the faculty office. Most of the teachers half-heartedly listened to the PE teacher, some agreeing with what he was saying. As for the rest, they didn't voice their thoughts, thinking this was a flash in the pan. Except for one, Kyoko was contemplating back on her students' word.

"Right, Hayashi-sensei!" Teshima asked Kyoko who was jolted from her train thought. Looking at the group of eyes in confusion before asking them what they were talking.

"We were talking about that troublesome brat of yours. You have your work cut out for you, Hayashi-sensei." The group of teachers was lead by Teshima, who continued the conversation, as Kyoko kept to herself the whole time.

* * *

Naruto was currently wandering through the school halls getting himself acquainted with his new surroundings. He has been walking around the school for an about 15 minutes. Looking into the rooms he passes by as he did, but one thing currently bugged him at the moment.

"Did I just get into a fight with a teacher? Wait, does he even counts as one? Kaa-san will be pissed if she found out" Naruto mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck due to stress. Soon a familiar noise reached his ears, placing a hand on his stomach, he realized that we didn't eat anything all day.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of a person's mental state deteriorating?" Saeko said as suddenly she popped up from around the corner to appear in front of her best friend. With a slightly widen eye, he wanted to ask her why she was here? But was beaten to the punch.

"Naruto-Kun, you do know that we still have class today? And it's only 9:22, right?" Saeko spoke with a slight grin, Naruto reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone to check the time. Huh, she was right.

"Well, that is a surprise. I guess I had a lot of things on my mind, I didn't realize it was still this early." Naruto sighed as he places his phone back into his pocket. Here he was hoping that it was at least lunchtime. His eye narrowed before he stared at the purple haired girl with his arms crossed, who looked confused at his action.

"Saeko, why are you out of class? It's not like you to skip, especially on the first day at a new school." Naruto said, wanting to know why Saeko wasn't in class, he might be her friend but he still was a disciplinary member, he still had a job to do.

"My teacher wasn't in class, so we're told that it would be a free period. Besides, I wanted to use this chance to look around a bit and I was happily surprised to see my best friend walking the halls." Saeko said walking towards him as she continued to talk. "Although, I didn't expect to see you holding a conversation with yourself, if I'm to be completely honest, something on your mind?"

Saeko finished as lean forward a bit curious about his response. Feeling that his personal space was being invaded by the swordswoman, again. Just allowing Saeko to do as she pleased, Naruto just decides to keep walking. The sole woman in the hall soon began to follow him.

"So something the matter? To be honest with you, you look exhausted. " Saeko asked, she already knew the answer, after knowing him for just a few months she had already had a grasp of his habits. At the moment, male eyes have slightly gazed over, the head was slightly tilted forward as if he was going to fall asleep as he walked.

"Um, yes, I had to wake up earlier than I'm used to and having to deal with the teachers, just a couple of moments ago didn't help either," Naruto said as he admitted to a bit tired, maybe he should take a visit to the nurse's office. "Honestly, I think I'm going to take a nap until lunch. I don't feel like dealing with my class or teacher at the moment."

The two went up a flight of stairs Naruto stopped in his step, looking at the corner of his eye, he saw a trio of male students walking by.

"-Those things were fucking huge!" one of the males said, as his friends both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hear you, man. Do you think those things were bigger than my head?" The male left asked, as he cupped his hands to his chest to show what he meant. Saeko and Naruto exchanged glances, as the last of the male began to talk.

"I pretty sure they are... hehe, I know what I'm doing later." Soon the group moved out of sight as they kept their talks going. Saeko and Naruto walked the halls, the two felt slight disgust from overhearing the conversation just a moment ago.

"So… looks like you will be meeting the new nurse for something other than a headache," Saeko commented, as Naruto just sighed as he left to go to the nurse's office.

* * *

Soon, the blond found himself in front of the infirmary, knocking on the door, he soon heard a loud crash and oomph from behind the doors. Naruto reluctantly reached for the door handle and opened it to find a woman in a lab coat, face planted to the ground and her ass in the air; a box on the side with its contents spilled.

Naruto couldn't help but have a dumbfounded look on his face, the woman groaned as she sat back up. Realizing that someone was in the room with her, she turned to see who it was with a slightly dazed look on her face. Taking a closer look at this rather tall woman who had some ridiculous curves on her. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blonde hair that extends down past her waist and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair hanging down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was currently wearing a white dress shirt and black skirt with a matching set of heels

"Oh… Hello, Nice to meet you." Shizuka said, as she quickly stood up to bow to the young man, who bowed in return. Shizuka smiled at the blond with a look of excitement, after all this was her first patient, so to speak. "I'm sorry, but I hadn't had time to organize the office yet. So it's still a bit messy."

"No, it's okay, um…" Naruto paused slightly as he forgot what he was there for. Shizuka eyes widen as she soon recognized who he was.

"Oh, you're Uzumaki-kun, right?" Shizuka said, soon trespassing into his personal space, Naruto nodded his head slowly as he felt put off by this woman. She was… odd. "I remember you, when you made your speech, to the school." Shizuka placed her hand on her cheek thinking back on the speech. While she hadn't understood a chunk of the students' speech, she recognized that he was invited to make sure that the school was functioning properly. While she didn't know how he will do it, the nurse had a funny feeling that he could do it. Hehe, funny feeling.

"Um, excuse me… Sorry, but I don't know your name" Naruto wondered what the nurse's name was. Shizuka giggled softly before she told the blond her name. "Marikawa-sensei, I didn't get a lot of sleep, I was wondering if you could let me rest here for a bit?"

Shizuka bit her lip lightly as she eyed the curtain that had two beds behind them, not to mention a bunch of boxes on top. She was in a bit of a bind here, Naruto sees the hesitation in her eyes, started to walk the curtains. Before the female teacher could stop him, he pulled them open to see stacks of boxes behind them, certainly, the beds must have to be beneath them. Looking back at Shizuka, who started to twiddle with her thumbs in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Shizuka mumbled softly, as Naruto silently let out a groaned. Staring at the boxes he couldn't help but noticed a thin layer of dust on them. He should have just gone to the roof.

* * *

 **(The roof)**

"So you're telling me that you just spent over an hour helping the Mirakawa-sensei cleaning and organizing her office. Just so you can sleep for 40 minutes?" Saeko said with a hint of pity towards the sleepy blond. Who was laying on his back, basking in the sun rays. Did he fall asleep?

Naruto just groaned again, as the two were now seated on the rooftop of the school building. Saeko was currently picking at her bento. This held simple rice and baked chicken that she made for the two. Eyeing Naruto's uneaten bento she asked if he wasn't hungry. Naruto sat up grabbing his lunch and began to eat its content.

"Personally, I thought your speech was great," Saeko spoke as she placed a piece of chicken in her mouth, she swallowed it she felt that it was a little dry. Still, it was better than her last attempt at cooking chicken a few weeks ago.

"Well, not everyone thought so it seems." The blond had commented with a simple shrug of his shoulders, not really caring at this point about the commotion he had caused. If he managed to scare a couple of people and prevent them from misbehaving in school, then less work for him in the long run.

"You should have seen some of our old classmates when they saw you up on stage, making your speech, it was hilarious, to be honest. " Saeko giggled as she thought back on the student's body and staff faces, as Naruto just rolled his eyes. What was she, a sadist?

'Don't ever change Saeko.' Naruto thought, regardless of how weird Saeko could or would act, he will freely admit that he enjoys her company. In just half a year she managed to worm her way into his heart. He hoped they could enjoy this for a long time to come.

The two eat in silence as they simply enjoyed each other's company. This stayed for about 8 minutes before the duo's ears picked up the sound of the rooftop doors opening. They were not able to see who it was due to their positions, they were out of view of the door, and vice versa.

"Man, I'm telling you that girl with pink hair that's in my class is a total slut." A male voice stated as the sounds of footsteps reached his ear, looking at Saeko who looked confused as he did.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that. Every time you talk to those sluts you always get kicked in the dick. Besides, the majority of those sluts isn't even in school today. You should know that it's a tradition for us to skip the first day school." Another male with a gruff voice answered back, soon another male started talking.

"Man, the only reason we're here at school is that we have Shido as our homeroom teacher. God that man gives me the creeps. The others are so lucky." The others seemed to agree as they voice their displeasure of the man. Naruto raised an eyebrow but kept listening. This was getting interesting.

"Man, I need a smoke. Where did Ali hide the bag?" The male asked, Naruto mouth soon started to form into a grin, looks like he should start working. Saeko saw Naruto stand up and start making his way toward the sounds of the boys talking. Looks like she going to get a free show to go with her lunch.

"Pass me one while you're at it, Teshima was fucking pissed when he came in earlier to class. I swear he was about to punch me when I asked if he got rejected by Hayashi again." Naruto soon found a small group of three male students all huddled around the corner of the roof, each one holding a cigarette. They looked like stereotypical Delinquents with dyed hair, white wife beater underneath the school blazer, pants slacking down. One of them even had a pompadour hairstyle.

"Huh? Who that?" a member of the group asked as he looked towards Naruto with a curious look on his face, the other turned to see who he was talking about.

"I don't remember seeing him around before, must be one of the new first years." This time the person with the slicked black hair said, before taking a drag of his cigarette. He soon started to walk towards Naruto, who remained unflinching as the older male stopped in front of him. "Hey, the first year I suggest you leave, this isn't the kind of place for kids to be around."

"Although with your hair, you might fit right in with us misfits." The same male who noticed Naruto a few second ago exclaimed. Naruto grinned, they weren't wrong about that statement.

"Why grinning 'bout kid, I tell you what if you go down to the school store and by me and my friends some yakisoba bread and some strawberry milk. Then we will forget about what just-" the student with the pompadour hair said before Naruto interrupted him by asking him a question.

"Where did you get the cigarette's I'm pretty sure you guys aren't old enough to buy them yet? I might be wrong cause you might have been held back a few years... Then it's my fault for that, but it's still against the rules to smoke on school grounds." Naruto stated as the trio started to get agitated by what he just said.

"So? We tried being nice here kid, we were even considering allowing you to hang out with our group. Now you're pissing me off, I tell you what if you do some jumping jacks and get us what we want from the school store, then we won't have to teach you a lesson." The pompadour haired student said as the small group started to crowd around Naruto.

"Oh, are you threatening me?" Naruto said, as he soon realized that he forgot something, reaching into his pocket to fish out. "Well, I guess I should start doing my job then."

"Duties?" One of the males said as the rest looked confused as well. "Hey, doesn't he look familiar as well?"

"You won't have to worry about that," Naruto said as he slid his armband up, the man with the pompadour hair recognized it as the disciplinary committee armband.

"Oh, look, a new member of the disciplinary committee. What you are going to do, write us up?" The trio lets out a hardy laugh and Naruto made sure that his armband wouldn't fall. Looked towards the laughing trio, and with a grin, he waited for them to finish.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked after a minute before the pompadour student wiped away the tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Okay, kid, I will do you a favor." The pompadour student took off his blazer, handing it to his friend. Sticking out his chin for an easy strike as he exclaimed, "I will even let you take the first hit." Seeing the dried look that was on younger blond's face. "No, I'm serious, going on. It's the least I can do for my kohai. Think of it as a gift from your senpai."

This guy was a complete idiot. First for underestimating him, two for allowing a free hit on him with his chin out. If Naruto wanted he could knock these guys out with a single punch. But he was a good guy, he won't take the easy way out.

"What are you waiting for -" The pompadour soon felt the air leave his lungs as Naruto landed a hard right punch into his sternum. Grabbing his chest in pain, the man leaned forward unconsciously, before he could recover, Naruto brought his left fist to uppercut him in the face. As he moved back Naruto jumped up grabbing his head, holding it in place and kneed him. Just as he staggered a bit, he turned to look at Naruto who was already in motion to deliver a spinning kick. When it connected the pompadour student was soon falling to the ground unconscious.

"Wh-what? What the Fuck!" the slicked back male stuttered for a bit as he just watched his friend get fucked up by a random first year. Naruto turned towards him and his friend and said one word.

"Next." When he said this, Saeko, who was currently watching on from a good distance away, as a slight shiver ran through her body. Feeling the heat on her face, she couldn't help but enjoy the watching her Best friend fight. She wondered if he will be okay with her watching him fight more. Although, she did wonder why her heart seemed to have skipped a beat when she thought about Naruto? Soon the doors the doors to the roof burst open, as a girl's voice rang out through the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

"Headmaster, I demand that this… delinquent, be expelled immediately." Naruto was currently back at Akimoto's office for the third time today, this time not by his own will. He was forced to come because this girl wouldn't leave him alone. This girl happened to be a third year and a member of his committee senpai. Looking at her, she was a rather tall girl, slightly tanned skin, 5'6', Black hair in a ponytail and had a pair of reading glasses on. She seemed to be stereotypical strict student council president instead of a disciplinary committee member. Actually, she could also fit into that stereotype as well.

"Sir, not only did I catch this man fighting with three students. Injuring them in the process, and the-" Naruto soon tuned her out as she began to go into detail on his misadventure. By the looks of it, Akimoto had tuned her out as well. Who then stared at Naruto, with a look in his eye that said 'really'. In response, Naruto just shrugged as if to say what can you do.

"Yuna-chan, please we have already discussed this issue earlier-" Akimoto was unable to finish his sentence before Yuna slammed her hands down on his desk.

"We haven't discussed anything!" Yuna glared at the headmaster in rage, this made Naruto curious. Mostly because he had no clue who this girl, Yuna was.

"Oh, Akimoto-sensei," Naruto called as the two looked at him. "Can I go? Lunch is already over, and I have to go write up the report for what just happen on the roof, as well." Yuna glared at him as Akimoto sighed.

"Don't you dare-" Yuna exclaimed before she was interrupted by Akimoto.

"Of course, Naruto-Kun you may leave, I will take care of things over here. I do request that your report is on my desk first thing in the morning, though." Akimoto said Naruto gave a small bow before he turned and left the room. He was going to go take a nap in the infirmary. When Naruto left Akimoto turned to stare at the female student who was glaring at the door.

"Yuna-chan" Akimoto started as he drew the attention of the girl. "I know that you're upset."

"Upset! I'm then upset! I'm livid!" Yuna screamed at the headmaster as he places his hands in front of his face as he stared at her. "First, I found out that there was a new member of the disciplinary committee that I never approved of. Second, I find out that he was a no good delinquent, half a day into his admission; I find him beating up three students. While they might have been delinquents themselves, not to mention breaking major schools rules. They still have a right to-"

Akimoto stayed silent as he listens to the young girl's rant. The headmaster already knew why the young girl was mad, besides the fact that Naruto had broken, in her eyes, the school rules. If it was any other person, it would be considered a violation of the rules. But due to the unique circumstance around Naruto's position, the same rules don't apply to him to a certain extent.

"Not only did I found out the position as the leader of the committee that I have been a part of for the last 2 years, was given to the first year who not only-" Yuna said before Akimoto held his hand stopping the girl from speaking any further.

"Yuna-chan, you shouldn't dance around the subject. I already know why you are angry, why not just admit it." Akimoto stated as Yuna eyes stared at the ground, Soon they looked up at the headmaster. With slightly narrowed eyes, she spoke.

"Why? Why was he chosen over me? I have been a part of the committee since I joined this school. My Grades are the highest in the school. I have done everything I can to help both the teachers and students. So why?" Yuna asked as Akimoto felt for the girl.

"It's not you, Yuna-chan. The school board has grown impatient with the issue." Akimoto explained, even though she listened she didn't like it. She felt that she was the better choice for the job.

She wouldn't allow this delinquent to ruin her school.

"That's why I want you to help Naruto tomorrow by introducing him to the committee," Akimoto asked her, as she looked at him and exclaimed.

"What?"

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

"Wait a second you're still a student?" Naruto asked as he stared at the blonde nurse in surprise. Who then nodded her head, yes. "That's surprising."

"Yes, I'm actually studying at a college hospital in the next town over to become a doctor," Shizuka said as she reached over her desk as she sipped some tea that she made for the two. Her fellow blond actually came in looking for the three students he dropped by about 20 minutes ago. Soon after he had left, the three students had woken up. Shizuka tried to ask them some question, but they were surprisingly kept their mouths shut. Although, she did wonder why those three student's eyes kept darting downward like that. Maybe they were just shy.

"So you're studying to become a doctor, but why did you become a nurse at this school? Wouldn't that eat up your free time?" Naruto questioned since in his mind it would have been better to just study full time? He was curious as to the reason why though.

"Oh, you see my best friend lives in town. Due to the circumstances with her job she won't be able to take care of it or pay the bills while she is away. So she asked me to help her take care of it in exchange for living there." Shizuka explained her situation that she was currently in, Naruto just sat there as he listened to the nurse. After she finished talking, he then decides to comment on a few things.

"That seems-" Just as Naruto started to talk the door slammed. The two people turned to look who it was to see the Busty redheaded teacher, Kyoko Hayashi. And she was mad.

"Oh… Hello, Hayashi-sensei. Um, don't you have a class to teach or something?" Naruto asked as both he and Shizuka were wondering why she was there.

"Normally I would be teaching a class but seeing that it's 3:45 in the afternoon." Naruto flinched slightly seeing as he pretty much skipped all of his classes. Great his mother will tear his ear off. "I'm pretty sure you have some explaining to do young man."

Naruto groaned seeing as he had no excuse for missing all those classes other than pure laziness and just having other things on his mind. He was fucked.

"IM SORRY!" Shizuka yelled as she stood up bowing to her senpai, who looked shocked at the sudden proclamation by the nurse. "It's actually my fault for Naruto-Kun missing class." Naruto looked at Shizuka with an eyebrow raised at the honorific attached to his name. But he decided to let that slide seeing it as unimportant at the moment.

"Care to explain, Shizuka-sensei?" Kyoko asked as she adjusted her glasses. Shizuka nodded her head before she explained herself to her senior co-worker.

"Earlier in the day, Naruto came in to get some rest because he was tired. But at the time I hadn't prepared the room at the time. Surprisingly, I had quite a lot of the visitors today." Shizuka commented as both Kyoko and Naruto eyes fell down to the large woman's chest, as they decide to jiggle in place. Shizuka didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk. "So Naruto-Kun decided to help me out by putting by helping me organize and put away my things. Then I decide to repay him with some tea and bread that my friend dropped off and we had lost time while we talked"

Kyoko stayed quite as her eyes study, the nurse with a critical eye, before turning her gaze to her student. "Uzumaki-san is what Mirakawa-sensei said, true?"

"Well… Yeah, pretty much." Naruto stated despite the fact that he was wondering the hall for a good 15 minutes, eat lunch on the roof that was meant to be restricted to students. Not to mention he had beaten up three students, and then was forced to go to the headmaster by his senpai, who was also his underling? There wasn't a need to let his homeroom teacher know about that.

"…I see. I expect you to actually show up to your classes. I rather you skip out on all your classes and flank out. Don't let this become habit young man." Kyoko stated with a stern glance before she turned around and proceeded out the door. Shizuka sighed in relief, turning towards the blond student with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble, Naruto-Kun" Shizuka bowed at the student, causing Naruto's eyes to fall on her breast for a quick second before focusing back on the nurse's face.

"Don't worry about Mirakawa-sensei. It also partially my fault I should have been more aware of the time we spent talking." Naruto said as Shizuka brighten up happy that she wasn't fully to blame for a student skipping class.

"I should get going, everyone probably left already," Naruto commented as his mind drifted off to Saeko, who he usually walked home with, seeing that it's been well over an hour since school ended. He highly doubts that she would have been willing to wait for him.

Meanwhile, just outside the school gates, Saeko was currently texting with her father. Looking at the time, she wondered why Naruto was so late.

"Okay then, If you ever want too, you can come back anytime, Naruto-Kun," Shizuka said as she waved goodbye to her… was he her student? No, that doesn't make any sense. As Shizuka continued this train of thought, Naruto exited the room. He wasn't going to lie he did enjoy the busty blonde company. Although, she was a bit of an airhead, wasn't a bad thing in his mind.

"RING…RING"

Hearing a familiar tone he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto hearing his mother yelling filled him with dread. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU MISSING CLASS, ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, NO LESS."

' _Fuck me.'_

* * *

 **Hello everyone, take for supporting my new story i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to update this earlier in march, but my job had me do a lot of hours. Also Overwatch... That game is pretty much the reason why i update so late. I wanted to add more to this chapter since i wanted to have 1 chapter per year before getting to the canon. And or the outbreak. But i wanted you guys to have something until i get a larger chapter out.**

 **So the harem is: Saeko, Kushina,?,?,?,?**

 **I still haven't decided the harem length or the ladies in the actual harem, so i made a different decision. I will continue to write as i have been and grow the relationship as best as possible and i wont announce it until the relationship is pretty much cemented in the story. Someone mention Rika in a review to be add to the harem. TO be honest... I completely forgot about her. Mostly because she rarely shows up and appears a lot later in the story, so it slipped my mind. In consolation, i will add some scenes with her and Naruto, not to mention Shizuka as well for that error.**

 **Also somebody mention adding Triage x characters to the story, i just want to say... I haven't seen it and or read it. I will but not anytime soon. I might do a story about it but will be a ways away. Speaking of which someone mention**

 **One more thing before i go. I also got a lot of request to dump Toshimi, Misuzu, Yuuki and Kyoko pretty much not include them in the story and just leave them to die or keep them with shido in mika's case. I feel kind of offended by that mostly because they don't trust me to make them into likable characters then what the author wrote. Well i can't say i blame them just look at the original story, i just focused on Yuuki and the rest were background characters. I do plan to have them actually do something in the story.**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be** **appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible. Some suggestion, I already plan on adding to the story. But remember, these are just suggestions, not a** **guarantee** **addition to the story. I hope you understand and i'm sorry ahead of time, if your suggestions don't get added.**

 **Also thanks to all the people who left suggestions i really appreciate it, and some of the ones i liked will be included in the story.**

 **So until we again,** **farewell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone hoped you had a great...wow summer and september...fuck. One thing, first is I will like to say sorry for the wait, Sorry to anyone that send me a pm that is didn't answer I'm sorry.**

 **I have just been so busy I'm working, then I went to RTX Austin in August, which was great. Also, Rwby crossover planned.**

 **There's more I want to say it, but I hate wasting people's time, so I will leave it at the bottom for those interesting. Also, a character that is named after another MC in another series will not appear in this story it's just something I chose to help move the story. So no third series here.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **Chapter 4: The second day and the start of something more.**

* * *

( **At the Takagi Estate)**

"AGAIN!" Souichiro yelled at the top of his lungs, as he stood in front of a rather sweaty and tired Naruto. Right now the two were currently engaging in some rather intense training in the backyard of the Takagi estate, testing Naruto swordsmanship skill. Due to Souichiro's rather hectic schedule, it limited his involvement with Naruto's training and just seeing him in general. The older male was rather surprised when Kushina barged into his home and told him Naruto needed some "additional training". Not wanting to deal with a rather angry Kushina, he had agreed to go along with it. It's been over 3 hours since then, the two have been training none stop. And if Souichiro was completely honest with himself, he was rather tired as well.

"Kushina-chan, I know that you're upset over Naruto-Kun skipping class," Yuriko stated as she and Kushina sat at a table nearby, watching over the two trained as the two enjoyed while enjoying some tea and cookies in the garden.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I Am!" Kushina raising her voice showing her anger. "I told that boy not to get into any trouble. This was his chance for a clean slate without all the drama from his previous school. And he goes and does something like this. I even had to apologize to his homeroom teacher over the phone, He's lucky that she was willing to look past this incident."

"As I said, I know you are upset over this, but don't you think this a little much?" Yuriko asked as she looked over Naruto getting his hand smacked with a wooden sword that was held by her husband. She couldn't believe that they were still going strong. "How is this considered a punishment, again?"

"Naruto-Kun might be a stamina freak. I highly don't even he can go multiple hours of intense training without something to drink or the embarrassment he will feel getting his ass handed to him." Kushina stated as she downed her tea in a single gulp. Before she moved to refill it, Yuriko let out a nervous chuckle before stating.

"Is that why we are having tea out here?" Yuriko eyes the tea in her hand, as her friend nodded as she snatched another cookie from the tray.

"Yep, what better way to punish someone then by denying them something so important?" Kushina answer with a chipper tone, that was overheard by the two males just a couple of feet away from them.

'Then why am I being punished?' Souichiro thought as he glared at Kushina at tormenting both him and Naruto by sipping the tea, that HE had imported from England to enjoy.

"I really hate that woman right now," Naruto said as panted with his hands on his knees trying to stabilize with breathing; Kushina saw this and screamed out.

"NO SLACKING OFF!" the two then resumed their training with a reluctant glare, Yuriko felt sorry for her husband and Naruto. Although, the training that Kushina putting Naruto through was doing him um… good?

"I just noticed something, where is Saya-chan? Usually, she would have joined and had some tea with us, at least for a little bit?" Kushina commented as the pink haired girl was nowhere in sight. Yuriko smiled. Oh, she knew where her daughter was alright.

"Well, Saya is studying up on her science lessons at the moment. She had felt it was her weaker subject so she wanted to brush up on that before lessons officially begin." Yuriko said, knowing the hidden meaning will go over her friends head. And it did.

"Saya-chan is really a hardworking girl, isn't she? I don't know how she could stay in her room all day studying, especially on something as boring as science of all things. That subject was so boring back in school." Kushina pouted as a headache began to come her way, just thinking about how hard it was back in the day. Oh, great now she felt old.

"And didn't you get a job as what, exactly?" Yuriko commented with an eyebrow raised. As Kushina eyes began to look at anything else but hers as she muttered 'shut up.' Just as Kushina proceeded to down her tea once again, to avoid further embarrassment, nature took its course.

"…um, I have to go… check something real quick." Kushina tried to seem discreet about her mighty need to use the bathroom.

"Bathroom is in the same place as always," Yuriko stated as she reached for a cookie, Kushina left with a glare before she hurried to relieve herself. After a few moments, the lady of the house turned towards the two males. "Okay, she went… you two can take a break."

Both Souichiro and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, as Naruto sat down on the ground with his eyes closed. While the redhead left, Souichiro eyed the way the woman left until he was satisfied that she was gone.

"I think I will have to call it a day, Naruto-Kun. I still have a lot of stuff to finish before my trip to Tokyo next week. I'll see you Sunday morning for your lessons." Souichiro said, as he walked away he stopped to patting the young man shoulder. "Try not to get into too much trouble while you're at school…for both our sakes."

"Yes…sir," Naruto said as he tried to calm his heart rate, Souichiro nodded his head as he started to walk away. Naruto sighed as he tried to enjoy the few moments of peace he has until his mother comes back.

Yuriko watched the blond sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath she decided to give the boy some mercy, grabbing a cup of tea and proceeded to walk over to him. Hearing someone walking over to him, opening his right eyes slight to see that it was Yuriko. But his eye's focused on one thing… and it wasn't her breast.

"Here," Yuriko said, as Naruto muttered a quick thank you as he began to sip the tea, making sure not to burn his tongue as he did. As the young man drank his tea he noticed the older women staring at him, his eyes darted in the other direction. When he did, it caused Yuriko pouted slightly as she sighed. She couldn't help but feel…disappointed, as her relationship with her Bff's son had taken an awkward turn do to some events months back. During the charity event that he and mother were invited to by Yuriko, things changed. Unfortunately, Saya was forced to help one of her friends with his assignments when he grades had fallen dangerously low. Her husband Souichiro was unable to go due to being in Osaka for work. For Kushina, she had gotten food poisoning from some bad seafood that she had gotten with some coworkers.

Normally, Naruto would have stayed by his mother's side and take care of her. But, she had insisted that he go for the both of them. With a groan, he went to the event with the fancy clothes his mother had picked out for him. At first, it was okay, the only misshape was a slightly dejected Yuriko. Then it slowly degenerated with each wine class that Yuriko drank. And… well, Naruto didn't think it was appropriate, at the moment. Especially, when that person was standing right next to him…yeah, it was awkward for him.

"So, Naruto-kun…why did you skip school? You know that you are considered on thin ice after what happened." Yuriko asked after a minute of silence. Naruto sighed he was tired of being asked this question. Although, the young man was willing to admit that he was at fault here.

"Well… shit happened." Naruto stated as Yuriko smacked him on top of his head. Cause him to grunt in pain, he at least had the decently to look sorry.

"Naruto-Kun? I think we should talk about…it." Yuriko said as she reached her hand to place it on Naruto's shoulder, who tensed up a bit from the touch. Naruto couldn't help don't feel awkward as he wasn't used to being touched by anyone that didn't also try to punch his face in.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," Naruto said his eyes on the now empty cup of tea. A part of him rather continues the Spartan-like training that his mother is putting him through. Rather than deal with his now awkward relationship with Yuriko.

"Do you hate me?" Yuriko asked as Naruto stood silent for a moment as he muttered 'no.' "Then why won't you talk to me about-"

"Cause what isn't something exactly normal," Naruto stated heatedly to Yuriko, who understood the situation there in but couldn't help but feel sad. "What we did was…something that shouldn't have happened. What would happen if Saya or Souichiro found out…I don't even want to know what would happen if Kaa-san finds out." Yuriko flinched, she knows what would happen if Kushina found out. It wouldn't be good.

"I'm done talking about this," Naruto said Yuriko started at him sadden look on her face. Sighing to herself, but just before she left she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Causing the young man to tense up, as her lips left its mark she whispered.

"I understand how you feel Naruto-Kun, but I don't regret what we did. Enjoy your break while you can, after all, your mother isn't finished with you just yet." Yuriko then left the boy by himself, as she did her eyes darted to the side as she noticed something. She thought to herself as she wondered what to do now.

Naruto watched the older women leave; with a click of his tongue he hated himself right now, as his eyes had wondered for a moment. He really hated his teenage hormones at times. Feeling his stress building up, Naruto just resigned himself to lying on the ground as he watched the clouds move across the sky. Who knows how long he had to relax until his mother came back. What was taking her so long?

* * *

 **(With Kushina)**

"Damn it, Yuriko! Why did you have the bathroom so far away?" Kushina complained as she was currently walking back from her business. As the redhead wondered the halls she couldn't help but wonder how much Souichiro and Yuriko made to have a large estate like this. She knows Yuriko was a stockbroker for Wall Street, but she never found out what Souichiro did. It must have been important if he had all those business trips, eh, she finds out later. Kushina was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the person coming out of the room in front of her and ended up colliding with them. The two people managed to avoid falling down.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Kushina quickly apologized not getting a good look at the person, who waved her off.

"No, it's okay-Kushina-san?" Hearing the person say her name, cause her eyes to dart towards their face.

"Oh…hello, Tetsutarou-san," Kushina said with a slight bow as she quickly recognized the person in front of her. Tetsutarou gave a nervous laugh as he bowed in turn. God, he felt like he with a high schooler right now. "How you been? It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"I have been rather busy, Souichiro has me working rather hard at the moment we have a huge meeting coming up. So we still have quite a bit to do. Tetsutarou stated as Kushina nodded her head.

"You're busy? Then I really shouldn't keep you-" Kushina said as she walked around the male before she got three feet away he called out.

"No, I have some time to talk, if you don't mind," Tetsutarou replied as Kushina sighed deeply, seeing her chance to escape flew away. It wasn't like she hates the guy, quite the opposite actually. He was a rather nice guy, someone she doesn't mind talking to…when there a crowd of people around. The way he looks at her, while not really perverted in nature. It was more of let's go out and fall in love. Kushina had been the receiver of that look since they first meet last year; she didn't know how to deal with the guy. Normally, she could just say she wasn't interested or wasn't looking for a relationship. If they didn't get the hint, she could let her fist do the talking. But see that Tetsutarou was Souichiro best friend it made things rather awkward.

"Oh okay," Kushina said trying not to seem disinterested, as the two started talking. Kushina tried to find a way to disengage from the conversation but was unable too.

"So…um… Kushina-san." Tetsutarou seemed to be nervous as he began to shift in place for a bit.

'Please, don't ask me out.' Kushina mentally groaned as she had a feeling what he was going to do. Luck, seemed to shine in her favor as from behind Tetsutarou, a pink haired girl walk by.

"Okaa-san!? When did you get here?" Saya said surprised to see the older woman at her house. Kushina looked at Saya in pure happiness, one from seeing her and for unknowingly getting her an out.

"Saya-chan!" Kushina quickly walked around Tetsutarou, who looked dejected at the sudden interruption, while the redhead hugged the pink haired girl, who accepted her hug. "We been here for hours, you would have known if you weren't studying all the time."

"Studying…yeah." Saya's eyes darted to the side until she realized what Kushina said. "Wait, Is Naruto-Kun here?"

"Yeah, but he's busy at the moment." Kushina said it was Saya let out a small 'oh.' Kushina felt bad as she saw Saya's sad face, it made her feel like she had kicked Saya's puppy. "Well if you just give me 30 more minutes with him I'll send him up to you so that the two of you can hang out."

"Really!?" Saya asked happily before she regained control her emotion. "I mean not that-"

Kushina couldn't help but let out a chuckle from Saya's mood shift despite how she acts sometimes, she still was a 14-year-old girl. "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Huh? Well, I don't see why not. It's been a while since I had some of your chief's food." Kushina said before she turned her head slightly to see if Tetsutarou left.

"He left the moment we started talking," Saya said as she watched Kushina breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't get it, okaa-san. I know that you're not interested in Tetsutarou-san but you really just say it."

"Saya-chan, it's complicated. And I don't need advice from a 14-year old that hasn't even been on a date." Kushina retorted as Saya turned red from the comment.

"H-How do you know I never been on a date!" Saya asked embarrassed from the comment, as Kushina just gave her deadpanned expression.

"Honey, If you went on a date then your mother would be on the phone telling that her baby is finally growing up, not to mention your father would have Naruto threaten the poor boy since he could get into trouble with the police if he did it himself. And I don't think hanging out with my son would count as a date."

"Well, I-I am…." Saya found herself lost for words. Kushina then took this moment to leave the pink haired girl, after all, she still had a son to punish. Soon, she had found herself back at the backyard area of the estate. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that Yuriko and Souichiro were not there, which meant nobody was watching Naruto. She let out a small growl as she quickly surveyed the area and soon found her son asleep on the ground. Seeing this, her anger left her, slowly walked over to her son sleeping form.

"I guess I went overboard again, huh," Kushina said out loud as she sees watched her son let out a small snore. A small smile appeared on her face as couldn't help find her son's sleeping face quite handsome. Kushina sat down on the ground next to him, gently lifting his head off the ground and placed it on her lap. She noted her son tense up before relaxing as if he recognized her touch. When he relaxed she started to stroke his hair.

"You've done well," Kushina said, as she enjoyed the small moment they had together. Saya will have to wait to get her son it seemed.

* * *

 **(Next Day at Fujimi Highschool)**

The next day, Naruto had arrived early to school with permission from Akimoto, he was allowed in by the by one of the janitors who was in the process of leaving. With a slight bow, he entered the campus without trouble, walked into the main building with purpose. Reading the text he had received from the older man, he arrived on the fourth floor of the main building. Normally, this floor contains the headmaster's office, the assistant headmaster office, and faculty office, but now. Naruto looks at the wooden door with a nameplate that said.

 **Disciplinary Committee Captain**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Just reading that brought a slight grin on his face, tracing the plate before he reached down to open the door to his office. His grin had grown in size as he found out that Akimoto had provided the office fully furnished, a large black wooden desk sitting at the back of the room. Behind the desk was a large black leather chair. On both sides of the room held 2 matching bookcases, Empty of course, a metal file cabinets. What was more surprising was the fact the room had two black leather sofas with a glass coffee table in the center.

"Damn, Akimoto…" Naruto muttered as he did wonder how much the furniture cost, for about a second. Before Naruto lay down on the sofa, as he did. Naruto released a content groan at how comfy the piece of leather was. Deciding to check the rest of the room Naruto, with great reluctance got off the sofa and checked his desk. Opening up the drawers he found them empty except for a note.

'Naruto-Kun, I put this letter here hoping you would find it. The next couple of days will be hectic for both you and me. I already got 3 complaints about you, which is surprising because I expect more.-'

"Well, fuck you too" Naruto commented as he sat down on his chair to continue reading.

'It was surprisingly simple to get you this office since the last person to have that office was the guidance counselor before he was arrested. Now, I know what you are thinking and it wasn't something like that. He actually was selling some alcohol, adult magazines and cigarettes to some of the students. Although, it wouldn't be surprised if he had actually committed those types of things with some of the more promiscuous students."

Gross

'But rest assured we have replaced the furniture, except for the file cabinets. I know I have asked for a lot of you, Uzumaki-kun. But I know that you are capable of doing great things. Don't let your past mistakes blind your path moving forward.'

Naruto stared at the letter with stoic expression before crumpled the letter up and thrown it in the trash. Just then he saw a yellow piece of paper hanging out from the file cabinet, walking over he opened it to see a bunch of folders at least 40. Looking at the label, he noticed that the one he opened was labeled H-L. Picking one at random, opening it up and began to read it's content.

"Issei… second-year class 2-D… Labeled as a problem student by 3 teachers… Must be watched carefully, known to peep on female students changing, watching student from the bottom of stairs to see under their skirts. Is also a suspect in a break-in at the female dorms last year that resulted in over fifty stolen undergarments?" Naruto read skimming over some details before he commented. "What the hell is this?"

Looking at the trash Naruto reached in and grabbed the crumpled letter to see if something else was written on it. On the back of the letter read.

"Also, I took the liberty of asking the teachers about known and potential troublemakers, in the school, that was recommended by the teachers. I hope this will be of some assistance to you"

"Well, that explains it," Naruto said as he read the document over again to see that the second year was label as a sexual deviant by pretty much all the female teacher in the school. The males' teachers didn't seem to see him as a problem. Something felt off, so he grabbed a hand full of the files and sat down on the sofa; decided to read over each file individually.

* * *

 **(time skip)**

"UZUMAKI!" Hearing his name Naruto turned to see 5 people flooding his office.

"You need something and aren't you guys rather early to be in school?" Naruto spoke with a raised eyebrow and look of confusion on his face.

"Early, it's 7:45 you idiot." The girl in front yelled, who looked rather familiar and pissed.

"Really?" The blond asked as he pulled out his phone, wow he been here for more than an hour. "So why are you here? Umm…Senpai?" wondering who and why these people are here, and why they were being led by the older student.

"It's Chiba Yuna, I'm a third year and we met literally yesterday," Yuna stated as Naruto's memory was jogged he remembered the person who was quick to try to get him in trouble.

"Oh Yeah." Naruto stood up stretching his body from sitting for so long, turning his head. "But that doesn't explain who they are." gesturing to the group.

"This is the Disciplinary committee, recruitment hasn't started yet so you're the only first year so far. But I thought we should have at least had a meeting to discuss what we plan on doing moving forward. Not to mention to introduce you to everyone. This is-" Yuna lip continued to move before Naruto tuned her out, his eyes moving towards the five upperclassmen. Just 5 people in total 2 boys and 3 girls, including her. Not a lot of people. It was just barely enough to keep a small club opened. One of the boys had a pair of glasses with slightly spiky brown hair. While the other male was rather average looking with his black hair and also looked like he didn't want to be there at the moment. The girls surprisingly had blond hair and the green eye looked rather out of place for a member of his committee. The other one had a pair of glasses with a long black that was braided.

"So Captain, why are you here? This office was closed off since the incident with the guidance counselor." Yuna said before she closed in on Naruto with an icy glare she spoke. "Why are you here."

"I'm here because this is my new office, the school board has given me this in exchange for my enrollment to Fujimi," Naruto answered his senpai's question, who glared intensified; ignoring that he walked back to his desk motioned the group to sit. Which the group eagerly did the, testing the sofa comfort level, looking at of the corner of his eye he noticed that Yuna refused to sit even though there was a seat left open for her.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san what's this?" One of the two guys spoke up picking up a random file on the coffee table and read its content again to himself. After a couple he eyebrow rose in confusion, he ended up reading the contents of the file again making sure that he was sure of what he read. "This doesn't seem right."

Naruto already had an idea about what he was going to say but decided to stay silent and allow someone in the room to question.

"What do you mean, Izuki-kun?" One of the girls' asked; Izuki looked up with a slight frown on his face.

"Well Misako, this file is about one of my classmates." Izuki said, "The thing is….it doesn't make any sense it doesn't sound like him." When he finished he handed the file over to her. She reached over and grabbing it, reading it.

"Let's see…Oh, this is about Kisa-san." The blonde girl named Misako said commented, reading it in depth. "This is utter bull."

"Really…Why is that?" Naruto questioned, the girl as Yuna glared at him. Before she can reprimand him the girl spoke up.

"No offense to the person who wrote this. But they don't know anything about Kisa-san. Sure he is a bit of a flirt, loud mouth and tends sleep in class."

"You're not helping the guy's case, you know." Naruto and Yuna thought of the same, although the two stayed silent allowing Misako to continue speaking.

"Despite all this, Kisa-san is a good person; he will never do what is said about him in the file." The girl said as Izuki nodded his head in agreement.

"Really…well then," Naruto said as he held his hand out asking for the file, once it was hand Naruto scanned the file. "It says here that Kisa has been known for getting into brawls with other students, not to mention harassing female students. Is it true?"

"No, it's kind of true. Kisa does get into fights mostly because the some of the troublemakers keep targeting him." Izuki stated defending his classmate, Naruto stayed silent before he raised another question.

"What about him harassing the female students on campus?" Naruto said as the girl from before slammed her hands on his table.

"Hell no, Kisa might like to flirt with the girls in school but harass them! As if! Any girl in school would-"

"So, do you a thing for Kisa-san?" Naruto interrupted the girl's mid-rant.

"WHAT…No…UM…"

"Well, that answers that," Naruto muttered to himself, even though everyone was able to hear him making the girl flush red from embarrassment. "So…Izuki-senpai? Do you believe that Kisa is a person?"

"…No, actually I would believe Kisa-san is the one who helps keep the others in my class in check. Without him, …the other students would be a lot worst." Izuki spoke, the tone in his voice showed how much as he hated being in class.

"I See…" Naruto stated before closing his eyes in thought. After a moment he walked over to his cabinet opening it up and grabbing five folders giving them to Yuna. Who looks confused for a moment before Naruto said with a sigh, "Hand them out."

"Fine…" Yuna muttered before she gave everybody a folder.

"Okay, can everyone read what's in there folder and just like with Kisa-san. Tell me, do you consider the person that is written in that file to be a delinquent?" Naruto said as everyone began to look over their file, soon everyone had there answer.

"So four of you say that the person that you had is innocent while two of you…" Naruto looked at Yuna and Izuki, "Say that the person is considered guilty." Naruto walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

"I was afraid of this." The blond commented as the six people in looked confused before Izuki raised his hand and asked what he meant. "It means that the teachers and students have a different take on who the real problem students are." Naruto reached into his phone and saw that class about to start, with a click of his tongue, placing it back into his pocket.

"So does that mean these files are worthless?" The braided haired girl named Kiyo asked as she was flipping through another file. He kept silent, his eyes focused on the office door. For all about 5 seconds.

"No, that's not necessarily true," Naruto said before he grabbed a file, before showing the disciplinary committee. "Does everyone here believe that this person, on this file, is a problem that needs-", Naruto didn't get to finish as all the females in the room yelled.

"YES!"

With an eyebrow raised and then turned it over to see that it was a file on Issei. The bias against the second year was rather obvious. Although, from what he had seen, the things that were written in the guy's file, he could see why the females in the school would hold a grudge on the guy.

"Hyoudou-san is a rather… open about his perverted desires and considered in a…unfavorable light amongst the female population of the school." Izuki gave the younger male some insight about the person in question. With a roll of his eye, he throws the file back on to the desk.

"Okay, bad example there…then how about Kisa?" Naruto question, when Yuna decide to speak up about the man

"Well, duh. The number of fights he gets into can't be overlooked." Yuna commented as the Izuki and the girl from earlier defended Kisa. With his hands running across his face as the room devolved into a shouting match arguing about him being an actual delinquent or a victim of circumstance. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto's patience reached its limits.

"Shut up!'" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands on his desk, the room fell silent as the disciplinary committee eye's looked towards the committee head with wide eyes and surprised look on their face, except Yuna who eyes narrowed as if to challenge him. Ignoring that, Naruto looks at his phone to see that class would begin in about 10 minutes.

"Okay…Look, the class is going to start soon let's just end this and-" Naruto said before a girl with round glasses and braided hair raised her hand up and spoke up.

"Um…Uzumaki-san, we still haven't planned out our patrols?" Naruto stopped reaching for his bag when she spoke.

"Patrol, huh? Oh, yeah…right there's that too." Naruto muttered to himself, clasping his hands behind his neck. If he was honest he just wanted to get some sleep and not deal with these people. "Tell me, how do you guys handle it last year?"

"Well, we usually have the third years take patrol during homeroom and first period," the other guy not named Izuki said before Naruto got up and said, "Good, let's go with that."

The first year then quickly making his way to and then out the door before he could be stopped by anyone. Leaving the committee, a bit stupefied, the guy looked over to Yuna with a concerned look on his face.

"Chiba-senpai, are sure about this guy?" the last male student who names escaped Naruto spoke softly to the third year who was busy clenching her fist with her eyes burrowing at the door.

"It's not like we have a choice in the matter," Yuna stated with a click of her tongue before she examined the room once again.

"Well, what if we discussed it with the headmaster and-" The male offered but was soon shut down by Yuna.

"HA, yeah right. I already tried that, I even tried talking to the other teachers about this no luck there." Yuna said as grabbed the file on Kisa, which was lying on Naruto's desk.

"Well…honestly" Izuki spoke up, "I don't think that he is that bad." This statement caused everyone to focus their attention on him, Yuna glared at Izuki who simply stared back at the angry girl.

"Excuse me!?" Yuna yelled she then walked up to him despite the fact that she was slightly shorter than him. Fixing him an icy cold glare as she spoke, "Aren't you being bit idiotic if you are willing to accept him as the leader of the committee?"

"Aren't you being a bit closed minded, Chiba-san," Izuki stated back, not willing to give the girl an inch. "And not to be rude, but you're not exactly the easiest person to deal with ether. What makes you think that you deserve to be the person in charge? Just because you have been here the longest doesn't exactly make you qualified to lead."

"Oh, so you rather follow a delinquent then me…Is that it?" Yuna growled at Izuki that cause the people in the room to feel anxious, even Izuki felt a tad nervous, thankfully he didn't show it.

"All I'm saying is to give him the benefit of the doubt Chiba-san." Izuki said the two stared at each other when Yuna let out a 'tsk' before she walked away. When she left the room, she was grinding her teeth and muttering to herself.

"Just wait and see," Yuna muttered before her hand reached underneath into her school top and pulled out a file. "I'll prove that I'm right."

What she didn't notice was Naruto standing behind her and watched her walk off before going back into his office.

"-Well I guess we should get… Uzumaki-san?" Kiyo stopped talking and looked towards the opening door surprised to see him back all of sudden.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention this Idea I have," Naruto spoke up, which in turn got the members attention.

"And what would that be?" Izuki said, pushing up his glasses.

"Everyone here has been in a part of this committee since last year correct?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from everyone that was inside the room, confirming it. "Okay, that means you guys know more about the students then I do. Asking you to read and compare the students on the file that I have would be too much to ask. So make a list of students that you feel or know that broke the rules, based on both yours and the teacher's information's."

"And by using that, you'll narrow down the people that are considered a bigger problem by both sides!" The Misako managed to get his reasoning rather quickly, seems like she did belong after all.

Telling everyone to meet up back at the office at lunch, the group left after saying goodbye. Staying behind Naruto walked back to his desk and stared at the contents on top. Soon he gathers the file up and placed them back where they belong and left not wanting to have his ear chewed off by his mother again.

* * *

 **(At class 1-C)**

The class was normal for the most part for Rei Miyamoto. After the assembly yesterday she was shocked to find out that her desk mate was actually the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Well, to be fair she wasn't the only one. There were already rumors flying that he blackmailed the school board to give him that position. Another rumor was that he was an heir of a Yakuza family and was given control of the school as a form of training for when he becomes the head of the Yakuza. Rei never understood why people would gossip about something rather stupid, why was it a problem that he was the leader of the committee. He didn't seem like a bad guy, although she only knew him for about 15 minutes, give or take. She would admit to being a bit unnerved by him, his eye's seemed to pierce her whenever they made eye contact.

Well, skipping class didn't help his case either. Hayashi-sensei was pissed when it was time for her class and found out that he ended skipping all the classes up to that point. Apparently, she went looking for him and according to her friends, he was found at the nurse's office on top of the new nurse doing…adult stuff. Then after that, the rumors seemed to vary to person to person. Shaking her head, feeling a bit flushed think that Naruto and Shizuka were caught in the middle of- NO, Bad thought's. Soon the door to the room opened to reveal the blond haired male that was the talk of the school.

Hearing the go silent was the norm for Naruto at this point of his life, thinking nothing of it he closed the door behind him and walked to his desk. Giving a slight head nod as he mutters a good morning to Rei, he sat down before he threw his head back running his hands across his face.

"Are you okay?" Hearing Rei's voice asked with a hint of curiosity, Naruto just gave a small groan before he removed his hands from his face.

"Yea, just tired is all," Naruto said, as reached into his bag and removing a textbook and a notebook. Rei was going try to start a conversation with Naruto but the door open once again to reveal Kyoko.

"Okay, homeroom is in season," Kyoko stated as she quickly walked to the podium, her eyes scanned the room until she noticed Naruto. Rei noted the slight scowl on her face when she stared at Naruto, made the rumors had a bit of truth to them. Her eyes scanned the room again before the scowl deepened "Okay, now who is on duty today? Ah, it's-"

The blond student quick tuned out the rest of homeroom and the next period class. His mind was on something else more important in his opinion. The lack of students in the class, yesterday he made some note that some of the more troublesome students would skip the first day of class as a tradition of sorts, normally from what he heard the would have returned the next day but he noted that about a total of six students were missing from his class. It wasn't likely that they were late since they were missing yesterday as well. Briefly, wondering if it was the same in the other classes in school.

A part of him wanted to leave class in order to investigate right then and there. However, with the threat of another beating from his mother prevented that. With a click of his tongue, Naruto quietly listened to Kyoko opening statements. Time seemed to move slowly for him. Until finally he the bell signaling the end of homeroom and Kyoko then left to do whatever she needed to do. He had five minutes at most he quickly shot out the room leaving his stuff and ignoring the stares from his peers. Taking nothing more than a couple seconds to scan the classrooms and made a mental note as he did.

Soon he finished, there were no doubt the students were either skipping another day of school or they were extremely late. Most likely trying to start another tradition, with a groan he quickly made his way to class. Looks like this would be a lot tougher then he thought.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime, in Naruto's office)**

"First things first, I want to thank everyone for coming back here especially during lunch," Naruto said, as his office was once again filled with the committee members. Who had gathered on the sofas, while Naruto sat from behind his desk? They waved it off and before the female blond raised her hand so that she can speak.

"It's no problem Naruto-san…" Misako said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name but didn't care much to speak about it. "Can I ask why is that person standing next to you; who is she?" The girl continued to speak as she gestured to the purple haired girl who was standing to his right. The group of upperclassmen couldn't help but stare at the rather attractive girl that was standing next to him. The female blond couldn't help but feel jealous about how pretty and smooth her skin looked, wondering if that was natural. She just had this aura about her that attracts attention to her.

"Oh, sorry this is…Do you want to introduce yourself or do you want me too?" Naruto asked Saeko, who gave a small smile showing that she had it covered as she introduced herself to the people in the room.

"Hello, my name's Busujima Saeko. It's pleasure to meet everyone." Saeko said as she bowed causing her breast to jiggle in response causing the male not named Izuki to stare with before he was smacked for staring by the Misako.

"It's nice to meet you too Busujima-san. So why are you here? Are you interested in joining the committee?" Izuki question Saeko, who simply stayed quite as Naruto took over for her.

"Saeko is not going to join the committee and she is here because of me," Naruto stated as Saeko turned towards with her eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't join" Saeko commented as Naruto's head turned to look at her.

"Are you going to join?" Naruto asked with a look of skepticism on his face, Saeko shook her head and with a simple 'nope'. "If you're not going to join then why comment as if you were." The look of annoyance on his face was evident.

This continues back and forth between Naruto and Saeko as the upperclassmen watched the two argue? Although, they can tell that it wasn't serious as Saeko face held that grin that said 'I'm winning this argument'. While Naruto's face just had a look of annoyance and frustration, over the situation. Poor guy was going to having a rough week.

"So…why are you here Busujima-san?" the blonde girl of the group questioned, Izuki raised an eyebrow at her before sighing, he already knew where this was going.

"Oh, I'm here to have lunch with Naruto-kun," Saeko said as she gestured to the two bentos that were currently on Naruto's desk. The female blond eyes glimmered at the suffix that Saeko used, as she watched Saeko unwrap the cloth that held the bento, proceeding to give Naruto his. As she watched Saeko tell Naruto about the new recipe that she wanted to try, as Naruto just silently listened.

"Um, should we start the meet-" The average male didn't get to speak any further as the Misako quickly reached over to him and began pinching his side. The poor boy releases a silent scream of pain, as he gave Izuki a look to help him. Only for him to pretend not to notice and just stared at the wall, as he heard the sounds of tapping on the other couch.

"Busujima-san, how do you know Uzumaki-kun?" Kiyo stated as she was just as interested, Misako quickly gave her a thumbs up, who gave one back. Looks like the girls will have some juicy gossip for the week.

"We went to junior high together and…" Saeko said before Misako jumped from her seat and screamed out a question. "And are you guys dating!?"

"Huh?" Saeko felt very confused at the moment from the abrupt question. Looking back towards Naruto, seeing that he was simply eating the food that she cooked for him. Sending him a flat stare for starting without her and turned towards the blonde female, but just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"No, we are not dating. Saeko is a good friend." Naruto said as he placed down the bento, that he had just finished.

"More like the only friend," Saeko said as Naruto sent her a small glare before sighing to himself, well she wasn't wrong.

"Wait…so you're not dating?" Misako asked as she and Kiyo felt disappointed, as for the average looking male in the room that perked up at the fact that pretty purple haired girl was single. Little did he know he had no chance.

"Nope, we aren't dating," Naruto said placed down his bento, having finished eating its contents. "Now, let's get down to business. Did you guys do what I told you to do?"

"Yep! We managed to get a lot of names down; Izuki even went the extra mile and wrote down a lot of extra details as well." The blonde girl cheered as she nudged the male with her elbow, Izuki simply rolled his eyes.

Saeko stood silently as Naruto walked over to the upperclassmen; they provided the contents that were requested and handed a rather large pile of papers over to Naruto. Her eyes stayed on Naruto as he glanced over the large pile.

"I didn't expect for it to be this much," Naruto commented slightly annoyed by the amount the small group had managed to make in a few hours.

"Yeah, this school has quite the large problem with certain students." Izuki started to speak before he reached over and started to separate the piles into 4 different piles. Naruto's and Saeko interest was piqued as the two noticed some piles were way smaller than other compared to the rest.

"The five of us had some trouble due to the fact that we are in different year and cliques made looking into certain students harder. But I think we managed work our way around the situation and managed to get a good amount done." Izuki stated with a bit of pride in voice. Naruto stared at each group of papers in silence when the blonde girl started to talk

"We decided to just make a list based on our year, but we since it's only the second day… we won't really know about the first years that came in. Maybe if we're to get more first-year members they will be able to provide more information. Although…that seems very unlikely." Misako ended on a sad note, as a dejected look on the upperclassmen's face was evident. Both first years found themselves wondering what they meant until it dawns on them. There were only 6 people in the disciplinary committee, excluding Naruto. And the likely hood of more people joining at the moment was slim. The two first years shared a look with each other, Izuki feeling the tense then decided to speak up silence was too much for his liking.

"Well, getting back to business. Each pile is divided by as you know the year, but also in terms of…well, who belong to certain groups that are well..." Izuki commented before he pauses as he tried to phrase what he was saying. Saeko then decides to speak up having finished her meal.

"Forgive me if I'm the wrong senpai and I hope I am. But are you suggesting that they are gangs in the school?' Saeko stated as Naruto's interest was piqued as he watches Izuki run his hand across his face.

"…Yea, we do." Izuki reached to one of the piles pulling out and read its content. "While there are a lot of gangs in the school those are mostly a small group of people just talking smack and don't anything really. But there are two major groups you should be aware of though."

"The first group is led by a student call, Mochizuki Yohei. Mochizuki-san is currently a second-year student, that hadn't really caused any trouble in school until near the end of the first semester last year and ended up in a large fight with a smaller gang that had been in the school. Then slowly he started to gain a following and managed to form the second largest gang in school by the end. " Izuki said, Naruto walked over to his file cabinet and looked through and managed to find the file on Yohei. It seems that both the students and the teacher agreed that he is a problem.

"If he is currently the leader of one group who the other person?" Naruto asked as the room fell silent like before the average boy coughed drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Actually, nobody really knows who is in charge of the other group." The other boy said before he stood up and rummaged through the cabinet to fish out another file. "But the rumor is that it's run by an unknown person outside the school with Kurotaki Ryuichi as a figurehead. He was supposed to be the third year but ended up flunking do to missing too many days. Now, he is in class 2-G." Naruto rose an eyebrow from the statement but didn't comment on it.

"Out of the two groups, Ryuichi is the most dangerous. It's been suggested by people who are around him that he is mentally unstable. He tends to let his underlings do as they please as long as they don't get in his way. Which they do pretty liberally, it's actually dangerous to be in the hallways when they are multiple of people of the group together. One time they even harassed two of the female students here and…well." The glasses haired student trailed off, Saeko quickly got the message. Her eyes went towards Naruto and saw that he looked rather calm, all except for that look in his eyes.

"What about the teachers?" Saeko asked, Izuki scoff showing how he felt.

"A small portion of the teachers knew what happens, even the old headmaster. He decided to keep it on a need to know biases not wanting to draw any more bad attention to the school. The fucking coward had been doing that for who knows how long," Izuki said as raged burned in his eyes; the blonde haired girl put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Senpai, tell me something." Naruto started to speak, getting Izuki's attention once more. "What are these gangs' goals?" The question raised a couple of eyebrows, truth be told the committee never thought twice about why these group came to be only that they were a cause for concern.

"If I were to guess, it's to be in control of the school." The average boy spoke uncertainly as everyone's eyes were drawn to him. "…or maybe not."

"No, I think your right." Naruto said, "To control your school, to prove that you're the better fighter amongst your peers, to be the strongest. To be the one who is in control. That's something I understand."

"So all this is just for bragging rights!?" Kiyo commented, angered that all the problems that the cause was just a dick measuring contest.

"Basically, yes," Naruto stated with a shrug his shoulders, as Izuki chimed in.

"So, Naruto-kun, how do we proceed from here?" he asked, Naruto leaned forward from his seat as he gathered his thoughts.

"As of this moment, there is nothing we can do but gather as much information as possible. Unlike you Izuki-senpai, I'm out of the loop. So right now, let's matches the people on the list with the people in the files and get at least a face to go with the name. We need to know who is in Mochizuki's and Ryuichi's group." Naruto said as everyone even Saeko went to work, the rest of the lunch break was spent find and categorizing varies delinquent students of Fujimi, that was recommended by both the teachers and committee members. When the group was finished the bell had rung to inform everyone that the lunch break was over.

"I'm actually surprised by how many people the teachers had placed into the files," Misako commented as she was draped over her side of the couch as she fanned herself with one of the files that were currently spread across the coffee table.

"Tell me about it, some of them were even in there for something as simple as hair dye. Although it was amusing to find out that you had a file Izuki-senpai." Kiyo commented as she looked over to Izuki, who was sitting across from them, sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"It's my own fault for dyeing my hair, red," Izuki commented as he played with his bang, it's kind of ironic that a member of the disciplinary committee had his hair dyed red. Although he did have his reason for keeping it dyed and compared to some of the other students he was pretty minor.

"It does suit you, to be honest, even Yuna agreed that it did… after she stopped hounding you about it." Misako commented as she noticed both Saeko and Naruto were staring out the window down below. "What are you two looking at?"

Everyone turned to look at the duo, soon Naruto turned around grabbing his jacket that was hanging over his chair and left his office. The upperclassmen walked over to the window to see two group of male students starting off at each other.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Izuki said as everyone took off sans Saeko. Who started out the window for a few more seconds before following behind, she didn't want to miss this.

* * *

 **(Outside in the front courtyard)**

Normal at this time of day the courtyard would have been empty, today was an exception to that rule. At this time two groups of male students, the group on the left were wearing all black custom uniform except for a few wearing some gold etched on their jackets and shirts. While on the right side were wearing white jackets with their uniform. Overall, they were trying too hard in some people's opinions.

"OH, what the hell are you doin' here Tetsuya. Shouldn't you be with Mochizuki right now?" A male from the group wearing all black called out. "He probably misses you keeping his bed warmed up his for him."

"Funny." The one known as Tetsuya spoke. Tetsuya was a fairly lean muscled individual who had long hair with his long dyed auburn haired who was wearing a white tracksuit jacket with a red stripe going down the sleeves, with a blue t-shirt underneath it. "Cause the same thing could be said about you since Ryuichi isn't here with his right-hand man. It must be his turn today, I hope wasn't too rough with you, cause you're going to need all the help you can get."

"You shouldn't run your mouth you second-rate-" the male in Ryuichi group exclaimed until a loud voice resonated from the courtyard.

"HEY! What you guys doing?!" The two groups stopped at the moment to see a blonde haired student walking towards them.

"Hehe, Little Tetsuya called for backup it seems." A member from Ryuichi group exclaimed, in the other group one of the members leaned over to Tetsuya and began to whisper to him.

"When did you have enough time to call for back up? We could have taken them easily; they don't even have their best fighters." Tetsuya leaned back to whisper back at the man.

"I didn't I thought he was with Ryuichi, I don't even know who he is." Tetsuya kept quite before muttering to himself. "He doesn't look like any second year, is he a first year?"

Naruto came out wearing his jacket properly at the moment, arms crossed over his chest. Glancing over the group each person looked on edge by his appearance.

"It's after lunch and you guys decide to come to school now? Wouldn't it be better to just come in on time or not come at all?" Naruto questioned, as the group began to grow irritated at being lectured by the young blonde. At that moment the rest of the Naruto's committee with Saeko dragging behind exited from the school building but were too far away to draw the attention to them.

"We have to stop Naruto-san he doesn't know what he's getting into." The blonde girl stated out load as Izuki nodded in agreement. Just as he began to walk towards them Saeko spoke out.

"What are you going to do?" Saeko question Izuki who stopped mid-step turning around to address the first year.

"I have to stop Naruto from getting himself hurt, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Izuki told her, Saeko looked befuddled for a moment before she started to laugh causing the upperclassmen to stare at her stunned.

"H-How can you laugh at something so serious Busujima-san! Naruto-san is going to get hurt if we don't stop this." Misako began to raise her voice at Saeko who seemly willing to abandon her best friend (Who was not her boyfriend, which she didn't buy one bit.)

"Sorry. Do you guys believe Naruto-kun is going to get hurt?" Saeko asked the looks on their face confirmed that. She was a little shocked until she remembered the fact they don't know who Naruto was. "You guys really don't do you? Well, looks like you'll find out." The group heads turned sharply back towards Naruto.

"Huh! You better watch your mouth! Considering the fact you don't look familiar. You must be the first year so let me give you some advice for you. Don't mess with us, got it?" The male placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. Looking at the hand that was touching him, his eye turned towards the older student.

"Take your hand off me," Naruto asked him as everyone that was in Ryuichi group began to laugh loudly, even some members from Mochizuki group began laughing at the brash first year. Tetsuya stood quite he as watched the blond student, he then noticed that on his sleeve was a red armband.

"Isn't that?" Tetsuya muttered as the member Ryuichi gang that was next to Naruto stopped laughing.

"HAHA, but you need to learn your place!" the man made a fist with his open hand and quickly slugged Naruto in the face. Naruto saw the punch coming and lifting up his arm and blocked it with his forearm. "What?!"

"Well, I can tell you're not that smart, to begin with," Naruto said as he shoved the man's hand off of his shoulder. "But attacking me in the middle of the day, in the front courtyard of the school just after lunch was every student will be in there classroom as well as the teachers. Not very bright, but I will say that you throw the first punch helped me out a lot." Jabbing his thumb to the school and he noted that a lot of students was staring at them, out of curiosity

"What are you talking about?" The gang member asked slightly worried as an unnerving feeling began to swell in his stomach.

"Well, because now I can do this," Naruto said as he pulled his arm back and punched the guy in the stomach. The gang member began to clench his stomach with his arms warped around it; he began to gasp for air.

"Y-YOU… Fu-Fucker, Do you know who we are!?" The male spoke as he shakily began to stand back up, anger clearly written on his face.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders, as he leaned back as the male student tried to tackle him in hopes to force him to the ground. Naruto grunted from the impact but managed to keep his footing. Naruto brought down his elbow on the students back once and then again, stunning him. Grabbing a hold of the guy's jacket and forced him to turn towards him; punched him in the face knocking him down.

The gang member groaned in pain and tried to stand up again before Naruto kicked his stomach sending him tumbling back to the ground. Both gangs looked shocked at what happened, Naruto then began to walk towards them.

"Since you guys obviously don't know who I'm given the fact that you didn't bother showing up until today. Uzumaki Naruto, Disciplinary Captain. I hope everyone here understands that things have changed in this school comparably from the previous one, so try not to cause any trouble because this is your only warning. Don't step out of line." Naruto spoke with a notable edge to his voice, making sure that they got the message. The Blond then raised his foot and stopped the downed student making him grunt in pain. "Understand?"

Naruto left what he said to settle in as everything was quite stood quite between the four parties for a moment before a female student, who had witnessed said exchange, marched out of the building pushing her way past Saeko and the upperclassmen.

"Hey! What are you Yankees doing out of class!" Naruto and the gang members all turned towards the sound of the yelling female coming their way.

"Oh, great, now we have to deal with her," Tetsuya muttered to himself as he pinched his nose. He quickly recognized the female student voice, after being yelled at by said person all last year.

"Hello Yuna-Senpai, good to see you again," Naruto stated as Yuna glared at him with a venomous glare.

"Shut it! What the hell is going on here!? And take your foot off of him you!?" Yuna ordered him, and with a click of his tongue he moved his foot but made sure to dig his heel in as he did. The third year must have noticed it as her eye narrowed at him, deciding to ignore the blond headache Yuna turned towards the group of delinquents.

"You guys got a lot of nerve to do something like that in front of the whole school! Skipping the first day of class and as well as the half of the second day, not even getting into starting a fight on school grounds, When the School board finds out-" Yuna was cut off mid-lecture when a two male teachers approached the scene one with a scowl on his face and the other with an easy going smile.

"Chiba-san, what with all the commotion?" The scowling teacher asked as he glanced over the large group of students and easily recognized the lot of them. "What are you punks doing out here? It's only the second day of the semester and you already starting something. It's pathetic, really. Just drop out already it'll save us the trouble of having to deal with you."

Naruto glared at the scowling teacher from the side, the fact a teacher would say something so callous about their students. It looked like the students were not the only problem this school had. The scowling teacher turned his attention back to Yuna.

"So what happened here, Yuna-san?" The teacher asked, Yuna but was unable to answer as Naruto took over.

"The two groups had arrived at school late. It seemed that they were about to fight before I intervened and stopped them. That's when Yuna-senpai arrived and soon after you two." Naruto summarized the situation but left out that there was a fight. Tetsuya glanced over at the blond, who stared back at him. "I have already given them a warning so they are free to go back to class."

"What the-" Yuna was once again interrupted by her captain who held his hand up in front of her.

"And what make gives you the right to hand out a punishment without the approval of a teacher?" The teachers scowl deepened as he glared at the blond. "If it were up to me."

"But it isn't up to you." Naruto retorted as he took a step towards the teacher, causing the situation to become tense. "I have the ability to give out any punishment that I deem fit, by the authority of the Headmaster and school board. So, in other words, I outrank you, Sensei." The teacher stayed quite as he silent ground his teeth, angered that this brat would dare speak to him like this. Naruto looked towards the group once more.

"You have already received your warning, get to class," Naruto said as he began to walk away towards the rest of the committee and Saeko. Yuna and the teachers soon reluctantly followed after a few seconds. The members for Ryuichi and Mochizuki soon left as well, each to their own destination. All except one, Tetsuya stood in the middle of the courtyard alone. He stayed there before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple flip phone. Hitting a few buttons, placing it on his ear as it ranged once before the person on the other end picked up.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" A male voice answered the call with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sorry for waking you up, Yohei. But I got some information for you that you need to hear. Are you still coming to school tomorrow?' Tetsuya asked his leader as he walked away from the courtyard.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Well, I am sorry this took so long I had writer's block for the first section of the chapter to the point I would just stare at the word doc until I eventually just skipped it and went to finish the chapter. Then everything went somewhat smoothly. I have started a new writing process. I hope these works cause I have a lot of ideas that I want to write. Also just started to help beta/co-write another story for which is kind of weird but it helped with my Creativity.**

 **And a lot of you probably noted the interaction between Yuriko and Naruto. TO be honest, I was iffy on the subject as I didn't know if I wanted to continue that route or leave it before it developed. So, I decided to just keep it in but not say what they did so if I feel like dumping it or feel like I can't develop it. And I have kinda of bad news I didn't realize this sooner but Naruto's high school years are going to be rather long before I get to the canon material. And I decided to cut some stuff that I wanted to do in between the drama and story progression. There is a chance I will make another story which would end up being Naruto's hijinks in between.**

 **They're going to be some building for Kyoko, Shizuka and Rei next chapter I want to complete Naruto's first year in three chapters but with what I'm planning it might be five. I will probably have to cut some stuff.**

 **There is one big thing I want to ask of you guys if you have an idea for some relationship building Naruto and Saya that will help a lot. I wanted to do some stuff with her. But I couldn't in this chapter. Seeing some idea's will help kickstart that.**

 **Well that all I got, for now, I have to prepare for NYCC and will start writing when I wake up in...5 hours.**

 **Fun fact: about the original story, Yugito, and another Naruto female who will remain nameless because of reasons, we're going to be in the story as an adopted sister and a childhood friend. Also, Saeko was also going to be a childhood friend of Naruto.**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible. But remember, that suggestion is just suggestions, not a guaranteed addition to the story. I hope you understand and I'm sorry ahead of time if your suggestions don't get added.**

 **Also thanks to all the people who left suggestions I really appreciate it, and some of the ones I liked will be included in the story.**

 **So until we again, farewell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone hoped you had a great november, work sucks. Sorry for any errors or grammer mistakes that i have missed ahead of time will try to go back to fix them.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **Chapter 5: untitiled**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Rei muttered to herself as she currently was with three of her female friends, hanging out in the halls after eating their meals. Rei had noticed something was happening at the courtyard from the third-floor hallway. When she looked down she could see the blond-haired classmate of hers down below with two larger group of students and two male teachers. Unfortunately, they weren't able to see anything substantial since the group of people seemed to leave in a hurry.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Uzumaki-san that started it." One of her friends said with a snide tone, "That guy is nothing but trouble."

"Come on, he wasn't that bad." Another girl in the group stated.

"No, he is, acting like hot shit. How in the hell does Saeko stand being friends with him is beyond me. I guess even that guy has some use after all." The girl from before remarked hinting at something more to the duo's relationship.

"Do you think Saeko is that easy?" Rei toned out her friends gossiping about some girl she didn't know about. Well, she toned out long before that to be honest.

"Can you guys talk about something else?" Rei asked as the girls stopped talking to look at her. "Wait, you guys went to junior high with him? What was he like then?"

"Who? Uzumaki-san, well he was defiantly quite mostly kept to himself most of the time. Now that I think of it he was actually quite popular…In the beginning anyway." The girl muttered the last part to herself, Rei wasn't paying attention to much to notice as she focused on another part.

"He was popular?" Rei asked rather puzzled, to be honest. Naruto really didn't seem like the type to be considered one of the popular kids.

"Oh yeah, he pretty much put our school on the map. Naruto was a star athlete, he was in the boxing club managed to enter and win a lot of matches." The girl said before she asked, "Why so interested all of a sudden. Do you have a thing for him?"

"Well, Rei always had a bit of a weakness for the bad boy, Just look at her Takashi but can you blame her? Have you seen him without his shirt?" another girl chimed in as kept talking, "Despite his reputation Naruto was still considered to be one of the most sought-after guys at our school. So you thinking of jumping on that bandwagon?"

"Well, I'm-" Rei tried to fix the situation before her friends blew the situation out of proportion.

"I don't even know why people like him at all, that guy was an arrogate ass and still is. Rei if you know what best for you will stay away from him. That guy brings nothing but trouble." One of the girls stated angrily before she walked away as the other girls ran after her. Leaving Rei behind with her own thought.

"It's kind of hard to stay away from someone you're sitting next to. Besides he doesn't seem that bad." Rei muttered as she began walking towards class, as she did she couldn't help but wonder why her friend acted so hostile towards the guy, what did he do to deserve that.

"What was all that about back at the courtyard?" Izuki asked as he and everyone else from the committee walked behind Naruto, who was talking calmly with Saeko as he walked her back to her class. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at, that wasn't normal for just friends to do. Was it?

"What was that about? Nothing really just letting them knows that things have changed." Naruto looked over his shoulder to address Izuki before he turned back to Saeko as talked about a new bistro opening up near the shopping district. This caused him to grimace, as he hated coffee but Saeko wanted to go so he was willing to bear it.

"You know what I meant, Naruto-san. Why did you start a fight with Ryuichi's group, you have to know that they will retaliate after you humiliated them. You are going to have a target on your back and you defiantly caught the eye of Tetsuya. There no telling what he going to do you," Izuki tried to explain the gravity of the situation to his captain or leader?

"Why shouldn't I defend myself from a person trying to punch me? I tried to reason with them and they reacted rather physically, to be honest, I guess that might be a habit that they developed." Naruto said as he said goodbye to Saeko and told her he would see her after school. Motioning the group the follow him when they were a good distance away from the classroom he stopped. "Is the fact I got in a fight bothering you?"

"…To be honest kind of." Izuki said honestly, he was always one to try to avoid conflict heck he has never been in a fight before, that he willing took part in anyways.

"I kinda liked the fact you punched that guy," Misako stated as everyone stared at her making her slightly uncomfortable. "What? Tell me that you didn't like the fact that Ryuichi group embarrassing themselves in front the school. Those guys needed to be knocked down a peg."

The upperclassmen seemed to have agreed with her statement, even Izuki had agreed with her.

"Well I think it was nice to see a person get knocked down a peg, that doesn't change the fact Naruto-san is going a target on his back by Ryuichi. This might be a good time to leave things, we have a class after all." Izuki said, as the others reluctantly went back to their class. Izuki turned towards Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, while I don't agree with your methods I will acknowledge that this might be to only way. But do try to be careful from today on as your actions could affect the school dramatically, so… It will help if you got some…Insurance just in case." And with that Izuki left for his class, leaving Naruto behind as he thought about what Izuki said.

"Insurance…huh. Well, it couldn't hurt." Naruto muttered to himself, as he decided to go to class since he was still on thin ice at the moment. It didn't take long for him to get there, when he entered the room went silent, eyes followed him as he walked to his seat, just like junior high.

"Okay everyone, open up your textbooks to page 23," Kyoko said as she entered the classroom to begin lessons. As she walked her eyes roamed over the room, until she saw a familiar blond head of hair. She watched him as he reached into his bag to pull out his textbook before she realized was staring. "Now I will start the reading, then we will proceed by seat numbers."

As the room grew quiet as the teacher began to read from her book, Rei was looking out the corner of her eye towards Naruto. Who was just following along as Kyoko read out loud to the class. 'He doesn't seem like a bad guy though.' She thought as she couldn't help but watch Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Time Skip

Since the events at lunch, the rest of the day was rather tame for Naruto, as it was just boring. Back in junior high, he had Saeko with him, so he could at least talk to her between classes. It sucks not having a friend in class with you. Naruto groaned a bit before he heard the bell rang signifying that classes are over. Stretching out his muscles out as he stood before he walked out of the room ignoring the stares of his classmates. He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, wondering who it was, he pulled it out. He had three new messages from Saeko, his mother, and Saya. He was honestly surprised by the sudden message from Saya since she always preferred to call. He decided to read each messages starting from his mother.

' _Naruto I'm going to be a bit late coming home I have an important staff meeting I will text you when I get out okay love you.'_ Kushina texted sent a simple replay to show that he got it before he read Saeko's.

' _Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry but my father wants me to come straight home today. So I will not be able to hang out. I'll talk to you later.'_ Saeko message read, Naruto quickly sent a replay.

' _I understand. Don't worry about it we can hang out tomorrow.'_ Naruto sent the replay, even though he was a bit saddened at the sudden cancellation of his plans. He was relieved at the fact that he didn't have to go to the bistro. Looking at Saya's text he saw it was a rather simple

' _Are you still at school?'_ was all that that messaged said.

' _Yea. Why?'_ Naruto sent the message and put his phone away as he heard a person call out his name, looking around to see Izuki walking towards him.

"Izuki-Senpai? Is there something you need?" Naruto asked as he saw Izuki shook his head.

"No, but this is something you will need," Izuki said as he pulled out a folder from his bag and handed it to Naruto. Giving him a confused look Naruto reached over to grab the folder. When he did Izuki leaned in a bit and whispered, "Don't open it here, this is a list of students that are in Ryuichi and Mochizuki gang, pictures included," before he quickly walked away as fast as he could.

Naruto stared at the folder for a second put it away and began to walk towards the shoe lockers. As he was walking he could hear people talking about a weird vehicle parked outside and see students crowded around the windows trying to look at said Vehicle. Feeling curious Naruto decided to take a look. Pushing his way through the crowds he could see why people were looking someone brought a rather expensive luxury car to school. Taking out his phone Naruto saw that he got a message from Saya. He didn't need to read it to know who was in the car.

"Dammit Saya," Naruto muttered under his breath as he quickly walked away from the scene, "I don't really need more rumors about me, right now." As much a Naruto wanted to stay inside and avoid the car, he knew that Saya was a very stubborn person and wouldn't leave without him. Decided to accept his fate, he made his way out the building.

He tried to ignore the whispers and stares that were heading his way as walked towards the car. God, what would Saeko say about this? Final he made it to the vehicle, but thanks to the tinted windows it was hard to see inside. Soon the car door soon unlocked allowing him to open it, as he entered with a small sigh he was greeted with an unsuspected sight.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun," Yuriko said as she took a sipped from a water bottle, as she watched Naruto enter the care, who was stunned at the older woman's sudden appearance.

"Yur-Oba-san? What are you doing here!?" Naruto questioned as he didn't expect to see the Takagi Matron in the car instead of her Daughter or the family's Valet.

"Your mother wanted to make sure that you didn't get into trouble so she had me pick you up. So here I am." Yuriko said as she held out her water bottle to him asking if he wanted some.

"That explains one thing but why are **you** here though," Naruto stated as he refused the drink as she pouted a bit before she put it away. "You could have easily had one of the Souchiro-san employees pick me up or had one of your drivers do it. Instead, you personally decided to come, which makes it rather odd." Yuriko sighed softly as she began to drive out of the school, as they left the school grounds behind Yuriko began talking again.

"Normally, I would have but things are rather hectic at the estate right now. And I didn't want to bother everyone when things are like this." Yuriko spoke as the car stopped at the red light as traffic was slowly building up. "Not to mention I had to talk with some lawyers in town about something so it wasn't out of the way either."

That was then when Naruto noted what Yuriko was wearing, a black business suit, with a white dress. A Black dress skirt that came down to just above her knees, black pantyhose and a black pair of heels. Overall, Yuriko looked like a rather high-level businesswoman. Even her hair was pulled into a ponytail, all it need was a pair of glass to complete that look.

"I guess someone like the way I look ~" Yuriko teased Naruto for starring at her for too long since the light had already changed to green. Naruto grumbled as he looked out the window with a light blush. The Takagi Matron giggles softly as she noticed that Naruto was still taking peeks using the reflection in the window. Looks like she had discovered one of his fetishes by accident, good to know, she will have to file that away for later.

The ride was soon silent after that as Naruto stared out the window allowing the world to pass him by. Yuriko seemed to be lost in thought as well before a small ringing noise emanated throughout the car. Reaching into her suit pocket Yuriko pulled out her phone and answered.

"Hello, Kushina-chan," Yuriko talked to her Best friend, as the car stopped at a red light. "…Yes, I got him. He is right here." Naruto turned back to the car window; the older women soon hanged up the phone just as the light changed color.

"So…where is Saya?" Naruto asked as he tried to make conversation to avoid the awkward silence. "are we going to pick her up?"

"No, she said she was going to spend some time with her friends from school," Yuriko stated as made a turn towards the bridge to exit Tokonosu City towards the residential area. "Your mother said that the meeting is going to take a lot longer then she thought so she won't be getting out anytime soon. So she wants you to stay at my place until she gets out."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but he figures he wouldn't be around Yuriko all that much. At least until Saya gets back or he could help Souichiro out with something. Naruto muttered a 'fine' before he went silent again. Yuriko sighed but understood.

After a rather awkward car ride to the Takagi estate, they arrived with no trouble. As the car parked, Naruto noticed the lack of personality that is usually around the estate. Seeing another car also parked at the front of the building, he saw Saya getting out of the car talking to the driver as she did.

"Wait a min-" Naruto started to talk before Yuriko grabbed his face and pressing her lips on his. Naruto was momently stunned as he soon felt the older women's tongue enter his mouth. Yuriko mentally smirked as the younger man was starting to ease into the kiss. She wanted to enjoy it a little longer but Saya was making her way towards them at a rather fast pace.

"I think that enough…for now." Yuriko stated as she pulled away from the blond he took a moment to recover from the unexpected kiss.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto yelled in surprise, as he did he heard a knock on the car window as he turns to see Saya on the other end.

"Hello, Saya-chan how was school?" Yuriko spoke, stepping out of the car to talk with her daughter as if she hadn't kissed him. Naruto decided this would be the best time to leave the car, muttering a quick hello to Saya as he did.

"Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll be in just a moment." Yuriko said as Saya quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and began to pull him towards the estate. Naruto didn't really fight it though, deciding to ask her about what happened to hang out with her friends

"What are you talking about? I told Kaa-san that I was going to come home early. Why did you think I messaged you earlier?" Saya said as she walks into her house, as he turned his head back towards Yuriko to see her blow a kiss and winking at him. Naruto just faced palmed as he just followed Saya to where ever she was going. The two stayed quiet as Saya lead him to her room. As he entered, he could not help but noticed a few changes that were made. No more stuff animals, a lot less pink, thank god, and a large desktop in the room. Saya just walked in as she placed her bag on the desk. Naruto then sat down on her bed as he looked around the room.

"I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday, so how the new school going," Saya said, as she sat down on the desk chair. Hearing her talk, directed his attention towards her.

"Not what I expected that for sure," Naruto commented as Saya looked at him to say more. "I don't what tell you. It's only been two days of school. I can say that it's…" as he paused, he could not help but smirk. "It's a rather interesting place."

Saya stared at him with a deadpanned expression as she muttered, "You're weirdo…You know that right?"

* * *

 **(At the same time.)**

Saeko did not know what to expect when she was told by her father to come home today. It's been on her mind the entire time she spent walking home. Her father wasn't one to tell her what to do, so when he does ask her something she will do it. The purple haired girl smiled softly as read the message that was sent to her by Naruto.

"I understand Saeko we can go out Saturday if you want. Besides I'm stuck at my mother's friend's house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Saeko smiled, she was really lucky to have to meet Naruto, her best friend. As soon as she thought that, she couldn't help but feel that it didn't feel right. Huh, Weird. Soon the girl had arrived at her home, which compared with her father's student, was a lot smaller though still rather larger than the other homes in the area. Her home was a simple two-story building, despite that it was still large enough to have a garden, Koi pond, and small Dojo in the backyard. The thing that stood out the most was the fact it had a large stone wall surrounding the property that separated her home from the neighborhood. Saeko quickly made her way past the gate to enter her house and opened the front door.

"I'm home…" Saeko muttered as she always had, flipping the lights on and walked inside. The house was silent void of anybody except for her. Placing her bag by the door as the purple haired girl walked through the house until making it to the backyard, after all her father wanted to see her. It didn't take her long to make it there, when she did, she heard the sounds two men talking coming from inside the dojo.

"-sorry to hear about that." The voice of her father was muffled through the door as Saeko stopped as waited outside the door to letting whoever her father was talking to finish. It would be rude to interrupt them, as she turned to leave.

"It's something that we agreed on, but I rather focus on what to do next. The expansion into Shinjuku is going as plan but we have been getting some pushback by some of the locals. The others aren't happy about that." The other male said Saeko stopped as she heard the talks heading towards her father's job. Ever since she could remember, not once had her father mentioned what he does for a living. All she knows she that he would occasionally tutor people in the Busujima sword style and would compete in competitions' around the world. So hearing what the two were talking about pecked her interest.

"I should have known this would happen those people tend to be a lot of bark and no bite. Okay, I will head there early next week to see lend a hand, just to make sure that nothing happens." Her father said,

"Thank you for the assistance, I would have joined you but I'm going to be needed back in Shibuya. We have been dealing with a few of his lackey recently, that man is starting to become an annoyance at this point." Saeko could not help but question as to what were the two men talking about; feeling now would be a good time to knock on the door. "Enter."

Sliding the door open as she looked inside she noticed her father was facing away from the door, while the other man had turned towards her. She quickly recognized the man who was with her father, Saeko bowed before speaking "I'm sorry for interrupting, Otou-sama. It's good to see you, again, Takagi-sama."

Souichiro bowed in response to the girl, "It's good to see you as well, Saeko-san. It's been a long time since I see you if I recall didn't you just start high school recently?"

Saeko gave a small smile, "Yes, sir, I just started my first year in Fujimi Academy." Souichiro had been one of her father students for many years, 19 years if she was correct; she had pretty much known the man her whole life. Her father student had raised an eyebrow when he heard where she went to high school.

"Fujimi…huh," Souichiro muttered, as he glanced towards her father, who had stood up and turned to face them. Letting Saeko get a better look at her father, he was a rather intimidating man compared to most standing at 6'2' with slicked-back greying black hair, his broad shoulders and built figure did help in that department. Even with the fact that her father was in his late fifties, he could still put people in their place if needed.

Suddenly Souichiro's phone began ringing, quickly excusing himself and left the dojo to answer the call leaving the duo by themselves. There was a rather tense silence as the two sat there unable to break the ice.

"What is it that you called to meet me Otou-sama?" Saeko said as he father sighed as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Straight to the point, I see." Her father muttered as he took a drag and let out a puff of smoke. "Very well, I called you for several reasons actually. First is, I wanted to apologize to you for leaving so suddenly the week of your graduation." Saeko did not visually reveal how she felt about what her father just said, it was what her father had taught her after all. "Secondly I couldn't help be noticed how strangely you been acting recently." Her behavior was not strange if it was something that been going on for half a year.

"I also noticed you coming home later then you have done in the past, not to mention the fact you have been cooking a lot more as well. There is also the amount you been texting that been…worrying"

Saeko's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, as she allowed her emotions to show for a moment. Even then she knew that her father had picked up on it. "So you're worried about me texting?" Saeko asked a nonsense question, her father scoffed slightly.

"In normal circumstance, this would have been no big deal. After all every person your age is almost always on their phones, but Saeko-chan you are not like most people." Her father stood up and walked up to her, stopping when he was just a few feet from her. As he stared down at his daughter and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

Saeko did not flinch; she did not bother moving her head to look at her father, simply staring at the space in front of her. "My best friend…"

"Oh?" Her father stated, imploring her to say more.

"My best friend, Naru"

"Hmm, I see. So how long have you known each other?" Her father asked, with narrowed eyes.

"We know each other since the last semester for junior high; we ended up going to the same high school," Saeko said as her father stared at her.

"How come I have never seen them?"

'Cause you're never around' Saeko thought before she spoke, "Naru is a busy person, they are now in charge of the Disciplinary committee at school so there won't be much free time to see each other."

The room stood quite as her father scoffed as he returned to his original position, "So you're not seeing anyone then?"

"No, I am not, Otou-sama."

"…I see. I guess I should get to my original reason for asking you to see me." Her father then pulled out a photo of a young man, probably in his mid-20, looking like a rather average low-level office employee. "A Co-worker of mine's son has been interested in seeing you; he has been since the tournament you had during the summer last year." Saeko stayed calm as she stared at the photo, her father kept talking.

"Unfortunately, I will be busy with work so we won't be doing any meetings until then. I will try to at least schedule a meeting with just the two of you in July or August." Her father then took another drag of his cigar before he put it out.

"I see, is that all you wanted to speak with me about Otou-sama?" Saeko asked, as her father closed his eyes as he said.

"Your mother called me…She wants too-"

"I refuse," Saeko replied harshly as her eyes narrowed and hands clenching her skirt in anger.

This causes her father to sigh in response to his daughter's action, "Saeko, please be reasonable-"

"NO, I refuse to see-", Saeko began to raise her voice, as her father stood up cutting her off from saying anything more as he shouted

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

The tense air grew silent after that as Saeko kept a natural face her father sat back down. "You have no say in this matter; your mother will be here Saturday to see you while I am away. And that's final." Her father stated with a tone of finality, "You may leave, tell Souichiro when he is done to came back in so we can discuss business," said as he turned his back towards. Saeko stayed there for a moment before she closed her eyes, bowed before vacating the room.

Sliding the dojo door closed the purple haired girl saw that Souichiro was still on the phone talking, luckily all the way by the koi pond. When she walked up to him she managed to hear that he might not be home for dinner. The older male seemed to have noticed her as he quickly said goodbye to the person on the other end before addressing her.

"Saeko-san, are you and sensei done talking?" Souichiro asked as girl nodded her head yes.

"Yes, Takagi-sama. Will you be joining us for dinner?" Saeko asked, seeing, as she knew that he might be here awhile.

"Thank you for asking, but no I will probably leave before then. What's that in your hand?" Souichiro answered as his eyes fell to the object in the girl's hand. Saeko looked confused for a moment before she realizes that she was still holding on to the photo her father had given her. Souichiro stared at her for a moment before he closed his eyes, "You don't have to say anything, and it's probably nothing important." Moreover, with that, the male started to walk towards the dojo before stopping.

"Saeko…If you want to talk, my door is open." With that, the male Takagi resumed his walk towards the dojo.

Saeko smiled a bit before she entered her house to begin cooking dinner; her and Naruto's lunch for tomorrow. When she arrived at the kitchen, realizing that the photo was still in her hand. Moving towards the stove and turned on one of the burners. As the fire lit up, Saeko places one of the corners of the photo in the fire. Within a second the photo caught on fire and began to slowly began to spread. The purple haired girl dropped it into the kitchen sink, as she watched it the fire consume it with a blank face.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After spending the day with the Takagi family, nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day. Kushina had given her son another warning when she dropped him off early at school the next day. Naruto had arrived before a majority of the students were even awake, he didn't mind so much since it allowed him to in enjoy the peace and silence. Although he questioned the lack of personal, seriously where are the security guards or a night watch? He figured a prestige school could at least have enough money to hire a middle-aged man to patrol the hall occasionally. It was rather stupid but Naruto stood by his opinion.

"Well, this is unexpected," Naruto muttered as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye to see a familiar black hair girl walk into the main school building. Well, creeping was probably the more accurate term at the moment. Seeing that he had nothing better to do, the blond followed after the girl. The girl went up the flight of stairs until she stopped at on top of the stairs on the third floor. Making sure he was a good distance behind her, carefully watched her sneak across the hallway. It was rather amusing to see the girl jump at every little noise, soon the female stopped in front of a familiar door. She stopped and stared at for a moment as she ran her hand on the door plate that read who it belonged to.

"…It's not fair…" The girl muttered to herself as she clenched her hand before she turned and began walking again. Naruto, who was watching this from around the corner, stood silently as he made a move to follow her again when the girl stopped suddenly and whipped her head around. Keeping still, the girl eyed the corner before she began to move away as slowly as possible. Naruto poked his phone using the camera to look around the corner, seeing the girl had begun to cross the corridor that bridged to the other building. Slowly, Naruto moved to follow her as she managed to make it to the other side before the blond had noticed.

"She moves fast…" Naruto thought out load as he walked across the corridor before stopping once again when he heard muttering coming from a few feet away.

"Come on Yuna… you can do this your just breaking a couple of school rules and federal law just to prove a point." Yuna muttered as she crouched in front of a door, she quickly took out a bobby pin and a paper clip as she tried to pick the door open. From a few feet away Naruto faced palmed.

"Come on…Damn it, this looked way easier online. Maybe I should have bought those lockpicks from Amazon." Yuna muttered as she wiggled the two items in unison as she tried in vain to open the locked door. Seeing the older girls failing, proved too much for the male as he walked up to her, tapping her shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Yuna screamed as she quickly turned and began to bow while saying 'I'm Sorry' Repeatable.

"Umm, Yuna-senpai, please stop," Naruto spoke, the older straighten up almost robotically as she stared in shock at her captain.

"U-Uzumaki-san, why are you here so early," Yuna asked in a soft tone as her eyes harden all of a sudden. "You're not planning anything right?"

"Like breaking into the faculty office at school?" Naruto retorted as Yuna flinched at the words said. Seeing the girl squirmed nervously, he decided to answer her question honestly. "It was either come here early or walk here later. And I rather not walk here first thing in the morning." The two stood quite as the male decided to ask her the unanswered question.

"Senpai, why were you trying to break into the Faculty office?" Naruto asked Yuna who groaned before answering him.

"I wanted to get more information on a student…" Yuna said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement. Well, she wasn't lying she was trying to get information on a student…well, students.

"I see…Senpai I don't know how to say this but…" Naruto said as he grabbed the doorknob, making sure to take out the bobby pin and paper clip, a pulled the door open. "They don't typically lock the doors for the faculty office…" Leaving Yuna jaw dropped, before she dropped to the floor, all that work she did preparing for this had gone to waste.

"I'm going to go senpai the door is open so you can get what you're looking for, don't worry I won't say anything," Naruto said as he began to walk away, the black haired girl stared at him, a part of her wanted to ask why he was willing to help her. The other part was glad he was gone. Yuna walked into the faculty office and began to rummage through the records, as quickly as she could once she found the one she was looking for she paused before looked back at the spot that the blond once stood at.

"Damn it…" Yuna said with guilt building up inside of her, putting the object back where it was before heading out. "Why am I even doing this?" the girl walked out of the room and began to walk off towards the library to get a head start on her day.

Time seemed too had flown for Naruto who was currently in his office as he looks over some of the papers that Izuki had given him as he writing in a small black notebook as he did. While the blond was busy concentrating at what was in front of him he failed to notice Izuki entering his office until he started talking.

"Good morning Naruto-san, Hard at work already?" Izuki stated as Naruto looked up at him.

"Morning Izuki-senpai, just finishing up on what I was working on. So why are you here so early?" Naruto said as he put away the black notebook putting it into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not class starts in 30 minutes." Izuki said as he looked at the blond looked shocked expression, "You really didn't know?"

"No, guess I was working more than I thought. So why are you here senpai?" The blond asked as the older male walk towards the window, gesturing to look outside. With a small amount of hesitation, Naruto looks out his office window to see a decent crowd of students lowering around the courtyards. There were two things that he noticed right away was that they were five students that belonged to Ryuichi's group. The other thing he saw was the lone male student who was facing them. Due to the distance, Naruto wasn't able to tell how the person looked.

"I guess I should go down there to stop it," Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket that was draped over his chair.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Izuki said as he gestured the first year back towards the window, "Besides, by the time you make it downstairs it would already be over."

"Mochizuki, glad to see that you can make it on time for once today when we saw that you weren't here yesterday. We were understandably worried about your welfare, especially since your dad lost his job again." The male student that was leading the group yelled out with no concern about who heard. Mochizuki was a second-year student, with light brown unkempt hair that almost reached his shoulder. He was 5'7' rather tall compared with the other students, and he stood out considering that he was the wearing the school blazer over his unbuttoned white shirt; underneath that a white shirt with a black design on it.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you guys are here, considering that Ryuichi tends to bite off more than he can chew," Mochizuki commented as he shifted his feet as the group began to approach him.

"The only reason why we let you do what you wanted last year was that Ryuichi had bigger fish to deal with. Now that they're gone, you have his undivided attention." The male 'leader' stated as he poked Mochizuki emphasizing the last sentence. Seeing a chance, he grabbed the other male's hand twisting his wrist and landing a solid punch on the guys face. The 'leader' held his face in pain before he was hit with an elbow to the back of his head knocking him down on the ground in pain.

The other male was quick to jump into the fight and surrounded Mochizuki, who threw bag, using it to distract one person and quickly decked the person. Naruto watched the fight progress with interest, while it was obvious to anyone that Mochizuki had no formal training. The man was throwing punches left and right, mixing it up with a few kicks here and there when a person got close. The blond will admit the man had a good left hook and punching strength to back it up. He could already tell Mochizuki was a regular diamond in the rough. Mochizuki was making quick work out of the rest of the group; Naruto's eyes darted to the leader who was starting to stand up after being down for so long.

The 'leader' yelled as he charged Mochizuki who turned after he finished knocking down another person. Grabbing the charging man, who managed move him a couple of feet back. Mochizuki quickly regained his footing and delivered an elbow to the leaders back. Who grunted before doing again causing his grip to loosen, the second year grabbed the man by his jacket pulling him up and delivered a haymaker to his jaw. Tossing the man to the side, he looked around to see that everyone knocked down on the ground in pain. Mochizuki picked up his bag before he stared up at the school building making eye contact with Naruto.

"Mochizuki-san is going a person you will be seeing a lot of," Izuki said as he watched Mochizuki walked into the building, hopefully towards his class. "I guess we should be lucky that Ryuji isn't here today, and then we might have had a larger fight on our hands."

The Disciplinary committee head did not make a comment as he simply watched Mochizuki leave.

* * *

 **(Class 2-D with Mochizuki)**

Mochizuki was sure how to feel being back at school, he hated his homeroom teacher for being an annoying perverted piece of shit. Most of his classmates were scared of him for good reason. As he walked through the school halls people would turn their heads and walk away from him. So far normal within a few minutes he made into his homeroom, as he opened the door the class fell silent as all eyes were soon on him. The second year's eyes quickly focused on the group of five students that were hanging around the back of the classroom near his desk.

"Morning, Mochizuki," Tetsuya said as he took a puff of his cigarette before throwing it out the window. Mochizuki nodded his head in response seating down at his desk, the rest of the group began to crowd around him.

"Morning Tetsuya, Where is Fuji?" The gang leader asked his right-hand man, grabbed the chair form a nearby desk pushing it up to him.

"Fuji is watching the first year I told you about. He should be back soon." When Tetsuya said that, a male student with long hair and aviator sunglasses came into the classroom before walking up to them, "Speak of the devil."

"It's good to see you, too," Fuji said calmly as he pushes up his glasses, as he leaned against the back wall.

"So what did you find out about the first year Fuji?" Tetsuya asked the other male reached into his bag before pulling out a few pieces of paper handing them over to Mochizuki.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a first-year student that came from the same school that our new headmaster worked at. He was a member of the school boxing club, winning first place in every tournament he participated in. Many high school clubs apparently scouted him, but he unexpectedly quit during the second semester of his third year. There are a lot of rumors floating around about the reason why." Fuji spoke as Tetsuya looked through the papers, but he noticed something about them.

"Isn't this his official records, how did you even get them?" The second in command whispered softly not wanting the other members of the class to overhear.

"It was a lot easier to get, it was the only one that was out of place in the record files," Fuji said to Mochizuki as he snatched the files from Tetsuya's hand, skimming the content before tossing them on the desk.

"So he's a good fighter," Mochizuki muttered to himself, a boxer even if he was a junior high level, its still says a lot compared to the average person. Being a fighter in the ring does not necessarily apply to a fight on the street. Most street fights do not last long only a couple of minutes sometimes less. "Do you know anything else, Fuji?"

"Well, I don't know much about what happened while he was in junior high that will require some time on my part. He is the current in charge of the disciplinary committee, Instead of Chiba-senpai." Fuji said as one of the other members' maybe a comment about Yuna having been extra bitchy the few days. "Apparently, he has been given free rein on the student body by the school board approval. Most people think it is a joke, still, do but. Given the fact that he beat up a member of Ryuji's gang it might be true and when Ryuji hears about this."

"Ryuji is going to retaliate," Mochizuki said as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"What should we do about this?" Tetsuya asked as the group waited patiently for their leaders' response.

"We wait." Their leader responded as Fuji nodded his head in agreement before speaking.

"Ryuji is probably going to be focused on spending a message to the first year, which will keep some of his members busy." Tetsuya nodded his head as Mochizuki spoke up.

"In the meantime, we try to keep away from them let them deal with each other in the meantime how many members do we have?" Mochizuki asked Fuji, who closed his eyes to do some quick math in his head.

"…23, we lost some members since some of them graduated last year, while rest dropped out or were expelled," Fuji stated as Mochizuki frowned before he asked the next question.

"How many members does Ryuji have?" Fuji frowned, as he took a deep breath before responding.

"Right now 37, while his group did take a blow, he didn't lose anyone important or a large amount." The sunglass-wearing teen stated as Mochizuki clenched his hand. The situation is a good one; if he wanted, Ryuji could end them in one large brawl.

"We're going to need more men if we want to stand a chance," Tetsuya stated, while most of their members were better fighters, on the other hand, Ryuji's group relays on large numbers to win. In essences, it was skill vs. numbers.

"Yea, Fuji I want you to keep an eye on the situation with the first year, find out more if you can. Tetsuya tries to convince some of the other students to join us, we do not know when Ryuji is going come after us it would be a good idea with we can have some numbers to even the odds a little. Everyone else keeps out of trouble don't be alone always have another person with you in case you get jumped." Mochizuki started to hand out orders to his group, who were quick to respond.

"Yes, sir!" The members of group barked, as the homeroom teacher Teshima, came in through the door yelling out the homeroom had begun.

"Kawakami Fuji, what you doing here! Get out!" Teshima yelled at Fuji quickly stood up and left the class, "Stupid brat, how does a smart kid like him go so wrong."

Mochizuki and the rest of his gang glared at Teshima, who sneered at them in response, "Well look who finally decided to show up. Mochizuki, you better come here after school for detention or I will be calling your house later." Mochizuki scoff at Teshima before he turned his head away.

"Okay, now roll call." Teshima then began homeroom like normal while occasional glaring at delinquent in the room.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

It was too quiet for Naruto's taste, the class had begun without incident although he did wonder what happened to Saeko, and usually, she will try to meet him before class started to talk to him. Well, he could talk to her during lunchtime. The blond then heard that school bell ring to signal that the period was over; the teacher that was teaching at the moment quickly left the room leaving the room. Soon desk was pushed together, students leaving and entering the room for varies reason. Naruto pulled out his phone and saw that he had no messages, which was weird. Just before he began to type a message, he felt someone tap his right shoulder.

Looking over to see who it was, turns out it was Rei. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering what she wanted. Rei's eye shifted around avoiding looking at him as she fiddled with her hand, moving in place. This only seemed to confuse him more. Meanwhile, the orange haired girl was suffering from an internal crisis.

'Damn it, Rei! What were you thinking! Oh, that is right you were not, were you, why did not you think about what you were going to say to him beforehand. Okay, deep breaths.' Rei thought to herself as she tried to calm herself, while Naruto just stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um…Are you okay, Miyamoto-san?" Naruto finally asked the girl who jumps in surprised as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, I was wondering…" Rei stopped mid-sentence as she blanked out soon forgetting what she was saying before blurting out the first thing on her mind. "Do you want to eat lunch together?"

The blond was taken back from the sudden request from his classmate the only person who asked him to eat together was Saeko. His eyes darted to his phone for a second, a small part of him felt like he should say yes. As he opened to respond to, he noted that a very familiar blonde that was peeking inside from the hallway, soon their eyes meet. The two stared at each other before Shizuka waved at him to come over. Feeling curious, he decided to follow her in a moment, before turning his attention to the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry Miyamoto-san but I am needed at the moment," Naruto said, Rei eyes fell downward in disappointment. The feeling of guilt began to grow in the pit of his stomach seeing her reaction, "Maybe another time when I'm not busy, okay."

Rei nodded her head, as Naruto left the room to follow the woman. Sighing as she mentally beat herself up for even asking him in the first place, well at least he seemed willing to hang out with her. That was at least a plus, Rei then proceeded to leave the room to go eat with her friends.

Meanwhile, Naruto had silently followed Shizuka who was equally silent but had occasionally turned her head back to see if he is still following. Within a few minutes, they had arrived back in the nurse's office. The female blond gestured for the male to sit down before she closed the door behind her and sitting down as well. Naruto had watched the older woman fidget in her seat, seemed to be a theme for the day.

"Um… Naruto-Kun, I would like to apologize for the other day." Shizuka said as she jumped from her seat and bowed her head. This was surprising, since if he remembered the older woman had already said sorry.

"Mirakawa-sensei, you don't need to worry about it. I thought I told you that already?" Naruto said as Shizuka stood back up with look guilt on her face still.

"I know but…I still can't help feel bad for getting you in trouble with Hayashi-senpai. When you didn't come to see me I assumed the worst." The nurse began to pout as she poked her index fingers together. Naruto rubbed the back of his head genuine feeling bad for making her guilt about the incident.

"As I said, sensei, it's fine. Sure I got a bit of flak from my Kaa-san but that it. I did make Hayashi-sensei angry" Naruto said as Shizuka tilted her head in confusion. Kyoko left the school immediately after confronting them and even then wouldn't he been given a warning for a first-time offense, so who was the one who called? huh…weird.

"Well, I still want to make it up to you." Shizuka then immediately stepped into his personal space, grabbing his hand, unknowingly pushing it into her chest. Which cause him to blush from being touched all of a sudden and feeling how soft her breasts felt.

"I-I um…" Naruto was stunned from what was happening, unable to speak, as he hated to admit he enjoyed the feeling. Quickly shaking that thought at his head as a large growling noise emanated from his stomach. Making the nurse, stare at him in surprise as the blond blushed in embarrassment.

"OH, I forgot that was lunch time!" Shizuka quickly got off him, as she reaches into her deck bottom drawer, moving her purse out of the way pulling out a white plastic bag. Inside was a convenient store bento, just one.

"It is not much but here!" The nurse handed the lunch box to Naruto, who was quick to reject it.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat your lunch Mirakawa-sensei. I'll just go buy some bread or something…" Naruto said rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by the older woman.

"No, you won't let you, mister. Despite this school reputation and prestige the school bread is not a proper meal and does not contain the proper-" Shizuka began to rant about the need to properly dieting as Naruto just stared as he remembered that she was a medical student. The two stared at each other before the male blond relented.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked as Shizuka smile cheerfully as she said 'Nope' letting the P pop as she did. Naruto frowned, as it did not feel right to eat the meal that she brought for herself. "I still feel bad leaving you with nothing…How about we share it?" Naruto offered as he quickly realized what he said and felt embarrassed since how in the hell would they share a single store bought lunch.

"W-What?" Shizuka stated with a large blush, as quickly turned her back towards him as she poked her finger together. This was something she did not expect, well not really, if she was being honest. The nurse knew when she offered her lunch to him that he would reject it outright. To hear the male say that he wanted the two of them to eat the meal together, made her heat flutter damn her lacking love life.

"I-If that's what you want then I don't mind…" Shizuka said with a small smile on her face, before placing the bento on the desk before Naruto knew that this was going to be rather awkward and needed an excuse to leave the room for the moment. That's when he realized that he left something important in his bag.

"I'm sorry Mirakawa-sensei but I need to make a quick stop back at my classroom. I left something rather important in my bag." Naruto quickly bowed as he turned to leave the room, Shizuka rather understanding.

"Okay, I won't start without you," Shizuka said as Naruto fast walked out the room, leaving her pouting in disappointment but shook that off. She had decided to wait for him, which is when she heard muffled voices coming from outside her office door.

"Are you sure the rumors are true about the nurse?"

"Oh, I'm completely sure I saw her this morning."

Shizuka felt a small chill down her spine when she heard that they were talking about her, slowly pulling out some random papers to make it seem like she was busy. Maybe they were just passing by or something, she was used to people talking like this so it wasn't uncommon. Nevertheless, why could not she help but feel sacred? That was when the door opened.

* * *

"I glad nobody touched my stuff." Naruto mutter as he had managed to make it to his classroom to grab his bag, happy it was still there. While he was there he quickly asked one of his classmates if anyone asked for him, thinking Saeko or one of his committee members came looking for him. They quickly said no and went back to their business. Seeing that he had no other plans now, he decided to head back to the nurse's office for lunch. After all, it would be rude to leave Shizuka alone after saying he would be right back. Maybe he should grab some bread at the store afterward since half a bento would not keep him satisfied for long.

In less than a minute Naruto was back in the hallway leading to the nurse's office when he felt something was off. With narrowed eyes, he quickens his pace until he was outside the office. When he tried to open it, he noticed that it was locked. Now his gut was telling him something was wrong. That s when he heard voices talking through the door.

"Man you were right those things are huge!" A male voice said

"Sensei, how big are you? Those things are bigger than my head." Another male voice said with third chiming in after him.

"I know they are bigger than any adult actress I have seen."

"Umm, that isn't something you should ask your teacher…Unless you need something I have to ask you to leave." Shizuka said with a tone that gave away how uncomfortable she truly was. This was starting to make his blood boil, as the male in the room laughed.

"Come on MIrakawa-sensei. Don't be so mean after all were just curious about our new nurse. After the last one didn't look nearly as good as you do. We promise that you grow to like us." A different voice said.

"I won't ask again please leave n-" Shizuka stopped talking as a loud slapping noise echoed inside.

OH, THAT IT! Naruto in his anger quickly reaches its limit, stepping back as he spun in place as he kicks the door once leave a dent in it. However, it wasn't enough to break the lock, taking another step back as jumped up and bicycle kicked it, busting the lock on the door. Wasting no time, he forced the door wide open to reveal five older students surrounding Shizuka who was holding a red cheek from when she was slapped by them. The room was quite as the males stared in disbelief from the rather unexpected entrance.

"Naruto-Kun?" Shizuka muttered with wide eyes, said male eyes darted towards her for a second as noted that they grew ice cold.

"Did he just kick the door open?" One of the soon to be dead man said in shock to the others, they shifted around uneasy about the situation which was a given what they were discovered. The leader of the group slowly got the nerve to speak.

"You saw nothing." The leader said trying to intimidate the newcomer, as he walked up to him. " Walk away, just walk away." It did not work as Naruto eyes grew even colder, as the man shivered when they focused on him.

"No." That was all he said.

"W-What?" The leader said as he taken back by the response. Naruto hair began to cast a shadow over his eyes but cause them to pierce through creating a glowing effect. The leader felt nervous and started to yell, as he did Naruto calmly placed his hands into his pocket.

"Do you think we are playing! We outnumber you! Do you really think you can stop us! OH, I get it you Like her, Don't worry we will show her what a real man is a li-" His rant was stopped when Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and swung at him. A loud bang and the leader went down, his body lying on the ground motionless. The four male were shocked and scared as the got a clear look at the leader's face, his nose was clearly broken and a few of his teeth were on the ground next to him with a small amount of blood flowing out of his mouth.

"MIrakawa-sensei, can you go get the headmaster for me…" Naruto asked calmly, as he stared at the other students. Shizuka just nodded slowly before she slowly left the room but not without looking back at Naruto. Naruto stared at them before his eyes darted towards his hand to reveal a pair of brass knuckles. With a small click of his tongue, he began to speak.

"Personally I hate the fact that I'm using these giving my history with them. But I guess I can make an exception in this case." Naruto closed the door, turning around to face them again. "The headmaster's office is about 4-6 minutes away, giving the fact that Mirakawa-sensei is wearing high heels it going to take a little longer for her to get here."

"I wonder how much I can make you suffer before they get here," Naruto said as he clenched his hand over the brass knuckles before walking towards them.

* * *

"Busumjima-san, your father called us earlier that you wouldn't be in school today, is everything okay?" Saeko's homeroom teacher asked concerned, Saeko just gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry sensei; Otou-sama is rather protective of me and was worried that recent events wouldn't be good for my health and distract from my studies." Saeko said, "But I managed to convince him to at least attend for the rest of the day."

"I see well at least I know that you won't make it a habit. I cannot really blame a father being concerned over his daughter." The homeroom teacher commented as Saeko eyes saw the nurse and headmaster run by the faculty office.

'That was odd…' Saeko thought as returned her attention to the teacher.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused sensei." Saeko bowed her head, unknowingly caused her breast to jiggle slightly. The teachers gulped as he eyed them before he diverted his eyes away. How can a girl her age be that stacked? He really loved his job. "You will have to get the notes from this morning class you can either ask one of your classmates or come by later I can help you with that."

"Thank you sensei I should get going now." Saeko quickly said, as teacher slowly nodded his head before turning around his chair to get back to work. Saeko exited the faculty office and began walking towards her classroom. There was still time before the lunch was over, looking at her phone before frowning, she wondered why Naruto didn't text her. Maybe he was busy or something. Quickly typing up a message and hit send.

As Saeko walked thought, the hall she ended up hearing a lot of whispering but she wasn't concerned about them.

"Isn't that the first year people are a talking about?"

"Wow, she is really pretty."

"How did she get her hair so silky like that?"

"You think I would have a shot with her?"

"Apparently she has been seen around that blond first year."

"That jackass, what he got that I don't!"

Saeko wasn't bothered about the people talking about her behind her back, she just continued walking. Opening her classroom door, as the room continued as if she was not there. All though some of her classmates did greet her, a few of the boys tried to talk to her but was swiftly pushed away by the girls.

"Leave her alone you pigs." One of the girls said as she quickly shooed the hormonal boys away.

"Saeko-chan, why weren't you in class this morning?" A random girl pulled up to her desk questioning the purple haired girl. Saeko just gave a small smile as she gave the same responded that she gave her the homeroom teacher. As a small group of girls crowded around Saeko, four others from the back of the class started with narrowed eyes.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" the leader of the girls said, as she tapped her finger on her desk in anger.

* * *

"I think you might have gone a little overboard," Akimoto said, as he looked over the aftermath that his student had caused. There were papers all over the place, file cabinets on the floor, broken glass from one of the medical cabinets, and broken plastic skeleton. Not to mention the bodies of his students that suffered from Naruto's wrath. They will require proper medical attention that the school can't provide, broken bones, bruised ribs, a cracked skull and missing teethes. They will most likely suffer from brain damage after this.

The disciplinary head scoffed as he watches the nurse placing a cast on one of the five students. He hated the fact that Shizuka had to help the people who wanted to… no; he wanted to forget about that.

"The student will be expelled," Naruto stated as he glared at the unconscious males, as Akimoto nodded his head in agreement. The school board would be happy to back this up. The students' parent will want to keep this private, if Shizuka decided to go to court and giving the Japanese justice system being so strict they will doubtable be sent to prison given their age.

"I will start the paperwork and call their parents. This whole thing was a mess; I will have to tell the rest of the staff about this. Let's not even mention getting someone to fix that door you broke." Akimoto said, as placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You did great today Uzumaki-Kun, don't forget that." With that, the headmaster left to make a couple of phone call, leaving Naruto and Shizuka alone.

The blond nurse shut the blinds separating the injured students and them. Walking up to Naruto, with a small amount of hesitation she wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him. Due to the height difference, Naruto head was directly into Shizuka's breast.

"Thank you…" Shizuka muttered as she held him tighter, Naruto felt something wet hit his hair. She was crying. Despite being in a rather awkward position Naruto wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back to calm her down. The two stay like that for a few minutes before Shizuka started talking again. "I'm sorry…for hugging you all of a sudden."

"…You really should stop apologizing so much." Naruto said, running his hand through his hair, it's been a rather stressful day. "Why did you help them? Giving what they wanted to do why bother helping them?"

"I know…even though I'm still only a student, I'm still trying to become a doctor and I have a duty to help people in need," Shizuka replied with a smile, a large part of her loathed helping them but she still had a job to do. "The students will be transferred to a proper medical facility before the day is over, the only problem is doing it without the other knowing."

The nurse went quiet for a moment as she averted her eyes, "Um... I don't know when the transportation will be…is it possible for you to stay here?"

"I guess I can stay for a while but I will have to go back to class later on. I'm still in the hot seat after all." Naruto said Shizuka perked up as she motioned for him to sit at her desk. Shizuka noticed that the bento was still on her desk untouched from giving what had transpired.

"You still haven't eaten yet, so here. I expect you to eat everything and I am still not taking no for an answer, so eat up." Shizuka said before she quickly went to work cleaning up the room. Simply watching the woman work before he decides to accept the meal, lift some of the food into his mouth.

'It's cold…' Naruto thought before taking another bite as he watched Shizuka struggle to lift one of the thrown file cabinets. 'I guess it was worth it.' Quickly devouring the bento before he went to help her clean up the mess, he created. The two worked silently as a black-haired watched from the hall before turning away.

"I guess you aren't so bad Uzumaki-san," Yuna muttered to herself as she resumed her patrol of the school halls.

* * *

 **Hey everyone i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, not a lot of people review the last chapter but it was understandable giving the amount of time it took for me to get it out and some people probably didn't like it ether. But still thanks to the twenty people who did send one.** **In responds to this i will try to speed the story along, there will be a time skip in the next chapter but not in the beginning towards the middle. It will be longer, i will try for 15k+. My new writing process is helping a bit to get this out faster but it's still new to me. I actually asked a professional writer for advice.** **I wasn't able to put in Saya or Kushina much in this chapter they will have a larger role in the coming chapters. So will Kyoko.**

 **And i got some new to about a certain fan favorite Rika who will be appearing earlier in this story maybe even running into our blond hero.**

 **A few people asked me this question about the Disciplinary committee members. The majority of character in this story are OC, most will not have a large role save for a couple of chapters each. That will probably turn people away to be honest.**

 **Fun fact: Yuna is based on Yui of To Love Ru fame.**

 **Better fun fact number 2: The creator of HOTD told the artist that he wanted Saeko and Takashi to end up together by the end of the series but did't know how. Poor Rei...**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible.**

 **Also thanks to all for reading this chapter.**

 **So until we meet again, farewell**


	6. no title

**Hello, everyone hoped you had a great few months** **, also it's already been a year since I first started this. And I only got 6 chapters done...that is not good in my opinion** **. I have a lot of things to say at the end of the chapter. I finished this chapter last Sunday but it took some time to read it over and tried to catch as many mistakes as possible. Sorry for any errors or grammar mistakes that I have missed ahead of time will try to go back to fix them. Still, hope you enjoy this 30k chapter, my longest chapter ever and there will be a few time skip and one major timeskip.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: untitiled**

* * *

 _(flashback 3 years ago)_

 _At Tokonosu junior high school, classes had just let out as the student body can be found wandering the halls or the ground of the school. At this time, a portion of the students would be on their way home or participating in club activates. Naruto was currently on his way out of the school building. As soon as he stepped on the dirt road, he hears somebody call out to him._

 _"Well, if it isn't our favorite first year. How are you, Uzumaki-kun?" A third-year junior high student stated as three more students started to slowly surround the 13-year-old Naruto. The blonde boy said nothing as he glared at the older teen who was trying to talk to him._

 _"I'm not in the mood…" Naruto said as he clutched his hands around the strap of his bookbag as he tried to keep calm. He tried to walk around the older teen, but he then blocked his path, stopping him from leaving while the older male chuckled._

 _"Where are you going, Uzumaki-kun? We just want to have a chat with you." The older teen said, wrapping his arm around his neck bringing him closer. Naruto forced his arms off him as he tried to leave once again. One of the other teens spoke up and stated, "Come on Uzumaki-kun, were all friends here. Why don't we go over your house and play some video games."_

 _Naruto glared at them once again, he did not need to be a mind reader to know what they wanted. It was the same thing with different people, even though it has been three months into the school year._

 _"I'm not your friend so leave me alone!" Naruto exclaimed as pushed past him but the teen placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder._

 _"This isn't a request; we could always knock you around a bit and take you home. I'm sure your mother would appreciate us for helping out her son." Naruto clenched both his hands and his teeth in anger, his breath became ragged; he had made a promise that he would not start anything. "After all, I bet she really lonely after your father got himself killed."_

 _FUCK IT!_

 _Naruto spun smashing his elbow into the person's nose. He watched his head jolt back while he raised his hand grabbing his now crocked bloody nose, cursing aloud. His friends were in shock before they charged at the blond teen, who let out a scream of rage, as his fist connected with the older teens face sending him to the ground. The noise caused by the small fight ended up catching the attention of some nearby teachers who were quick to break up the fight._

 _"What are you kids doing!?"_

 _"This is the third time this month that you got into another fight, Uzumaki-kun," Akimoto stated as he leaned forward on his desk to get a good look at the boy in front of him. A slightly bruised up Naruto clicked his tongue with a slight scowl on his face. He looked away annoyed that he was back at the principal's office once again. Akimoto let out a heavy sigh as he stared at the rather angry teen, with the short time that the boy had been here he was already a regular._

 _"They started it…" Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms, looking at anything but him. Akimoto did not know what to do with this kid._

 _"I understand that a good number of students have said that they were harassing you. I will have to contact your mother about this." Akimoto stated as he watched the boy's reaction. He looked down towards the floor with a frown before he nodded his head slowly in understanding. The principal reached for his phone when he paused for a second when his eye caught a piece of paper on his desk. Looking over to the blond across him, he wondered something. Picking up his phone he called his secretary instead, asking her to bring over Naruto's file. The blond looked confused to what on earth was happening. In no time the secretary enters the office, file in hand. Handing it over to Akimoto who skimmed it before looking up at the boy._

 _"Uzumaki-kun, you don't seem to be a part in any club right now," Akimoto said as he looked over something in Naruto's personnel file._

 _"No, sir, I am not in any clubs," Naruto said slowly unsure about what was going on now._

 _"You are aware that in this school being in a club is a mandatory requirement unless stated otherwise," Akimoto said, looking at Naruto who felt very uneasy right now. "I should just say it then; I am asking you to join a club."_

 _"What?" Naruto asked at the rather odd request. Akimoto nodded his head as he mentally thought about the types of clubs the young boy would be likely to join. It was very unlikely that he would join any of the cultural clubs so that just left the sports clubs. Luckily, the school had a rather large number of sports clubs to choose from; If he remembered correctly the kendo club had gotten a fair number of students this year._

 _"I'm not going to force you to join any club you don't want to be in. But you will be required to join on by the end of the week. If not, then not only I will have to contact your mother about today's incident and you will join one that I have chosen out for you." Akimoto said as he says Naruto glare at him. The boy grumbled under his breath, but accepted, what was being said to him._

 _"Okay now run along now, it starting to get late and I'm sure your mother will start to worry where you are." The principal said as the blond was out the door before he long. "What am I going to do with that boy…"_

* * *

"Uzumaki-san!" Naruto's head jolted up as he heard someone yell his name. Looking around to remembering where he was now. Muttering an apology as he looked at the disciplinary committee members, that were gathered in his office for the meeting that he requested.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes, as Misako sighed.

"Seriously, Naruto-san, we were discussing the patrol schedule and how club activates will starting up again next week and that means recruitment will start," Misako said as the first year got the message.

"I see…" Naruto said sitting up straight, not wanting to remember the past, now. "So, what the plan for-"

The group heard a knock on the office door; Kiyo stood up and went to open the door. As she peeked out to see who it was. "Chiba-san? What are you doing here?" the door was then opened wider to reveal Yuna on the other side with her hands on her hips. Who had a rather annoyed expression on her face, showing how she felt.

"I'm still a part of the committee so it only makes sense that I show up to the meetings," Yuna said as she walked in as Misako waved at her. The older girl nodded in acknowledgment as in place for a moment as if contemplating what to do now.

"That's not what I meant…" Kiyo muttered as her eye glanced at Izuki and Naruto.

"Evening Yuna-senpai." Naruto greeted as he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, deciding to ignore it for the time being. Yuna stared at him for a second as she nodded her head. She lets out a fake cough trying to gain the first year's attention. "Is there something you need senpai?"

"Yes…Can we step outside for a minute? I need to discuss with you about what happened earlier…you know, at the nurse's office." Yuna stated as Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly before he let out a sigh. The rest of the students looked confused about what she was talking about; did something happen?

"I see, okay then," Naruto said before standing up to follow her out the door. They moved away to the other side of the hallway to prevent the others from listening in. The two stood by the hall window, watching down below as some of the students began to leave the school grounds to enjoy their first weekend of the school year.

"So how did you find out?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms and staring at Yuna.

"It's kind of hard not to notice the screams of pain that were coming from the room. But..." Yuna paused while she shifted awkwardly in place, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I saw from the other building; some guys enter the nurse's office a little bit after you left."

"Most people would normally ignore that. A few students going to the nurse's office wouldn't really be suspicious. However, I actually recognized some of them so I rushed over." Yuna stopped as she turned to look at the blond male with a serious expression. "It wasn't the first time that they did something like this. Near the end of the last school year, they assaulted the school nurse. And from the rumors going around they apparently also targeted some female students but with the lack of evidence and lack of support they couldn't really be touched. The school readily swept this under the rug."

Naruto did not say anything as he gazed out the window. Right now, he was glad he made it to Shizuka in time. He will have to keep an eye on her from now on. Who knows what else could happen when he was not looking?

"I know that you probably have already heard about the gangs at the school, but those guys were apparently recruited into Ryuuchi's group recently." Yuna stated, "Uzumaki-san, you don't need me to tell you that you're already on their radar but you have to be more careful about what you're doing. The school could be in big trouble if those students decide to get back at you."

"If they want to start a fight then they know where I am." The first year stated as Yuna faced palm.

"That's not what I meant. There are other ways for them to get to you besides getting into a fistfight. If they go to the police? What if their parents decided to confront the school about the fact their kids are coming back with injuries? You're lucky that the headmaster has your back. however, even he can only do so much if they start to bring lawyers into this." Yuna explained how bad things could get for Naruto and the school itself.

Naruto could not deny that he was lucky. If it were not for Akimoto, it would be very unlikely that he could even do a fraction of what has done. The headmaster was risking his neck for him and the teen was very grateful for it. So, hearing that there might be legal issues was a very real threat and the school wouldn't hesitate to throw him under the bus. This suddenly made him very nervous.

"I think you should tell the others about what happened," Yuna stated with Naruto feeling shocked at the statement. "After what happened with Marikawa-sensei, it would be better to have as many people informed that we can trust to help us." He couldn't help but nod to that. Even he knew the advantage of having more people on his side.

"…Personally, I rather keep this quiet for Shizuka-sensei's sake. Nevertheless, I agree, I don't want anyone to suffer like that…" Naruto said as Yuna nodded her head in agreement. That is when Yuna noticed something. Down below them was a male and a rather familiar looking female student.

"Isn't that Busujima-san?" She muttered out loud as the blond turned to look to see that Saeko was with a male student. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned in place and began walking back into his office. Yuna stopped to glance at the two below before she went to follow him.

* * *

 **(A few minutes ago, with Saeko)**

"Is that what I think it is!?" A girl whispered rather loudly to her other friends, as they were crowded around Saeko near her desk. The class had ended a little while ago and the girls decided to ask Saeko to hang out for the evening when they saw her pull out a letter from inside her desk. However, it was not just any old letter.

"Oh my god, Saeko-chan, who is it from?" Girl 1 said.

"Are you going to accept?" Girl 2 questioned.

"It has only been three days and you already got a love letter?" Girl 3 stated.

"But isn't this her second confession? Remember that third year that asked her out yesterday." Girl 4 said with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, that guy was kind of a dick, right?" Girl 1 said as she placed her finger on her chin in thought.

Saeko stared at the letter with a dull expression on her face. She lazily listened to her, well, they were not her friends, more like acquaintances who names she did not know or remember. Or cared for. Nor would they leave her alone.

"Saeko-chan, aren't you going to read it? Or at least see who it's from?" Girl 1 asked as Saeko opened it and she skimmed its contents; it was a rather basic love letter. After getting so many in junior high, they all started to blend. The person expressed how they felt about her and written at the bottom of the paper was a meeting place with a time stamp on it. The purple haired girl winced when the girls around her squealed in excitement.

"Is it from who I think it is?! Saeko-chan, do you know who this is from?" The girl 1 asked Saeko who just muttered a, 'no'. The girl was quick to answer that the letter was from a rather popular boy that went to her school and was, apparently, rather 'hot.'

"Aren't you going to go meet him? It is close to the time that is in the letter." Girl 4 asked in a neutral tone but was curious about what Saeko would do.

"Well, it would be rather rude to not at least meet the guy in person," Saeko stated with a fake smile that went unnoticed by the group, as the group left the classroom. A couple of girls that were sitting in the back watched them leave with narrowed eyes.

"She's already going back to her old ways."

It did not take long for the group of girls to get to the meeting point when they arrived; they saw a stylish looking brown-haired boy standing behind the building waiting. Motioning the girl forward, Saeko sighed softly as she walked up to him while the group of girls cheered her on from around the corner.

"Ah, Saeko-tan," The guys said as Saeko couldn't help but shiver from the really…unpleasant suffixes. "Glad to see that you received my letter without any incident. I suppose you are wondering who I am and why I asked you to meet me here."

'Not really and who are you?' Saeko thought as she stared at him with a bored expression, as she could already figure out what he wanted just by the receiving a letter.

"Well, to be honest, I was rather bewitched by you, when I saw you during the opening ceremony. You are-" The male then started to go on a monologue about how beautiful she was. Saeko just ignored him as she turned around to look at the girls to see them eating up whatever the guy was spewing. She wondered if Naruto was still in his office, after all, she did not have time to answer any of his text. Not to mention, since she had arrived at the school during lunchtime, it was unlikely he had anything to eat. Since she was the one who made him lunch every single school day, she was concerned that he had not eaten properly. Saeko made a mental note to apologize to him when she went to go meet him in a few minutes.

"So, Saeko-tan, I should get to the point." The male spoke as Saeko stared at him, forgetting he was even there. "I humbly request that you go out with me and be my girlfriend!" the person stated with a charming smile and a wink. She could almost hear the squeals the other girls were suppressing.

"Sorry, but I'm currently uninterested in going out with anyone right now. So, I apologize, but I have to say no." Saeko stated quickly as she bowed. This, of course, shocked the guy as his jaw dropped while he stood frozen in place.

"W-What?" The male muttered as he was unable to comprehend what just happened as this had never happened to him before. He even had dinner reservations for tonight. Saeko did not waste any time leaving the area as the girls quickly followed behind her.

"Saeko-chan! Why did you reject him?! Do you even see how hot he is?" Girl 1 said as she could not fathom why she would reject a hot guy like him.

"Just leave her alone, it's her choice who she wants to date. Besides the guy was rather creepy, he even called Saeko-san by her first name despite never talking to her before" Girl 4 said as Saeko opinion of her grew, "But why do I have a feeling this will be a common thing with you, Saeko-san."

"This stuff happened a lot at my last school so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened here as well," Saeko commented as she walked back into the school building while the girls continued to talk about what happened.

"So, why don't we go to the mall? They just opened up a karaoke place. Saeko-chan, do you want to come?" Girl 2 invited Saeko to hang out with them. Who stopped for a moment before shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry, but I already made plans for today, maybe another time," Saeko explained as she walked away when one of the girls decided to make a comment that went unheard.

"She really should stop hanging out with that blond..."

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

"So that's what happened…" Yuna said as she and Naruto had just finished explaining the situation with Shizuka. The four upperclassmen sat in silence as they digested what was just said, eventually it was Misako who broke the tension.

"So…what's going to happen with those assholes?" The female blonde asked with a glare.

"Besides the fact they will probably need medical treatment at an actual hospital, they are going to be expelled effectively immediately," Yuna stated as a sigh of relief escaped everyone in the room.

"That's good and all but what happened to Marikawa-sensei?" Kiyo asked with Naruto deciding to answer this one.

"Shizuka-sensei was sent home early after giving a report to the police and after the students were taken off school property. She will be taking a temporary leave of absence next week. Depending on how she feels she will be allowed to work after that."

"Do the other staff members know about this?" Izuki questioned with the blonde shaking his head.

"Akimoto-sensei wants to keep this quiet, for now. He is going to wait until Monday to make a formal address with the staff." He answered with Izuki closing his eyes in thought.

The atmosphere took a rather awkward turn as the room went silent again. Nobody would be able to focus after what they just heard. After all, it was not often you hear that some of your peers were trying to rape a teacher in the same building you learn. Naruto wanted to say something to ease the tension, but could not think of anything. He was out of his element on this one. Lucky for him, Yuna was able to get everyone back on track.

"What were you guys doing before I got here?" Yuna asked as the average male whose name still escaped Naruto responded.

"Well, we were going to decide what to do about the patrol schedule." Yuna nodded her head as she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and started to make a chart.

"Okay, let's at least get this over with before we go home."

 **Knock knock**

The group looked over to the door as it soon opened to reveal Saeko, who looks at the group inside and she realized that she unknowingly interrupted them.

"Saeko," Naruto said as he acknowledged her presence, although the girl interprets it as him being mad.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were busy." Saeko had the decency to look sheepish as Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and motioned her to come in. Nodding her head, she closed the door and walk over towards Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, all we're doing is making a patrol schedule, nothing major," Naruto said as wanted to focus on getting this done.

"Are you sure? Because I can wait outside if needed?" Saeko offered as Kiyo and Misako watched the small drama unfold. Izuki, however, was grateful for the interruption, as it managed to ease the tension from before.

"Can we just get this over with…" Yuna muttered as she felt the need to slam her head into the wall from everything that was happening. Kiyo simply patted her back to comfort her.

Eventually, the committee members were able to agree and map out a patrol schedule, with Naruto volunteering in the morning and after school, in addition to using his free period to patrol as well. Everyone soon left the office with the exception of Naruto and Saeko. The blond was currently gathering up his stuff while Saeko sat on one of the couches. The two were silent, Saeko was currently fiddling with her hands as she was trying to figure out how to start a conversation.

"I have everything, let's get going," Naruto said as he put on his school jacket. Saeko nodded her head as they exited the office. They walked through the empty halls of Fujimi, an almost awkward silence ended up becoming more profound for the swordswoman.

"Sorry…about not answering your messages earlier." Saeko finally said with Naruto turning his head to towards her.

"Yeah, umm…It's okay." Naruto muttered rubbing his neck awkwardly as the two went silent again, unable to figure out a way to continue the conversation. Eventually, they made their way around the corner before the male stopped. Saeko looked confused for a moment before she noticed a group of five male students standing in the middle of the hall talking amongst themselves. The person in the middle of the group was none other than Mochizuki Yohei. Fuji and Tetsuya stopped talking when they noticed Yohei staring off to the distance; they both turned their head to see the Disciplinary captain. Tetsuya's eyes dart towards the lit cigarette in his hands before he throws it out the window as Fuji just gave him a small glare from behind his shades.

Yohei stood up straight as he kept his eyes on the first year, who did the same. Naruto kept a straight face as he started walking up to the gang. Saeko silently followed him as she watched with a small amount of anticipation.

"Evening, senpai," Naruto stated decide to be at least cordial with his senpai, beside the only thing he has done so far was defend himself.

"…evening, Uzumaki-san." Mochizuki, however, was caught off guard by the response. Most people would try to avoid looking, walking and being in his general area. So, for someone who is younger than him actually, confront him instead or running away was unexpected.

"I hope you guys aren't causing any trouble," Naruto stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. The others looked confused as they watched the rather…odd conversation. They would have expected the two to come to blows already. This, however, was fine for Fuji as he rather the group focus on gaining more members for the eventual fight against Ryuichi.

"Well, we will be heading on out so I hope you enjoy your weekend senpai," Naruto said as he walks around the group with Saeko. He stopped before he looked over at Tetsuya. "I better not see you smoking again on school property and you better go pick that up before something catches on fire." with that, the two left leaving the upperclassman scratching their heads.

"What was that about?" a random member of the group asked as Fuji let out a sigh.

"They were sizing each other for the most part. Although I will admit that was a strange way of doing it. However," Fuji stared at Mochizuki who watched the blond turn around the corner.

'Uzumaki Naruto you certainly piqued my interest.'

"Well, that was something," Saeko muttered as her friend just shrugged his shoulders as they reached the shoe lockers by the entrance. The girl sighed as she was unable to get a response from the blond once again. Looks like she will have to try something else, Saeko knew that she has not done anything wrong, but how come she feels guilty? While Saeko mindlessly reached into her shoebox and grabbed her outdoor loafers, she felt something was inside one of her shoes. With a raised eyebrow, she looked inside to see a thumbtack with the pointy end pointing upwards. She eyed it for a few moments, before she took it out, making sure nothing was in the other one and put the shoes on.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked while finishing putting his shoes on, Saeko nodded softly as followed him out the door. The school was rather empty for the most part, only a couple of stragglers were still around. The two walked side by side as they passed the main gate. Saeko could not help but admire the view. From on top of the hill of Fujimi Academy, they were able to see the majority of the city, town and even the ocean. The sun was starting to set and cast a nice light over the water. She wondered how the view would look like when cherry blossom season came around. Naruto noticed that she was enjoying the scenery and started to slow down. Instead, he stopped causing the purple haired girl to bump into him.

"Sorry…" Saeko muttered she saw him looking at something. As she looked around him, in front of them was an older male student that was standing a couple of feet away blocking their path. It was the same student from yesterday that was embarrassed by Naruto in front of the whole school. With a sneer on the person's face, he moved closer until he was up in the blonde's face. Keeping a calm façade, the blonde just listened to the guy's rant.

"You got some fucking nerve for what you did to me the other day." The guy said as he stayed as close to Naruto's face as possible. Who was, for the most part, rather amused and a little cautious about the whole thing. Normally, when someone confronted a person like this, they would always have back up. "Do you even know who the fuck I AM?!"

"No, after all, I'm still a first-year and I don't really care who you are. So, can you move aside so that the two of us can get going?" Naruto said as he tried to move around him, only for the older male to step in front of him once again.

"You don't care? Oh, buddy, you should care who I am. After all, I am a lieutenant for the gang that runs this school. So, you better know who the fuck I am!" The man gripped Naruto's shirt pulling him closer. However, the first year was not bothered by the action against him as he was focused on the three students coming towards them.

"Yo, man is this the punk?" the one in the lead said as he scratched the back of his head making sure not to ruin his pompadour hairstyle. The man who was holding on to Naruto's shirt released his grip to look at them.

"Good, you guys made it. Yea, this is the punk, who humiliated us in front of the whole school. If you guys take care of him, I promise to put in a good word about the three of you to Ryuichi." he stepped aside to allow the trio space to walk by him. All the while, they did not see the growing smirk on Naruto's face and the…odd smile on Saeko. "This will teach him not to mess with Shigetaka Enomoto!"

"Okay, so who is the guy we have to…beat…up." The pompadour haired man stopped speaking when he recognized the blond male from just the other day. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he handed Saeko his bag and jacket.

"Good to see you again, senpai." The blond-haired teen stated as he rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles a bit. The pompadour teen shakily raised his finger to point at the blond, as he looked behind him at Shigetaka.

"…Are you sure this is the guy?" The third-year asked, as he felt less confident about the whole situation and wanted to buy himself some time. Shigetaka looks at him with a confused stare as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Of course, this is the guy!" Shigetaka yelled at the trio who looked back at Naruto who waited patiently for them to finish stalling.

The trio stood silent as their eyes meet each other. They were in a rather tight spot and weren't sure what to do. They had made a deal with a rather high up member of one of the biggest gangs at school. If they back out now they will end up undoubtedly suffer the group's wrath. Although, last time they saw the first year, they were rather cockily that he couldn't hurt them. Now they know at least were somewhat prepared. Now, there were four them so they might just be able to redeem themselves from last time. The trio eyes fell on the blond with a sinister smirk on their face, as they slowly approached the teen.

"Oh, you might have gotten the jump on us last time. Now that we know what you can do, things will end differently." The slicked black-haired teen said as he inched his way to Naruto's left side as his eyes darted his friend who was doing the same thing on the other side.

"Really? Well, if that what you want to think then so be it." Naruto stated as raised his hands as he entered into a fighting stance. Just then, the teen on the right ran towards Naruto. The young man dropped in a crouch as the guy's punch flew past him.

When the fist went over his head, he quickly jabbed the man's inner thigh, the older student let out a small scream, as he was surprised from the hit. His friends were quick to stop the blond as the black-haired teen tried to throw a left hook. The blond slapped the man hand as he directed it away from him, gripping his wrist and proceeded to throw the guy over his shoulder into the first guy.

"Umpf, get off." The student exclaimed as the pompadour teen came up from behind Naruto, throwing a haymaker aimed at his head. Saeko wanted to yell out a warning but felt it wasn't necessary as her BFF saw it coming as he kicks the teen in the stomach forcing him to take a couple of steps back as he began to cough violently.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get him!" Shigetaka yelled as he began getting frustrated from the lack of ass-kicking that he expected to have happened.

"Then why aren't you helping? This was your plan!" the pompadour teen yelled out as he managed to stop coughing. Naruto ignored him as he focused on the other two who were busy trying to land a hit with a sloppy punch. Shigetaka let out a heavy sigh as he reached down over the guard rail and pulled out a wooden baseball bat.

"I have to do everything myself, fine. Hold him down!" the gang member yelled catching Naruto's attention as the black haired third years grabbed him in a bear hug catching him off guard.

"What the-?!" Naruto saw Shigetaka coming towards him with the bat raised high, the first year was taken back at the fact that he was so willing to bring a weapon into a fistfight. Saeko, seeing that the situation had changed, dropped everything she had in hand and joined in. She grabbed the person holding her friend in place, by his hair and kneed him in the spine. As the guy yelled out in pain, he ended up releasing his grip on Naruto who brought his leg up, kicking Shigetaka's bicep, that held the bat before he got a swing in, sending Shigetaka back on his ass. The blonde-haired teen felt the grip on him loosen and forced his elbow up and into the student's nose sending him into the ground in pain.

The pompadour teen stood up as he ran at Naruto in a desperate attempt to force him to the ground. However, what he didn't expect was for the blond to have grabbed a hold of his jacket sleeve dragging him face first to the ground. As he turned to look at Naruto, who had his fist held up and brought it down smashing the students face into the pavement.

"You mother-" the last of the trio was cut off when Saeko delivered a brutal spinning heel kick knocking the guy out cold before he hit the ground. Shigetaka jaw dropped as he watched the trio, he had brought in gets taken out in no time, quickly throwing the bat to the side began running away.

"I'll get you for this!" Shigetaka yelled as both Naruto and Saeko silently watched him leave.

"Well, that was something," Saeko stated as the corner of her friend's mouth curled upward, as he let out a small laugh. Hearing his laugh brought a smile of relief to her face, seems like things were getting back to normal.

"Thanks for the help," Naruto said as he went to grab his stuff that was lying on the ground. He brushed the dirt off his jacket before he put it on.

"No worries…" Saeko said as picked up both their schoolbags from the floor, before handing over his. "I was surprised that he was willing to bring a weapon into a fight. He must really dislike you if was willing to do that, he even brought some backup." She eyed the three unconscious upper-classmen that were lying helplessly on the floor.

"I wounded his pride not once but twice so he won't take this laying down. So, he might try to get back at me in the future." Naruto stated as he rubbed his head as looked her, "But, still…thanks for helping me out back there." Saeko walked up to him with a smile as she bumped him gently with her hip.

"Well, if you want to thank me you can treat me to a meal tomorrow and you're welcome…" Saeko said as started to shuffle nervously. Something he took noticed too as he quickly asked what was wrong. "Naruto-kun…I'm Sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Naruto asked as he stared at her with an unsure look, then thought about the time in his office and remembered her rather odd silence; the fact she had apologized back then as well. "Saeko, what is this all about?"

"Well, … aren't you upset about the fact I didn't make your lunch today? Nor did I respond to any of your texts. So, I just…" Saeko stopped speaking as a small frown appeared on her face, the blond sighed as he rubbed his neck as he tried to make sense of the situation. He will admit that it was not often he saw this side of Saeko, so this was not something he was used, too.

"So that's why you been acting strangely…is that what this was all about?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Saeko. "You're an idiot you know that right, but hell so am I."

"I didn't even know you felt like this, so I guess I fail as your friend on that part." The blond took in a deep breath as he felt right now was not a good place to speak. Mostly because of the knocked-out students on the ground and they were starting to get stares from passerby. After getting away from the minor crime scene, they found themselves in a small playground in the neighborhood. Saeko and Naruto were leaning against the jungle gym as they resumed the conversation.

"Saeko, I will admit that I wondered where you were. Because, normally we would talk before classes, so the fact that you were not around in the morning caused me to feel concerned, but I brushed it off thinking you were just late. Even during lunch, I felt concerned about you but…" Naruto stopped as he turned his head towards Saeko.

"I know you can take care of yourself. If anything did happen to you, I trust you enough to take care of it yourself. However, I hope that if you do find yourself in a situation that you do need help with that you would come to me for help." Saeko could not help but let out a small chuckle as a large grin formed on her face. As much as she wanted to tease, Naruto, about the rather cheesy yet heartfelt remark, for the life of her she could not. The fact the person, whose opinion she valued above all else, held her in high regard. This made her feel, giddy? No, this was something else. Why was she blushing? Well, she can figure it out later.

"You're right…We're both idiots, but we are each other's idiot then…" Saeko said before she closed the distance between them before she placed her head into the nook of neck and shoulder. "-that means we are each other's responsibility, then."

"I guess we're stuck with one another, huh?" Naruto stated as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Saeko.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, you know," Saeko said as she leaned into the hug. Now that she thought of it, this was the first time that they did anything like this. It was nice; it felt a lot better than the ones she got from her father.

"We should probably get going…" Naruto said as Saeko tighten her grip, to signal what she had thought of that.

"Do you mind If we stay like this…just for a little longer?" Saeko requested as she wanted to enjoy this moment, just a little longer.

"If that's what you want…," Naruto stated as he allowed the girl to keep her hold on him as he tried to ignore the looks, they were getting. Despite the embarrassment he was subjected to, he bared it because it is what she wanted. He just wished that the local housewives would stop staring at them.

After the rather…weird moment, in the male's opinion. The two had continued there walk back home. They had returned to their regular routine as Saeko and Naruto discuss varies topics. Eventually, the two would find themselves at the street that they had to separate to make it home. Saeko bid him farewell, as she promised him to call him the next day to go to that café that she wanted to visit. Since she had something going on in the morning, he would have some free time before he went to see her. However, since his mother had another school meeting to attend, he had no reason to go home. Naruto looked at his phone, as he checked the time and soon started his long walk towards the Takagi estate.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later at the Takagi estate)**

After the long journey to the estate, Naruto had finally arrived after a good two hours of walking. He greeted the elder gate guard as he passed him by. The teen entered the building as he made up the stairs to the second floor and started to walk through the halls with purpose. Stopping in front of the wooden door at the end of the hall, as he reached for the handle but stopping before he could touch it. Hesitating as he was unsure what to say when he entered. Inhaling deeply before he knocked on the door, without waiting for a response, he opened it.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Yuriko exclaimed as she was in her business attire similar to what she wearing the other day. Shocked as she lifted her head from the work that she had on the desk that she was sitting behind, to see the blond entered the room rather abruptly. It was rather hot...

"Oba-san?" Naruto was equally shocked at seeing her here; this was not what he expected to see when he entered. Given this was Souichrio's office; it would have been understandable to expect to see him here. Yuriko pouted slightly at him for the way he called her before returning to normal.

"No, I mean why are you here, Naruto-kun? It's not Tuesday night?" Yuriko teased him as she wiggled her eyebrow at the last part.

"I need to talk to Souichiro about something…" The young man said with a calm voice.

"Well… Souichiro left early this morning to Shibuya and won't be back for the rest of the month, maybe longer." Yuriko stated apologetically about the fact Naruto came all this way to talk to Souichiro, only to find out that he left without saying a word. She wondered why he didn't call him; did he even have his number?

"Oh…" Was all that Naruto could say as he bites his lip. Yuriko' eyes narrowed slightly as felt something was off about him.

"You know it's rather odd for you to ask if you can talk to Souichiro. Did something happen?" Yuriko asked leaning forward as Naruto scratched his neck nervously. This only made her more worried but tried to keep it from showing on her face as she calmly asked. "What happened today, Naruto-kun?"

"I-I might be in some trouble…" Naruto said as his eyes fell to the floor, embarrassed about talking to the older woman about something like this. Usually, he would just stick to talk to the male Takagi, as he would be more understanding and easier to talk to about this sort of stuff. Yuriko grabbed the chair in front of the desk and positioned it next to her, motioning him to the seat. Feeling on edge Naruto walked over and sat down, before tensing up as Yuriko placed her hand on his.

"It's best if you start from the beginning." The female Takagi said as she patiently waited for him to start talking. Even though he felt uneasy with being touched so suddenly, Naruto relented as he began to explain the situation.

He started by explaining the real reason why he went to Fujimi high. The fact the school has been dealing with a sudden rise of delinquency that began to affect the school dramatically. To the point that the school board was desperate enough to allow him to act however he sees fit to fix the problem. In addition to that, he mentioned that there was a small gang war that is going on with some of the upperclassmen, to catching the attention from both of the school gangs. Naruto even told her about what happened with Shizuka, of course leaving her name out, out of respect. Throughout the whole thing, Yuriko stayed silent and just listened to him without interruptions.

Although, she will say that she has mixed feelings about the whole thing. Yuriko hated the fact that Naruto was forced to do the job that should have been dealt with a long time ago. Although, that begged the question, how did the school get so bad without anyone dealing with it until now? She let a small smirk when she heard what the blond had done to the males at the nurse's office. A bit of harsh yes, but sometimes those type things are necessary to teach a person a lesson.

"I can see why you wanted to talk to Souichiro about this sort of thing, this is his… specialty." Yuriko said, crossing her arm as underneath her chest drawing Naruto eyes to them, not on purpose this time. Luckily, she did not seem to have noticed as she had also closed her eyes in thought. "You really have a habit of getting yourself into some bad situations, Naruto-kun." The teen choice to stay silent at the statement, as he can neither confirm nor deny the accusation against him.

"To be honest, I normally wouldn't worry about this kind of stuff but one of my senpais said that there could be some legal ramification about what I have done. " Naruto said, as he paused as his mind went to a specific reason, "I rather not trouble Kaa-san with my idiocy, any more then I have too…"

The older woman let a small smile grace her face, as saw that even at his age the teen cared about his mother over everything else. She was honestly jealous and if it were any other time, she would have teased him about it.

"From what you had said earlier, you might not have to worry about any legal issues for the time being. Those tend to involve a lot of time and money. Nevertheless, it would not hurt to be certain. Therefore, I will pull some strings just in case something does happen." Yuriko stated as shifted her legs over the other, at this point the blond was certain that her movements were on purpose.

"Thanks, Oba-san," Naruto said as he bowed his head as the woman sighed.

"Can you at least call me Okaa-san?" Yuriko asked as leaned forward Naruto diverted his head away from her, to avoid her seeing the slight redness on his cheeks. With a slight smirk, she let the matter drop for now. Yuriko's eyes fell downwards as something popped into her head. "Naruto-kun, what do you think about Saya-chan?"

"Pardon?" Naruto's eyes widen slightly from the random question. The Takagi matron chuckled at his response.

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, how is your relationship with my Daughter? The two of you have known each other since you were babies, I just wanted to know how you two are doing." Yuriko clarified as he nodded his head, as he understood what was being asked.

"Honestly…It feels like we drifted apart." Naruto said as Saya's mother looked confusion on her face. "Saya… well, we used to be closer. Heck, she used to call me Onii-chan up until a few months ago. Every time I came over, she would have clung to my side until I left. And now it just feels like something…off." The older woman nodded her head, as she understood where he was coming from. Her daughter has been rather attached to her best friend's son and the change of behavior was rather simple, she finally noticed that her big brother was not a brother figure anymore. After all, Saya was a 14 years old girl and as much as she wants it, they do not stay the same forever. However, she was surprised that he was able to tell Saya change of behavior and slight disappointment in his misunderstanding of them.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we can still go back to how we were before," Naruto said as Yuriko eyes darted towards the watch on her wrist to see an hour has passed.

"Naruto-kun, as much as I love our talk, I do have to get back to work, Souichiro will need some of the files done before the days over." Yuriko said before a small smirk appeared on her face, "Why don't you go see Saya-chan. After all, you took the time to walk here. You might as well rest then Kushina-chan, can pick you up when she is done with her job."

"I don't think…Actually, some rest does sound nice right now." Naruto decided to follow her advice and stood up to leave the room to go find the pink haired girl and place to rest. Yuriko then called out to him causing him to turn around to see an object coming towards him quickly moving his right hand to catch it. It was a small black pen. Looking confused, he asked, "Did you just throw a pen at me?"

"Haha…no, while it does look like a pen, it's actually a voice recorder disguised as a pen. Souichiro has a couple of these for varies reasons. they are rather useful, to be honest. I even have a few that one is a spare I have, so you don't have to worry about giving it back." Yuriko said, as she quickly showed him how to use it. "I don't know how much memory is on that one specifies, so you will have to check it before you use it." As she handed him a USB cable for the recorder, Naruto bowed as he thanked her before he left the room. Just then a small ring admitted from her cell phone, reaching over to pick it up as she answered it.

"Hello…. Oh, Souichiro. Did you make it to Shibuya okay?" Yuriko asked as Souichiro began talking on the other end. "That's good to hear, oh, by the way, Naruto was just here, he going to go she Saya-chan…Oh…" Yuriko mood sank as she heard something unpleasant.

"The meeting is set up…I know this is important but I still don't like the idea of an arranged marriage for Saya-chan with a man a lot older than her." She pauses as she listened to the male Takagi.

"I know nothing is set in stone right now, there still a chance that he will pick Saya over the others. When is there a meeting? Okay, at least it won't be until summer."

"The only thing we can hope for is that someone else is chosen I'm worried how Saya-chan will react when she hears this…" Yuriko said with concern tone, rubbing her temple as stress was beginning to get to her. "I understand…Okay, …we will tell her when the dates closer."

Hanging up the call as Yuriko stared at her wallpaper, which was a photo of her, Saya and Naruto at his junior graduation. With a sad smile, she closed it before mentally counting to 10. Right then she heard her daughter echo through the estate. Now, with a large smirk on her face, she dived back into her work.

* * *

 **(5 minutes ago)**

Naruto was currently walking through the estate towards Saya's room. His mind began to wonder as he thought about the question that Yuriko asked him. His relationship with Saya, while everything he told her mother was true. He had always thought of Saya as a little sister, but during summer last year he noticed that she been acting odd around him. At first, he thought nothing of it. When that behavior stayed, it ended up putting a strain on their relationship in his opinion.

"Maybe I should make an effort to talk to her more," Naruto spoke aloud as he managed to make it to said girl's bedroom, reaching towards the door handle and opened it. He fully expected the girl to be working on her homework even though it was a Friday or reading an article on her laptop. What he did not expect was to find her half-naked in pair of frilly pink bra and matching panties with her ass pointing towards him. Saya turned around to see what that noise was, as her face turned bright red.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saya screamed as she slamming her laptop closed as she covered her body. Naruto quickly closed the door before Saya could retaliate. While outside the bedroom two thought went through his head. One, why was her door unlocked while she was changing? Two was that his little sister was no longer little. Seems like she inherited a lot more from Yuriko then he had thought. Waiting outside Saya's room for a couple of minutes when the door slowly opened as the pink haired girl peek her head out with a rather visible blush on her face. The two stared at one another for a second before Saya full opened the door to see that she dressed up in white t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Get in," Saya commanded as the male nodded and walked inside to see that the once clean bed was messy. Naruto stopped for a second before sitting down on it as Saya sat down in next to him, with her hand clenched as she stared at his feet. Neither was able to get the conversation started, as they were too embarrassed.

"Did you see…" Saya said as she shuffled in place next to him. Naruto eyed her with a nervous and confused expression on his face. Did she mean seeing her in her underwear?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked for clarification when Saya reached over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DID YOU SEE WHAT WAS ON THE LAPTOP!" Saya yelled as the panic in her voice rather evident. Wait? What? SO, she wasn't mad about him seeing her naked?

"Laptop? No, I didn't see anything." Naruto said as he tried to calm the frantic girl. Who thankfully listened to him to stop shaking him? Although, Saya had torn out of the corner of her eyes from both anger and fear.

"Are You Sure!?" Saya threatened to tighten her grip on his collar. Naruto could not help but sweat a bit, as he placed his hands on hers as he gently pried her hands off him. He really did not need to go home with a ruined shirt…again.

"Okay, I will take your word for it…" Saya said as she fixed her shirt as she eyed Naruto from the corner of her eye. "So why are you here? ...Not that I'm complaining" whispering the last part to herself.

"I was going to talk to Souichrio about something but your Kaa-san told me that he left for a business trip this morning," Naruto said as he watched the young girl walk to the mirror in the room to fix her hair.

"Yeah…He told Kaa-san in the morning when he was already at the airport." Saya said with a slight edge in her voice, causing him to stare at her with a shocked look on his face. While this was not the first time that her father went on a last-minute trip, however, this was the first time the girl expressed anger at the fact.

"Naruto…" Saya called out to him, "Have you noticed…that my parents acting…strange?"

"Your parents have always been strange," Naruto commented as Saya turned to glare at him.

"I meant recently," Saya said as she did not deny her family being rather odd to being with, okay, very odd.

"Oh…" Naruto was all he said. Since the question was, rather load given what was happening between him and the girl's mother. Saya watched as he scratched the back of his head, taking a moment to think of a proper response. "Truthfully, I can't say if they have been acting strangely. Mostly because I don't really see them that often, the last few days are probably the most I saw them in the past couple of months."

Saya nodded her head slowly at his response before she went back to focus on her hair. Naruto watched her expression change to one of sadness from the mirror reflection.

"Saya…" said girl turned her to look at him, "I'm going into the city tomorrow to do something, do you want to come with me?"

"…I'll like that," Saya muttered with a small smile as her face redden slightly, Naruto stood up from the bed and walked towards her and patted her on her head gently.

"Your hairs perfect as it is now come on grab your school bag," Naruto said as he gestured her to get her bag. Saya raised an eyebrow as she questioned him about it. "It's the weekend and I want to get my work done before tomorrow. We can even study together. "

"No offense, Naruto-kun, I don't think you can help me raise my grades any higher then what I can do myself," Saya commented as she crossed her arms with a slight smirk.

"I know, that doesn't mean you can't help raise my grade though," Naruto said with a smirk of his own, as Saya giggled before she grabbed her textbooks as Naruto left the room to find where he left his bag. When he was out of the room Saya, making sure the door was closed and the blond long gone. She went to her desk opening her laptop to reveal what she was trying to hide. Her wallpaper, was a close-up picture of bare-chested Naruto in his swim trunks during their joint family vacation to Osaka last year as his body was drenched in water. Saya blushed slightly as she silent pressed the power button turning it off.

"I'm so glad he didn't see it." Saya sighed with relief that she was fast enough to prevent him from seeing it and thanked whatever god, was out there that Naruto did not show a few moments later.

"Why did Onii-san have to be so hot…" Saya bemoaned at the fact puberty and her hormones hit her rather hard as she slammed her head against her desk.

* * *

 **(a few hours later)**

"How the hell do you not know how to do algebra?" Saya exclaimed as she peeked at Naruto's homework that was almost all wrong.

"Math is my worst subject. Not all of us are smart enough that we can skip a grade." Naruto commented as Saya glared at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Saya yelled as she slammed her hands on the small table that Naruto brought in to work on. She did not know why he brought it in as they could have easily gone to her dining room to work. Although, that would mean being in front of the maids and other staff's members, as they watch with those smirks on their faces. Yeah, this was probably for the best.

"It doesn't matter but I just like seeing you overreact every time I bring it up," Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head, missing the small blush on her face. His eyes darted towards his phone as he looked to see the time. He got to the estate around 4 o'clock. Now, it was 8:15, he found it odd that his mother had not responded to his message on when she will be coming home. Just then, the phone lit up as Kushina name popped up on the screen. Well, speak of the devil.

"Hello, Kaa-san." Naruto answered the phone as he could hear some people talking in the background, "Kaa-san?"

"Yeah, I'm coming hold on one second! Hi, honey, sorry for not answering your message earlier. I have been stuck in the meeting, for some reason, one of the students thought it was a good Idea to bring his mother's. Well never, mind that, I only just got out. So, I and a few of my coworkers decided to go out to eat. Wait! Do not leave me behind! Okay, Naruto, you will have to eat dinner with Saya-chan and Yuriko-chan. I'll come to pick you up when I'm done okay. I said don't leave! Okay, love you, sweetie. Okay, Bye. WAIT!" Kushina quickly hanged up the phone, as Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled. Throughout the whole conversation, he did not even get a word in and now his mother is out drinking with her friends. He really hopes she will be alright.

"Was that okaa-san?" Saya asked as with a curious expression, Naruto nodded his head, as he put his phone away.

"Looks like I am going to be eating dinner here. Do you think your Kaa-san will mind?" Naruto asked as Saya shook her head.

"No, I don't think she will mind. Nevertheless, she will have to tell the cooks to make extra. Hold on I will text her." Saya typed up the message on her phone.

"Let's take a break. All this school work is making me tired." Naruto rubbed his eyes as he resisted the urge to take a nap.

"Urg...Fine but I'm going to need some help my English homework afterward." Saya said as flinched as her right foot was asleep.

"Still can't believe that English is your worst subject. Wasn't your Kaa-san a stockbroker in the states?" Naruto said teasing Saya inability to learn the English language. Saya then throws one of her pillows at him as he opened the door.

"Seems like you two are getting along well," Yuriko said from the other side of the door. The two teens were caught off guard at the older woman's sudden appearance.

"O-Okaa-san, what are doing here?" Saya asked as her mother placed her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"I came down to see how you two were doing, even though I trust Naruto-kun to behave himself." Yuriko eyes darted towards the blond with a small smirk. "You two have been awful quiet for the past few hours. Who knows what could happen when a boy and girl are by themselves for so long." Naruto just rolled his eyes at Yuriko insinuation, Saya, however, kept quiet with a rather visible blush. Lucky for her she was out of the blonde's field of vision. Her mother let out a light chuckle before she turned to talk to the male.

"Anyways Naruto-kun, Kushina already told me about you staying here for dinner. So, I already have an extra plate set up for you." Yuriko stated as she motioned them to follow her to the dining room. "So, what have the two of you been up to for the past few hours."

The blond stayed silent as Yuriko and Saya began to talk to each other, he was thankful that Saya stayed quiet about what had happened earlier. Although, that might be more for her sake, not wanting to deal with her mother teasing her about the entire situation. Not that he blamed her; he wished to avoid dealing with that altogether.

The walk was not long, for the most part, arriving at the dining room. One of the things that Saya noticed was the plate at the head of the table, which was normally reserved for her father. Before she can ask about it, Yuriko grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him towards the head of the table.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit here for today," Yuriko said as she pretty much forced Naruto to sit down, he watched her with a skeptical look but complied with her request. She was up to something, that much was obvious. Saya seemed to agree as she also followed her mother's movements with her eyes. The two took their seats at his side.

Slight tension was in the air as the food started to come in at a steady pace. The pink haired girl did take notice that a couple of the people bringing in the food were unable to look her in the eye. One of the butlers came in with a bottle of wine in hand. The older woman thanked him as he poured her a glass; with that, the help took their leave. The teens looked at each other as the older woman began to take a sip of her wine.

"So…Okaa-san, is there something you want to talk about?" Saya eventually said as her mother looks at her with confusion on her face.

"No. Nothing in particular, anyways. Why? Is there something you want to talk about honey?" Yuriko stated, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Well, yes actually. What are you up, too?" Not exactly subtle there, Saya. "You have been acting strange ever since we enter the room. First, you, then the staff something is going on here. So, Spill!" Saya yelled as she ended up standing from her seat, as her mother laughed softly.

"I believe you are misunderstanding the situation, well, I guess you can say it's the other way around," Yuriko said as she saw the two looks at one another in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Saya asked her with a sense of dread.

"Well, it seems like the staff has drawn their own conclusion about what happened earlier. It was rather loud, Naruto-kun, I never suspected you to be so forward." Naruto eyes widen slightly as he quickly pieced together what was happening.

'Oh no.' Naruto thought as he knew what the girl's mother was saying.

"Sweetie, you really should be careful when you perform those kinds of things at this time of day. I hope that you at least used protection?" Yuriko said as Saya soon realized what she was hinting at if the large red blush on her face was anything to go by.

"W-What!?" was all the pink haired girl could say as she looked over at Naruto who just averted his eyes with a small blush and groaned. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"I'm sorry honey…with Naruto-kun looking for you and the sudden scream. It didn't help that nobody had seen the two of you for a few hours, afterward." Yuriko said, Saya bemoaned.

"I can't believe this…We didn't even do anything close to that…"Saya mutter as she buried her head into her arms, as Naruto simply patted her back as a way to comfort her. Who then gave him a small glare. "This is your fault you know that…"

"I know." He accepted that It was mostly his fault, she still should have locked the door if she was going to be changing. Yuriko watched with a sad smile on her face as took another sip.

"Don't worry honey; these types of things tend to pass rather quickly. I know that you would not do anything like that. And Naruto-kun isn't the type of person to make the first move like that." Yuriko said as her eyes darted towards the blond when she spoke the last part. Naruto for the most part just sent a glare at her for mentioning that in front of her daughter. Thankfully, it went over the girl's head.

"Can we just eat dinner and forget about this," Saya asked, as she just wanted to forget this conversation had ever happened. Yuriko then let out a small laugh as she casually sipped her wine.

"I can't believe that everyone thinks that I was having sex with you…." Saya said as was unable to concentrate on her work in front of her. Naruto rolled his eyes as he sitting at the table that they have been sitting for the last few hours.

"I'll try not to feel insulted by that statement." The blond said as he tapped his pen on the table. After eating dinner with Yuriko, the two went back to her room. Ignoring the occasional look form the staff members, they went straight to work. Dinner was a rather pleasant affair, after the first 5 minutes anyway, the food tasted great, too. Yuriko stayed rather strangely silent at dinner. He thought that Yuriko would have tried something similar to yesterday when she kissed him. He should be happy that she didn't though, might have something to do with Saya being in the room.

"That's not what I meant!" Saya screamed as slammed her hands on the table causing her breast to jiggle, he stared at her and wondered if she was wearing a bra underneath, "I can't believe that their mind would immediately go to sex and not to something more…I don't know, normal. What if I got hurt or something, I could have been-"

"It's in the past let it go," Naruto stated as he closed the textbook that he was looking at for the past 15 minutes. "Besides you should be happy. Somebody could have come over when you first started screaming." The implication was enough to shut her up.

"What time is it anyway?" Saya asked as she noticed how dark it was outside from her bedroom window, Naruto pulled out his phone to see how much time has passed. It was 11:23.

"It's already that late," Saya asked as she peering over his shoulder to see the time. She paused as a thought passed through her head. "Wait, Is Okaa-san still out?"

Just then Naruto's phone began to ring; the two looked down to see the caller id's belonged to his mother. He answered it only to hear the voice of a woman that he did not recognize.

"Hello? Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman asked Naruto look at Saya who looked just as confused.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm sorry for calling you so late but I didn't know who to call. I am one of your Kaa-san friends. You probably already know that a few of us went out for dinner together and…well, she is drunk. I was wondering if you could come to pick her up. I rather not leave her by herself to get home." Looking at Saya as he mouthed, 'Do you think Oba-san is still up?' the girl shrugged her shoulders. Naruto mentally sighed before responding.

"…Yea, I'll come and pick her up." The woman on the other end sighed in relief.

"Sorry for the trouble, I will send you the address in a moment. I'll stay with her until you get here." with that the call ended.

"Really, Kaa-san…" Naruto muttered picking up his jacket that laid on Saya's bed, Saya stood up as she followed him to the door.

"What happened?" Saya asked wondering who was on the other side of the phone said for the blond to get up and leave like that Naruto adjusted his school uniform.

"My mom's drunk and I'd have to pick her up," Naruto said, as he gathered his stuff and placing them in his bag. "Do you mind if I leave this here for tonight?'

"No, go ahead" Saya nodded her head as Naruto left his bag by the door. "Is that why you asked if okaa-san was awake?"

"Yes, do you think she will take me?" he asked her as Saya shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why she wouldn't she probably in her bedroom though." Saya watched Naruto make his way down the hall. The girl wanted to follow but her leg was asleep, besides he could take care of himself. Not to mention she needed her beauty sleep after a day like today. She went back to her room and went to bed.

As he walked toward Yuriko room, Naruto looked down at his phone as he received the address of where his mother was located. The place was a decent way away; it would take him about 20 minutes to get there. 15 minutes depending on traffic but given the time of day, it will not be a problem. When he was outside the estate master bedroom, learning from earlier he quickly knocked on her door and waited. He heard some rustling from the other side of the door. Soon, Yuriko opened the door as adjusted a red silk robe when she did.

"Naruto-kun? You are still here? Shouldn't Kushina-chan have picked you up already?" Yuriko questioned as she leaned against the frame of the door. Normally, she would have made a comment about the young man paying her, a visit to her bedroom in the middle of the night, while she was all alone. However, it was the middle of the night, she was tired from work and she wanted to know why he was still here. Not that she was complaining.

"Kaa-chan is drunk do you think you can help me pick her up?" Naruto said as Yuriko face palmed as she muttered under her breath.

"Okay just give me a second to get changed," Yuriko said as she moved back inside to change Naruto wondered why she left the door open and that he had a full view of the older woman changing. Quickly turning his head around as he felt his face redden, he should avoid staring for too long. Within a few minutes, the woman stepped out dressed in a simple white blouse, black skirt, and black loafers.

"I'm ready, come on let's go pick her up," Yuriko said with a small knowing smirk as she closed the door behind her and began to walk with a small sway of her hips as Naruto lagged behind.

* * *

 **(With Kushina at a random bar)**

"Kushina-san, don't you think you had enough to drink already? Everyone already left." However, Kushina just ignored the woman's concerned as downed a full mug of beer.

"Man, that is some good beer. Another round over here, please!" Kushina shouted as the female bartender nodded her head as she prepared another glass. Turning to face the talking woman, the redhead took a moment to see who it was. It was a brown-haired woman with short shoulder length hair, a pair of round glasses. The woman was rather short when compared to her large chest anyways. "Who are you again?" she asked as she squinted her eyes as her view was a bit blurry.

"It's me Yuko, Yuko Komuro. You know your friend and fellow teacher. Remember?" Yuko said as that seemed to jog her memory. Kushina giggled slightly as she put her left arms around her neck and pulled Yuko close to her.

"OH, sorry Yuko, I forgot about you for a moment," Kushina said with a giggle as she ended up burping in the woman's face, as Yuko gaggled slightly. Yuko pushed Kushina back as the Uzumaki leaned against the bar counter. The bar was rather unique in that it was styled after an American bar so it was catered towards the younger crowd. The bar had just started to get a bit crowded with a couple of college kids and young office workers hoping to have a good time, among other things. How did she end up here, Kushina had no clue but the drinks were good and that is all that mattered.

Yuko thought differently as she noticed that the obviously drunk redhead was drawing attention from the opposite sex. She had noticed that few men and woman were eyeing both of them. It might have something to do with their age. This was not how Yuko expect the day to go. She just wanted to spend time with her coworkers and talk to her friend, Kushina after a long day at work. Therefore, when the redhead had one too many, she felt responsible to look after her, at least until Kushina's son came to get her.

Why did her son have to pick her up? It was somewhat simple. Kushina refused to leave the area and was just a lot to deal with by herself. That and anytime she tried to call a taxi for her, Kushina refused to go in and faked being sick, to do so. A woman as stubborn as her and adding alcohol to the mix was not a good idea. Moreover, she wanted to live to see the next day, thank you. Yuko hoped that her son was okay; he was probably sleeping already or texting to his childhood friend.

"You're a good friend, Yuko-chan," Kushina said with a slur, as the bartender placed another beer in front of her. Thanking the woman for the kind gift, Kushina began to chug it. Yuko noticed that a couple of guys were eyeing Kushina and talking to one another about something towards one another. Even though it was anything weird, something felt off about them. They will need to be kept an eye on them, just in case.

"Yuko…you're still married, right?" Kushina asked as Yuko flinched at the statement as a down casted expression formed on her face...

"Kind of…we are currently separated, at the moment," Yuko muttered as the other woman ignored what she said and continued talking.

"And…have you ever…I don't know, thought about getting with a…younger man?" Kushina asked with a small blush on her face. Yuko face turned bright red as she almost fell off her seat as some of the people nearby, suddenly paid attention to them. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious?"

"I-I…Um, haven't thought about it, to be honest." Yuko muttered as she quickly asked for a beer herself, she silently waited until everyone turned their attention else to ask Kushina something.

"Kushina-san, is something the matter? You have been acting strangely…Stranger than usual. Anyhow, what's wrong?" Yuko asked with a concerned tone as the redhead placed her head in her arms, before looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"…Yuko…can I be honest with you, Right?" Kushina asked as she fiddled with the now empty beer glass at her side. Yuko raised an eyebrow at the question and her friend's tone of voice. Nonetheless, she nodded her head. "I have been thinking…about getting back out there. You know, start dating again…" Kushina stated as her face was visibly red from the alcohol or embarrassment, Yuko did not know. It was probably both.

"Kushina…. Are you serious?" Yuko asked with wide eyes, Kushina looked at her before nodding her head ever so slightly. The brunette was shocked, she had worked and known with Kushina for many years, this was rather unexpected. After her Husband's death the redhead, she had always stated that she would never date again and wanted to focus her attention on her son's well-being. So, hearing the woman's intent on getting back to the dating scene was a rather big deal. That just brings the question, who was the man to draw her eye?

"Is that why you asked that question?" Yuko asked Kushina nodded again, "Wow, that…rather shocking Kushina. Are sure about this?"

"Not really…But for the past few months, I have been having some…thought about this. At first, I thought that it was a little odd but it wasn't a big deal at the time. Then it's kind of…I do not know changed. I started noticing things that I really shouldn't be thinking about." The female Uzumaki explained as she buried her head deeper into her arms as Yuko just listen to her friend.

"That explains it. Wait, is the guy you're thinking about younger than you?" Yuko exclaimed as Kushina kept her head buried her. The embarrassment was going to kill her at this rate. The glasses wearing woman ignored it as she mentally went through the list of men that could fit. There was a couple of male staff members at the school that fit the description. There two males in the forefront, that is a male teacher that is one year younger than the two but is fairly close to Kushina age. Then there is the new teacher's aide that was assigned to last year and was far younger than them, him being in his early twenties, it could be either one.

"I'm scared…" Kushina stated as her body being to shake slightly, drawing Yuko's attention.

"What?"

"I'm scared, what if I cross the line that I shouldn't. I could ruin everything that we have, just for something…that is really wrong…I have no idea what to do." Kushina said with a bit of tear in eyes as the alcohol-fueled mind was unable to process the emotion that she felt. Yuko smiled softly at her friend as she rubbed her back. Where was the redhead son?

"It's okay, Kushina…"

"You're a good friend…A good friend."

"I know, honey…", Yuko said as she continued the motion with her hand before she saw Kushina's phone vibrate on the counter.

Using her unused hand to reach over to grab it and pulled it closer to see the caller id Naruto. It was her son; she thanked kami for his timing as well as cursing it. Now, she will never find out the guy Kushina was talking about. Looking towards her drunken friend, she answered the phone as Naruto began talking.

"Hello, Oba-san." Yuko flinched at the fact he called her Oba-san, "I'm currently down the block from the bar, I will be there in a minute. Thank you for watching over my Kaa-san for me."

"It's okay, we will meet you outside in a moment," Yuko said, given what she knew about him from Kushina, he would not be near old enough to enter the bar. It would be better just to go outside and wait for him there. She hoped that she could bump a ride or at the very least crash at Kushina's place for the night.

"Kushina," Yuko shook Kushina who groggily sat back up to stare at her, "Your son will be here soon, I'm going to go to the girl's room really quick to take and we will go meet him."

"Naruto-kun, is coming?" Kushina asked as though she was not completely aware of what was happening, "When?"

"In a moment, so please don't go anywhere. Don't talk to anyone and don't take or drink anything before I get back." Yuko said before rushing to the bathroom to take care of her business. While the redhead just let out a small giggle at the fact her friend needs to actually use the bathroom. Well, there was not much she could do at the moment except wait for Yuko and her handsome son to come and get her. Hehehe, maybe she could sneak in one more drink before she goes.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed 4 guys in their twenties were eyeing her, start walking towards her. It's wasn't unusual for guys to approach her, since every time she went out drinking it would be inevitable that she would catch somebodies fancy. Normally, she would just reject them or hit them and that would send them on their way. This time it was different. From the moment, the group walked in they been eyeing her in a way that sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey, Onee-chan." A male with black slick back hair said as he approached Kushina's left side taking up the spot her friend left opened, "What are you doing drinking by yourself?"

"What do you want? Leave me alone." Kushina snapped as she tried to ignore the black-haired guy trying to flirt with her as a blonde tanned male took the spot on her right.

"Oh, feisty aren't yea, Onee-chan. We were just wondering why you were drinking by yourself. Figured you can use the company." The man inched closer as Kushina moved away.

"Well, given the fact that you been watching me since the moment you got here you should know that I'm not alone so scram," Kushina stated as she began to feel irate by them.

"Come on don't be like that Onee-chan. Come on why don't we all relax and enjoy ourselves. I know a good teashop around here. Our treat." As the tanned guy tried to place a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"I said no!" Kushina yelled turning around in her seat too with her back against the counter as the other man started to crowd around her, blocking her from leaving her seat. "Why don't you turn around and find some gyaru slut to fuck. And leave me alone." The redhead said with a sneer, feeling that it would be better to wait by the door. Kushina tried to stand up only to stumble in place, luckily, she managed to grab a hold of the counter.

"Call the boss to bring the car around, we got a feisty one."

"Damn, I'm getting a boner just thinking about it.

"Come on Nee-chan don't worry, it'll be fun." The man said as he grabbed Kushina forearm as he stopped her from moving. Normally, Kushina would have kicked there ass so hard that they would have willing kissed each other's ass. Now, with a close to almost a dozen pints of beer in her stomach made her a rather drunk woman. The biggest thing that pissed her off was the fact that the entire bar, was just watching them and are doing nothing to help her!

"Where are the-" The blacked haired guy was then punched in the balls by Kushina's free arm, the man grabbed his junk as he gripped the bar counter in pain.

"You fucking cunt!" the dark-skinned man yelled as he pulled his arm back, as he tried to punch the woman who attacks his friend, as somebody had reached up and grabbed his arm.

"What the-?!" the man looked confused as he turned to look who stopped his punched, only to get a punch to the jaw. The dark-skinned man flew back hitting the counter with his back, using it as support to look at the person who blindsided him. Everyone's eyes in the bar soon focused on the surprise appearance of a young-looking teen with blond hair. Although some people could not help but wonder how he got in without being stopped by someone.

"What did you just call her?" Naruto asked with a forceful tone as he glared at the tanned man, as the man held his cheek in pain as he returned the glare. Kushina looked at her son with a surprised expression, as he had just come out of nowhere. She could not help but feel relief at his appearance, she knew that everything will be fine. The man suddenly smiled at Naruto, who looks confused as who would smile after getting decked in the face. Then all of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground from behind by the other two males. Naruto grunted as he hit the wooden floor of the bar, a man revved his leg back and kicked the down teen in the stomach. Fighting through the pain the teen gripped the leg before he could move his leg back, and forced the person off balanced. With his left leg, he kicked the person's shin causing to fall to the ground. Using the opportunity to get back up, however, the second guy was quick to attack as tried to throw a left hook at him.

Naruto took a step forwards, pushed his hand into the man's inner elbow forcing the arm to lose all of its striking power. He then moved his leg positioning it just behind the guy's knee. Applying a bit of force, he fell backward to the ground with a small thud. Just then the first man ran up at Naruto, who lucky saw it coming, kicking his leg out to trip the man, making him hit the bar counter face first. Naruto was being defensive when the second guy recovered and managed to land a hit on Naruto's left cheek.

The dark-skinned stayed silent as he waited for the moment to enter the fray, as he looked to see a glass mug that the woman had emptied out earlier. With a sinister smile on his face, he reached over and grabbing it as he slowly inched closer to the young male. Then all of a sudden, one of his friends jumped on the teens back, drawing his attention. Seeing the opportunity to attack, he quickly began to run towards them with the glass mug held high. He did not make it far as Kushina had seen what he was trying to do and grabbed his wrist stopping him for just a moment.

"Let go of me! You Bitch!" The dark-skinned man exclaimed as Naruto eyes darted toward the two. The older man was able to wrestle his arm free. Pushing his arm forward hitting Kushina across the cheek with the mug sending her sprawling on the floor. Kushina held her cheek in pain as she glared at the man. He smirked as he watched the woman on the ground in pain, he would enjoy messing her up. However, the woman's son had just seen him hit his mother and was filled with pure rage. The only thing on the blond teen's mind was how much pain can he inflict.

"AARRRRGGGGGGGG!" Naruto screamed as reared his head back smashing the person on his back nose, twice. Once to stun the man, twice to force him off his back. As the man held his nose in pain, Naruto kneed him in the stomach. He grunted in pain, as he was then elbowed across the cheek. The person clenched his face in pain and wasn't prepared for happened next. Nobody, expected was for the blond to wrap his arms around him and lifting the man into the air; slamming him into one of the large rectangular tables, breaking it. The man screamed out as wriggled in pain on the table as the air was knocked out of his lungs, as his back muscle contracted from the impact. He opened his eyes in a daze to see the bottom of the shoe coming down on him. That was the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.

After taking down one person, Naruto then shifted his focus on the other person. Who grabbed a chair off the ground in the middle of the fight. He tried to swing it at the teen ducked underneath the horizontal swing to smash his fist into the man's ribs. The sound that came from the blow was sickening as the older man held his side in pain, he tackled the man to the ground, placing his right hand on the man's chest keeping him in place and began to pound his face in. The dark-skinned man and black hair man jaws dropped in shock as the teen had begun to brutalize their friend's face. Naruto's left fist kept swing down on the guys face, as a few pieces of a tooth were sent flying. After a good 8 or 10 blows to the guy's face, leaving it bloody. The man was left lying on the ground as he began coughing up blood as Naruto's left him alone to focus on the last two.

The dark-haired man shakily stood up, as his breath grew heavy from anticipation and fear. He let out a roar as he quickly joined the fight with a straight right punch. The blow landed, causing him to grow a little smirk. That was fixed when the blond jabbed him in the throat. The older man was forced to his back as he began to cough violently. Rearing his fist back, Naruto delivered an uppercut to his jaw, lifting him in the air for a second. Using the same hand to gripping his shirt, Naruto pulled him back and kneed him in the face. Clenching his head in pain as the man leaned against the bar counter. That is when the black-haired man spotted a large beer bottle; quickly grabbed when he turned around to try to hit him with it only to get a left hook across the jaw. The man fell to the ground in a dazed pain, before Naruto jumped up to stomp on the man head once more for good measure.

Naruto let out a loud grunt as he held his head in pain when he felt something smash against his head, turning to see it was the dark-skinned man. Who tried to tackle him to the ground. As the dark-skinned man pushed Naruto back, he quickly adjusts his feet preventing himself from falling down. Bring his right elbow down onto the guy's back trying to get him to loosen his grip. When the first when failed he that repeated the action, and smashed his elbow down onto his spine repeatedly until the man grip loosened. Once it was gone, Naruto throws him against the bar counter as collapsed on all fours and kneed him on the side his head, making it bounce off the hard-wooden wall of the bar counter, dropping him to the ground. However, it was not enough; he was far from done as he drew his right leg back and kicked the man. His rage consumed him as he drew his leg back and kicked him, again and again, and again, each time the kick came down harder and faster.

The bar patrons could only watch silently as the teen kicked and stomped the man for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto only stopped when his leg was sore and ran out of breath. As he panted, the fog fueled rage cleared from his mind as the teen then noticed how silent the bar was. As he turned around only to be met with looks of shock and fear from the bar patrons, he turned his head to look in another direction to see others flinch with the same looks on their face. That is when realized what he had just done, as he looked at the mess he had caused.

He saw the one still lying on the broken table, the face had a nasty bruise where he stomped his foot on and had broken nose with the bridge collapsed inward. He got off easy; the closed one next to him was clenching his side as he silently cried, as a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. He remembered the punch he had given him might have caused him a broken rib or at least a bruised one. The black-haired man was face down as his cheek had a purple large bruise, as his nose was broken as it was swollen and was hanging to the side. The person who was hurt the most was the tanned man, he was unconscious on the ground, as blood gash on his forehead was dripping down his face. No, that was too much blood no from his view he saw that he had split his head open. That wasn't all his nose was bloody and broken as some mucus was dripping out. The way he tried to clench his ribs and the slow haggard breathing that was coming out of him, Naruto knew that he had broken a few ribs. The man coughed as a large amount of blood was coming out of his mouth.

Looking at his hands to see that they slightly reddened, swollen and covered in blood from the punches he delivered. His shirt was ripped near the collar with it missing a few buttons and soak with his sweat with a few specs of blood on it. Naruto bit his lip as he thought how bad he must look right now. Kushina watched with a worried expression as she saw clear as day the look on her son's face. She recognized that look, clenching her hands as she marched up to him with a stoic expression on her face. Before he could react, she grabbed his hand and made her way through the crowd. When they were outside the bar, she noticed a slightly large man on the ground unconscious and swollen on the left side of his face. Her eyes darted towards her son for a second, before she noticed a white luxury car parked down the street with a familiar person leaning against it.

Yuriko ignored the stares she was getting from people passing by, as she currently busy talking to someone her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her favorite blond and BFF. When they got closer to her, her eyes widen in shock.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuriko exclaimed as her first instinct was to go and check on the blond to see if he was okay. She didn't get the chance to as Kushina immediately pushed Naruto into the car before entering after him.

"Drive." Was all that Kushina said, Yuriko stared at them for a moment before she told the person on the phone that she will call them the next day and just silently complied with the order. Entering the car and got on the road. The drive was silent; occasionally Yuriko would look at her rearview mirror to stare back at the mother and son duo who stayed silent as they sat in the back. Kushina looked over at her son as he just silently stared out the window letting the world pass him. Laying her head on top of his shoulder and grabbing his hand to hold it causing him to tense up at the sudden gestures.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto muttered as he kept staring out the window. Kushina squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Don't be…" she muttered softly as she closes her eye, as she just was happy that she was with her son and he was safe. The female Takagi let out a small smile as she watched the interaction as she focused on the road.

* * *

 **(Back at the estate)**

"Here some ice for you," Yuriko stated as she walked into the guest bedroom with a few bags of ice in hand. After arriving at the estate, Kushina had asked Yuriko to get a few bags of ice, as she dragged her son to their sleep quarter for the night. It did not take long for her to go to the kitchen to get them. However, she did not expect Kushina to be already asleep in the bed with Naruto seating next to her rubbing her head. Naruto looked up at her as he stood up to muttered a thank you as he grabbed an ice bag and placed one on top of his head where the guy smashed a bottle on him. Yuriko chucked slightly as she grabbed the ice bag from Naruto, he looked at her with a confused look and small groan of pain.

"Come on, let's go to another room. " Yuriko said as Naruto looked back to his mother sleeping form. Seeing his reluctant, she decided to reassure him. "Don't worry it just for a couple of minutes, then you can come right back."

Naruto let out a sigh before he agreed and followed the older woman. The two quietly left the room, and walk through the dark empty halls of the estate. Yuriko was the one to walk ahead as the blond-haired teen lagged behind due to his leg. Seeing this she offered to help him, as he gently refused her offer to which she rolled her eyes. The two were silent as they found themselves at the estates master bedroom or Yuriko's bedroom. Yuriko opened the door, motioning him to come in. After a moment of hesitation, he complied. All of a sudden, she took a hold of his hand and dragged him to the bed, forcing him to sit down on the king size bed.

"Okay, let me look," Yuriko said as she grabbed Naruto's face with both of her hand, causing him to flinch in pain when she touched his bruising cheek. She quickly apologized as she loosens her grip; Yuriko looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto then realized that she was doing and just let her do her thing, moving his head slowly as she kept a close eye on the teen's eye.

"Well, the good news is you don't seem to have a concussion. But we can't be certain unless we go to the doctor." Yuriko said as Naruto silently listen, as she ran her thumb over the bruised cheek. Despite the small sting it causes him, he did not hate how her finger felt against his cheek. Yuriko pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as she reached over to where she left the ice bags. Naruto's eyes dart downwards as he noticed that her blouse top had a few buttons undone. That left her cleavage in full view for him, although that might have been on purpose, knowing how she was. The older woman stood up all of a sudden when she climbed on the bed and shuffled behind him.

Yuriko flinched as she noticed that a small portion of Naruto's blond hair was red from his own blood. He was going to have to take a rather long shower to get it back to its normal color. Although, at least the wound on his head doesn't seem that bad, not enough to get stitches or staples, anyways. Naruto will have to be careful for the next few days. She then placed an ice bag on the wound to reduce the swelling, asking him to hold it in place for a moment.

Yuriko left the bed walking towards a large wooden wardrobe, taking out a white dress shirt, a simple pair of black sweatpants and a first aid kit?

"This is for you to change into. Let me see your hands." Yuriko said as she placed the clothes to the side as she began to dress his wounds. That is how the next 10 or so minutes were like; the Takagi matron was rather swift in her action as she addressed his injuries. Although it was a bit awkward when she asked him to remove his shirt, so she can check his chest and back to see if there was any bruising.

"So how are you feeling?" Yuriko finally asked as she finished wrapping up his right foot in bandages. Standing up straight, the magenta-haired woman sat down on her bed, next to Naruto. Who has currently moving his foot around to check how it felt.

"Still sore but manageable," Naruto said as his place his foot down as Yuriko placed her hand on his upper thigh causing him to stare at her. The male could not help but noticed her concern expression.

"That's not what I meant when I dropped you off to get Kushina it supposed to be quick and easy. I can't help but worry when she had dragged you back looking like you got mugged. So please explain to me what happened?"

"It was nothing, just some people can't take no for an answer," Naruto said as he avoided staring at Yuriko who eyes narrowed slightly showing that she did not like that answer. "…Fine, after I got out of your car. It didn't take long for me to get to the bar; I actually could see her from the doorway." The blonde-haired male stopped as he clenched his fist in rage from the memory, Yuriko saw this and took a hold of it. Naruto glanced towards her for a few moments, before he continued the story.

"When I got to the front of the bar, I saw her friends leave to go somewhere. However, when I tried to get inside, a large man stopped me asking how old I am. I tried to tell him I was just there to pick someone up. He ignored me and tried to force me to leave, around that time I noticed a couple of guys started to crowd her." Naruto stopped for a moment as he felt angry from the memory before continuing. "I tried to tell him what was happening but he ignored me and he started to be forceful until I finally just hit him. The guy didn't go down at first but I managed to knock him out in time to stop this tanned blond man from punch Kaa-san in the face."

"I was still worked up from before and I ended up punching him, then everything just went downhill from there. At some, point the man from before ended up hitting Kaa-san with a beer mug. And…I snapped. All I saw was red as if I was not able to control myself; all I remember was that I wanted to hurt them. Hurt them so much until…" Naruto said as he tried to recall what happened. To be honest the fight did not last that long but felt like forever to him. "What I can remember was what happened afterward. Silence, after the fight, everything was silent. When I turned around, I noticed the entire place was staring at me…as if I was an animal, as If I was not even human. It felt…Just like what happened a few months ago."

Yuriko expression softens as she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, but what can she say that hasn't already been said. For now, she felt that she needed to tell him something. "Naruto-kun…what happened back then wasn't your fault there nothing you could have done to prevent it."

He stayed silent, biting his tongue to stop himself from making a remark. The blond knew what she was trying to do and he was grateful for it. "The thing about today is…" Naruto stated as she held a look of confusion, "I'm not sorry."

"Yuriko, I'm not sorry for hurting them, those bastards deserved it!" Naruto yelled as he shot up from the bed, as Yuriko eye widens for a moment. Naruto began to pace back and forth in front of her. "I saw the way they acted; they had done this kind of thing before. They acted so cockily about it to as if nothing could have stopped them. If I hadn't done anything then…" Naruto stopped talking as he felt a small shiver in his spine at the mere thought.

"The thing that pisses me off the most was that nobody did anything to help her. They saw what was going but they just pretended that nothing was happening right in front of everyone. What the fuck is wrong them!" Yuriko watched and listened as Naruto vented his frustrations to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling…" Naruto said as he was out of breath from screaming, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions. Yuriko gave him a soft smile as she patted the spot next to her. Sitting back down on her bed, Yuriko grabbed his hand.

"Feel better?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"…Yes." Naruto admitted as the older woman slide closer to him.

"Okay then, I think that I should start off by saying that you did good, Naruto-kun," Yuriko said, as she placed a hand on his cheek, making him turn to face to face with her. "If you hadn't done what you did, then you wouldn't have lived with yourself if something happened to Kushina-chan. This is just like the situation you told me about this evening so do not feel bad about protecting someone who needed you. I know that Kushina-chan and the nurse at your school feel extremely thankful for what you did. So please don't think any less of yourself because of what happened in the past." Naruto was quiet, as he stared at her contemplating her words. Eventually, he nodded his head.

"I'll…try…" the blond stared with the unsure tone, as Yuriko gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The two stayed silent as Naruto noticed how close their faces were to each other. However, neither made a move to separate. "…I think I should go back to check on Kaa-san."

"She probably still asleep, I don't think she will mind not having her favorite pillow for a little longer," Yuriko said as arms wrapped around his neck.

"But, it's already late…" Naruto stated as he hesitantly placed his hands on her waist.

"Then why not stay up a little longer?" Yuriko said as she pressed her body against his, he took a sharp breath as gulped from the fact she was pressing her large breast against his chest. The purple haired woman mentally smirked as she felt how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

"We…should really stop…Oba-san." Naruto once again moved his face closer her as Yuriko pouted slightly.

"I told you to call me, Okaa-san," Yuriko asked, as Naruto started to blush as he took a deep breath.

"…O-Okaa-san." Naruto finally said as he gulped as Yuriko smiled before he slammed his lip into hers. Naruto was quick to respond when he felt the older woman's tongue enter his mouth. Yuriko then climbed on his laps as ran her hands through his blond hair. As the two had tasted each other's tongue, the older female pushed him onto his back not once removing her lips from his. In the heat of the moment, he then reached for Yuriko's blouse and started to undo the buttons. As he got the first one off Yuriko reached her hand over and smacked his hand off. She let out a chuckle at his rather confused expression.

"Naruto-kun, you don't know how much I have been wanted this." Since that party last year actually, "Still, now wouldn't be the best time for us to do anything…too physical." Yuriko state running her hands on the bruised area on the left side near the bottom of his ribcage. Naruto slowly nodded his head, before he tried to stand up a little disappointed in the outcome. That is when Yuriko, who was still on top of him, pushed him back down to the bed.

"Oh, honey…no. Just because your hurt doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." That was when the mature woman moves downward and her hands started to remove her blouse. When she got the last button undone, she throws it off to the side leaving her in a lacy red bra.

"I finally got you to make the first move so I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Yuriko noticed the stunned expression on his face causing her to giggle, as she moved her bra-clad breast over his head causing wiggling them a bit. "You probably don't remember much of that night, but trust me when I say that you won't forget this. And I expect you to return the favor."

"W-what are going to do-" Naruto took a sharp breath as he felt her hand grab the waist of his pants and pulling them off, underwear and all. Before he could react or say anything else, he felt something hot and wet wrapped around his penis. Oh…god…he should just stop talking now.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked back to the room that he had left his mother with a dazed look. He had no idea how long he was gone for since he had left his phone in the room. He will say that Yuriko was a very talented woman from his experience, even if it was only with said woman. As he walked through the dark halls of the estate, using only the light from the moon that was peering into the windows, guiding his path. The blond hoped that his mom was still fast asleep so he can sneak in without any problems.

As he arrived back to his room, he noted that the lights were now off. Figuring that his mother had just turned them off, he slowly opened the door as to not wake her. Closing the door, he slowly crept towards the bed, when he felt something soft touch his bare foot. Unable to tell what it was, he did note that it was white, he reached down to grabbed it as his finger ran through the silk like material. When he moved closer to his face, he quickly released that it was a pair of panties.

His head quickly darts towards the direction of his mother when he saw the blanket over her form slip to reveal her bare shoulders. The room then began to illuminate as the moonlight started to come through the window allowing him a clear view of the area. On the floor, leading to the bed was well Kushina clothes throw haphazardly on the floor. The fact that her suit jacket was neatly folded on the nightstand didn't escape him, as his eye was focused on the fact that her bra was lying on the floor that a couple of feet from his position.

Naruto gulped as he looked back at the object in her hand, he came to the realization that he was holding his mother's panty. The teen did not know why he did not just drop them, by all accounts he should. So why did he feel the urge to…no, he should not. That's when he noticed a small dark stain in the crotch area, his nose caught an unknown scent emanating from it. The teen felt his mouth dry up as curiosity got the better of him, as he brought it up to his nose. But he stopped himself as he wondered, what the heck he was doing.

However, he still felt strange as he something stir inside him, similar to the feeling that he has gotten when he thought about Yuriko. He quickly was brought back to reality when he heard a moan from the owner of the underwear he was holding. He had forgone making noise when he walked grabbing the bra from the floor, as well as the rest of the clothes and placed them with the suit jacket. He did run his finger memorizing the silky texture of the bra and panty.

As he plopped his head on the other side of the bed, he closed his eyes, as he wanted to just fall asleep as soon as possible. It didn't take long as both his mind and body were exhausted from the long day, as he slipped into unconsciousness, the person next to him began to stir. Kushina turned around as she opening her eyes slowly as she watched as her son's back move as he snored softly, exhausted from the long day. Her head turned slightly as she eyed at her undergarments were now on the nightstand. The mother blushed as she remembered the look on Naruto's face when he touched them. She was awake from the moment her son had entered the room.

At first, she wanted to confront him about what happened at the bar, but the alcohol sill had affected her mind enough to prevent her from doing just that. Before she could talk to him, she saw him picking up her panties, she had fully expected him to either drop them in disgust. However, Kushina saw was the fact that Naruto was an odd expression at the fact that he was holding her panties. It was as if they aroused him. That didn't make any sense…right? She almost yelled out in embarrassment at the fact her son saw the damp area on crouch area of her panty. It wasn't her fault that seeing her son fighting for her honor had caused some very confusing and conflicting feelings in her. The redhead almost exposed the fact that she was awake when her hand drifted southward causing her to release a soft moan loud enough to spook her son.

Kushina wanted to scream into her pillow in both embarrassment and frustration since her only son was sleeping right next to her that option was out of the question. As she stared at the ceiling as she thought back the conversation she had with Yuko. The single mother still had no idea why she even asked those kinds of questions. As far Kushina was concerned, all she need was her son and that was all that mattered to her. 'Sorry, Yuriko-chan.'

Then that thought drifted to the bar fight and the emotions she was feeling. The first thing she had felt was anger and fear. Then the moment Naruto had shown up the feeling of fear vanished replaced by happiness, comfort, and hope.

Placing her hand on her chest as felt her heart beating faster than normal. Why was she feeling like this? Mentally sighing, as she could not find the answer, realizing that the blanket wasn't covering her son properly. She sat up slowly, reaching over Naruto's sleeping form as she pulled the cover over them, then all of a sudden, Naruto had turned in his sleep as he placed his head on Kushina's large bosom. She felt her face redden as her heart began to thump in her chest.

"…kaa-san…" Naruto muttered softly, as he hugged her in his sleep. Kushina smiled gently as she rubbed his head softly. Closing her eye to return to her slumber, despite the thumping of her heart she felt content as she enjoyed the warmth from her sons loving embrace.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It's been over a month since he had given Naruto the choice to join a school club, Akimoto didn't know what he would pick. He fully expects the boy to end up joining one of the schools more well-known clubs. Being the karate, judo club and archery club but to his surprise, he ended up joining ether. The boxing was currently in its third year since its inception; however, it was not that well known. The club itself had done rather well, entering tournaments placing into the top 16 but had failed to win any of them. In addition, the club only had about 8 members, a little more than half of them were in there a final year. Therefore, the fact that they managed to get a new member helped boost the club morally._

 _The principle, Akimoto had entered the boxing clubroom as he watches from the side as varies member had gone through their basic drills. His eyes focused on the blond who was currently wrapping his hands and wrist up._

 _"Oh, you're here Akimoto-sensei? So, what brings you here for a visit?" As the club advisor and couch had walked up in a school-issued tracksuit, as he turned his head into the direction where the older male was looking. "I see our newest member had caught your attention; I don't blame you. His reputation around the school wasn't the best, to begin with."_

 _"So how has young Uzumaki-kun been adjusting?" Akimoto as he looked at the couch, who crossed his arms in thought._

 _"Truth be told, he is a little rough around the edge. The kid is rather cautious around others as if he expects to get jumped at any moment, I remembered just the other day I tapped him on the shoulder and he immediately turned and almost decked me in the face." The coach said as he chuckled as he soon noticed that the blond had finish tapping up his hands and wrist. Naruto slipped on the boxing gloves as he turned to face a large punching bag. "Well, looks like your just in time for a treat."_

 _Akimoto had a look of skepticism; he had only come to check in on the first year not to see him train. Seeing no harm in staying for just a little longer as he returned to look at Naruto. The first year didn't disappoint as he drew his left arm back and deliver a straight punch. The principal eyes widen as he saw the punch hit the sand-filled bag, the bag jolted backward before another punch connected with it forcing it to another direction. The two teachers watch Naruto ruthless assault on the punching bag as it moved back and forth as sound from the punches echoed across the room._

 _Akimoto had seen that the other students had stopped what they were doing as they watch the display of strength. He could not lie even he was memorized by what he was seeing; he had no idea that Naruto was capable of this. That is when he realized something, Naruto was holding back when he had fought the older student back then._

 _"We really got our self a real diamond in the rough, sensei. Despite his lack of knowledge of boxing as a sport, he was able to pick it up relatively fast. I am sure he trained in some other martial arts in the way he acts. He got some raw strength there, but the kid will need to work on his footwork, cardio and a couple of things before I even consider putting him in the ring let alone a tournament. However, at the rate he is going, he will be ready by the end of the month. I have to thank you, sensei, to bringing him to me. He will surely help out the club a lot." Couch said as he yelled at the other students to get back to training leaving Akimoto as he watched Naruto continued to try to punch through the punching bag. The principal let out a soft sigh as he walked out of the room, with the knowledge that he will be making another visit soon than expected._

* * *

 **(Four months later)**

Why did it feel like it was forever ago since the beginning of the school year? Naruto watched as the student walking through the halls of Fujimi Academy, chatting away as if it was another day. However, it was not any old day. Today was the last day of the first semester, and then summer vacation will officially begin the next day. It has been about four months since the blond had first entered the Fujimi. Everyone at that school for both good and bad reasons knew his name. Mostly bad if the way people were avoiding looking at him or just avoiding his general vicinity. Was he really that scary?

As it would so happen, his eye just then caught his desk mate coming down the hall. Rei flashed him a smile and waved at him, to which he just nodded his head. She then returned her attention to her friend, who ended up glaring at him. Well, at least someone did not hate him. A few moments later, the sound of the school bell rang through the halls signally that the current period has begun.

"Uzumaki-san…" he turned around to see his homeroom teacher Kyoko, standing behind him.

"Good evening Hayashi-sensei, is there something you need?" Naruto bowed his head slightly greeting the mid-twenty years old teacher as she silently watched as if judging him. He kept an outward calm façade under her gaze, even though he felt rather off-put by it. "Is there something you need, Sensei?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," Kyoko asked as she shook her head lightly, then her eye narrowed with suspension. "Still, I will have to ask you, why aren't you in class right now? You better not be doing anything-"

"Um, sensei, we have a free period at this…Remember?" Naruto asked unsure about why Kyoko was asking him that question. She should already know about the fact of the free period, given the fact that she was his homeroom teacher. Kyoko face flashed red in embarrassment, at making such a simple mistake.

"…I-I see. My apology, Uzumaki-san." Kyoko bowed, apologizing to the young blond.

"It's okay sensei…Um, Hayashi-sensei, is something the matter?" Naruto asked as the redhead woman shook her head, no.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Uzumaki-san. I just have a lot on my mind recently." Kyoko said as he rubbed the bridge of her nose. The older woman then pulled her left jacket sleeve up to check the time on her watch. "It seems like I have to get going, Uzumaki-san. Please enjoy the rest of your day…" Kyoko said as she walked off causing Naruto to stare at her until she rounded the corner and out of sight. Something was definitely up with her, but he had to start his patrol for the evening. Making his way in the opposite direction, he began to roam the halls, keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious along the way.

As he walked off, Kyoko peeks her head around the corner as she watched her student walk off. As soon as he was far enough away, she openly sighed in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?" Kyoko muttered to herself as she leaned against the wall. How long will she keep acting like this? Why, cannot she get her mind off the meeting between her students and her coworkers when they were confronted on how they could let this school fall so far. It has been four months since then and yet she can't get her mind off of it. As much as her emotions and pride wanted to scream out that, she and everyone else were not at fault. Then a small part of her mind whispered that she was part of the problem.

"Come on this way."

"Damn it who did this shit?"

"Let's just get this cleaned up before anyone sees this."

"They don't pay us enough to do this day in and day out."

Kyoko head turned around towards the voices that were coming from around the other corner, she peeks her head as she saw two of the school's janitors begin washing something off the wall. The wall was cover in spray paint with the words "Teshima likes big sweaty men!", "Shido is a pedo", "Mochizuki is the king" and something that involved her in a rather inappropriate manner that she would rather not think about now. That was not there a couple of moments ago. Leaving the scene behind her, as her mind wondered what was wrong with the school. Vandalism, repent school fight, bullying, drug use, sexual assault. She had the misfortune of witnessing all sorts of things in her tenure at the school and she was managing the best she can. Kyoko was rather relieved that this year was going smoothly so far, only a handful of incidents. While not record-setting, it was enough to put her at ease for the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, it might have something to do with her student.

She was then felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket, pulling it out and smile when she saw the caller id.

"Hello darling, why are you calling me at work?" Kyoko said with a smile on her face, which then turns in to a small frown.

"…I see you have to work late again tonight. I understand but do not forget that we have to meet up with the planner this weekend for the wedding. We still have a lot to do before the end of the summer. Okay, I love you I'll talk to you later…." Kyoko sighed softly as she ended the call. Looking at her left hand or more specifically, her ring figure that had a small silver ring on it, signifying that she was engaged. She could not believe it her boyfriend of 2 years had proposed to her three months; the redhead couldn't lie that she was concerned about never receive that one question the majority of girls wished to hear. So, when her now fiancé had popped the question, she was simply ecstatic cause she was afraid that she would remain marriage less going into her thirties. Ever since then she had work hard to plan for her dream wedding, she still had so much to do until the fated day in August.

Kyoko steeled her resolved and began to make her way to the faculty office, her fiancé was working hard for her sake and so shall she.

* * *

We find our blond hero currently doing his daily patrol, he soon found himself outside as he watched gym class currently in progress. His eyes darted around the area until he saw a familiar shade of purple currently in the middle of the stretching part. Saeko seemed to have spotted him as he gave him a small smile and a wave. Which seemed to give some of the guys around him to get the wrong idea as they seem to believe that purple haired girl was waving at them. This caused him to chuckle as if any of them had a chance.

Feeling that it was time to leave he waved goodbye to Saeko and walked around the area to see if anything was amiss. He figured that checking the outside gym storage shed since it was a popular place for the students to wander off to during gym or after school. Last time he was here, he ended up finding a couple having sex behind the shed. He peered around the shed making sure no one was around and to his relief he was alone.

"Uzumaki!" Naruto mentally groaned as he rolled his eye. Turning around to see who called out to him, despite the fact of already knowing who it is. After all, it is hard not to remember the person, who has been harassing him, every week for the past couple months.

"What do you want, Shigetaka-san?" Naruto asked as he noticed that 5 other members of the gang once again surrounded him if the black and gold were anything to go by. Oh, look they even brought weapons, cute. "Do we really have to do this every week? I mean how many times do I have to…wait were you guys following me?" Given the fact that he was an isolated part of the school, away from any wandering eyes, the answer should be obvious. Silently, Naruto reached into his pocket as he recognized the danger, he was in. His finger wrapped around the brass knuckles, as he waited for the first move.

"You know what I want; finally, you will get what is coming to you. Get him." Shigetaka-san said as he ordered, as his underlings who were quick to follow his orders. Naruto whipped his hands out of his pocket, as he leaned out of the way of a downwards swing. AS the bat connected with the ground, Naruto reached out grabbing it, as he pulled it back forcing it out of the guy's grip. Throwing it at another man stopping him from approaching, Naruto jabbed the now weaponless man in the rib, sending him on his back clenching it in pain.

Getting back to his feet, the disciplinary head sighed, as he already knew what was going to happen after he gets rid of two, three members of the group, the last two would start feeling desperate and either run away, or they will try to jump him at the same time. Jumping backward to dodge an erratic swing from another wooden bat, before kicking the attacker in the inner thigh, as he dropped his bat, surprised in the amount of pain it caused him. Making sure he that was taken out, Naruto decks him in his chin, dropping him out cold, before turning his attention to the next person.

Shigetaka clenched his teeth in rage as he silently watched his fellow gang members are dropping one by one, Again. How was this first year able to fight everybody that he brought in to help him, he might have to ask someone else for help. Growling as he slowly back away from the fight, he will have to regroup for now. Naruto had just clucked the heads of the last two people standing when he noticed that Shigetaka was trying to get away. Just as he was about to follow him, someone had just rounded the corner causing Shigetaka to bump into him.

"Watch-!" Shigetaka quickly shut his mouth when he saw who he bumped into, "Ryuichi…"

Naruto eyes widen significantly, for the past few months that he has been dealing with Ryuuchi's gang. He had never actually seen or heard about the gang leader, only in passing. He figured that he would have met him by now; given the fact that he had been sending a bunch of his men after him. And yet he had not heard from the guy for the entire semester, at least until now.

Ryuichi was about 5'6', had a lean build to him, he didn't wear the traditional school uniform, rather had a black jacket, with a black shirt with a silver design and black baggy cargo pants complete with a metal chain on one side. The most defining thing about the guy was his dyed blond hair and his hairstyle…it was a fucking fohawk without the sides shaved off. Hairstyles aside, Naruto could not help but feel that something was off. As if there was something not right with the person in front of him, his instincts were telling him to attack him, then and now.

"Shigetaka, what are you doing here?" Ryuichi asked in a calm voice as he crossed his arms in front of him, questioning his subordinate. "Better yet, why are they here?"

"Well, Ryuichi this is-"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Ryuichi said as he tiled his head as kept his eyes on Shigetaka who was starting to sweat.

"I wanted to this guy a lesson about-" Shigetaka started before Ryuichi's eyes widen slightly as he inched closer to him.

"On whose orders?" Ryuichi asked as he moved closer to Shigetaka who stepped back. "Because I don't remember telling you or anyone to attack somebody? Now do you?"

"No, sir but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Ryuichi screamed as the sound of his voice was enough to stir the unconscious people on the floor. The gang leader eyed Naruto who kept calm but on guard; Ryuichi moved away from Shigetaka and walked up toward Naruto. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond stated his name as the two eyed each other, getting a feel for one another.

"First year…" Ryuichi muttered as he smirked for a moment, as he looked towards the group of four on the ground. Looking back at Naruto, who was taken back at what happened next. "I want to say sorry about any trouble my subordinate had caused. I promise it won't happen again."

"Shigetaka, we're leaving." the leader ordered the other male who looked dumbfounded for a second as he asked about their men that were lying on the ground. "Leave them I'll deal with them later." Naruto stayed silent as he watched the two leave as he wondered what had just happened.

Ryuichi and Shigetaka stayed silent as they walked away, as they began to walk away towards a remote part of the academy. It stayed like that for a few moments until they reached a concert staircase leading down towards an old metal door. Opening the door, the two journeyed down the damp dark hall until they reached their gang hangout, the boiler room. Ryuichi sat down on a foldable chair as he looked at Shigetaka.

"Don't speak…" Ryuichi stated when he saw that the other male opens his month. Shigetaka felt it was wise to just shut up as he watched his leader pull out a metal lighter and cigarette. Lighting it up and placing it in his mouth before he began playing with the lighter, turning it off and on. Watching the flame move as he asked, "Can you tell me what I asked you and everyone else to do until I return?"

"Y-you told us…to stay out of trouble-" Shigetaka stuttered for a moment before Ryuichi shut his lighter when he turned his gaze to him.

"Exactly, I said, stay out of trouble and don't do anything! And yet I come back to find out you were starting shit with some first year." Ryuichi then stood up as he invaded the man's personal space. "You know what your doing is making a mockery of all the work I have done over the past year?" the blond third-year back off as he picked up his chair that had fallen to the floor. After taking a seat, he stayed silent.

"Ryuichi, look I'm sorry ill make it up to I promise," Shigetaka said as he begged his leader for forgiveness. He chuckled softly as he began to play with his lighter again when he stopped.

"I know you are…Arashi." Shigetaka eyes widen when he felt something smash into the back of his head. He groaned in pain and felt scared when he got a good look at the person who had just hit him.

Arashi was a rather large teen easily over 6 feet in height and had a largely built form of fat and muscle. He had a shaven head with a lightning bolt etched on the left side of his head. He was wearing a black tracksuit with a red t-shirt underneath and a gold chain around his neck. Right now, he had a large shit-eating grin on his face, as he watched Shigetaka on the floor in pain.

"Nice job, Arashi," Ryuichi said as he stood up once again as he began to take off his jacket placing it neatly on the chair. "Hold him."

The large man did not need to be told twice as he quickly grabbed Shigetaka by the back of his jacket dragging him up to his knees and gripped him by the hair. Ryuichi walked up, crouched looking his lieutenant at eye level.

"I know your sorry, Shigetaka…that's why I'm going to let you off with a warning.' Ryuichi said as he rolled his shoulders slightly, as he chuckled slightly. "But I can't let you off lightly, you know. I need you to be an example; I need to make sure that something like this never happens again." The leader patted him on the cheek before he moved his arm back and decked him across his cheek. When the punch connected, Shigetaka almost slipped out of Arashi's grip from the force behind the punch.

"Get him back up, I'm not done yet," Ryuichi ordered before he took out a rectangle object with a small button on it. When he pressed it, a large blade swung out the side. Shigetaka jolted back in fear before he was forced to stay still by the larger man. "You know all things considered I am actually letting you off easy. After all, I could have let Arashi do whatever he wanted with you." Arashi let out a small laugh as he tightened his grip on Shigetaka' hair, who was now hyperventilating as Arashi stroked his cheek with a sinister grin. Ryuichi gave the large man a glare making him stop.

"Shigetaka, you have been a valuable man to have on my side. When summer is over, I will be focusing my attention to Yohei and his little gang. So, I will need all the men I can get so I won't do anything to jeopardize that." Ryuichi said as he dragged the knife across the third year's face, making careful sure not to let the blade actually cut him. After all, he did not need any more attention towards his group right now. "So, remember your place, don't mess with my plans, again. Okay? I still have to teach you a lesson though."

Ryuichi raised his right leg before kicking Shigetaka in the face, sending him to the concert floor in pain. The leader didn't bother looking at him, as he simply gathers his jacket before throwing the knife, with the blade locked back inside, Arashi who caught it in midair. Ryuichi took a drag of his cigarette as he lifted Shigetaka shirt as he removed it from his lips and placed the lit part onto his stomach. Shigetaka screamed as it made contact with his skin, burning it. Ryuichi forced his knee on top his chest stopping him from squirming. After a good 10 seconds, he removed his knee and cigarette. Taking a deep breath as a grin appeared on his face.

"So, what are you going to do now?" The large student asked his boss, who was making sure his clothes had no dirt on them.

"I got some other things I need to take care of. The only reason I came back to school early was to deal with this problem, you should thank that third year to tell me about what Shigetaka was up to." Ryuichi said as pulled out his phone to check his hair. Arashi nodded his head as he eyed his fellow lieutenant.

"Still you're lucky considering who your homeroom teacher is," Arashi stated as Ryuichi let out a heartily laugh.

"I guess, given the fact the reason I have been out so long was for his benefit. Shido-sensei is a rather understanding man. I scratch his back, he scratches mine." Ryuichi began walking away, with Arashi in toll, leaving Shigetaka alone to wallow in pain.

After being ambushed by Shigetaka; with underlings and the unsettling meeting with his gang leader Ryuichi. Naruto had resumed his patrol, while uneventful for the most part except catching a couple in the man's bathroom about to do unspeakable things with each other. Normally what goes on between two consenting people behind the closed door is none of his business, but seriously the man's bathroom? After making his round, Naruto noticed that he had some time so he decided to spend the time with Shizuka, to her utter joy.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun? You haven't touched your tea." Shizuka asked as she watched Naruto jolt as he was not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Sorry, Marikawa-sensei," Naruto stated as Shizuka pouted at him as she leaned forward.

"I told you to call me Shizuka." The busty nurse said as the student sighed before he relented with her request.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-sensei," Naruto said as Shizuka sighed; it was as a close as she was going to get with him. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Shizuka asked as she munched on rice cake that she had brought in to go with the tea. Naruto shook his head as he grabbed on the rice cakes.

"No, it is fine Shizuka-sensei. It is not anything major now, so what were you saying before?" Naruto asked as he munched on the rice cake, they were rather good.

"Oh, I was saying that my friend Rika and I were going to this…" Shizuka then proceeded to tell Naruto a story that had to happen a few days ago. Naruto ended zoning out as he stared at his fellow blond. After the incident, Shizuka ended up not taking a leave of absence. Which he immediately fought against, asking her to at the very least take a couple of days off. She rebuttal by stating that it was her duty to help others and she could not allow something like this detour her. He eventually backed off but he would always come to visit when he had time available. Making sure that at least one of his committee members, check up on her during the day. Due to this Shizuka and Naruto had developed a rather close relationship and would often spend time together when he was available.

"And it ended up Rika getting into a fist fight with the boy's father after his son ended up flashing her butt at the schoolyard." Shizuka laughed at the memory as Naruto blinked only catching the last sentence. What the hell kind of story had he just missed?

"So, Rika and you seem close, how long have you two known each other?" Naruto asked as he didn't want her to notice he missed the entire story. The nurse places a finger on her chin in thought.

"Let's see me and Rika meet just before Junior high, I remember causes it was around the time I start puberty," Shizuka said as she unknowingly causing her chest to bounce as the male's eyes went to them. "I remember it because a lot of the boys were making fun of me for developing early and Rika ended beating them up for me. Which is kind of funny cause back then, I did not even know that Rika was a girl. It was only until near that summer when she showed up to class in a skirt." She laughed slightly as she recalled the look on her friends face when she thought that she was a boy. She still remembered the headlock that Rika placed her in.

"So, the two of you have been friends since junior high?" He asked as Shizuka nodded her head.

"Yes, actually, the two of us ended up going to different high schools. Back then I had already decided on what I wanted to do with my life and the school I went to had all the things that I needed to help me do just that." Shizuka said as Naruto nodded his head as he understood her reasoning.

"It must have been tough going to a different school than her," Naruto spoke as he couldn't imagine if Saeko decided to go to a different school. He was even more grateful to have her with him now.

"Yeah, it was. I was one of the only students from my class to go there so I ended up being alone most of the time. Eventually, I made some new friends but it wasn't like It was when I was with Rika-chan. However, even though we went to different schools, we ended up growing closer because of it. Oh, speaking of which did you know Rika was actually a student here?" Shizuka stated as she giggles at Naruto's surprised expression.

"Wait so she was a student here? How long ago was this?" Naruto asked curious about how long ago was it that she attended this institution.

"Um…Let's see…" Shizuka muttered as she began to count using her figures, "It was about 6 years ago when she graduated." Just around the time that the school standards began to decay. Suddenly the two heard the bell ring throughout the school building signaling the end of the period and the start of everyone's favorite period lunch. The young man sighed as he stood up from his seat, figuring it was time to leave.

"I guess I should be going Shizuka-sensei. Thank you for the tea." Naruto stood up as Shizuka left arm shoot out and grabbed his hand.

"Y-You know you can stay here…Well, I-If you want…" Shizuka said with a blush on her face as her gaze avoided his.

"I would Shizuka, but I have a meeting with the Disciplinary Committee. If you want, I can stop by after school if you want." Naruto offered as Shizuka let out a bright smile as nodded her head as her hand lingered before letting go of it.

Naruto waved goodbye to Shizuka as he closed the door behind. The busty woman let out a small sigh as she placed her hand on her cheek. Was it wrong that she had enjoyed holding his hand? Oh, now that she thought of it maybe she can convince him to help her with something during summer. Hopefully, Rika doesn't find out.

* * *

 **(With Saeko)**

"Wow, Saeko-chan, how do you get your skin looking so smooth like that?" One of Saeko's classmates asked as she looked at Saeko undressing. For the most part, Saeko just chuckled in amusement, as she was quick to get out of her gym clothes.

The rest of classmates continued to talk without her as she narrowed her eyes as felt something off. When she couldn't figure it out, she shrugged it off and began to get dress. When she started to put on her lacy navy-blue underwear, she heard a couple of the girls next to her cooed about her mature sense of fashion. Was it mature? Well, she supposes it could be considering the fact that most girls her age, don't buy lacy underwear as she does.

"Saeko-chan, I'm so jealous! The boys couldn't keep their eyes off you during class, you know?" Another girl said as leaned her head towards Saeko. Who was sifting through her locker and noticed that some stuff was out of place? He phone lit up from her bag, opening it as she saw that she had a message. The girls kept talking as she read it.

"Now that you mention it the boys seemed rowdier than usual."

"It might have had something to do with Saeko waving at them earlier. I bet they are arguing about who it was for." One of Saeko's acquaintances stated, as she wrapped her arms around the girl, who just look conflicted at the sudden action. She let it slide, as she thought nothing of it, putting her phone away as she put on her school uniform.

"You know I don't get it, Saeko-san, why do you wear such a long skirt?" One of the calmer of her acquaintances asked as she watched Saeko adjust said skirt.

"I'm not really sure, I just happen to find this to be a lot more comfortable," Saeko said as grabbed her stuff from her locker, closing it and began to walk off ignoring the girls calling out to her telling her to wait for them. Leaving the girls changing room, Saeko made her way towards her classroom with a sharp look in her eye. As she was leaving, Saeko failed to notice a girl on her phone glaring at her retreating form.

When Saeko rounded a corner, she did not expect to bump into someone, that person was her homeroom teacher. "Busujima-san, it's rather unexpected to see you here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you, sensei." Saeko bowed slightly to him causing him to chuckle a bit, as he looked at the bag she was carrying.

"Heading back to class already? I guess it about that time." The older teacher muttered as he started off to the side in thought, facing back towards Saeko with an easygoing smile. "Actually, it's good timing for me, Busujima-san, I have been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"What about sensei?" Saeko asked in a calm tone as she felt on edge in his presence.

"I was just wondering how you been adjusting to Fujimi? The school is a bit rough around the edges when it comes to certain things. It has been a few months since you have been here and the first semester is almost over so I was just thinking about how you like it here. I hear that you are considered the rising star in the kendo club, by the other teachers and students." The homeroom teacher asked as he leaned against the wall of the hall.

"Well, Fujimi is a rather beautiful school; I really like staring at the flower garden. I would prefer if we were allowed to eat there. Other than that, I have no complaints about the school, I rather enjoy my time here." Saeko answered truthfully, as her homeroom teacher nodded her head, he looked out the window towards the flower garden at the center of the school.

"I agree with you on that. The gardening clubs has been rather proactive in maintaining the school garden and are rather strict in making sure nothing happens to it." Her homeroom teacher stated as the two sat in awkward silence until the teacher broke it. "Busujima-san, I have been hearing some talks around the student body about a certain individual." Saeko gave him a sharp glare, as she immediately knew what he was going to say.

"A lot of the other students in your class are concern about you. Frankly, so am I, Saeko, I really think you should…distance yourself from this young man. Many of your friends are concerned about your relationship with him." Saeko kept her glare at him as he just seemed to ignore her and kept talking. "I don't think it will do you any good by associating yourself with that boy." Saeko made a fist as she heard another person talk bad about Naruto, what has he done to deserve being treated like this.

Before she could retaliate, the school bell rang to signal for that lunch had started. Taking a second to calm herself down, inhaling before exhaling softly.

"I'm sorry sensei but I have to get going if you would excuse me," Saeko said, as she began to walk around him when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Saeko-san, if you have any concerns please don't hesitate to come to me for help." Her homeroom teacher said as Saeko gave him a swift nod and left without saying a word. The man sighed as he watched her leave down the hall.

"…That girl is something else." The man chuckled lightly before he turned around to walk off.

The purple haired girl was not a happy person now and wanted nothing more than to grab her stuff and just spend time with one of the only people that she liked. She quickly weaved her way past a couple of students that were walking by, almost bumping into a girl with long orange hair as she did. Saeko managed to make it back to her classroom, as her hand touched the door handle, she saw a few guys and girls surround her desk. Her eyebrow rose up as she saw that the others managed to beat her here and had a slight concern at why everyone was around her desk. When she opened the door, she heard the voices of her classmates speaking.

"…This messed up."

"Can someone get a bucket of water quickly before…" One of her acquaintances stopped talking when she noticed her enter. Saeko didn't say anything as she marched up to her desk to see that written in black marker the words ' **KILL YOURSELF SLUT!** ', ' **Get lost** ', ' **We don't need any sluts Here!** ', ' **Why don't you just Die!** ', on her desk.

"Saeko-chan…" someone called out to her as she kept a calm façade as she took a deep breath. It wasn't like something like this affected her really, it was honestly just…sad. The only thing that ticked her off was the fact this will draw the attention of the teachers and someone she did not want Naruto to find out about this. Then she thought about it, which was who going to clean this up? Her eyes darted towards the boys in the small crowd.

" Hope this isn't too much to ask, but do you think you guys can clean this up for me before lunch is done," Saeko asked politely as she bowed towards the boys purposely allowing a small glance of her breast.

"OF COURSE!" some guys exclaimed, as they were fast to answer her request and left the room to get water. The girl, eyes darted back towards the writing on her desk for a couple of moments as some the other girls walked up to her asking if she was okay. Appreciating the sentiment, Saeko, however, didn't really care enough to be bothered by it.

"I'm okay, I think it would be best to spend lunch away from here," Saeko said as the girl had a look of understanding but concern as well. Grabbing her lunch box, Saeko grabbed her book bag as well, to make sure that nothing was taken from it, as she went to go her usual spot. Exiting the room, the girls began talking amongst themselves about what just happened. Meanwhile, the four girls in the back of the class silently watched on as their leader clicked her tongue in annoyance as she brushed her bright blond hair out of her face. "Saeko, I will make you suffer for what you have done. You fucking slut…" The girl said as she clenched her hand so tight that her friends were concerned that she would draw blood.

* * *

"Yohei!" Fuji called out as he entered Yohei's classroom, to see that Yohei and Tetsuya sitting together at his desk, by themselves. The two looked over at the sunglass-wearing teen, with interest.

"Fuji, what is it?" Yohei asked as he was slouched in his chair as Tetsuya pulled up a chair for his friend. Fuji didn't take it as he slammed his hands on Yohei's desk, who just gave him look, but he didn't care.

"Some of our guys spotted Ryuichi at school before lunch." Now that got their attention, as the two stood up straight in there sits.

"Ryuichi's here?!" Tetsuya asked as some of the other students that were in the room looked over at the three in fright over what they just heard. "That bastard is at school!"

"He was…Not anymore, apparently he met with Shido-sensei about something and then he just left" Fuji explained collapsing on the chair that Tetsuya offered, "What the hell is Ryuichi was thinking…Skipping a whole semester of class?" Fuji questioned, as he removed his glasses before he messaged the bridge on his nose.

"Yohei…What should we do?" Tetsuya asked as he noticed that Yohei was quite for a while. The leader, for the most part, was concerned…why Ryuichi would just show up to school all of a sudden. To see Shido, of all people too. Something was up with him, but the question is what?

"What about Arashi? Or Shigetaka? After everything he has been up to with Uzumaki, I do not think Ryuichi was in on that, to be honest. That might have been all him, Damn it. This whole thing is a mess!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he felt like pulling his hair out. Fuji agreed this thing was a mess.

"From what I heard Arashi had left with Ryuichi soon after. And I haven't seen Shigetaka today so I can't say much on that." Fuji stated as the three fell silent.

"Okay…" Yohei finally said as the two looked towards him. "There is not much we can do as of now, It's the last day of the semester and the day before summer vacation. Ryuichi is not even here so let's just focus on preparing for the later. How many guys do we have?" Fuji closed his eyes as he did the mental headcount.

"38, before you ask 49. Ryuichi actually lost people recently mostly due to Shigetaka constantly picking fights with Naruto. Therefore, we can thank him for that. If we continue like this, we can probably beat them." Fuji answered, causing the corners of Yohei's mouth turn upwards. This was good news; their heads turn towards the classroom door that had just open. Speaking of good news.

"Oh, Kotaro!" Yohei yelled causing the person that had just entered to flinch, "Where my bread!"

"And my strawberry milk!" Takashi yelled out afterward, as Kotaro quickly ran up to them with a large brown bag.

"I-I'm Sorry I was late!" Kotaro stuttered for a moment as he quickly reached into the bag as he pulled out multiple pieces of Yakisoba bread and strawberry milk that he had bought for them. Yohei let out a grin before he shooed Kotaro away as he ripped open the plastic wrapping around the bread. Kotaro let out a sigh in relief as the trio just let ignored him. Kotaro patted his side as he mentally cried at the sudden lack of money that he found himself in. His mother is going to kill him for losing his allowance, again. He glad that Yohei did do anything worst as he just liked bossing him around, the majority of the time.

Kotaro walked out of the classroom before he closed the door. Letting out a sigh, when he let out a yelp when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He suddenly turned around to since his classmate, Misako.

"Misako-san?" Kotaro said, as he saw the blond girl's worried expression, he grimaces he knew where this was going.

"What was that about?" Misako asked as Kotaro let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, that nothing really, Yohei just wanted me to get him some lunch. He didn't want to wait in line." Kotaro said as he tried to wave off her concern until he saw her glare at him.

"Did you pay for it?" Misako eyes narrowed placing her hand on her hips.

"N-No, they gave me some money ahead of time," Kotaro said as he quickly tried to end the conversation. "Misako-san, we really should get going we don't want to keep Naruto-san waiting."

Misako stayed silent as she kept her gaze on him before she finally relented. "Okay…Fine, I'll let this go. For now, but know this Kotaro-kun. If you don't handle this, then I will have to." Misako walked away as leaving Kotaro behind as he let out the breath that he was holding in. Following her, as he reached into his pocket, put on his disciplinary committee armband.

* * *

"Ryuichi is here!" Izuki exclaimed, was what Misako and Kotaro heard the moment he entered Naruto's office. Izuki was currently stood up in front of one of the couches, as Kiyo and Yuna were sitting on the other all three looking towards Naruto, who was sitting at his desk, with different expressions on their face. Also, Saeko was watching the exchange from her usual spot next to the blond.

"What!?" the others exclaimed as Naruto let out a sigh, as he motioned the two close the door.

"Ryuichi WAS here, apparently he soon left if what Yuna-senpai said." Naruto looked at the older girl who nodded her head to confirm.

"That is correct, about 23 minutes ago, I saw both Ryuichi and Arashi leave the school grounds before I can stop even get close. I asked around apparently he was talking to Shido-sensei about something important." Yuna said as she closed her eyes as fatigue was consuming her now, Kiyo seemed to notice as she passed her a cup of tea that she made for everyone. The third-year thanked her as she took a sip.

"I'm sorry but who is Ryuichi?" Saeko asked as she was munching on a mini hot dog that she cut into a mini octopus. Saeko moved her chopsticks towards Naruto, who was eyeing the food, with a small smirk on her face. As for the male, he was currently debating on whether he should just accept the offer. His stomach decided for him, as he snatched the hotdog into his mouth and started to chew.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Misako asked as she had just watched the exchange, she looked towards Kiyo and Yuna, who looked interested and embarrassment, respectably. Although, Kotaro looked interested in hearing the response.

"I'm pretty sure we're not," Naruto stated, as he looked at the empty bento that he had on his desk, he was still kind of hungry. Saeko nodded her head in agreement, however, if they had looked closely, they would have noticed the small twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Can we get back to the subject."

"You probably forgot this but Ryuichi is the third year, he was supposed to have graduated but he ended up getting held back last year." Naruto started before Izuki ended up taking over the conversation.

"He also the leader of the largest gang at the school, he ended up causing a lot of problems for the school. I remember last year, Ryuichi ended up causing one of the student's permanent brain damage and ended up crippling another. He…is scary person." Izuki said as the room fell silent. The two first years were rather shocked at what they just heard.

"I can believe it…" Naruto said as he recalled his meeting with the older teen and the unnerving feeling he got when talking to him.

"What did the students' parents do? It's not like they wouldn't notice something happen to their child if something did happen couldn't they go to the police or something?" Saeko asked as if a student was permanently injured the school would have been put in the spotlight for all the wrong reasons.

"From what I heard they did try to sue the school of negligent or something. Apparently, every single case that was brought against the school was caught up by red tape and eventually was dropped for some reason." Izuki stated as Naruto's eye twitched slightly as he remembered about the incident that had happened a few months ago, he really should thank Yuriko for that. This got him thinking through how was something like this dropped; he might have to do some digging. The room fell silent as the tension returned, thankfully, Misako was quickly to stop it.

"So... What are you guys doing for summer vacation?" Misako asked as Kiyo was the first to answer.

"Well, I still actually have to prepare for the tennis tournament next week and then I have another one the following month," Kiyo said, as Naruto look at her.

"You play tennis?" Naruto asked as Kotaro looked surprised as well, Kiyo nodded her head.

"That reminds me I have that tournament in a couple of weeks as well," Saeko muttered before she looked at Naruto with a small grin. "Would you come to cheer me on?"

"I guess as long as it isn't in August," Naruto stated as everyone looked at him.

"What's going on in August?" Misako asked.

"Oh, a close family friend invited my family to go on vacation together, for about two weeks," Naruto said, he then decided to elaborate. "It's a tradition at this point, basically every year we would take a vacation together."

"Really so where are you going?" Yuna asked as she was curious about his destination.

"This year is Hawaii, or more specifically the island O'ahu. I'm not sure about the city we are staying at." Naruto said with a casual tone. This caused everybody's jaws to drop even Saeko was shocked. Her family was rather well off but she had never had taken a vacation out of the country like that yearly at that.

"Um…Uzumaki-san, does your family travel a lot?" Kyo asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, we usually only travel around summer since me and their daughter have school," Naruto said as Izuki asked where else has he traveled. "We tend to go to the states a lot, but we have traveled to Caribbean's, Uk, Italy, Dubai, my favorite was Phuket, Thailand." As they heard Naruto speak, one thing went through their mind, how much did this cost?

"…can we talk about something else now…" Yuna asked as everyone agreed as the group just began ideally chatting about some random stuff. Saeko, however, reached into her pocket as she read the message that she had received earlier with a small frown. When she put her phone back into her pocket, she saw Naruto look at her from the corner of his eye. Flashing him a reassuring smile, which did not work as he gave her a look that said 'We will talk about this later' before he closed his eyes for a quick catnap.

Misako seemed to notice the fact that she was alone; motion her to sit down with them. The purple haired smiled at the blond girl, as she sat down with the other. She spends a lot of her time with them anyways might as well get to know them a little bit.

"So how do you meet Naruto-san? How long have you to know each other? What's his favorite color? IS he really a natural blond?" Misako immediately began to interrogate the girl about her relationship with their leader. Is it too late to run away?

* * *

 **(later)**

"I hope everyone will be spending their time off wisely just because your only first-year doesn't mean you can slack off. " Kyoko spoke out as the voice echoed through her classroom; she was currently talking to her homeroom class, as it would be the last time seeing each other before summer vacation officially starts. Well, she tried to speak but everybody in her class was just ignoring her as they just chatted with their neighbors, napping or just texting on their phones. The older redhead felt her head throbbing from the amount of anger she felt, taking a deep breath as she tried to relax a little.

She couldn't really blame them after all the school day was coming to a close and the majority of the students were starting to get anxious and could not wait to be able to leave. Nevertheless, would it kill them to just to spare at least 5 minutes for her to say her piece? Then all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard as all in the room heard the sound of flesh hitting wood. Every head quickly turned to see who caused it. It was Naruto with his hand held out.

"Oi, it's considered common decency to listen to someone while they are talking! So, will everyone shut up and pay attention to what Hayashi-sensei is saying!" Naruto yelled out as he fixed the class with a small glare causing everyone to turn, facing forward, Kyoko was wide-eyed at the fact the blond managed to rein in the class that quickly. She could not help but let out a relieved smile as she nodded her head in thanks, which he returned.

"As I was saying-" Naruto toned out the conversation. Was he a bit of a hypocrite for ignoring what Kyoko had to say, yes, he was. His rebuttal, he does not care, it did not particularly matter to him, he was doing well enough that he did not really need to worry about schoolwork, especially when Saya would always force him to do his homework every time he would come over to her house. It was annoying if he was honest. He then felt something hit the side of his head, his eyes focused on the small piece of an eraser that was laying on the floor. Rei with a small smirk on her face, as she held another piece of an eraser n her hand and holding up her notebook with two words scribbled on it 'Pay attention.'

"Miyamoto-san! What is so important that you had to throw something at Uzumaki-san?" Kyoko exclaimed as she so happened to see the girl trying to catch the blonds attention and ended up catching hers as well.

"We-ell" Rei stuttered as her face darkens at being caught and was not thinking properly now.

"She was asking if I was free to help her with some club stuff that she had to do after school." Naruto lied, as he knew that his desk mate would not be able to come up with an excuse in time. Kyoko seemed to buy it, as she went back to talking to the class. Rei gave him a smile in thanks as she focused on Kyoko speech.

Now that was over with the blond had already fallen into deep thought as he wondered how much time was left. What can he say he was still a student and he could not wait to leave this place behind ASAP? After the past couple of months of dealing with Shigetaka, being ambushed on nearly weekly bases and just all the nonsense that this school brought him. He was actually looking forward to taking time to relax. His phone vibrated in his pocket then, wondering what it was as he pulled it out making sure that it was hidden from Kyoko view and began to read the message, correction, messages. He ended up seeing he got four messages one from his mother, Yuriko, and Saeko. Having a good feeling on what Yuriko was about, he decided to skip that for now as he opened his mother message.

"Naruto we are going to have dinner at the Takagi so make sure you get home on time. And wait for me to get home, I don't want you walking all the way to the estate by yourself again." Was the message that he got from his mother. It was rather simple, she must have had another meeting again, typing up a replay and sent it; opened up Saeko message.

"Naruto-kun, I won't be able to hang out after school something came up and I will have to go straight home." Saeko message said before he can replay another message came in from her. "I won't be able to talk to you until later tonight; I will send you a message beforehand."

Something felt…off, he noticed that Saeko was acting weird since lunch. Actually, he noted that something was odd when she came to his office. Maybe this had something to do with the message. He typed up a message and hit sent saying that he will talk to her later. Hopefully, this was nothing serious

"Thank you, I will talk to you later…" was her replay, Naruto felt uneasily with the replay. Looking at the unopened message from Yuriko, knowing he would regret this he opened it and felt flushed.

'Here is a little preview for the summer, I can't wait to for the trip who knows what could happen ~ ', Yuriko's message said with a photo attached to it, swallowing as he hesitantly opens the attachment. To see a picture of Yuriko posing in front of a mirror wearing skintight beige one piece that only covered the upper part of her chest, revealing her stomach, a bit of her side and some underboob. The fact that the one piece looked like it was a bit too small, made her breast look bigger caused him to shuffle in his seat. Overall the swimsuit was actually rather tamed then he had expected but no less sexy. Then he got another message.

'This is what I will be wearing out in public. I have another one for a more…intimate occasion ;) ~ Love you~ '', Naruto had a healthy blush on his face as he read the Yuriko's text. One, for the fact that she had gone out and bought another swimsuit; she was keeping a secret from him. Two was a simple fact that she had said 'love you', why something so small made him feel both happy and nervous. The only person who had ever said that to him was his mother and it was not a great example due to their rather weird relationship compared to normal. Should he replay back?

' **RING, RING'** and just like that the school bell rang as a bunch of students and a couple of teachers yelled out in utter joy. Naruto lifted his head up to see a miniature stampede forming as the students tried to rush out of the class and into the halls. He could not help but sweatdrop as he noticed a few people trying to push each other out of the way just to get that couple of extra seconds of freedom. It reminded him of a scene in a disaster movie.

"Wow, I did not expect people to be that desperate to leave. Glad, I am not a part of it." Rei commented aloud as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "SO…Uzumaki-san."

"Naruto." The blond said causing Rei to look at him with a bewildered look, he sighed and decided to elaborate. "Rei we have known each other for a while, you can at least call me by my first name."

"A-Are you sure?" Rei asked unsure or embarrassed at the fact that her desk mates, who so happened to be a boy, was asking her to call him by his first name. The boy nodded in confirmation. "O-Okay then, N-Naruto-san, what are you going to be doing for summer vacation."

"My family are going on vacation near the middle of next month. What about you?" Naruto asked quickly deflecting the question back at her to prevent an awkward moment from occurring like what happened earlier.

"Urgh, nothing spectacular really, because of my dad's job, we can't travel much so I'm going to be stuck in town. I will probably just spend some time with at home or with one of my friends." Rei commented as her shoulders slumped slightly at how dull her life was, maybe she should broaden her reach in the summer. Then a thought popped in her head, her birthday was just last month, so now she could go apply for a job at least for the summer. What were the rules concerning jobs at Fujimi, again?

While Rei was distracted, Naruto took the time to pack up his stuff not wanting to leave anything behind. The orange haired girl decided to follow his example as the two continued talking. They did not notice that Kyoko who was still in the classroom, not wanting to leave a boy and a girl alone in the room…again, was watching them. As the two-talked Kyoko felt hesitant to interrupt them, a part of her wanted to speak up. Why was it so hard to talk to some teenager? God, she needs a drink.

"Hayashi-sensei we're going now." Rei suddenly appeared in front of Kyoko who jump slightly in shock. The teacher saw that the two were standing in front of the teacher's podium. Her eyes darted towards Naruto who held a look of disinterest.

"I-I see…" Kyoko muttered as she paused for a moment. "Uzumaki-san." The male stared at his teacher, who then just sighed. "Never mind, you two enjoy your break. I will see you again when class resumes." Kyoko smiled, as the Rei flashed her, a small smile.

"We will, Bye, Hiyashi-sensei!" Rei said as she waved at Kyoko who waved back and returned the smile. The older woman then noticed that Naruto had not moved from his spot and kept his gaze on her.

"Is something the matter, Uzumaki-san?" Kyoko asked, feeling slightly unnerved at being stared.

"Are you okay, Sensei?" Naruto asked as he kept a blank expression, Kyoko blinked at the statement. Was he concerned about her? "You have been acting strange all-day sensei as if your mind is somewhere else. So…" Kyoko could not help but let out a small chuckle at his concern for her well-being, at least she knows that he did not hate her.

"You can say that I have something rather big happening next month and I still have a lot of things that need to be done before then. So, I haven't been able to focus on other things." Kyoko admitted, "Still, it's nothing for you to worry about Uzumaki-san. I have everything under control."

"I see, Okay then Hayashi-sensei, I should get going. Have a good day." Naruto bowed and left with Rei, who was watched the exchange from the door.

Rei kept her eye on the blond as they ended walking together through the hall. After all this time, she does not get it; from everything, she seen and heard about the blond always contracted her own experience with him. Just when she felt that she had figured the guy out he pulls something else out, just what kind of guy was he.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Naruto asked as watched Rei jump and averted her eye in embarrassment. She apologized, as he waves it off. "It's okay; I'm used to being stared at."

Rei faced scrunched up slightly at what he just said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto just gave her a flat stare, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly well liked at this place."

"The speech on the first day of school probably didn't help," Rei commented.

"Probably not, I will admit." Naruto started with a small shrug, "But even if I didn't make that speech, I would have already have been judged. Remember how Hayashi-sensei immediately treated us like delinquents the first day just because of our hair color." Rei flinched as she played with a stand of her orange hair, she remembered.

"From day one, I have already been labeled, even if the misunderstanding has been cleared up with her. That doesn't mean much since everyone at school already sees me as delinquent, and would rather avoid me despite the fact I'm in charge of the disciplinary committee." Naruto sighed as he turned his head towards her. "Miyamoto-san, why do you talk to me?"

Rei was taken aback from the sudden question; her eyes fell to the ground as she shuffled nervously in place. "…To be honest, I didn't really know anyone in class so I was rather nervous so when I was assigned the seat next to you. I am not going to lie you had this…aura about you that kind of scared me. I was not going to talk to you at first but the person next to me would not stop staring at my chest. So, I thought, maybe if she thought I knew you, she would back off. She did, by the way, so thanks for that." The blonde's eye twitched slightly.

"Anyways, one of the reasons why I kept talking to you, was actually because you…kind of remind me of my childhood friend," Rei said as her head turned to look out the window, to see some of the student body walking and or running out the premises.

"I reminded you of your friend?" Naruto questioned; Rei nodded.

"Yeah, however, I don't think you two will get along, to be honest." The girl muttered to herself, "He kind of rough around the edges; lazy and careless and so dense that he can't take a bloody hint if it hit him across the face!"

"Um, Miyamoto-san?" Naruto called out stopping her from ranting on, although he did not like the fact, she had unknowingly insulted him as well. He was not dense...

"Oh, right sorry, anyways, despite that, I can see you're actually a good person. The way you talked to Hayashi-sensei, standing up to the actual delinquents breaking the rule, getting in between and stopping fights from breaking out, heck the fact that you willingly took on the position as the head disciplinary committee shows that you care…maybe too much if I think about it." Rei stopped to ponder that for a second. "Naruto-san, I like to believe that I'm a good judge of character and I do honestly believe that you are a great guy."

Naruto scoffs softly at that statement but Rei turns around and saw that he had a slight grin on his face. "You are really are an odd person, you know that Miyamoto-san."

"Rei," Naruto looked at her with a confused expression, who in turn placed her hands on her hips a with a small pout. "If I can call you by your first name, I think you can at least do the same for me."

"I guess, I can do that…Rei." Naruto spoke as he tested saying her name, said girl let out a large grin.

"Now ready to head on home?" Rei asked as she spun around in place as started to make her way down the hall, missing the fact as Naruto flinched.

"Actually, Rei…I have other things that I still need to take care of here before I head back home." Naruto rubbed his neck nervously as Rei looked back at him.

"Okay, if you want, I can go with you and wait?" Rei offered, as the blond let out a small groan. He personally did not mind Rei's company; still, something tells him that it is best to go alone.

"No, it's fine Rei. I don't know how long I will be and wouldn't want you to wait more then you have too." Naruto explained as he promised Shizuka that he would see her before he left.

"I guess that fair…" The orange haired girl muttered, as before Naruto could do anything, Rei held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

"…Why?" Naruto asked as he was puzzled by her request.

"So, I can put in my number," Rei said as Naruto hesitantly reached into his pocket and handed her his phone, hoping that she would not open the messages or photos. He probably should get rid of them or at the very least put them somewhere safe.

"you… don't have a lot of people in your contacts…" Rei stated with what he assumed was a pity, as he bit his lip as he nodded his head.

"…Yea…"

Rei quickly punched in her number and info, handing back the phone to him. "Well, at least I know that if I ever text you that you will replay quickly," she said as she attempted to recover what was felt of his ego.

"Well, I talk to you later Naruto-san," Rei said as she gave the blond a wave goodbye as she left him all. Naruto sighed as he began to walk toward the nurse's office to see Shizuka. As soon as he left, from across the hall, Saeko pokes her head out as her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the direction the orange haired girl left.

"Who was she?" Saeko muttered to herself, she pulled out her phone as she saw that she had a new message on her phone. With a down crested look, Saeko eyes darted towards the direction her best friend went towards. Her hand made a fist, as she didn't have a choice in the matter. Taking a small breath, she recomposed herself and walked off. Her memory of the last few minutes was blank as she ignored everything around her, as she soon found herself in outside of the school main gate, in front of a black four-door car. The door unlocked as Saeko stepped inside as she heard the voice of her father from the seat next to her.

"You are late Saeko…" her father said with his eyes closed and disapproval tone in his voice. Saeko kept a blank expression as she muttered an apology. "We will talk about this later, drive." The car soon started and peeled away from the school, Saeko eyes dart towards the school for second before returning her gaze to the passenger headrest.

"How was school?"

"It was okay, a little slow for my taste," Saeko commented.

"School has always had that feeling to it." Her father commented; he inhaled deeply as then dropped a bomb on her. "Do you remember what we discussed earlier this year."

"Yes, Otou-san."

"Good I have arranged a meeting between you two in three weeks. It will be-" Saeko soon toned out her father as she clenched her skirt in her hands. After all, she is his daughter and was not allowed to act out.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry, it took so long as the last chapter to write. I have a confession to make I only started writing this in mid-January to late January, ended up doing two weeks of overtime at work and was rather lazy during December. I have a couple of things I want to address but first, I need to say this. I need a beta while trying to proofread this I realized that editing is not my strong suit. I tried to proofread the last 5 chapters and have failed. I have Grammarly that I have been using for my editing it helps quite a bit. However, it might not be enough you can judge for yourself by reading this chapter. The primary reason I want a beta is for one thing to give me a good kick in the pants to get to writing. I'm really that lazy at times, probably doesn't help that I been playing apex legend, dead by daylight and rainbow six seige and just got dead or alive 6. Don't judge me. Anyways on to the other things I want to say.**

 **1) Yes, the majority of the characters that are in this fic are OC's. Don't really have a choice on that one, given how little i have to work with in terms of official material. But Yuko is a HOTD character but hasn't been officially named due to the mangaka death. If you figure who she is then big props to you. And just a heads up a good portion of the OC's will have a purpose in later chapters. A few key Oc's anyways.**

 **2) Someone asked me to have this story be rather long, the way I'm going it probably will be. All jokes aside, I have planned out some arcs after the canon stuff. In the canon story there was pretty much only 3 arcs, 5 if you separate it. I don't know the amount yet since I want to hammer somethings out first.**

 **3) I plan on ending this arc two chapters but I will try to do it in one chapter, I am iffy on writing anything about summer vacation as I just want to hurry up and get to the main plot. There were a few key scenes I need to write that take place summer. One of them can be an omake in a later chapter, one can be pushed back later but there are two that I need to write so expect a major time skip or two next chapter.**

 **4) The most important thing the harem. A few people asked me to update the harem list. As you can see Yuriko is in mostly by my own bias. So the new list is Kushina, Saeko and Yuriko. I have one more that is almost confirmed but I want to wait a bit to confirm. So far I planned to keep this harem at 5-6, I might change that to make it 7 instead. That is a maybe on that.** **And I know people will ask about Kyoko since I wrote that she is engaged, just wait till next chapter for that.**

 **And that's everything that I wanted to talk about. Just wanted to say thanks for reading I hope to produce more chapters soon. Cause after this post it will officially surpass the old version in terms of word count. It not much since the old version is considered more popular in terms of everything else, even if others enjoy that story more I feel this is better in that showed my growth as a writer, over the 7 years that I have been writing.** **Even if I'm a mediocre writer.** **I have been on this site for almost a decade I feel kind of old.**

 **A big shout out to Bob of the A for pointing out a rather big yet simple mistake in the last chapter. I have still not yet fixed. And expect the next chapter to be as large is not larger than this one was. Also if you want to be the beta for this fic send me a pm or review. If you have a question just send me a review or a pm i will try to answer as soon as possible.**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible.**

 **Also thanks to all for reading this chapter.**

 **So until we meet again, farewell**


	7. Worst birthday ever

**Hello, everyone hoped you had a may, I actually wanted to do a mother day story with my favorite mother and son duo, if catch my drift. But I ended up forgetting when mother day was and ended up unable to finish it in time, oh, well maybe next year. Still, hope you enjoy this 30k+ chapter, my now longest chapter ever and there will be a one somewhat major time skip. I had to cut some stuff out, unfortunately, this chapter that will end up as Omake in the next chapter. One last thing I got a lot of people telling me I missed the lemon last chapter, well hate to break it, there wasn't supposed to be one as it was at most a blowjob scene. So anywho...big shoutout to my new beta- jangoman1579.**

 **So sit back, relax and enjoy**

 **Chapter 7: A birthday to remember**

* * *

 _Naruto, are you sure about this?" Kushina asked as she watched her son wrapping up his hands and wrist up in bandages. Right now, the two were by themselves at his school, when the coach decided to put together a practice match between them and another school at the last minute. The coach said that, while the event itself was not that important, gaining the experience in fighting in front of a crowd and fighting in a semi-official match was. Naruto had a slight scowl on his face when he remembered the looks on his club mates faces when he said that. The coach did not expect much from them, he fully expected them to fail, well, he was going to be proven wrong. Naruto was excited to actually be in a match, his mother, on the other hand, was far more concerned._

 _"Kaa-san, you don't have to worry about me," Naruto commented as he proceeded to finish wrapping and tighten the bandages. Kushina's eyes narrowed, placing her hand on her hips._

 _"As if I'm worried about you, I trained you to be a badass as I am. It's just…" Kushina paused as tried to come up with an excuse to hide her concern, even if she had trained her son. He was still her precious baby boy; she had a right to be concerned._

 _"Kaa-san, I'll be fine. Besides, this isn't an official event. All the boxers from the other schools will be my age and they have a lot more rules to protect the boxer's then professional league. We even have to wear protective headgear and certain types of gloves when we fight." Naruto said as he removed his shirt and got his boxing gear on. "Besides, you did train me I'll be fine."_

 _Kushina stayed quiet as she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything else. "Fine, just…be careful, okay? I will be watching near the front row; the Takagi's will be watching with me. Good luck." With that, Kushina gave him a large hug and kiss on the cheek before she left to go to her seat leaving Naruto behind as he took a deep breath and waited for his match._

 _"Yo, Naruto-kun!" His coach called out as he walked up to Naruto, "Are you ready for your debut?"_

 _"As ready as I will ever be," Naruto stated as he rolled his shoulders and started to bounce from one foot to the other. His coach let out a hearty laugh as he patted his student on the back causing him to trip a bit._

 _"I'm glad to see you hyped up, now, I don't really need to say anything that you already haven't yet heard me say already with the others. You are the last person from our club to go on, so you probably feel a little nervous given how the others performed." His coach stated as Naruto stiffened a little. Out of the 7 other members, only 2 had won their matches. Therefore, he had a fair bit of pressure riding on his shoulders. "Now, I don't expect much out of this, but the person you are up against is a year older than you, but has only about 4 months of in-ring experience. He is a swarmer (1) so he's going to try to get in close as soon as the bell rings. If you can keep your distance and just watch for his right hook, you should be fine." Naruto nodded his head with his coach motioning him to follow as they walked off to the ring._

 _"Why are we here again?" As a 12-year-old Saya said as she had leaned forward with her head placed in her hands. Right now, the Takagi families were currently watching the sporting event from the bleachers of the school's gym. Normally they would not be interested in coming to something like this, however, given the circumstances, they were willing to try it. The unofficial event wasn't anything special as they were only a handful of people watching. Mostly family and friends of the club, there were a couple of other watching who were interested in the sport itself. Yuriko chuckled at her daughter as she ruffled her hair causing her to groan and slapped her hand away. "I don't get why we have to be here to watch a bunch boy wearing shorts hitting each other for fun."_

 _"Saya-chan, we are here to support, Naruto-kun," Souichiro stated as he kept his eyes forward with his arms crossed. He personally never liked these types of events, mostly since he was not a fan of crowds in general. The only reason he was here was to support Naruto. While boxing is an honorable sport in his eyes, he wasn't one to actually watch it. Why couldn't the boy pick kendo instead?_

 _"I understand that but I don't get why onii-chan has to participate in something so barbaric and boring. How long is this stupid thing?" Saya ranted a bit as Yuriko chuckled, hiding her amusement by turning her head to the side. The older woman was actually not that surprised in Naruto's decision to join a combat sport club as he did enjoy fighting a little too much._

 _"It will be over soon, Naruto-kun is the last person to fight," Souichiro stated as He noticed Kushina coming towards them. "Kushina-san, how is Naruto-kun doing?_

 _"He's not really nervous, if that what you are asking." Kushina stated as she slumped in her seat, "I really don't understand that boy."_

 _"I'm pretty sure no one does," Yuriko said as she glanced at her husband as he kept his gaze forward to notice. "Well, except for one person." Soon the light dimmed as everyone in the gym focused on the ring as they noticed the next fight beginning. It did not take long for one Tokonosu junior high school PE teacher, who has decided to referee for the match, to enter the ring. He quickly recapped the rules that it would be a three-round bout, 3 minutes per round and the winner will be determined by point count. Kushina bit her lip as she shifted in her seat. She listened and waited for the fighters to come in. Soon the two fighters entered the ring the judge then announced her son's opponent as the crowd clapped politely. While the people who knew him cheered loudly. The boy had a small grin on his face as he bounced around on his feet._

 _"And his opponent, Naruto Uzumaki!" The headmaster announced, as Naruto did not do anything to acknowledge what he said as he just kept his eyes on his opponent, who just held that smirk on his face._

 _"Kushina-chan, relax you're going to start developing wrinkles," Yuriko said trying to ease her friends worry. This did not do much to help her. Just then the bell rang as they turned their attention to the ring. They watched as the other boy bringing his arms up as he was quick to approach Naruto. He was quick to try to throw an overhand right punch. However, he didn't expect for the blond to block his punch by lifting his left arm. His eyes widen as he saw coming from below was his other hand, he wasn't able to brace himself as it connected with his chin. His head whipped backward as he collapsed on the ground in a daze._

 _The other school's coach seeing something was wrong, quickly went over to check up on his student as Naruto went to his corner. The nearby school nurse went over as well to check up on the situation. The crowd was silent, stunned to see the 14-year-old drop so fast, even Souichiro raised an eyebrow at that. The other team coach removed the headgear to get a better look at him, after a quick minute, he called over the PE teacher and whispered something to him. The temporary referee nodded his head before he stood at the center of the ring._

 _"Due to a head injury, the winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki!" The referee called out as he raised Naruto's hands in the air as the crowd cheered and his club-mates were on their feet cheering in excitement, while the loudest cheers came from Kushina and surprisingly Saya._

 _"That's my boy! Winning in the first round, no less!" Kushina yelled as she knew her son could win; she wasn't worried in the slightest._

 _"GO! Onii-chan!", Saya cheered as she raised her hand over her head, as Yuriko giggled at her daughter's change of attitude. Souichiro was silent but had a large smirk on his face, as he felt pride in the young boy._

 _"You never cease to amaze me Naruto-kun," Souichiro muttered, as watch Naruto leaving the ring as he began to be swarmed by his club mates cheering about his first win_.

* * *

It was early in the morning with the sun being high in the sky, the birds were chirping as Naruto groaned in his bed when the light peered through the curtains in his bedroom window. As the lights hit his eyes, Naruto pulled the sheets over his eyes and turned the other direction.

"Mm, thank you…" A female's voice said from underneath the sheets as the woman shuffled closer to Naruto who wrapped his arms around them.

"Welcome…" Naruto muttered softly as he tried to get back to sleep until he realized that someone else was in his bed. Opening his eyes from underneath his cover to see a familiar head red hair cuddling into his chest for warmth.

"Okaa-san? What are you doing here!" Naruto was suddenly more alert as he saw the purple haired woman lift up her head as she gave him a small glare.

"I was trying to sleep, but someone won't let me." Yuriko jested as she moved her leg over his body, Naruto gulped as his private brushed against her clothed covered privates. This was something she had definitely noticed as she flashed him a small smirk as she placed her hand on his chest. Straightening her body upward as she allows the bed sheets to slide off her back, allowing the boy underneath her a full view of the dark blue bra and thong that she was wearing. His eyes fell to her large breast that was forced into the rather small bra that clearly was not hers.

"It might not be a bad thing; I did always want to try doing this," Yuriko muttered before he can say anything to her, she places her hips on his pelvis making sure to sit on a specific area. Letting out a small moan, as she felt something hard brush against her panty covered mold. "You are already this hard? I guess it's to be expected. After all, that thing has been poking me for a rather long time, mmm…part of me wonders if you wanted me to come here?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip trying not to utter a sound as she began to rock her hips slowly with his morning wood rubbing against her. Thanks to the August heat, the blond had decided to sleep in his boxers, which made the grinding motion Yuriko feel more pleasurable, with only the cloth of his boxer and her thong in between them. He shuddered as her left hand reached down and softly rubbed him through the cloth, as her other hand was placed on his left leg to help her balance. The blond decided that he would place his hands on her thighs as he rubbed them slowly enjoying the movement.

"You like that Naruto-kun? mmm…you like Okaa-san riding you? Do you like her grinding against you like a slut…Oh, fuck." Yuriko moaned with lust-filled eyes staring down at him. She shuddered as she removed her hands from his body, placing them behind her head as she then gyrates her hip in a circular motion. While she focused on moving her hips, Naruto was trying to ignore the pleasure that was building as he felt a wet spot forming on his boxers. His eyes dart in that direction to see a small dark spot formed on the crotch area of the dark blue thong. His throat suddenly went dry as he watches as the older woman's juices start to sip through the cloth.

"I don't think I can wait much longer…"Yuriko stated as her right hand reached down to crass her bra-clad breast, giving a little squeeze as she moans. Lifting her hips off him as her hand reaches into the opening of his boxer, pulling his cock out of the opening. At this time, the purpled haired milf took the time to admire the limb in her hand, just over 8 inches long and about two inches of thick meat. Rather impressive giving his age, at least to her limited knowledge. He shuddered lightly as her finger touched the bulbous head. With a small grin, Yuriko rubbed her finger over the head as a small amount of pre-cum started to form, looks like he was ready to blow any minute. Deciding now would be a good time as any, she moved her hips up brushing his cock against her thong once more causing him to groan out loud. Using her finger, she then shifted her underwear to the side and began to maneuver it towards her lips.

"If you're going to finish, you might as well do it inside," Yuriko said, as she places the tip in the opening just as she was going to move down.

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"Naruto! Wake UP!" Kushina voice echoed from behind the door as she slammed her hand against it. The two's eyes widen from the sudden action, causing Yuriko to slip instead of entering the head ended up brushing her core and clit sending shivers down her spine. While the young man ended up thrusting his hips to the side causing it to be caught in the cloth of the thong. The foreplay from earlier, texture of the underwear and the sudden interruption by his mother was too much for the blond and ended up ejaculating into the thong. Shooting two large loads of sperm on the inside. Naruto bit his inner cheek to prevent himself from moaning out loud as to not alert his mother about what was happening on the other side. "Hurry up, it's time for breakfast!"

Yuriko clicked her tongue; she so close as well, she should have unplugged Kushina's alarm clock. Damn it, she got cock-blocked. Realizing that Naruto was a bit out of it, she pulled the sheets over Naruto to at least cover his member, adjusted her underwear and grab the small robe that she had left on the floor. Quickly pulling it over her shoulders and tying it up close, she almost sprinted towards the door, unlocking it and opened it to see a robe wearing Kushina reaching for the door handle. She blinked for a second as she saw that it was not her son, that had opened the door.

"Yuriko-chan? Why are you in Naruto's room?" Kushina asked with her eyes narrowed slightly. The tone of her voice showed that she was not pleased by this development, not one bit.

" I was just asking Naruto to do me a small favor before we go out." Giving her friend a reassuring smile, hoping to at least ease her worry a bit.

"Really…. Why couldn't you do it when we are eating breakfast?" Kushina crossed her arms a crossed her robe-clad chest.

"Well, I couldn't have asked Naruto to pick up Saya-chan's birthday present in front of her, can I?" Saya's mother was quick to retort, as Kushina eyed her for a moment before relenting.

"That makes sense. I guess." Kushina said as sighed lightly, "Fine, can you just come downstairs so we can start eating. Saya-chan, been wondering where you were. So, hurry up I don't want to keep the birthday girl waiting"

"Okay, I will be down in second, I need to finish talking to Naruto really quick about tonight," Yuriko said as she shuddered lightly as she felt something warm sliding down the side of her leg. Kushina rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to deal with her friend so early in the morning, she turned around and made her way downstairs. As soon as she was out of sight Yuriko's hand reached down to wipe off the trail of cum dripping down her leg.

"Why couldn't you wait 5 more minutes before you interrupt us…" Yuriko whispered as she looks at the wasted cum before she licked her fingers clean. "I should buy some pineapples for Naruto…"

"Did Kaa-san leave?" the teen asked as he poked his head out from his bedroom, she nodded her head at him, as he walked out dressed in a black tank top and grey shorts. Seeing him dressed up caused her to pout.

"Aww, why did you have to get dressed? It is your house, after all, I'm sure nobody would care if you were half-naked, I know Saya's and I wouldn't mind." The woman stated with a curl of her lips as she wrapped her arms around the teen before he pushed her off him as his head looked down the hall.

"I don't feel comfortable walking around half naked in general," Naruto said as he eyed the staircase after he was sure nobody would come up, he faced Yuriko, cupped her face and kissed her. Yuriko once again wrapped her arms around his neck as she enjoyed the small kiss. She let out a small moan when his hands left her face as he went to cup her ass over her robe. As the boy squeezed her ass, Saya's mother decided to move her hand underneath his shirt rubbing her hands on his six-pack abs. She will have to thank Kushina later for making him work out like crazy. She bit her lower lip as Naruto began to grind his pelvis against her, having recovered from a few moments ago. God, why did Kushina have to interrupt her, as much as she hated she had to stop.

"Mm, Naruto-kun we really should stop," Yuriko muttered as he quickly pulled back as he ended up being caught up in the moment.

"Sorry…I got carried away." The blond backed off with a sheepish expression, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You shouldn't apologize…"Yuriko whispered as she pecks his lips once more before pulling away and fixing her appearance. As Naruto remember something important.

"Umm, Okaa-san…why are you here?" Naruto decided to repeat the question from before as Yuriko looked.

"What do you-Oh, right you were already asleep by the time we got here." Yuriko muttered placing her hand on her cheek, "Yesterday, Souichiro returned from Shinjuku." Naruto flinched as she continued to speak.

"After we ate dinner together, he ended up telling us that a few of his co-workers and a rather important individual had decided to come to Saya's birthday party. It was rather a last-minute thing, so Souichiro had asked us to stay the night here while he gets everything ready for tonight. By the time we came over Kushina had said you were already asleep." Yuriko explained the situation, well that answered that question. Still, something about this made him nervous, why were a bunch of office workers coming over for a teenage girl's birthday party. He could understand if it was just a couple of his co-workers, maybe this was just something above his current train of thought.

"Oh, before I forget there is something, I need you to do for me later," Yuriko asked as she opened her robe a bit, fishing something out of her bra. He looked dumbfounded, as he watched her pull out a receipt, before handing it to him. "When we go out later, I need you to pick up Saya's gift for me." Seeing nothing wrong with picking up a gift for her, he took the receipt and put it in his pocket.

"Now let's get some breakfast, can't have your mother thinking we are doing anything inappropriate." She said with a wink before she walks away with a sway to her hips, knowing that the young man was watching.

Around the same time, downstairs a pajama-clad Saya was watching her other mother figure, moving around the kitchen gathering the necessary cooking utensils for breakfast.

"Okaa-san, you don't have to do this. I will eat whatever you make. " Saya asked as Kushina looked at her, before waving her off as she grabbed some milk and eggs from the fridge.

"It's fine Saya-chan, it's your birthday I want to make you something special. So just tell me what you want to eat and I will make it." Kushina spoke placing her hands on her hips and waited for the young girl to order. Saya eventually sighed, as she avoided looking at the redhead as she said, "Pancakes?"

Kushina nodded her head, as she was sure that she had everything need to cook pancakes. Good thing she went grocery shopping yesterday. The red-haired mother moved to the fridge her eyes darted towards the hallway more specifically the staircase. A frown visible appeared on her face for a split second as an unpleasant feeling passes through the pit of her stomach. Why was her best friend in her son's room so early in the morning? Since the three women were sharing the same room, which meant Yuriko had to have left the room while Kushina and her daughter were asleep and that only left a brief time window. She should be happy that her friend and son have a good relationship after the awkward few months of avoiding each other. So, she should be happy, right?

"Morning everyone and a big Happy Birthday to you sweetie!" Yuriko exclaimed surprising Kushina, knocking her out of her thoughts, as she walked into the kitchen with Naruto straggling behind her. Saya's mother quickly walked over and gave her daughter a big hug. The pink haired girl was quick to return it before quickly going to glomp Naruto. Yuriko stared at with amusing grin on her face as the blond just hugged her back and said 'happy birthday' to her. Kushina couldn't help but smile at the scene, it was adorable really.

"Oh, what are you making?' Turing her head to see her BFF looking at her, or rather what she was cooking.

"I'm making pancakes…" Kushina said as she returned to her task of gathering everything she needed, milk, eggs, butter, baking powder, and sugar. She quickly brought the items over to the kitchen counter and began mixing. After a few minutes mixing the ingredients into pancake batter wiping off the beat of sweat falling down her brow, she glazed over the trio. Saya was talking to Naruto, more like ranting at what happened last night she couldn't blame the girl since the ended up arriving just after 11:30 at night.

"Aren't you going to start cooking?" Yuriko asked as she snuck up on Kushina who ended up screaming in fright. The two teens turned to see what had happened but when they saw it was just their mother goofing off the returned their conversation. "Seriously, Kushina-chan I'm starting to get hungry."

"Oh, sorry Yuriko, I'll get right…to…work…" the redhead snapped back before trailing off when she noticed Yuriko robe was undone. The fact her robe was undone wasn't the problem she had seen the woman nude before a good number of times, not the point. The reason why she stopped speaking was what the woman had _underneath_ her robe.

"Yuriko…what are you wearing?" singles mother asked her BFF with unsettling sweet tone in her voice.

"You mean this? It looks great right, even though it's a bit tight for my breast." Yuriko spoke with a coy grin in return as she posed with a finger on her chin, letting the robe open just a little more showing off what was underneath causing her to growl in annoyance as she noticed that Naruto and Saya were looking at them, each with a visible blush on their faces.

"Of course, it does, that's why I bought them. WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR?" Kushina screamed as wanted to know why her friend was wearing her clothes. Saya let out an exaggerated sigh as she face-palmed; meanwhile, Naruto was quiet when he heard the words his mother just spoken. That would mean what he did earlier with Yuriko was actually his mother's…a couple of thoughts crossed his mind that a son shouldn't be thinking about. Well, that explains why they looked so tight on Yuriko's chest as he silently compared the two breasts.

"I don't see what is wrong about sharing-" Yuriko exclaimed as she smiled coyly knowing what she was doing ticking the redhead off.

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't even be wearing another person's underwear! You're already stretching out the straps with those giant balloons of yours!" Kushina said as Yuriko shrugged uncaringly as she waved off her comments about her large breast.

"Fine if you want them back you could have just said so." The purple haired woman reached down to untie her rode to remove the underwear, when the redhead grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Don't take it off in front of Naruto-kun! and Saya-chan!" Kushina exclaimed when she saw Yuriko about to undo her rode, grabbing her hands before she began to push her out of the kitchen. "Go upstairs and change! Oh, and put those in the laundry when you take them off! I have already lost some underwear recently. I will not let you lose those, too!" the redhead yelled out as Saya face-palmed at what was happening, this wasn't how she expected her birthday to start off.

"umm…Okaa-san your robe is open…" Saya muttered as she turned her head away to avoid staring too much. Naruto's eyes darted towards his mother to see that she was bare naked underneath the robe, before looking away.

Meanwhile, from up the stairs, Yuriko had a small smile on her face as she heard Kushina shriek. Her plan had worked like a charm, did she wear her friend's lingerie on purpose, oh yes, she did. Why did she wear them some might be thinking, she had numerous reasons why but right now was not the time to think about that. As reached the top she quickly made her way over towards Naruto's room, after all, she only had a limited amount of time and she had some snooping to do. Especially if she wanted to find porn stash as his lover, she should at least know his kinks well besides the more obvious ones. As she hummed her way towards the blonde's room, Yuriko eyes caught a small brown box underneath the bed when she passed her friend's room.

She paused before looking behind her, weighing her options she figured it would be easier to look through Naruto's room then Kushina might as well take what she can get. Besides she was curious what was peeking out from underneath her friend's bed. Slipping inside she closed the door behind her and pulled out the box before she sat down on the bed. Placing the box on her lap and opened the lid as her eyes widen in shock.

"Gosh Kushina…you're naughty girl." Yuriko muttered as she pulled out a rather large vibrator, her eyes couldn't help but notice the varies bumps on the shaft near the base. It even had an option for anal play, wow; she had no idea her best friend was into that. She mentally compared the size with what she had seen, before she noticed a couple of porn DVDs in the box as well.

"I must say, you have an interesting taste. My naughty stepmom, cougar on patrol, Lustful widow, reverse chikan, my hot single teacher, 'stop your father is in the next room'. Kami, you really need to get a boyfriend Kushina" Yuriko listed off Pulling out the case, she began to read the titles of the porno movies, she noted that there was about 10 of them, a few of them were imported from the US too. These must have been recent as a couple of them were still in the shrink-wrap. What happened recently for Kushina to suddenly start exploring herself? Well, she was nosey and bored enough to find out. Maybe her mother-con of a son could help, he would be bound to know if a man intruded on his territory.

"Oh, well, time for Naruto's room." Yuriko quickly put everything back into the box and placed back where it belonged before making her way out the door. After all, she should know what her lover was into.

* * *

(About two hours later)

With breakfast done and over with everyone was soon rushing off to get ready to do some last-minute shopping. They had a lot to do before tonight, so by the time everyone had taken a shower and got dress it was already past 10 am. The small group had left the Uzumaki resident in Yuriko's car as it had the most space. Given the fact that it was summer and a weekend, the roads had a decent amount of traffic. It was rather fortunate that the mall wasn't that far from the residential area of the city.

Taipei shopping town was a rather large building with more than four floors filled with a variety of stores, from major chain stores to the simpler mom and pop shop. The mall had a large food court, Movie Theater, a pet store, and even a large bank. Even though the shopping mall was only built last year, it quickly became the go-to place for the people living nearby, especially for those who wanted to avoid going into the city.

"Kushina-chan, where should we go first?" Yuriko asked her friend as she exited the car. Yuriko was now dressed in a short-sleeved black blouse with white capris pants, which was rather casual for a woman of her status.

"Maybe we should find a dress for Saya-chan then we can go from there," Kushina stated, who was in a simple green sundress as closed her eyes in thought. "We will also need to find some shoes and maybe some jewelry to go with it."

"Can we just go? We already wasted two hours just waiting for you guys to get ready." Naruto said as he was feeling rather agitated by the lack of progress and what was about to happen. The blond had an orange button up shirt with a simple black shirt under it, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Inhaling a deep breath as he already felt mentally exhausted by today.

"I have to agree…" Saya muttered to herself, who was wearing a pink t-shirt that strained from her growing bosom and a pair of hot pants, while she loved shopping as much as the next girl. It meant even more to her since she was able to spend time with both her mother figure and Naruto. Today, however, was different, as she knew today wasn't really for her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, looking back to see Naruto standing next to her.

"You okay? You were rather quiet all morning; you are not normally this quiet." Naruto asked with a concerned tone, Saya shook her head. As she tried to give him a reassuring smile only to end up looking forced.

"Yeah…I'm fine," To his credit, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her as he looked with suspicion, as he opens his mouth.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up!" Kushina yelled, waving at them as Yuriko and she were already halfway across the parking lot.

"HOLD ON!" Naruto yelled back as he turned his attention to Saya, "Look Saya I know something is wrong, you don't have to tell me but…Just know you can talk to me if you need it."

"…Thank you." Saya whispered softly as she was now playing with a strand of her hair with a small quirk of her lips.

"Okay then let's go," Naruto said as he began walking off, Saya followed after him catching up as she started walking side by side. "Also, happy birthday Saya." The pink haired girl gave him a large smile on her face as she hugged his arm, causing him to blush as he felt his little sister large breast pressing against him. She really had grown all right…

"Glad to see you two still as close as ever. So where should we go first?" Yuriko commented as she asked everyone for their opinion.

"Well, shouldn't we find a dress for Saya-chan? I probably should buy one too, I don't think I have one that is appropriate for a formal party." Kushina said as she mentally thought of the only dress in wardrobe, the last time she wore it was last year and she will not wear that kind of dress in party with a bunch of drunk of old men. At least she knew that her handsome son would protect her if needed.

"Then let us check out some of the stores, maybe I should buy a dress myself," Yuriko spoke absentmindedly as they walked into the main entrance of the shopping mall, Naruto let out a silent moan as he knew he was going to in for a long day. "What about Naruto, what do you think we should have him wear? I think he will look great in a suit."

Oh.

OH, no _._

* * *

(1 hour later)

"I don't think you look half bad. You look rather mature right now." Yuriko commented as the group was now in a men's wear store and have been there for over an hour just trying to find a suit for Naruto to wear. Right now, the blond was standing in front of a large section of mirrors as he was forced to model for the three women. He was wearing a white suit with a black button up underneath, a white pair of slacks and a white tie.

"I agree with you, Naruto-kun looks great. What do you think Saya?" Kushina asked as nodded her head as she looked towards her daughter figure who was just staring at Naruto with a small blush. The two mothers just chuckled as Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his reflection with an expression that said 'kill me…'

"I-I think it looks fine but still thinks he should have gone with black instead." Saya huffed her cheeks as eyed the other suit that the store employee was holding, who currently asking Naruto if the suit jacket fit or if he needed a different size.  
"Maybe we should look for a different style of the jacket?" Kushina asked as she eyed another evening suit that was nearby.

"That might be best but I don't think Naruto-kun could take much more of this." The purple haired woman said as everyone noticed the expression on his face. "Perhaps we should take a break? Naruto-kun, which one do you like best?'

"Does my opinion matter?" Naruto replied as he figured he would end up having to match with either Saya or his mother.

"Nope, not really, why don't you get changed and you can go take a break. While the rest of us go check out another store, we still need to get our dress." Yuriko than gave him a small wink, Naruto soon figured out what she wanted him to do. He was thankful, as modeling suits for the past hour wasn't something he enjoyed. Entering the dressing room and got dressed up in his clothes as he was getting dressed, Naruto noticed his phone flashing up. Reaching for it, and opened it up to see text that came from Rei and Saeko. He quickly opened Saeko's message as it was sent over 45 minutes, it was a continuation of the conversation from last night,

He sent a replay to Saeko as he soon received another text from Rei, he wondered what she wanted as she was texting him almost nonstop ever since they exchanged numbers at the end of school. It was rather…different, not in a bad way but compared to how he and Saeko texted each other, it was rather interesting. He opened the text and noticed a picture that she sent him; it was a selfie of her in a maid outfit.

'Look at my cute new uniform,' Rei text had read, the blond jaw dropped as he couldn't help but admire how the uniform looked on her. The outfit consisted of a low-cut black top with a matching skirt that had two white horizontal lines near the bottom, a white filly apron and black stockings to complete the look. Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail as her uniform had shown off her shapely body and why was he think this. He really wasn't happy about this morning maybe he can ask Yuriko to help him out in the bathroom or something.

'You got a job at a maid café? I didn't think you would work for a place like that.' Naruto replied as Rei was quickly to replay back.

'What is that supposed to mean?! And it's not just a maid café, it's also a cosplay café. I couldn't get a job anywhere else and the owner was nice enough to hire. Not to mention I get to wear a bunch of cute outfits and I get paid rather well, so it is a win-win. Oh, I know, why don't you come over and visit. I can give you some coffee on the house or something.' Rei texted as the blond pause as he thought of what to say, personally, he did not really like the idea of eating at a maid café. Especially by himself and he rather not think about what would happen if his mother or Yuriko found out or came with him to said café, god forbid what Saya would think. He rather let his little sister keep a somewhat positive opinion of him.

'I guess I could go, where is it?

'Great! It's at…' Naruto looked the address it was not that out of the way from the mall but he will need to take the bus towards the city. If was going to go he will have to go later on in the day, maybe he could convince the others to let him leave early. Or he could make a quick stop when he picks up Yuriko's gift. His phone then alerted him that he got another text as he opened it his eyes widen significantly, as he felt his face heat up by the sudden image that he just received.

'Do you think this bikini is too small? I like the color at least.' the text read but that wasn't what his eyes were focused on. Beneath that was a picture of a rather busty woman in a small blue two-piece bikini that looked like it could not contain the woman's massive breast. As much as he hated to admit, he knew who the person in the picture was without looking at the name of the sender.

'Hurry up and meet me at the swimsuit department in the…'

Naruto recognized the store she was in, it was nearby, and he decided it would be best to ignore the woman on the other side of the phone. When he gave the person his number, he didn't think that she would do something like this. Quickly getting dressed and exited the dressing room, to find himself alone in the store. They left him behind…well, he now he might as well go talk to that nurse sending him the pictures.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shizuka exclaimed as she began to repeatedly bow to the blond, who currently being glared at by a good number of girls shopping nearby. "I never meant to send you those pictures, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay sensei, please stop bowing your head, we are causing a scene." Naruto tried to calm the frantic Nurse, who upon finding out that she ended up sending pictures of herself to her favorite student, she had rightfully been extremely embarrassed. The blond than grabbed the woman's forearm and began dragging her out of the store. When they were a good distance away, he let go of the woman who had small pout on her face. She looked rather cute when she did that if he was being honest.

"Sorry, I never meant to send you those pictures," Shizuka muttered as she ended up poking her fingers together. As he was making his way over to her, the woman had ended up sending him more pictures of herself in varies swimsuits from the front and the back. Allowing him to see more of the female blond then he would have thought he would ever see.

"Don't worry about it Shizuka." Naruto sighed as leaned against the guard railing, "Still, I don't understand how you ended up mistakenly sending me those pictures?"

"I don't know…I wanted to send those pictures to my friend Rika. She was supposed to have met me here before lunch." The blonde nurse had fished her phone out of her purse as she began scrolling through it, she knew she sent it to the right person.

"Can I see your phone really quick?" Naruto asked her with her handed the object over to him. He opened his contact info on her phone as Shizuka leaned forward slightly to see what he was doing. "Well, that doesn't make sense…"

"What do you mean?" Shizuka leaned forward, even more, forcing her breast to smothered his arm. Ignoring how soft they felt, Naruto turned the phone screen in her direction as he showed her his contact info.

"This isn't my number."

"It's not?" Shizuka blinks in confusion as she looked at the number again; she paused as she tried to recall whom the number belonged to. "Wait, that's Rika-chan number."

"Then that means…" Naruto scrolled through Shizuka phone to find Rika's info, which wasn't hard. "And that is my number, somebody swapped our contact info."

"I know what happened…" Shizuka muttered as she narrowed her eyes, her student looked at her for an explanation. "I think Rika decided to pull a prank on me and switch her number with yours knowing that we were going shopping today…"

"Umm, Shizuka, I have to ask why did Rika switch her number with mine?" Naruto questioned as he wondered how did Rika even know about him?

"I um...been talking about you with Rika for the last few months…" Shizuka let out a nervous chuckle as she avoided eye contact. Naruto blinked for a moment before blushing, he was speechless why was she talking to her friend about him? It was probably nothing but still, he couldn't help but feel…flattered? Forcing himself back on task, now that he found out about those weird pictures, he really had no reason to stay. Perhaps it would be better to leave her.

"N-Naruto-kun…what did you think…" Shizuka asked as her faced flush at what she was about to ask. "What did you think about the pictures?"

"Ohh, umm they, they were…"Naruto ended up flustered as he was taken aback by the sudden question. The busty nurse leaned forward with a look of expectation on her face as she genuinely wanted his opinion. "You looked…gorgeous Shizuka." Naruto began rubbing the back of his head as Shizuka gave him a large smile and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her chest.

"Really!? You didn't think it was too small?" Shizuka asked with a twinkle in her eye, the male sighed as he tried to ignore how soft her breast was and how good she smelt, when did he become a pervert? It was probably Yuriko's fault.

"Yes, I think your beautiful Shizuka. It wasn't too small." Naruto lied at the last part because he did think the swimsuit was rather small considering how big her oppai's were. Shizuka cupped her face, as she felt a bit bashful about being called beautiful by him.

"I should get going Shizuka," Naruto stated as he pulled out the phone to check the time, as much as he hated so, he will have to get going he still needs to pick up Saya's present.

"Already? Can't you stay a little longer, I still haven't bought a swimsuit yet, and you can help me choose one?" Shizuka asked with a small pout as she presses her breast against his chest to persuade him. Naruto felt his resolve break for a moment but he still needed to get going, as much as he wanted-No, bad thoughts.

"I'm sorry Shizuka but I do have other things to do." Naruto tried to explain as Shizuka sighed in disappointment.

"I understand…" The nurse held her pout as she remembered something important, "In exchange can you do me a favor? You see my friend and I are moving to a new place nearby in the city. So, do you think you can come over and help us move in?" Naruto blinks for a moment before he shrugged his shoulder, he did not mind helping her out and he didn't really have anything going on until the following day at night before the trip to Hawaii. He agreed to help her, as she quickly smothered him again, when did Shizuka get so huggy?

"Thank you! Don't worry it won't be anything too heavy it will mostly be just boxed anyways." Shizuka stated as she let go of the blond, who just nodded his head. "I will send you the address later so come around 8 am tomorrow, we will wait for you."

"Okay, I better get going. See you later, Shizuka." Naruto waved goodbye as he made his way towards a different part of the mall. While Shizuka waved him off, a pair of arms wrapped themselves from behind her.

"So that's the young stud your enamored with. I have to say that I approve," Shizuka yelled out in surprise as she turned to look at the person.

"Rika-chan! Don't do that!" Shizuka exclaimed as Rika let out a hearty laugh. Rika was a dark skin woman with purple hair that was a bit curly and tied into a bun. She was 5'6' and was a rather slender woman a decent sized bust compared to her friend. She was currently in a sleeveless white shirt and blue skinny jeans, but the most notable thing about her at the moment was her lack of bra leaving a nice view of her nipple poking through the shirt. "Why did you change the numbers on my phone? Do you know how humiliating it was to have him get those pictures!"

"Really from what I heard he enjoyed said pictures and I'm pretty sure he never deleted those pictures too," Rika commented as Shizuka blushed when she imagined what Naruto was going to do with her pictures. "Shizuka-chan I don't need you having a perverted fantasy right now. So, did you ask him about tomorrow?"

"Yep! He said he will help out." Shizuka nodded her head as she gave a small smile.

"Oh, good, now we don't have to pay extra for the movers. You found out your hot student is interested in you, all in all, this was a good day. Now come on we still need to buy a swimsuit for this weekend." Rika said as she ignored Shizuka indigent cries. As she walked away Rika thoughts were focused on the blond as she didn't know what to think about him. He seemed like a good kid, well, she will have more time to interrogate him tomorrow she had a lot to talk about with him.

After separating from the school nurse Naruto made his way outside and walked towards the bus stop. Sitting down at the bench as he waited for the bus to arrive, he sent a text to his mother that he was going to be picking up Yuriko's gift for her. She replied just as fast as he sent it, saying she understands that he was doing her friend a favor but she expressed her disappointment that they were not going to spend the day together. She managed to successful guilt him to agree to wear matching outfits for tonight as her escort. His mother didn't need to since he was going to do it anyways.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the bus had arrived; Naruto climbed on board, sat down near the back, and waited as he looked outside the window. He probably should tell Rei that he was on his way…Nah.

* * *

"Rei-chan, table 3 order is ready as well as table 6."

"Okay," Rei exclaimed as she entered the kitchen of the maid café, she was working in. Grabbing the food from the small counter where the cook placed the finished orders and head off into front of the café. The place was fairly normal looking for the fact that it was a maid café. There were a couple of wooden tables, booths and glass displays filled with varies types of cakes and sweets right next to the cash register by the door. The place even had a second floor to allow more people to eat there. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that this was just a regular café with strange uniforms.

The door to the café opened, as she passed by to see two familiar male teens enter with an uneasy expression as they looked around looking for something or someone. Rei smiled as she walked up to them, they seemed to have noticed her as they returned the gesture.

"Takashi-kun and Hisashi-san what are you guys doing here?" Rei asked since she remembered that the two were here just the other day when she first started. Takashi was a rather average looking teen with brown eyes, spiky black hair, 5'6 tall and had just turned 15 years old. He was dress in a plain red shirt and brown cargo shorts. She and Takashi are what people would consider close they had been friends for over a decade when they meet in preschool. She even remembered that she and Takashi had made a pinky promise when they first entered kindergarten. While it was silly at the time, it was something she thought of fondly.

"We decided to eat lunch here. Since Takashi needs to buy a last-minute birthday gift for someone." Hisashi explained as he waved hello at her. The other teen was 5'8' and fairly good-looking teen with long gray hair. While she did like Takashi, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the sights around her. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue pair of jeans. However, the male was someone that rei wasn't familiar with being that he was Takashi's friend and was just introduced a few days ago. He still seemed to be a nice enough guy in her opinion.

"Again? Okay, but you will have to wait until me or one the others are free to seat you." Rei stated as she rushed off to deliver the meals that she was still holding. As she walked off Hisashi quickly elbowed Takashi, who was caught staring at the orange haired girl.

"You really should just tell her how you feel." The gray-haired teen said as Takashi blushed before he grumbled underneath his breath. Hisashi just sighed, he and Takashi had been classmates since the beginning of junior and for as long as he knows him, he would always catch him staring at the same girl. He wasn't a stupid man; he could tell when someone was crushing and his friend was crushing hard. As much as he hated to admit it, so was he. Just the other day was the first time officially meeting Rei and he could see right away that why Takashi felt the way he did.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Takashi muttered as he watched Rei serving a couple of older men that were staring at her with red faces.

"Really, cause from what I can see you probably have a better chance than those guys." Hisashi motioned towards the group of men trying to flirt with the girl who just laughed it off. It didn't help that they weren't that great looking.

"Sorry for the wait!" Another maid/waitress said as she approached the duo with a large smile, they were quickly ushered towards an empty table that was nearby. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just some water for now," Takashi ordered as he glanced over at the prices on the menu since he just came yesterday, he would have to be careful about what he orders. He still had to buy Saya a present before tonight; he still needed her to tutor him. The woman nodded her head before walking off to another table. "…I really don't like talking about this, what's wrong with being friends? I mean, I would love to go out with her, it's just…what if it doesn't work out?"

"Takashi… if you really like her wouldn't it be better if you do ask her out? In the end, it's just what if? But for how long?" Hisashi asked as the last part caught the teen's attention as he leaned forward. "Look at the facts, you and Rei have been friends for a long time, you are extremely close even the other students at school know about you two. Right now, Rei is in Highschool… Highschool, while we are still in junior high. Things can change, who knows what could happen in the year that you two are apart. You and Rei no longer spend almost every day together now it would be more difficult. She probably has made a lot of new friends and gains just as many admirers."

The grayed hair teen paused as his eyes dart towards the orange haired girl who was still in the middle of her work as she paused to look at the clock on the wall. "Takashi…You're my friend so let me just say this, you should act fast. Because Rei is not going to wait forever for you, I bet you that some others have already seen what a great person she is and ask her out. How long will she say no for? If you don't ask her out then…" His eyes dart towards the girl again, he saw he laugh at a joke that a customer had just told her. "Someone else will take her first."

"Sorry for the wait guys. Today has been rather busy." Rei said as she wiped her forehead of sweat before flashing them a smile as she places the water, they ordered in front of them. "So, what have you been talking about?"

"We were talking about Takashi's plan for tonight, he's been rather tight lip about the party." Hisashi lied as he thanked Rei for the drink.

"Oh, yeah what is that about anyway?" Rei asked as she focused her attention on Takashi, who was still silent from before.

"It's nothing big really. It's just something my mom is making me go to. But I need a way to convince somebody there to help tutor me for the entrance exams," Takashi said as he relaxed in his seat, he has not figured out what he wanted to eat and secretly hoped that she wouldn't ask him about who he was going to ask to tutor him, just to avoid her misunderstanding his intention.

"Oh, what high school are you guys trying to go to?" Rei asked since she wanted Takashi to go to Fujimi with her, although with the rumors going around, she was a bit worried for him. Would he end up going with the wrong crowd or will he be the bullied? Given his laid-back attitude and recklessness, he might end up doing something or catching the wrong attention.

"I haven't decided yet but my mother wanted me to try a private high school in the next town over…" Takashi mention as he awkwardly scratched his chin as both his parents didn't want him to go to Fujimi even though he wanted to. Hisashi having the foresight and immediately knew this had an effect on Rei, injected himself into the conversation.

"I rather not travel too far, so I will try for Fujimi. Miyamoto-san." Hisashi called the girl grabbing her attention enough to stop her subtle glaring of his friend. "What can you tell us about Fujimi?"

"About Fujimi? Well, there's not much to tell really beside it's a boarding school with a rather large campus. A lot of different clubs, a lot of…unique students, the school work isn't as hard as I thought it would be." Rei commented, before remembering that she was still supposed to be working. "Anyways did you guys decide what you want?"

"Oh, can I get a club sandwich with some iced tea," Hisashi ordered as Takashi groaned across from him.

"I'll get a…burger with fries…and water..." Takashi finally decided as he mentally wept for his soon to be empty wallet as nothing on the menu would allow him to buy a decent gift afterward.

"Alrighty, I will get this ready for you two as soon as I can." Rei quickly wrote down their orders and walked off to the back. The two stayed quiet as they decided to chat about what they were going to do after they eat, Takashi said he wanted to get the gift done and over with. The other boy agreed and decided to chat about random things. As they talked, the door to the maid café opened again and walked in a familiar blond teen.

"This is the right place, right?" Naruto muttered as he awkwardly stood by the door. He glanced around at the patrons trying to get a feel for the place. The majority of people here were males but there was a decent number of females mostly college girls. As he stood by the door, he couldn't help but feel some of the other customers were looking at him, he tried to ignore the people around him by pulling out his phone.

He figured he should at least tell Yuriko he picked up her gift, eyeing the plastic bag in his hand as he did. When he went to the shop, which turned out to be an anime store, which raised an eyebrow from him since the older woman would have to have gone into the store to purchase the item, maybe one of her employees bought in her stay. Anyways after he asked the employee about picking up the order and handed him the receipt. The man inspected the piece of paper before giving him a once over before reaching underneath the counter and pulled out a brown package, and slide it towards him with a sly grin.

"Thank you for the purchase! And I hope you enjoy the game, trust me it's really good." the employee had said to him with a thumbs up and a large grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun!" hearing his name Naruto looked up from his phone to see Rei coming towards him with a smile on her face. "I thought you were going to text me before you got here?" As she said this the two caught the attention of Takashi and Hisashi.

"Hey, does Miyamoto-san know that guy?" Hisashi asked Takashi as he narrowed his eyes, slowly sipping his water as he did. At the moment they decided to eavesdrop on them from their table.

"Hey Rei, I was already coming over in this area and thought it would surprise you," Naruto explained as the girl sighed.

"Wish you just texted me." Rei sighed before looking where to sit her friend. There was a spot by the window that would be good. "Whatever, you're here now so what do you think?'

Naruto looked confused at her question was she talking about the café? Or her maid outfit? Deciding the safer bet was the café.

"Personally, I didn't know what to expect since I never really been to or know anything about maid cafes. Seeing it now it just feels like it's an old café or coffee store if you count the fact that the waitresses are maids."

"Yeah, I don't blame you for thinking that. The place is a lot laxer compared to other maid cafes, I wouldn't have taken the job if it wasn't." Rei commented as she sat Naruto at a corner table, she handed him a menu. "Although, Otou-san would probably think differently about it."

"Really? Why should he care, you're not breaking any rules by getting a job?" Naruto commented as he scanned the menu, he was getting kind of hungry at the moment but he was having trouble deciding on the omelet rice or a turkey sandwich with chips.

"You know how a father can be, they can be rather strict at times." Naruto flinched slightly as he was reminded about his deceased father. Just then, the door to café opened again. "But Otou-san can be rather old fashion; he thinks that maid café is like a hostess club or something. So, I am hoping that he wouldn't find out, so what would you like?"

"I would like to know why my daughter is dress like some harlot." Rei froze up as she turned around with the look of dread on her face as she muttered.

"O-Otou-san…." Naruto looked up from his menu, to see a rather large male with dark brown hair and with light brown eyes, his face had a few wrinkle signs of age and stress and giving that he was wearing police uniform it was easy to see why. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to eat lunch with one of my subordinates but imagine my surprised as I was walking by to find my only daughter working in an establishment like this." Rei's father said, crossing his arms across his chest with a stern look on his face. By now, everyone, as well as the other customers and employee turned to look at the commotion that was being caused by the father-daughter duo.

"Is something wrong sir?" A young-looking woman dressed in a blue maid outfit walked out from the back and confronted the police officer.

"Yes, I was wondering why my underage daughter was working in a place like this!?" He asked the woman who tried to glare at him but just ended up looking like she was pouting. "Who was the one that hired?"

"I did!" the woman replied as the man glared at her as he turned his body to 'talk' to her. As the two-fought Rei had her face in her hands as she was overcome by a bunch of emotions ranging from anger at her father, embarrassment at the situations and shame at the fact she was the one who technically caused this. Naruto looked at Rei for a moment as he saw tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes, he should help her out, after all, that's what friends do right?

"Miyamoto-san…" Naruto called out drawing the attention to the father and daughter, Rei looked confused at him.

"…Uzumaki-san?" Rei's father said with wide eyes as he recognized the blond that was seating at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch for starters. Would you like to sit down?" Naruto offered the man the open seat on the other side of the table, he kept calm as decided to accept the offer. Rei mouth was gap opened at the sudden turn of events. "Rei, can you get me omelet rice and a cola. Do you want anything, sir?"

"…Coffee…black." He said as he kept his eyes on the blond, Rei was hesitant but a nod from Naruto reassured her, she left with the owner as she comforts her about what happened. Eventually, everyone went back to their own business, except for the two male a couple of tables down. "It's been a while Uzumaki-san. I never expect to have run into you in a place like this."

"I agree…so how have you been Miyamoto-san."

"I'm not in the mood for this Naruto." The police officer said bluntly, he had many things that he wanted to know and did not want to play any games.

"Neither am I Tadashi." Rei's father scowled at the fact the younger male use of his first name. "All I wanted was to eat lunch…I know you have a lot of questions so how about we just get to it." Naruto said as he leaned back in his seat.

"…Fine, the first thing is…how do you know my daughter." Tadashi took a moment before asking the one thing he wanted to know other than the reason why his daughter decided to work here of all places. Matter of fact, why did she even need a job?

"I didn't know she was your daughter…" Naruto commented truthfully, now that he thought about it, it was rather stupid of him not to realize that fact they both had the same last name but to be fair they looked nothing alike. "But to answer your question we are both in the same class at Fujimi."

"You're going to Fujimi? I don't know if I should be surprised or impressed that you managed to get in, even if the rumors are something troubling…" Tadashi said as he noticed his daughter peeking her head out from the back trying to see what they were doing. He made no move to show Rei that he knew that she was watching.  
"Still I have to ask why are you here?"

"I came here to eat," Naruto commented as he wondered how long he will have to wait to eat.

"No offense Uzumaki-san, I like to think I'm a good judge of character and you're not the type of person to visit this type of establishment. So that makes me think about why come here. There are a lot of places to eat around her even some that are far better in terms of food. " Tadashi narrowed his eyes as he clamped his hands together in front of him as he leaned forward. "Let ask you, what is your relationship with my daughter."

Naruto stayed quiet as he looked over to the side to see the owner coming out from the kitchen with his food. The owner gave him a smile as she placed the food and drink in front of him before scowling at Tadashi as she gave him his coffee. The blond didn't make a move to grab his lunch, as he focused on the man.  
"We're friends…although our friendship is only a week old. It was your daughter who kept trying to spend time with me, which was something I personally questioned." He commented as he lifted his drink taking a sip as Tadashi glared at him for the small insult to his daughter. "And to your question from earlier, Rei was the one who asked if I could come. I wouldn't have come either way."

"I guess…that puts some of my concerns to rest…"Tadashi said as he grabbed his coffee while Naruto took this time to grab his utensils. "Still I never expected to see you again…"

Naruto paused as his knife stopped just over the omelet, before continuing. Tadashi expressions soften when he noticed the small pause. "Now that I think about it… it would have been a year since the incident."

"It will…next week" was all the blond said as he focused on the meal.

"Uzumaki-san…Do you still think about it?" Tadashi asked with a hint in concern in his voice, to that Naruto was grateful for.

"I try not to sir…" there was a moment of silence as Tadashi watched the blond for a second, before sighing.

"I understand…what happened was a freak accident that-"

"I know…Tadashi" Naruto said with a straight face, as he places a piece of egg in his mouth. Tadashi feeling that he might be pushing his luck with the blond, instead, he just decided to finish his coffee, after all, he still had to get back to work.  
"…Tadashi-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto commented Rei's father looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you going to do about Rei?"

Oh, yeah…the man had forgotten the original reason why he came into this place. His eyes glanced over to where he knew where his daughter was hiding, who still poking her head out from the kitchen. "Can I ask if you can allow Rei to keep working here?" The moment the word left his mouth Tadashi glared at him.

"Why should I allow Rei to keep working here?" The officer asked crossing his arms.

"For one it's not against the rules, I check it for her." That made Tadashi question their relationship again among some other things but kept quiet as he listened. "And two, it's just a job as a waitress."

"Yes, a job as a maid at a maid café." The man replied.

"A café that does not even look or feel like a maid café. " Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Tadashi-san…I get it. You don't want Rei getting involved in this type of thing; the people here don't really help…"

The two then glanced around at the large male customer base, the majority had goofy looking grins on their faces as they watch the variety of 'maids' working.  
"You might not like my opinion, but here's the thing it's still Rei's choice. She was the one who decided to work here and nobody is forcing her. You should be glad she is willing to get a job at her age, not many adults in Japan are willing." Naruto stated as he was reminded of the increasing number of shut-ins in Japan. He couldn't tell if he was making any headway on allowing his daughter to her job. The girl's father was rather headstrong, then again so was he. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Tadashi loudly exhaled.

"Are you really willing to argue with me over something this small?"

"Yes, even if Rei and I have only been official friends for a couple of days. It's something I still value and I will help her in any way I can." Naruto spoke with a harden stare to so how serious he was. The man looked at him for a bit longer before relenting.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal, I won't guarantee anything. However, at least for now I will allow Rei to continue working here until the end of summer." Tadashi closed his eyes as he paused in thought, the teen thought it was fair for the time being. "In return, all I ask of you is to keep an eye on my daughter for me."

The blond was surprised as he was not expecting him to say something like this. Nonetheless, he nodded his head, he was going to do that anyways there was no point in asking. Therefore, it was a win-win for the three of them. Tadashi seemed pleased by his answer as he nodded in gratitude before looking at his wristwatch.

"As much as I would like to continue talking, I do have to get back to work." Tadashi stood up from his seat before giving Naruto a 1000-yen bill. (1) The blond looked at it in confusion, seeing this he decided to explain. "I interrupted your meal; I might as well help pay for it. Think of it as an apology for earlier actually make it 2000. I rather not piss off the owner again."

Handing over another 1000 bill to Naruto, Tadashi put his wallet away as he looked at Naruto again. "Hopefully next time we meet it would be a little more pleasant. Have good day Naruto-san" and with that, he turned around and began walking off.

"It's good to see you too Takashi-kun." The boy in question flinched as his crushes father walked past him finding out that he was also here. When the officer was out of the building Rei immediately left her hiding spot and approached Naruto asking him a bunch of question about what happened. Meanwhile from a few tables over Hisashi looked at his friend.  
"Maybe you should take my advice to heart?" Hisashi said as Takashi glanced at the floor as he clenched his hands, not wanting to think about how close the blond might end up being his love rival.

* * *

(About 20 minutes later)

Saeko had always loathed a certain time of the week, she knew the moment summer vacation started her father would force her to do something she hated above all else. Spending time with her birth mother, so when she woke up this morning her father had told her that her mother was on her way to pick her up to spend the day with her. Saeko wanted to refuse but her father put his foot down and basically ordered her to go. So here, she was in Tokonosu city at a rather decent dinner looking dinner with her mother plus one as per usual with her.

"Saeko-chan, is something wrong?" Hearing her name Saeko's head jolted up a bit as kept a stoic look on her face as she looked at the person talking to her.

"No, I'm fine…Okaa-sama…" Saeko had to force herself to say the last part as she forced a smile on her face as she talked to her mother. She was currently wearing a black short-sleeved blouse and a pair of grey jeans.

"Oh, good. Now, where was I…?" Saeko's mother places her finger on her chin in thought as she tried to remember what she was talking about a moment ago. Her mother was a woman with shoulder-length purple hair that was a shade darker than her own. She was 5'4' tall, rather large breast and had a pair of rectangle shaped glasses on her face. The woman was wearing a white sleeveless button up with a red mini skirt.

Saeko hated to admit it but she looked like a younger version of her mother. Despite what she looked like, the woman didn't look or act her age, despite the fact she was 39 years old and she looked like she was in her early 20's and had three failed marriages all of them for the same reason. Her mother had a nasty habit of sleeping around with the different type of men, her father was actually the reason her mother had failed her first marriage. Soon history had repeated itself as after that when her parents got married, she ended up cheating on him with a bunch of other people when he wasn't around and ended giving birth to her soon afterward.

Her father didn't find out until Saeko was around 7 years old and came home to see that in the middle of their living room, a few foreigners running a train on his wife. He didn't take kindly to that, Saeko had overheard their argument that day and found out the reason why her mother cheated, cause why not? The next day her father had filed for divorce and in the news, the next day police were looking for a couple of people that were traveling in the area that went missing. It did not take much to figure out her father had something to do with that.

During the divorce, her father ended up gaining full custody of her, with her mother only allowed to visit when he approved it, which wasn't often. She was always grateful for that, but even before the divorce, Saeko had always had a strained relationship with her mother, even more so than her father. Still, a part of her always wondered if her father was really her father.

"You were talking about going to that new store downtown, saying you wanted to buy Saeko-chan something." The...rough looking male sitting next to her mother said as he had his arm wrapped around her causing the older woman hit her palm with her fist.

"Oh yeah, thank you Sei-kun!~" Her mother cooed as she kissed the man on the lips, as he moved his left hand to her breast and the other hand on her thigh and began rubbing it in public. Saeko and a number of patrons around looked at them in disgust with a few people looking at them with arousal. As the two were busy, the girl decided to take in the man's features. The man was definitely older than her but was young still under 30, he had a lot of muscle from either working out or from his job. He had a shaved head with lightly tanned skin, the man tried to carry himself as a dangerous person if the tank top and torn pair of jeans were concerned. No offense to him but he didn't seem to be her mother's type, who were younger male and well dressed. She will give this relationship 12 more hours before her mother gets bored and finds another boy toy.

"You really are a great kisser Naomi-chan." The man said as he glanced over Saeko with a glint in his eyes. She decided to ignore it as she played with her drink's straw. Thankfully, they stopped but the man didn't remove his hands from her mother's thigh.

"As Sei-kun was saying earlier they just open a new store we should visit, I sure there is a lot of cute and sexy outfits that you will love," Naomi said with a large smile at her daughter, who was glancing at the large clock in the diner. "I'm sure Sei-kun would be able to help he was very helpful the other day when I was looking for underwear."

Saeko mentally groaned as she just listened to her mother going on and on about the other day…and she officially tunes out of the conversation. She slowly reached towards her pocket before stopping herself, no she couldn't. She didn't want her mother wondering about who she was texting and given the fact that the only person on her phone that she knew of was her father. She couldn't find out about Naruto if that was the last thing she could do.

"Saeko-Chan are you even listening!" Naomi pouted as Saeko was forced to once again listen to her mother.

"Naomi-chan, I'm sure Saeko is just tired," Sei said as Naomi gave him a light-hearted glare, Saeko sighed as she decided she needed some space.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked her daughter who stood up from her seat, Sei looked towards her as well with rather a familiar look in his eye.

"The bathroom I'll be right back." Saeko mutter halfheartedly, she will be back…. maybe. Saeko was quick in her movement and made her way out of sight towards the bathroom. Taking out her phone and decided to text Naruto, she really needed a distraction right now. After sending the text, Saeko enters the bathroom and walked towards the sink, leaning against it. She stayed in the bathroom and waited for Naruto to replay to her message. After a few minutes, to her disappointment, no text was received; maybe he was busy or something? Turning the faucet on and throwing some water on her face she contemplated some things about the one she called her mother. Why did her mother have to be so difficult to deal with?

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Saeko muttered as she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Her head shot up to see Sei standing on the other side.

"Sorry for bothering you, but the door was open," Sei said as she stared at him with a flat stare, why couldn't he knock on the door. Sei then leaned against the doorframe as he stared at her. "Naomi-chan was worried about you so I decided to come and check on you."

"Okay, now leave." Saeko returned her attention to her phone as she pretended to text someone.

"You don't have to act like that, I'm can tell your mother and you have a rough relationship." Understatement right there, "Are you going to stay in here all day wouldn't it be better to just-"

"Aren't you going to leave", Saeko said as now was glaring at the man, she was starting to get really irritated.

"Now Saeko-chan, you really don't have to act this way, after all, I'm dating your mother now," her stare hardens at his use of her given name. The man then proceeds to go inside the bathroom locking the door behind him, "You know despite the fact your only 16 you are a really attractive, you really are your mother's child."

He then took a step forward; Saeko did not react much except for placing her hand in her pocket. "Despite the age difference you two can be considered sisters." The man walked forwards again until he was invading the purple haired girl's space and grabbing a strand of her hair. "I do wonder how much similar you two really are…" Sei hand moved to grab Saeko when he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down when he left something warm drip down the side of his pant. His eyes widen when he saw a fork had pierced his thigh with Saeko hand wrapped in a napkin, holding the handle. Before he could scream, Saeko places her other hand over his mouth as she forced the fork deeper. The man stared at the girl like a deer in headlights as he soon began hyperventilating.

"You're lucky it was only a fork; I was considering bringing the knife instead." Saeko whispered, "Do you really think you were being subtle about what you wanted? You have been looking at me since we meet this morning, did you think I was going to be an easy lay just because my slut of a mother is? You wouldn't be the first to try something. Although, most would have waited until nighttime before trying something."

"Let me give you some advice, you should probably get tested I would be surprised if you didn't catch something." Saeko removed the fork as she licks her lip, the man collapsed as he stared at her with a tear falling from his face. She walked over to the sink before she cleaned the blood off as much as she can before putting it away. "Also, if you ever come near me again in the future then…well, you-"

As Saeko was threatening the man, her phone began ringing. Pulling out her phone and smiled when she saw the caller id. Her eyes darted towards the man on the ground before she gagged him with some paper towels.

"Hello Naruto-kun…No, I wasn't busy…Yes…Really? You're downtown, me too…No, I can meet you in a few…you want my opinion on a gift? For who?... You have a sister?... Oh, I see, sure I can help you…I'll see you in a few." Saeko personality took a complete one 180 as she started talking with her BFF. Sei stared at her in confusion, where did this girl come from? She closed her phone before she crouched down to look at the man eye level.

"Well, today is your lucky day I have to get going. If you want you can call the police but they will ask about how you got the injury and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like the fact you tried to force yourself on a high schooler. Even if you did, you would find out just how powerful _'Naomi-chan'_ ex-husband truly is." Saeko stood up before she walks to the door and unlocked it "Oh yeah it's was nice meeting you Sei-san. I hope you last longer than the other guys. You should really get yourself check out." The purple haired girl closed the door behind her and walked back to her mother, but not before tossing the fork near a bunch of dirty dishes. When she got back to her seat, she wasn't surprised when she saw her mother was flirting with two guys that where sitting nearby. She took a deep breath as she walked towards her mother.

'"I'm sorry Okaa-san but something came up so I have to go." Saeko didn't even bother staying a second longer as she made her way towards the door ignoring her mother indigent cry telling her to wait up. The teen clicks her tongue as she knew her mother was already catching up; she weaved her way through the diner to the entrance and then to the streets of Tokonosu city.

"Saeko-Chan, wait up!" Why can't she take a hint? Saeko was able to react quickly as she took off in a random direction; she still had some time before her meeting up with Naruto so the best thing to do was to try to shake her mother off. Taking random turns every few blocks and crossing the streets when the light changed but despite her efforts, Naomi was still on her trail. Soon Saeko made a random turn down another street only to bump into someone. Apologizing to the person, she bowed lightly, taking a step forward when she heard them talk.

"Saeko? What are you doing?" She lifted her head to see that the person she had bumped into was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Saeko muttered as she just stared at him in shock. Naomi quickly rounded the corner, she looked around to see her daughter had stopped. Walking up to her she began questioning her daughter about what she had done.

"Saeko-chan, why did you take off like that?" Naomi asked when she noticed that her daughter was in the arms of a rather handsome young man. Her eye began to wonder when she noticed his rather tone body and blond spiky hair. She mentally wondered what was their relationship. Saeko head turned sharply towards her mother as her eyes widen when she saw the way her mother was looking at him.

"Saeko, do you know her? Who is she?" Naruto asked as he felt he was missing something important.

"Where are my manners, you can just call me Naomi, I'm Saeko's mother and it's a pleasure to meet you." Naomi gave him a large grin as she bowed trying to draw attention to her large breast. Saeko hated the way her mother was acting. While the blond wasn't sure how to feel about the fact of casually being asked to call his friends mom by her first name after just meeting her. Seeing as she was Saeko's mother he should, at the very least be polite, he gave a soft bow in return.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" Naomi gave him a small smile as she found out the boy's name.

"I'm sorry for running off Okaa-sama, but the two of us need to get going, so…good-bye" Saeko poorly excuses herself as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and began dragging him away before her mother could try and weasel her way into coming with them. As the two walked away, a small smirk formed on Naomi's face as her eye fell towards the blonde's retreating form.

"~Saeko-chan~ you should really be ashamed…hiding someone like him from Okaa-sama. After all," Naomi licked her lips slowly, "you know my type. ~" The older woman turned around and began walking off humming a random tone.

Saeko didn't show it but she was pissed off, not only about the whole situation but most of all herself. She had failed in her mission and ended doing what she wanted to avoid happening and now her mother knew about Naruto. Her thoughts raced through her mind as she thought about what could happen next. The first thing was something she didn't want to think about, the other was her mother telling her father. OH GOD, what if her father found out about Naruto. No, she couldn't think about that. She needed to get away, after all, she was still dragging the blond behind her. After a good 5 minutes of running, she was sure that they were far enough away from that woman. Breathing a sigh of relief when she was certain she was gone she began leaning against one of the store building trying to catch her breath.

The blond, however, was staring at her with a concerned look as he was unsure what to say. What can you say after being dragged around the city by your arm after meeting someone's mom? Naruto noticed that she was holding his hand, he let out a fake cough as he saw her straighten up as she remembers that he was still there. Her eyes fell toward their joint hands before widening and letting go of him.  
"…Sorry…" Saeko muttered as she bowed her head, Naruto muttered that it was okay that wasn't what he was concerned about. The two fell into an awkward silence, as they watched the people walking by going about their business. "So, did you eat?" Naruto asked as the purple haired girl nodded her head.

"Yeah was just at dinner before you called," Saeko said as she turned to look at Naruto. "I was really surprised that you called me all of a sudden normally you would have texted me." Naruto shrugged, as he didn't really have a reason to call her other than to hear her voice, it felt strange to not hear her voice after so long.

"You need my help buying a gift for your little 'sister'?" Saeko asked as she added air quotes to the word sister.

"Yea, I have to buy her gift since today is her birthday, the thing is I don't know what to get her so I decided to ask you," Naruto explained to her the situation, as she couldn't help but grin.

"You do know I'm not really what some people would call a normal girl right? I probably would not really be of any help in that regard." Saeko said as she silently enjoyed the dejected look on Naruto's face. "However, if you still want my help then I don't mind assisting you."

"Thanks, let's start looking then." Naruto thanked her before grabbing Saeko's hand, whom eyes widen, as he began leading her towards a random clothing store. She was quick to recover as she began to match his pace. Glancing at their hands as she smiled lightly at how much she enjoyed to small gesture.

"Where is that boy? He still hasn't come back yet?" Kushina muttered as she glanced at her phone, for the past two hours she had been staring at her phone every 5 minutes or so waiting for at the very least a text from her son. She scowled, as she wanted to kill her son for running off all of a sudden when they still needed to buy his suit. The trio of females had just finished eating at the food court in the mall, much to Yuriko's delight, as she didn't often eat this kind of food. And right now, they were back in another clothing store trying to find a dress that Saya liked and she was being rather picky in her choice. Not that she blamed her, it was her birthday party and she wanted her surrogate daughter to look gorgeous tonight.

"Kushina-chan, stop worrying so much he's probably fine," Yuriko said as she was looking through the clothing rack, rummaging through clothing to find a dress to bring for Saya, who was waiting in the dressing room.

"Probably…" Kushina muttered as she glared at her phone, given her son's pension for trouble it was likely that something happened to get him involved.

"You know that he's picking my present for Saya-chan, he probably got stuck in traffic." Yuriko tried to rationalize her friends worry as she continued to glare at her phone.

"At this time? Not likely, it doesn't take over two hours to get to downtown!" Kushina exclaimed as she began pacing back and forth in between the clothing racks. Yuriko rolled her eyes as she pulled a small yellow dress holding it up in front of her for a moment before putting it back. She clicks her tongue as she was beginning to think that this store was a bust as well. The past dozen stores didn't have any dress that Saya liked or she would look good in. Her daughter had preferred clothing of a more…higher quality, it was probably her fault since she also likes those kinds of clothing as well and that fact, she had enough to afford them didn't help either. She really wished that they were informed ahead of time, instead of this being sprung on them at the last minute.

"Enough with the phone and help me! we only have a few more hours before the party and we still need to go to the salon and get ready afterward. SO, turn off the phone." Yuriko was starting to get annoyed by her friend's behavior, "So tone down your Jocasta complex for a minute."

"Jocasta?" Kushina muttered as she blinked in confusion, what the fuck was that?

"If you want to talk about something then do you know what you're going to wear? I have not seen anything that I would like truthfully, maybe I will get lucky and find one later. I might have to end up wearing one of the ones back home."

"I saw one a couple of stores back that I thought was nice but I'm going to wait until Saya-chan picks out hers." Kushina said as she crossed her arms as she began looking at the dress with Yuriko when something popped in her mind, "Does Saya-chan have the proper underwear for a dress?"

Yuriko paused as she began to think about the question, her daughter never really wore dresses mostly preferring frilly clothing with long skirts. Now that she thinks about it, what kind of underwear did her daughter owned and wore? She highly doubts that the girl would wear a thong at her age. "I have no idea…Looks like we might have to go to the lingerie store as well…"

Kushina sighed, as she knew the number of things that needed to be done had just increased, well, she now had an excuse to buy a bunch of new underwear. Then she felt like crying at her wallet taking another hit major hit today. After a good ten minutes of looking at the clothes in the store, the single mother decided to comment, "I don't think this store is going to have anything Saya will like."

"I was thinking the same thing, I'll go get Saya and see if she is done trying out the ones she already has." Yuriko then walked off with Kushina soon sighing. Stretching her back to get the kinks she sighed again, who knew shopping can be exhausting. "This is going to be a long day…I'll wait outside for them."

Kushina left the store and began to slouch over the guardrail of the second floor of the mall where the store was located. Is it wrong that all she wanted to do was go home, man, when was the last time she went to the mall? It was probably last month for her birthday and ended up spending all day with her son. They ate breakfast with the Takagi, went shopping, saw a movie and ended up eating at a nice dinner before falling asleep together, best birthday ever.

Thinking about her son Kushina pulled her phone out and frowned when she saw no notification. What was that boy doing? Just then there was a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see just a few feet away below her. She smiled as she opened her mouth to call out to him when she saw him talking to someone, more importantly, a girl.

The redhead couldn't see who or what the girl looked like, but she could see that the girl had long dark purple hair. She squinted as she leaned in their direction and almost fell over the guardrail. Unable to get a proper look from the second floor Kushina quickly ran to the nearest set of stairs to get a closer look. Pushing and maneuvering around people who were looking at her like, she was crazy. When she was close enough Kushina crouched down behind a potted plant to listen in on her son and the girl he was with.

"Tou-san what is that woman doing?" a young pink headed girl asked her father who just kept his eyes forward as he held his daughter's hand.

"Just keep moving Alice, your mother is waiting for us." Her father said as Alice glanced back at the weird woman near the plant. Kushina inhaled trying to calm her temper before focusing her attention to the duo in front of her.

"…thanks again for helping me out." Her son said as she still wasn't able to get a good view of the girl from her angle but she didn't want to risk being seen by them. "You didn't have to come with me to the mall."

"It's fine I'm just glad that we could hang out for a bit before you go away. When do you leave?" the girl asked and judging by her tone of voice she was rather upset about the fact he was leaving. Just what was their relationship?

"We leave tomorrow night…" Naruto said scratching his neck, "We can hang out tomorrow." Kushina narrowed her eyes as she waited for the girl's responds.

"I can't...Otou-san wants me to stay home tomorrow for some…meeting" the girl paused in her speech made the older woman suspicious was about the way she talking about her father, maybe a strained relationship perhaps?

"Okay, so I guess this is a goodbye for now…" Naruto said as they stayed still for a moment before Kushina was surprised by the girl wrapping her arms around him, in a hug even more surprising was the fact that her son hugged her back. She felt something stir in the pit of her stomach as she watched the two whisperings to each other, of what she was unsure. Soon the two broke apart and the girl began walking away as she waved goodbye. Feeling now was a good time to walk up to him, she left her hiding spot and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked he wasn't expecting her to appear all of a sudden, "What are you doing here?" Kushina had a strained smile on her face as her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Oh, what I'm I doing here? Well, WE were supposed to be shopping for tonight!" Kushina shouted grabbing her son by his collar and began shaking him in anger, she didn't care about who was watching. She didn't know why she was angry but she wasn't thinking clearly so who cares. While they were busy Yuriko and Saya had left the store they were in and saw the commotion coming from the floor below, seeing the mother-son duo the two sighed before going down below to break it up.  
It took a while to calm Kushina down enough for her to release her hold on the teen, the four of them found themselves back at the food court sitting at an empty table as Kushina ended up pouting with her arm crossed afterward. Saya looked over at Naruto and asked, "What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

"He knows what he did," Kushina stated resuming her tantrum, Naruto sighed. The ever palm meeting face commenced as he had no clue why she was mad.

"She's probably still upset about him running off to do me a favor, right?" Yuriko looked to her friend who glanced at her for a second before looking away.

"Maybe…Kind of…" the redhead took the excuse given to her not wanting the real reason to be known.

"What favor?" Saya asked as she noted the bag that was sitting next to Naruto, she tried to peek inside before the bag was moved away from her.

"It's none of your concern Saya-chan," Yuriko said as she was glad Naruto was able to pick up the gift with no problem. "Although I have to ask what took you so long for you to get back? It doesn't normally take long to go downtown."

Naruto didn't say anything only darting his eyes towards Saya sending a silent message to her mother who immediately got what he was saying.

"Oh, I understand." Saya looked at her mother with a confused expression before shrugging her shoulder as she lost interest in what was happening.

"Did Saya managed to find anything to wear." Naruto wanted to know if they had finished, causing them to sigh.

"No, Saya didn't like any of the dresses from the stores we visited," Kushina answered, placing her chin on the table with a dejected look on her face. "I haven't even found one that I liked, maybe we should go downtown instead."

"I think that's a good Idea, still I'm pretty sure Saya didn't want to choose a dress without a certain someone to see her wear it," Yuriko said with a sly grin enjoying her daughter blushing from her remark and didn't deny it either. "Maybe we should get going, we don't really have time left. First, we should go to the lingerie store so Saya-chan, I have to ask about your underwear."

"OKAA-san!" Saya exclaimed as her face redden even more by her mother suddenly asking about her underwear.

"No, Saya-chan this is important do you have the proper underwear to wear for dresses? You don't want to show any panty lines while at your party." Yuriko explained to her daughter, who groaned as she tried to curl up into a ball. Feeling bad for her Naruto rubbed the girls back as she tried to ignore the twinkle in Yuriko's eyes. His face flushed a little when she began touching his leg with her foot. He gulped as he did not know what to expect from the trip to the lingerie store but he knew it would be something memorable…and it was.

After a rather…a unique trip to the lingerie store that will forever be ingrained into Naruto's memory, the rest of the day was a blur after that, he did remember some key details. The three ended up buying a couple of stuff while Yuriko decided to tease him by whispering in his ear that she bought a few pieces just for them and that she would send him some pictures later. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth but he recalled her holding on to a leopard printed bra and thong when she went to pay for her stuff.

* * *

(Later on, in the day.)

Now, after that, the next thing he remembered was getting into the car with everybody and going into Toksuno city. It took some time but all the ladies managed to find a dress for tonight and he managed to get a suit, too.

Now, Naruto found himself back home in his room looking at his reflection, it wasn't often he wore a suit, the last time he had to wear one was last Christmas when he went to Yuriko's charity event. The suit he had wasn't wearable, thanks to what happened after the events. The suit itself was a black evening suit, black pants, black dressed shoes, with a white button shirt underneath. Glancing to his bed that had an orange tie laying on it, he was glad that his mother found it earlier since it was his favorite color. He tried putting on his tie and frowned when he failed to properly get it right.

After trying for the next five minutes he gave up and left his room and made his way down the hall with the tie in hand before knocking on his mother's bedroom door. "Come in Naruto!" Kushina called out from inside, he turned the knob and entered the room to see her standing in front of her wardrobe mirror holding her dress up with her hands as it was still undone leaving Naruto to see her black strapless bra which popped up against her creamy skin.

"Honey, can you zip me up?" Shaking his head from his previous thought he walked up to her grabbing the zipper and pulled up to the top. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before nodding her with a large smile before turning to her son. "So... how do I look.

With no hesitation on his part, he said, "You look beautiful."

It seemed to have done the trick as the redhead blushed bashfully at the compliment. "Really? You don't think this is too much for a simple birthday party?" Kushina asked as she spun in place showing off her dress. The dress was low cut and strapless showing off her large breast with the left side of the dress being orange and the right side black. It was ankle length with thigh slit with the material being slightly transparent towards the bottom. She had a pair of black strapped heeled sandal; her hair was tied into a tight bun and had applied some light make up to her face. Naruto felt his heart beat faster as he saw her lean forward showing him a good look down her dress, he couldn't help but think she was going braless to the party.

"Absolutely… you look great Kaa-san. I think the other people at the party will be jealous." Naruto finally said as she smiled placing her hands on her hips.

"That's too bad for them because the only person that I care about is right here," Kushina said as she gave him a small squeeze when she saw him holding his tie in his hand. "Are you having trouble putting it on?"

"Yeah, can you help me?" he asked as Kushina grabbed his tie and began putting it on properly for him, with nice tug she took a step back as she nodded in approval. She grabbed something from on top of the wardrobe handed it to him and tired around.  
"Can you return the favor?" He stared at it, to see it was a simple golden necklace, he smiled before he brought the jewelry over her head and placed it around her neck.

"I'm happy to see you wear this tonight." The blond commented as his mother smiled happily.

"Of course, I would! It was a special gift from my special man," Kushina stated as lightly touched the necklace, even if wasn't the flashiest piece of jewelry but it meant a lot to her since it was a gift from her son for her birthday last month. From behind her Naruto nostril flared when he ended up smelling the scent of her perfume that she had sprayed on her neck.

"You smell good…" Naruto commented causing his mother blushed as she leaned back into him a bit, he felt reluctant to close the latch on the necklace as he ended up enjoying their positions. Shaking his head from the thought he closed the latch and took a step back as he looked at his mother, she really was beautiful.

"I think we are ready to get going," Naruto said as he patted pants to make that he had everything he needed, his wallet was in his back pocket and he had his phone with him as well just in case.

"Not yet I still need to get my purse, you can wait for me in the car," Kushina exclaimed as she quickly went into her closet and started looking through her stuff for a purse that would match her dress. Naruto rolled his eyes but felt it would probably best to follow her advice.

As he was walking down the stairs, he heard his phone's ring tone, took it out and answered. "Hi handsome what are you wearing?"

"Okaa-san?" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes darted towards his mother's room to see that she hadn't heard him, he began to pick up his pace making it out of the house and into his mother's car.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Yuriko asked as soon as he places his phone back into his ear.

"Why are you calling me all a sudden?" Naruto questioned his lover, as she giggled from the other end.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment because I highly doubt that we will have a chance to talk when you get here, the party is already started by the way." She said as the blond sighed, before glancing towards his house.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san is just getting something from the house we will get there as soon as possible." He said as he leaned against the passenger seat, "So, how is everything going over there."

"You know how these things can get until one of the dirty older men starts getting a little too handsy with a person he is not married to after having a little too much drink, up until then it's pretty dull." Yuriko offered her piece as she paused for a second, "Naruto-kun…I need to tell you something-"

"Sorry Okaa-san, Kaa-san is coming I got to go," Naruto said as soon as he saw his mother exiting the house and quickly hanged, mentally apologizing to Yuriko when she was in the middle of her sentence, promising to talk to her at the party.  
"Found it," Kushina exclaimed as she entered the car, as she saw Naruto with his phone out. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one mostly just texting." Naruto lied about what happened, his phone vibrated as he then got a text from Yuriko saying 'you're lucky you're cute and you owe me ;)'

Kushina started his phone with suspicion, as her thoughts went to the girl at the mall that she saw with him, was the text with her? She frowned before starting up the car, putting it in reverse and took off to the party.

"Why was there so much traffic!" The redhead exclaimed as she finally got out of the now parked car. The ride to the estate took longer than either of them expected as it took over 30 minutes to get there, due to an accident that had caused a small traffic jam, luckily, they were able to get around it and make it.

"Forget it, Kaa-san let's just get inside. Saya is probably already upset with us," Naruto said walking around the car to the driver side offering his arm to his mother, which she took with a smile and walked to the entrance. While they were walking the two noted that there were a lot of black cars with tinted windows, the male ignored it while Kushina couldn't help but comment on it.

"I should have expected Souichiro to bring his work with him…" Kushina muttered to herself, Naruto looked at her in confusion, as they walked up to the stairs when the main door to the estate opened as Yuriko stepped out to greet them with a look of relief.

"About time you two made it, we were getting worried." The Takagi matron then gave them each a hug and lingered when she was with Naruto. The blond jumped when the woman hands fell on his ass, she gave him a playful grin when they separated.

As Yuriko turned to face his mother, he took the time to look at her. Her long purple hair was tied into a high ponytail with two curly stains of hair framing her face, she didn't really have much makeup on with the only thing being her red lipstick. She had a thin dark purple backless dress with the strap wrapped around her neck, which hugged her large chest while showing off her shoulders and smooth skin. The dress was rather long and had reached her ankle and that with the matching heels she was wearing. It had a slit on the left side of the dress with it going to her upper thigh. He looked at her and he couldn't help but wonder why she never became a model; she definitely had the looks to be a success. As if she was able to hear his thought, the woman gave him a wink and small smile.

"Sorry, there was an accident…How is the birthday girl doing?" Kushina asked as Yuriko smile fell for a moment but held in place.

"Well, …as well as you expect with something like this." She said with a vague tone as she eyed her best friends dress. "But I have to say I really love your dress Kushina, I all most want to ask if you're willing to switch."

And like that Kushina was successfully distracted with her and the two began gushing over each other's dresses, leaving the solo male to the side. He glanced around the estate and noticed that there was a rather large amount of what looked to be security guards, as he eyed a nearby man with a black suit and had something in his ear. From his spot, he could see at the very least about 10 men walking the Takagi's courtyard. Why was there so much security for a 15 year's old girls birthday party?

"I think I took enough of your time you two go inside," Yuriko exclaimed as her friend looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"You're not coming in with us?" Kushina asked as they saw her shake her head no.

"I actually came outside for a reason, so go ahead without me, and if anyone asks where I went just tell them I will be right back." Yuriko then walked down the stairs as she began talking to one of the guys in a suit, who nodded his head and the two walked off. The Uzumaki's stared at them for a moment before Naruto offered his arm to his mother and escorted her inside. When they entered, they were shocked at how many people there were just in the main lobby. As soon as they walked in almost everyone eyed them for a moment before returning their attention back to what they were doing moments before.

'This…is a lot of people for the last-minute party?' Naruto thought, as his mother head was turning every which direction as she tried to find Saya. She frowned when she noticed she wasn't in the area.

"Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." Just then from nearby Souichiro called out to them. As he walked up to them, they saw that for once he was out of his regular uniform, and was now in a tuxedo. It was rather odd to sight to see mostly because of the fact that he looked rather intimidating more so than normal.

"I'm glad to see you have made it safely." The older man said with a grin, as he took a sip of his champagne glass.

"It's good to see you too Souichiro, I haven't seen you in so long how have you been?" Kushina asked as she wondered where she can get a glass of champagne as well.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, unfortunately, the business has been rather slow in Shinjuku. A lot of things keep getting in the way over there that has been rather stressful. I'm looking forward to getting the next couple of days off." Souichiro said as he rubbed his neck as if to show how much he needs a break.

"Souichiro –Oh. sorry for interrupting your talk Souichiro. Good evening, Kushina-san." Tetsutarou said as he paused when he noticed his not so subtle crush with his best friend. Kushina chuckled awkwardly as she should have known that man would be here. The older man sighed seeing Naruto's rather obvious glare he ignored that as he knew why Tetsutarou was here.

"I'm sorry you two but looks like I'm needed right now, I talk to you later. Food and drinks are in the dining area." Souichiro said as he nodded to his friend and the two left through the front doors just like Yuriko did before them.

"What was that about? Whatever I really need a drink." Kushina said as she moved towards the dining area intent on getting something to drink. Naruto quickly followed after her but not before glancing back. As the two walked through the now crowded estate, Naruto began noticing something strange, the age of the guest. All of the men were in their 40's or older, the only people near his age were the females but they were still in their early twenties with only a couple that was older than they were. The redhead seemed to have noticed as well as she moved closer to him as if she was feeling self-conscious about her age. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she gave him a soft smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

When they got to the dining area there was still a decent amount of people there each mingling around talking to each other, some of the guests were talking to one specific person with pink hair. Saya looked up at them and smiled, she quickly excused herself and went up to them.

"Okaa-san!" Saya said as the two hugged drawing the attention of some of the men in the room when they saw the two hugging and their breast pushed against the others. Naruto glared at them, which was enough to deter some of the men other just scoffed and went about their business. Saya then pulled him into a hug, he returned and waited for her to let go of him. That took a good 3 minutes for her to finally release him, taking a step back before giving them a large smile. "I'm so glad you guys came," Saya said as Kushina gave the girl another hug.

"Of course, sweetheart we wouldn't miss this for the world." The woman said as she ended up shaking the girl back and forth. "Oh, you look so beautiful in that dress."

Saya had on a pink dress, of course, that had thin pink straps and held her breast close together that made them look bigger. The top of the dress was made of a shiny material that reflected the light with the bottom of it was frilly that reached her ankles; she was also wearing pink platform shoes.

"How do I look Naruto-kun?" Saya asked as she shuffled in place as she nervously eyed Naruto, who gave her a gentle smile.

"I think you look gorgeous Saya." The pink haired girl felt her face redden as she tried to keep a grin from forming on her face.

"Oh, why don't you two go dance while I get something to drink." Kushina then began shoving the two as they were forced by her to leave. Saya didn't mind as she grabbed Naruto's hand and began pulling him to the dance area, the blond gave his mother a glare and he mouthed 'NO alcohol', causing her to pout. After the bar incident, Naruto had placed a ban on his mother from drinking alcohol, and no one wants to deal with a drunk emotional Kushina on any day.

* * *

As the two were off going dancing, outside the estate Souichiro and Tetsutarou had met up with Yuriko, who was waiting outside. The gates to the estate had opened with another black car driving through. The care moved a couple of meters before stopping as a security guard walked to the back door, opening it with a deep bow. The Takagi plus one also bowed as an elder man stepped out from the car. The older man was in dark grey Kimono with red cloth over his shoulder and had on straw sandals. He was balding with the hair on the sides of his head remain he seemed to be in his late 60's with a small hunch in his back and had a wooden cane in his left hand.

"It's been years since I have been here, Hey again Souichiro-kun and Tetsutarou-kun." The elder man addressed the two males.

"Welcome to my home, Hiruto-dono" Souichiro stated as he kept his bow. Hiruto nodded as he motioned for the trio to stand. "I hope your trip here wasn't too much trouble from Shibuya."

"Not at all the plane over here was relatively fine although the traffic was unpleasant from the airport," Hiruto remarked as he looked at the Takagi matron, who was silent throughout the exchange. "It is good to see you too Yuriko-kun." She gave him a forced smile but just bowed as the man began making his way into the estate to enjoy the party. Souichiro glanced at her for a moment before following the elder man.

"Are you okay Yuriko-san?" Tetsutarou asked as he noticed the tense moment when the two talked to one another, he wanted to know what was going on. For the most part, Yuriko just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know how it is with him he is a rather …extreme traditionalist." She said while placing her hand on her cheek, her face didn't betray how she felt. Tetsutarou seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of the woman, ran off to catch up to Souichiro, and hoped he could spend some time with Kushina. When she was sure she was alone Yuriko ran her hands across her face as she knew the rest of the day was going to be an unpleasant affair. Pulling out her phone, she knew just what to do to restore her mood with a few clicks of the button and closed it to return to the party, after all, it wouldn't do for the hostess to run off from the party.

Inside Saya was laying her head on Naruto's chest, content, as the two were slow dancing to the band that was playing in the ballroom. The two had already danced to six songs straight and just started the seventh. The two ignored the stares they were getting as they swayed back and forth, Naruto moved his hand from Saya's waist causing her to move her head in annoyance at the fact he pulled out his phone.

"Do you really have to check your phone now?" Saya asked Naruto stopped as he rolled his eye before he put his hands back to where they were as Saya did the same with her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart.

"I'm surprised Souichiro-san was able to get all this ready in a day," Naruto commented as he eyes the décor of the ballroom.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Saya frowned as she was unable to stop herself from commenting.

"I was trying to make small talk." Naruto tried to explain his efforts to talk to her, her frown deepened before turning into a slight snarl.

"Why can't we just enjoy each other's company? Do we really have to talk about this st-"The pink haired girl stopped mid-sentence as she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself, she couldn't cause a scene at her party after all. "I think I need a small break can we get something to drink."

He nodded his head slowly while staring at her curiously; he walked out with her as they passed by the other dancing guests. When they got to the dining area, Saya was quickly stopped by an older man in his 30's who offered her a happy birthday and forced her to a conversation. She gave him a look to go on ahead. Nodding his head, he looked around to see if his mother was still there by the bar. She was not, exhaling loudly as he walked over to one of the estate's employees operating the bar area.

"Hey, Naruto-san would you like something to drink." The man asked as Naruto nodded his head as he looked around again.

"Umm, yes please just some water and something for Saya she will be here soon so have it ready for her as well. You didn't see my Kaa-san here recently?" Naruto asked as the person paused in thought.

"Kushina-san? I believe she left just after you did, she left with a woman a couple of minutes ago." The man said as he handed Naruto a glass of water and went to prepare something for Saya. He muttered thanks as he leaned against the counter and decided to look at his phone, he got a message from Rei that said one thing.

'I'm bored…' Naruto rolled his eyes as he began texting back and forth with her. As he did this, a teen that was younger than him asked the person behind the counter for a cola. The teen sighed as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, as he was not used to wearing something like this. He looked at the person next to him and could not help but noticed his blond hair. Strange, this was the second person he had ever seen with blond hair today alone, he wondered if it was natural as his friend Morita also had blond hair but it was very obviously dyed from the dark roots in his hair.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as he felt uncomfortable being stared at by the teen next to him. The other teen had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help but look at your hair since it's rather rare." Takashi apologized as he mentally kicks himself for making a bad impression on someone who he just met, but something about the person seemed familiar. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he saw the teen go quiet again, was he sick or something? "My name is Takashi Komuro."

"Okay… Nice to meet you Komuro-san. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." The blond stuck his free hand out to shake Takashi's, a quick handshake was enough for Takashi to start talking. Although, he couldn't help but feel like he saw the blond from somewhere before.

"So Uzumaki-san, how were you invited to the party?" Takashi asked as he figured the blond must have had a connection to the Takagi's to get an invitation or he was a date for one of the older women around the place.

"I'm a friend of the family," Naruto stated as he took a sip of his water while ignoring Rei's text as she attempted to relieve her boredom. "What about you?"

"My Mother is good friends with Takagi-san, but I have known her daughter since kindergarten," Takeshi said, scratching his cheek with a chuckle. That caught Naruto's attention, as he didn't expect to hear that he actually knew Saya.

"You know Saya-san?" Naruto asked still shocked, Takashi gave a nervous nod.

"Yea she was a lot easier to deal with back during those times that she is now. Why do you seem so surprised?" Takashi questioned, what was weird about knowing her. Naruto glanced around to see if anyone was around listening in, he glanced to the employee who made himself scarce.

"No offense Komuro-san, but what do you know about the Takagi's?" Naruto asked as he saw the teen shrug.

"Not much to be honest besides the fact they are rich and they are part of an ultra-nationalist group," Takashi stated as the blond nodded his head, the black-haired teen was correct on both accounts.

"True but can you tell me something, haven't you noticed something strange?" Naruto said with a mysterious tone. Takashi felt as if he was out of the loop.

"What do you mean?" He asked and saw the blond sigh.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Following the guy's instructions, he glanced around the room at the men and woman, he groaned when he didn't understand what was being asked of him. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it."

"N-Not really," Takashi admitted.

"This is supposed to be a birthday party of a fifteen-year-old girl, then where are the other people our age?" Naruto said as he glances at his now empty glass. Takashi eyes widen as he glanced around the room once again and he immediately saw what was mentioned.

"How is that weird? No offense but this event was rather a last minute and probably didn't help that Takagi-san isn't really liked at school either." Takashi said as Naruto paused in place at what was just mentioned to him, he put the information away for later.

"Still, besides Saya, we are the only people under twenty in a party of a bunch of older folks. It is just weird to me." Naruto then grabbed a bottle of wine from over the counter and poured himself a glass, "So Komuro-san I will offer you some advice." Taking a sip of the wine he sighed at the taste before swirling the liquid around in his glass. "Try to keep your head down and try not to cause to much trouble because you are out of your element here. It would be wise if you don't anger anyone especially at this party."

"Thanks…I guess." Takeshi scratched his cheek when the blond began to walk off, he called out to him, "Wait, Uzumaki-san, did we ever meet before? You look familiar."

"Sorry but I don't think so Komuro-san. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party." Naruto stated before trying to sneak off only to be stopped by a random woman who began talking to him.

Takashi just sighed, he suddenly felt self-conscious about being here, he was the only person in the place in just a dress shirt, he wished he took his mother's advice and wore his dad's old suit. But his stupid pride over what his father had done to him and his mother ticked him off enough to not want to touch his old clothes. Maybe he should just leave, but he didn't want to leave his mother by herself in this party not to mention he still needed to talk to Saya about helping him. His eyes darted towards a crowd of people as he saw the pink haired girl looking for someone. Thanking his luck, he took a deep breath and prepared to beg, he approached the girl. "Hey, Takagi-san."

* * *

At the same time in the main foyer, Yuriko was on the second floor overlooking everyone who was mingling with one another. So far, the party was going off without any problems, except for a couple of college students that tried to crash the party, they didn't make it past the courtyard before getting kicked out. The woman sighed as she massaged her temples with her fingers, ever since Hiruto had arrived he has been monopolizing Souichiro as they were having a meeting in Souichiro's office on the second floor, with specific orders to allow no one in or within 30 feet. They block anyone entrance to the east wing of the estate, she was glad her office was in the west wing. She brought her phone out as she wondered when her distraction would arrive, she really needed a drink.

"Yuriko-Chan~" Kushina called out to her friend as she was walking up the stairs with a small shake of her hips and with two glasses of red wine in hand. And right behind her was another woman holding a glass of champagne with a yellow single strap dress that reached her knees.

"Kushina I love you right now." Yuriko giggled at her friend's antics.

"You're just saying that because I brought you a drink," Kushina stated with a large grin before she handed the glass to the woman, who took a nice long sip. "And look who I found."

"Yuko-chan it's nice to see you again." Yuriko gave her friend a small hug, who returned it. "Have you heard anything from your husband?" Yuko smiled sadly as she glanced at the ground before shaking her head no.

"No…I haven't heard from him since he left. A part of me hopes to wake up one day to find him sleeping in bed or to find him sitting in the dining room reading the newspaper as he would always do." Yuko said as her finger traced the edge of her glass, Kushina and Yuriko stared at their friend feeling sorry for her.

"Yuko…I think it's finally time to accept that…that he is not coming back." Kushina felt bad for saying it but knew her friend needed to accept facts.

"No, he's probably busy..."

"For the last 10 months? The two of you haven't talked since he asked for a separation." Kushina said causing Yuko to flinch.

"I know we haven't talked but I still think this could work out," Yuko said as she took a sip of her champagne, her mind went to her son Takashi and how he reacted to his father leaving.

"But didn't you find lipstick on one of his work clothes and didn't you say your son saw him with a lady last week." Kushina retorted as she looked at her with narrowed eyes, Yuko visibly flinched. "Yuko, I think it probably best if you just finally end it."

Yuriko was silent as she took another long sip of her wine, as she was unable to comment She could not really nor would she judge anyone because of it. Forcing her thoughts of the rather complicated subject that she knew she would have to address this soon.

"I know…I…know that everything has been tense, between us. I wanted another kid but he said that we shouldn't bother cause of our age and that it would be pointless. He would always say that we shouldn't have sex or what was the point of having sex at our age and that I'm not as attractive as I used to be." Yuko said as Kushina growled, feeling anger at how a man could say that to his wife of almost 18 years.

"Then he started working late, coming home drunk after drinking with his boss. Then he would call us saying he wouldn't come home that day, then it was he would be staying at a hotel near his job for the week. I should have seen it coming…" Yuko downed her drink, with tears in her eyes as she knew that there was no saving her marriage. Kushina reached out to give her a large hug, Yuriko joined in as Yuko tried to contain her tears. "I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble."

"It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault that your husband is an asshole." Kushina tried to soothe her friend as she rubbed her back.

"If you want, I know a number of lawyers who can help you file for divorce." Yuriko offered as Yuko nodded her head before Kushina offered her glass of wine. Suddenly feeling the need to sober up for the moment. Takashi's mother smiled before taking a sip. "You know…you could get back at him…"

The two women looked at Yuriko with a look of confusion, "I mean you already decided to divorce him, you could… you know, start playing the field."

"Yuriko!" Kushina exclaimed as she and yuko blushed wildly at was being insinuated by their friend.

"Think about it you know he's been sleeping with another woman who you don't even know and is probably still seeing her even now. So why can't you find somebody as well? Yuko, you are still a gorgeous looking woman so you can still find someone else, who knows you can even meet a man here?"

"Yuriko, I don't think that is a good idea. She just came to terms about her husband, I think it's a little too soon for her to find someone else." Kushina scolded as yuko downed her wine.

"I agree…Yuriko-chan is right my ex-husband has been going around my back for years, so what is wrong with me enjoying myself I'm only…" Yuko stopped, as she didn't want to say her age out loud, straightening her back, "Anyways I think it would be good if I can enjoy myself tonight, who knows I can end up getting married tomorrow like Yuriko." Said woman eye and mouth twitched for a second that was thankfully missed by the rest. "I remember a young man near the dance floor that was eyeing me, I think I will go ask him if he wants a dance." Yuko pumped her hands in anticipation, as she was practically running down the stairs to find the man from earlier.

"I didn't think she had that much to drink," Kushina remarked as was surprised by the normally quiet woman action.

"I don't think dancing is the only thing on her mind," Yuriko remarked as she figured Yuko must have been feeling pent up. "I should make sure the guest rooms are thoroughly cleaned tomorrow. I hope Souichiro locked the bedrooms."

Kushina stuck her tongue out in disgust before she saw the Takagi looking at her as if expecting something. "What?"

"Well, aren't you going to join her to find a partner to…dance with," Yuriko stated with a small wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Not interested…" Kushina said as she knew what her friend was trying to say. She saw the type of men in the party and yeah, thanks but hell no.

"Come on Kushina-chan, you are probably more frustrated than Yuko, a 17-year dry spell can't be good."

"Why are you interested in my sex life all of a sudden? Now that I think about it you have been pushing me to buy sexy underwear at the mall earlier." Kushina said narrowing her eyes at her friend, who just had a knowing grin on her face.  
"Considering the rather dull underwear that you normally wear and own, I thought I was doing you a favor by making you buy some," Yuriko commented as she closed her eyes.

"Did you really have to make me model them in front of Saya and Naruto?" Kushina asked as ended up remembering the event s from earlier and having her son avoid staring at her for the next couple of hours. The feeling of shame began watching over her as she held her face in her palm. "Naruto-kun probably was embarrassed with seeing his old lady like that."

"…he felt something alright and it wasn't that," Yuriko muttered to herself as she said it loud enough for the redhead to catch. "Still, have you considered dating again?"

"I little but I don't think I should. After all, I'm perfectly happy with it being me and Naruto." Kushina said with a definitive nod of her head.

"You and your Jocasta complex…" The Takagi matron muttered as Kushina looked with narrowed eyes.

"What does that even mean!?" Kushina yelled as Yuriko shook her head lightly with a smug look on her face.

"What does what mean?" The two turned around to see Souichiro walking out from the hallway towards them.

"Nothing much just something that went over Kushina-chan's head," Yuriko explained as she chuckles, Kushina then stuck her tongue out at her while also pulling her eyelid down. Souichiro just shakes his head as even after not seeing the two for a couple of months they haven't changed much. "So how was the meeting?" Yuriko asked with a serious expression, the male sighed.

"As about as well as you can expect, the thing we talked about…It will be going forward, at the moment." Souichiro said as he crossed his arms across his chest with the female Takagi mood falling.

"I see…is he here?"

"Yes, he and his father are here, Hiruto-dono is still talking to him in my office," Souichiro said as he looked visibly stress right now.

"Why don't you go get something to drink? You look like you need it right now." Yuriko commented as Souichiro left without a word as Kushina felt confused, she was unsure about what was being said.

"What was that about?" she asked as her friend gave her a sad smile before she looked at the empty glass of wine.

"You will probably find out soon." Yuriko commented as she gave her friend a sad smile, "I can't really say until I know for sure…I just hope everything turns out okay."

"Hmm, you really must work out a lot, if you want, I have some work that needs to be done at my house if you are interested." An older woman in her late 40's said as she traced a circle with her finger over Naruto's jacket, who felt extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Naruto said as he was unsure what to do at the moment. After meeting with Takashi, Naruto had found himself losing Saya and was stuck in a bit of a loop. Where a woman would walk up to talk/flirt with him, they would make comments about his muscles saying some stuff that was rather odd. He was able to get away from the last couple of them but this one was extremely persistent and he was starting to get annoyed by her desperation in her flirting. The woman wasn't the best looking, her face looked like she had a lot of work done. He was lucky for a random guy walking nearby, tapped him on the arm and ended up helping him out.

"Okay, look, you seem like a nice kid. So, I will give you some advice, you're going to her house, there won't be anything wrong. There is going to be a camera set up, she is going to offer you some fresh tea…." The man gave Naruto a look, "Don't drink it!" The older woman chuckled nervously as she gave the man a glare, which was enough for Naruto to escape without any problems. He ended up back at the bar area making no progress of escaping the room.

"I see you meet Samara-san," Souichiro said, causing to Naruto turn his head to find him standing right next to him. "She…is rather interesting person; I will recommend you stay away from her since she has a preference for younger boys."

"I think I know now…" Naruto straightens his jacket, before addressing the older man. "it's good to see you again Souichiro-san."

The older man smiled and patted Naruto's back when the bar person places a large glass in front of the male Takagi, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Whiskey? I thought you preferred Sake." The blond commented as he never saw the man drink any kind of alcohol besides the traditional Japanese sake.

"Normally, I don't drink this kind of drink but I think I will need it." The older man said as Naruto kept his gaze on him.

"Is everything okay Souichrio-san?"

"For the moment, yes…I can't say anything about later." Was all that he said, before taking a sip, he kept a straight face as he felt the small burn of the whiskey going down his throat. "I have to say Naruto-kun I didn't expect you to come here with your hair like this? Whose idea was it?"

"Saya's…" Naruto said with Souichiro chuckling before he motioned for the bartender to come over.

"Bring him some as well." Looking over at the older man he was shocked he was willing to give him alcohol. "Don't look shocked, you turn 17 in two months and you drank wine before so I think you are able to handle this without any problem."

The bartender then places a glass of the same whiskey he had given his boss earlier, in front of him. Naruto was hesitant but eventually took a sip. And regretted as his face scrunch up as he was taken aback by the taste and the burn soon after. Souichiro watched all with a rather amused expression on his face, as he was holding back from laughing at the blonde's reaction.

"At least I didn't give you vodka I don't think you have enjoyed the taste." The man then finished his glass. "So how has the last couple of months been for you Naruto-kun."

"Fine, I guess…The school has been relatively okay except for a couple of things here and there but it was good." Naruto answered as he again took another sip of the whiskey, now knowing what to expect and handled it better but he still recoiled from the burn. "Really, so I have to ask has anyone caught your eye?"

"E-Excuse me? You mean like-"

"Do you have someone you like?" Souichiro asked not bothering to beat around the bush with what he wanted to know, the two reasons for it.

"I don't think so…I mean, there are girls that are attractive at school but…I am not sure if I'm ready to date at the moment." Naruto answered, as he felt a bit embarrassed by the sudden question about his love life, and felt guilty. After all, he was having an affair with the woman he was married; he then took a bigger swig of whiskey and failed to account for the burn.

"You really are something Naruto-kun…" Souichiro said amused, as he patted him on the back making him cough a little bit. While the blond recovered Souichiro's mind wondered towards what happened at the meeting. "Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Ahh, Souichiro-kun there you are," Hiruto exclaimed with a smile on his face as a security guard, with him, was escorting him was another man who was overweight in a simple black suit and checkered tie. The man was pale skin and was balding with a couple of strains of his hair trying to cover the bald spot; he also had a pair of glasses. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand as the two were approaching them. Souichiro scowled for a moment, as he seemed displeased with their sudden appearance before he regained his composure and bowed towards the too, which made Naruto's eyes widen a bit as he never saw the male Takagi bow to another person in his life. Seeing this, the blond ended up bowing too.

"And, who might this young man be Souichiro-kun?" Aramaki asked as he glanced at the blond next to him.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Aramaki-dono." Sourichio introduced him to the elder man who turned his head to fully face the blond. Aramaki hummed as he observed the teen.

"Maelstrom or whirlpool…rather interesting name, a nice strong Japanese's name…" Aramaki commented as he scratched his chin with a look of approval, "May I ask what is your relation to the boy?'

"He is the son of a close family friend, but he is also my student," Souichiro answered as Naruto looked over at him from the corner of his eye, well he wasn't lying.

"I wasn't aware that you finally took on a student, I was getting worried that you wouldn't ever take one. I guess the Takagi and Busujimi style will live on, after all, I'm glad to hear that." Aramaki laughed happily at the news before he looked over at Naruto, who gulped nervously. "Can I ask how old are you Naruto-kun?"

"I'm turning 17 in October, Aramaki-dono…" Naruto repeated the same honorific that he heard Souichiro used to talk to the elder man.

"My, how polite…you don't see that as much anymore, sad but that how time goes I suppose…What school do you go to?"

"I'm a first year in Fujimi academy," Naruto answered as this caught the attention of the overweight man.

"Fujimi student, well isn't that a coincident." Aramaki laughed once more as he looked over at the man next to him. "Shido-san is actually the head of the school board at Fujimi."

"That's right! I must say this is rather a pleasant surprise, I never expected this; I must say I will be keeping an eye out for you young man. I expect great thing from you." Ichirou Shido said with a haughty laugh. Naruto looked shocked, meeting the person who was probably responsible for helping him get into Fujimi in the first place. However, he couldn't help but feel something was…just wrong with the men in front of him. Ichirou then glances around before clicking his tongue.

"As much as I would like to talk more with you two, I need to find that wayward son of mine. Take care of yourself Aramki-dono." And with that, the fat bastard waddled off, at the same time Kushina and Yuriko walked into the room his head turned to watch them with a lecheries grin on his face as he blatantly leered at them. Naruto growled, unhappy at the way the man looked at them but Souichiro places his hand on the teen's shoulder stopping him from doing anything.

"That man is really unpleasant." Aramaki said without hesitation, "I apologized for his behavior but his support is needed for the future. After all, you are looking at the future of Japan." That fat bastard was the future of Japan? He wondered how hard it was to get citizenship in America.

"Well, I should get going we have a long day tomorrow, after all, I hope the meeting goes smoothly. Oh, Naruto-kun, please say hello to Atsushi-kun for me." Soon the man left as well, Naruto leaned his head towards Souichiro as he couldn't help but ask.

"Who was he?" Naruto asked as he saw Yuriko and Kushina walked up to them.

"He is my superior." The blonde's eyes widen in surprise, he turned to look at Souichiro who finished his glass of whiskey.

"Wait I thought that you were…"

"What did he say…?" Yuriko said as Kushina slid up to her son as she hugged him from behind laying her chin on his shoulder.

"Nothing…" Souichiro said as he ordered a refill, he sighed hanging his head from the stress. Naruto bites his lip as he figured that saying something now would be problematic. Still, all this time he had always assumed that the head of the Takagi household was the one in charge of whatever it was he did for a living. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know a lot about the man next to him, even after knowing him his entire life.

"Is this a bad time to ask you about something, Souichiro?" Kushina asked as Naruto looked at her, the man shook his head before he grabbed his glass that the bartender had just refilled.

"I guess that will leave just me and Naruto-kun, right?" Yuriko winked at Naruto, who glanced at Souichiro who motioned for Kushina to follow him. "Why don't we go to the ballroom, I'm in the mood for some dancing."

Kushina trailed Souichiro lagging behind as they made their way to his office, she felt nervous which was noted by how she was rubbing her arm. Every so often she would look behind them to make sure they weren't followed. When they got to his office Souichiro opened the door for her, letting her in first.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about that you couldn't say in front of your son?" As blunt as ever, huh.

"I-I need another job," Kushina said as the man stopped mid-sip to look at her for a moment.

"I thought you didn't want to work those types of job anymore. Did something happen while I was gone?" He said as he looked at her with a hint of concern. Kushina poked her fingers together as she was still nervous about going.

"There was an incident a few months ago that caused me to pay a lot of money. I have been able to make it work but the fact I need to buy Naruto's suit, and this dress and the tickets to Hawaii. It left me deeper in the red then I originally had thought…" The redhead explained as Souichiro nodded, he understood her situation now, "So I need to do something, so I was hoping to get a fast job before we leave tomorrow night."

"I see…" Souichiro took a swig of whiskey, placing the glass on his desk as he stood up and grabbed a folder that was lying on top of his desk. "I have some good news and bad news." Looking at Kushina before handing her a picture of an average looking man, as the male began talking again. "Good news is that I was just given a job earlier today if you want, I can have you do it in my place. The payout is at least a million America"

Kushina stiffen, that was more than enough for her to be set for a couple of years, she might even have enough for Naruto if he decided to go to college.

"What is the catch?" Kushina asked as with her eye's narrowed, Souichiro began digging into his desk and pulled out a cigar and light it before taking a puff. "It's not something that can be done tomorrow," he saw her stiffen for a moment.

"I guess it's not a big deal if I get paid later…" Kushina muttered as she did some math in her head, after the big hit her bank account took from today's shopping spree, she should still be okay for a few more days with no problem.

"That wasn't the bad news," she flinched, "The problem is that the man is a Chinese researcher who been developing a new drug for an unknown country. He is going to be a rather difficult target to get close to since an unknown party will guard him. That's not all, he might also be targeted by another country to get his hands on his research, so he needs to be taken care of…Do you still want to take this?"

"…it wouldn't be the first time I was given a hard job," Kushina said as looked determined about succeeding she had to. Souichiro had a slight smirk as he handed over the file.

"Then we are in agreement. Okay then we should go over the details because the man is going to be in Hawaii in a few days after we get there, so you will have to find an excuse to leave to do the job. Before we go on is there anything specific that you want for the job?'

"Just get me a long-range sniper rifle and a suppressor, too." Kushina didn't hesitant in what she would need as the Takagi's head smiled in approval.

"Going with the classics I see. Can't argue with the results, I doubt you would get close enough for you to use a sword, let's go over what you will need to know for now."

"Do you know how long it will take; I don't want to leave Naruto alone for too long." The redhead glanced at the clock, as Souichiro opened the folder he handed her a few pieces of paper.

"I'm sure Yuriko will be able to keep Naruto-kun occupied for the time being." Was all he said as the two were hashing out the details with Kushina clenching her dress to calm her anxiousness about going back to her old job.

'One last time…'

* * *

Downstairs, Yuriko and Naruto were currently dancing in the ballroom as the party was still going strong, with the only minor issue was one of the women there had tried to get Naruto to dance with her. The purple haired woman wasn't willing to share her lover after finally getting her hands on him all night.

"Who was she?" Naruto asked as Yuriko ignored him and placed her hands-on Naruto's shoulder as a slow song started playing, while he placed them on her waist causing her to pout.

"You can put them a little lower if you want." She said sensually as she pressed her breast against his chest, trying to get a reaction from the blond.

"I don't think so…" The blond gave her look to stop, but she kept pushing as she moved her hands wrapping them around his neck.

"What's wrong? You have been acting rather strange since you meet Aramaki." Yuriko dropped the honorific as she knew that the people nearby didn't care about what she was saying, the rather loud music and alcohol helped too.

"It's…Souichiro told me that man is his boss, is he?" Naruto asked as Yuriko closed her eyes and answered.

"He is in a way…" the blond was silent in thought. "Something tells me that isn't what is bothering you."

"Not all of it, Okaa-san," Naruto admitted as he surprised the woman by bringing her closer to him, her eyes widen as she gave gentle smiled at him, placing her head on his chest as they continued to dance. As the two danced, Naruto thoughts were all over the place. Aramaki had asked him to say hello to the Fujimi headmaster, but how did the old man know about their relationship?

"I really like this…" Hearing Yuriko talk brought Naruto back to reality as she countered. "I really enjoy dancing; unfortunately, I don't get the chance to very often."

"Really? When was the last you went dancing?" Naruto wondered as Yuriko gave him a sly grin as she pressed her body against him.

"Let's see…I believe it was around the end of December at that charity event and I had rather a handsome man as my escort for that evening." Yuriko said as Naruto cheeks redden, as he knew what she was talking about but did not want to think about it.

"December?" he asked cautiously as he felt Yuriko giggled as her right hand caressed his cheek as he tensed up.

"Please, I'm pretty sure we weren't drunk enough to forget what we did. Well, I wasn't anyway, after all, you were the one who got drunk and practically groped me in front of everyone. I was surprised you were able to contain yourself until we got back to that hotel." Yuriko said as she removed her hand, moving into his suit and began rubbing his chest as place her left leg in between his leg.

"I don't think you should do that here." The blond muttered nervously as he eyes a couple of nearby dancers, the Takagi matron pouted but relented as she moved her leg back. Placing her head back on his chest with her eyes closing as the two continued to dance while Naruto mind wandered off again. His mind went to his best friend, Saeko. After, separating from each other at the mall the blond felt that Saeko was different from normal, heck, even before then when they bumped each other in the city, the way she acted when he was talking to her mother was rather odd. As for Saeko's mother, whose name seemed to escape him at the moment, was a rather attractive woman if he was being honest with himself. He was shocked to find out that the woman was actually her mother and still looked that good since most women don't take care of themselves after having kids. He knew Kushina and Yuriko were an exception to that but still the way Saeko acted made him worried about her. He should call her or at the least text her when he has the chance.

"Ara Ara, where do you think you're touching?" Yuriko said, as the blond noticed that he hands moved from her waist to cup her rear end, he took a step back as he apologized. The woman gave him a knowing look as she grabbed his hand and moved away from the dance floor into the hallway. When they were in the foyer, she turned around to talk. "Your mind been wondering for some time, Naruto-kun, if you want to talk you know that I will."

"Sorry…" he said as she gave him a dull look before she kissed him, Naruto took a second to react and pulled his lips away as he whispered harshly. "What are you doing? What if someone saw?"

"No one is here Naruto-kun," Naruto then took the time to look around the area, she was right; there was not a single person in the foyer or on the second floor overlooking the area.

"I still don't think it is a good idea for you to kiss me in your home, at a party that everyone knows that you're married," Naruto said as he placed his hand on his neck. Yuriko tensed up at him mentioning her marriage. The silence soon followed as what was just said hanged in their heads for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't have this conversation here after all…" Yuriko stated, Naruto nodded in agreement, the two walked up to the stairs and towards an unknown destination, at least for the teen. The older woman had paused when they passed a bathroom with rather familiar sounding moans coming from the other side. She had a knowing grin before resuming walking. Eventually, they had made it to the bedroom that he and his mother would use to stay over, he felt some relief that the place looked untouched by horny couples.

"Now no one can overhear what we are going to talk about, so I think we have some things we need to air out," Yuriko said as she locked the door, sitting on the bed gesturing the blond to sit next to her. Naruto felt nervous as he followed her lead, when he sat down, she took her hand and place it on his thigh. "Do you want to go first or do you want to continue where we left off in the foyer?'

"Okay, umm…Okaa-san, what are we?" Naruto asked her while Yuriko was pleasantly surprised at his question.

"I guess that makes sense to ask that, we haven't really defined what this is, huh? That is mostly my fault for not doing so earlier, I was only interested in getting what I wanted and neglected some many things in the process. " Yuriko admitted, she wished that she had brought something to drink earlier.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned her as she gave him a teasing smile as she waved her finger in front of her face.

"I think I deserve to ask a question in turn." The blond felt annoyed but allowed it, since it was better to play along. "Let's see, so many things I want to know…I guess I should ask something similar for now. So, Naruto-kun, what do you want this complicated relationship to be?"

"Ummm, what?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as the female Takagi elaborated on the question.

"Like I said what do you want us to be? Do you want it to be just something physical or…do you want something more?" Yuriko clarified as she watched the teen with a straight face. Naruto redden as he wondered if she was trying to tease him, but the look on her face told him that she wanted a serious answer. He thought to himself about it, did he want to keep things purely physical? As a hormonal teenager, he couldn't help but like that idea of having a sexual relationship with a beautiful woman like Yuriko. He couldn't deny the benefits that he had gained from what they had now, he was able to relax a lot more after dealing with the idiots at school and just life in general. So, he should just allow this thing to continue, right?

"Okaa-san, what if…I want something more?" Naruto felt nervous as he asked, as much as a purely sexual relationship sound likes the best thing to do. He couldn't do it, he felt like maybe something could work out between them. Yuriko's eyes widen before she gave him a loving smile and caressed his cheek.

"Well, I guess we should see where things go, right?" She moved her head close to his before kissing him. He soon returned it before the kiss ended and she leaned her head on his shoulder. While they relaxed, Naruto decided to ask something that's been a constant thing popping up in his head for a couple of months.

"What about Souichiro?" Naruto stated nervously and the woman gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about him earlier," Yuriko stated as she moved away from Naruto before she inhaled deeply. "Well, we shouldn't really worry about him too much."

"How can you say that isn't-" Naruto was forcibly shut up by Yuriko pushing her tongue down his throat. Eventually, she removed her mouth from Naruto's as he was left in a daze.

"Naruto-kun, there is a lot of things you don't know about…It's best if you just let me worry about that, okay. So, for now just focus on me and just enjoy the mood." she said with her hand beginning to undo his suit jacket button feeling that it was starting to get in the way. Naruto, still a bit dazed, just nodded his head dumbly as he ran his hand over her chest causing her to moan.

"I guess you're not really wearing a bra, huh," Naruto asked as his hands soon reached up to undo the knot that was holding her dress top up.

"Not in this dress." She answers his silly question while she bit her lip lightly as her dress top fell down revealing her pink nipples. Naruto then moved his head down and began to kiss the top of her breast, moving downward he began sucking on her right nipple. "Oh, fuck I don't think I can hold it in any longer Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean, we just started?" Naruto said surprised at what she just stated; Yuriko bit her lips before throwing herself at Naruto kissing him again. The two fell back on the bed as the older woman straddled the blond.

"I haven't had sex since last week since we had that quickie in your living room. This morning and the mall didn't help young man, Okaa-san is all ready to go, so…" Yuriko moving her left hand downwards towards the slit on the left side of the dress, she pulled it to the side showing him a small glimpse of her black side-tied thong underneath. He felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest as her finger pinched the string and undid the knot before she allowed it to slack downwards. Spreading her legs apart ever so slightly as the piece of cloth slacked to the side. He was able to make out a bit of purple pubic hair from the exposed skin that was once hidden by the thong.

"Now, let's continue where we left off this morning. " Yuriko moved her hand to unzip her dress, as Naruto began undoing his belt.

'RING, RING'

Yuriko and Naruto loudly groaned as the two were annoyed by the sudden ringing of the phone. Pulling out his phone the blond glared at it before he paled at the caller id.

"It's Kaa-san." Yuriko felt a bit miffed at her friend as she ended up cock blocking her again!

"Hello?" Naruto said as he tried to sit up when the woman began kissing his neck.

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" Kushina asked. Naruto held in a groan as he was trying to ignore what was being done to him.

"I'm with O-Obaa-san." Yuriko pouted, as she listened in on the call.

"Okay good! I just finished up with Souichrio and I think it is time we get going. Is that all of it?" Kushina asked to who he assumed was Souichiro.

"Already? I didn't think we've been here that long." Naruto said as he was sure they were only here for a few hours.

"It's already 12 am," Kushina said, surprising the two as they seemed to have lost the time. "I will meet you at the door..."

The phone call disconnected with him sighing. Yuriko had stopped molesting him as she stood up from the bed, fixing her top. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the purple haired woman spoke up.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we should get to the foyer. Do the knot for me?" Yuriko asked as the blond came up from behind her grabbing the tow straps and tied the knot when she pressed her butt against his pelvis.

"I really hate Kushina right now…. let's get going," Yuriko said before picking something off the floor. "Here keep this as a memento." Naruto looked at what Yuriko place in his hand to see that she had handed him her thong, which had become soaked from her juices. The blond didn't say anything as his cheeks had a light shade of pink before he just slipped the small cloth into his pocket.

"Hey, before we go can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as the older woman gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Why do you want me to call you Okaa-san so bad?" Yuriko gave him an amused grin with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I have quite a few reasons, to be honest." She stated as she adjusted her top a bit, "One of them is that I have known you since you were a cute little baby, I would like to think that I helped raise you into the handsome man that you became. So why wouldn't I want you to call me mom? How times flies…I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Your still beautiful Okaa-san," Naruto said with no hesitation. Yuriko gave him a grateful smile. "What are the other reasons?" There was a small second where she paused. As the other reason was something she had always secretly hoped would happen, which was for her daughter and Naruto to fall in love and get married when they got older. Now, it was something that was rather unlikely. Pushing the thought out of her mind, a coy smile appeared on her face.

"I assumed that you would have figured out the last reason, given your Oedipus complex," Yuriko spoke as the blond gained a look of confusion. "Seriously Naruto…I guess you probably haven't realized it yet…" Yuriko closed her eyes in thought as she tried to figure out how to proceed.

"Oedipus?" Naruto muttered, as he never heard of that in his life, she rolled her eyes.

"It a story from…You know what let's skip that…We should really get going, I rather not piss off Kushina. Oh, let's find Saya-chan."

Naruto shrugged his shoulder as he wondered where Saya went after they separated at the end of the night. He followed his lover as she ended up fast walking down the hall to Saya's bedroom. It took a little more than a minute to get there before Yuriko placed her ear near the door and listened to what was happening, then knocked. The two then heard the small muffled scream of 'I'm coming!" as the sound of footsteps heading towards the door, before it opened a bit with a red face panting Saya who was glaring at them before relaxing a bit.

"There you are, sweetie, we were looking for you. I see you are enjoying your gift, but Naruto-kun and Kushina-chan are leaving in a bit, so come and say goodbye." Yuriko had a sly grin on her face as she noted her daughter's appearance.

"O-Okay I be out in a minute." Saya stuttered before closing the door, the two waited patiently and within a minute Saya was in a simple pink pajama set. Saya didn't look at them when she exited her room as she was sure her mother knew what she was doing. The trio walked to the foyer to see Souichiro and Kushina, who was carrying a small cardboard box, waiting for them by the door.

"There you are, what kept you?" Kushina was quick to question them for their late arrival as she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"We went to get Saya who was hiding out in her room," Yuriko explained as Saya tried to not glare at her mother.

"I wasn't hiding…besides, it's not like anyone noticed I wasn't there…" Saya muttered as Naruto flinched having been the only one to hear her.

"Another great party Yuriko-chan, Souichrio-san…We really should get going we still have a long day to pack tomorrow." Kushina yawned, as the rest tried to stiffen a yawn, they all had a long night, and the party was still going on by the music playing in the background. They will need to be kicked out as soon as they reasonably could before they could rest for the night.

"Do you really have to go, why can't you sleep here for the night," Saya asked too sadden at their departure, Kushina smiled as she gave her surrogate daughter a large hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie but it is really getting late. Naruto and I still have to pack, but we will have two weeks to spend together soon and we can do anything we want then." Kushina said to Saya, who just gave a sad smile as she returned the hug. The two let go when Saya quickly launched herself at Naruto who was not expecting a hug, all of a sudden.

"Thank you for the necklace, Naruto…" Saya whispered shyly as she refused to look him in the face Naruto smiled as he hugged her back with everyone smiling at the scene.

"Aww, you are so cute Saya-chan." Kushina cooed as she too joined in the hug, eventually things calmed down. Kushina was the one to separate first as she said goodbye to them, with Naruto soon following. The pair then left the estate as the Takagi family waved them off. Souichiro stayed quiet as he was exhausted from the long day, all he wanted to do was relax and count the hours before he could relax a bit in Hawaii. However, he still had a lot of things that needed to be done. Inhaling deeply, he sighed as he hated what he had to do, he truly did.

"Yuriko…I think it best if we talk about what we discussed earlier." Souichiro said as the Takagi matron looked puzzled until his eye darted towards their daughter.

"Now?!" Yuriko asked in shock, his head nodded as Saya looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two talking about?" Saya questioned them since she was overhearing their conversation. Her parents looked at each other before long Souichiro was the one to step up as he coughed into his hand.

"Saya…There is something we need to discuss, let's talk in my office."

The pink haired girl felt something building in the pit of her stomach as she nervously nodded her head and slowly followed her parents as the party continued with no one aware of what was happening.

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

"Home at last…" Kushina exclaimed as she kicks open the door to her home. Naruto couldn't help but agree as he nodded his head, making sure to close the door behind as his mother dragged her feet towards the living room before plopping on the couch face first. She didn't even bother taking off her heels.

"Can't you scoot so I can sit?" Naruto asked as he heard a vague muffled replay from the redhead. He sighed and he grabbed her leg as he moved them up to squeeze on through so he can sit down, before placing her feet over his lap. The two sat in the darkness of their living room as they didn't want to move. "So, what did you and Souichiro talk about?" Naruto asked feeling curious about what they discussed. Kushina moved so that her face was no longer buried into the seat cushions.

"Nothing much, I just had to ask him for a favor," Kushina said as she now was sitting up straight and she leaned against her son with him wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so tired…" Kushina moaned as she felt her feet throbbing from wearing heels, which was rare for her to wear. "You know you…we never really got to dance together…"

"…yea…we didn't…"Naruto admitted with Kushina poking him in the cheeks as she pouted.

"You owe me a dance…Mister," Kushina said with her son just releasing a groaned 'sure'. "Urgh, I don't want to walk upstairs…. Honey, carry me~"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Kushina said as she pouted at him with Naruto groaning again.

"Does it have to be your bed?"

"Whatever is close." Just then, a banging on their front door caused the two to groan loudly.

"Who the hell is knocking on the door when it's tomorrow!" Kushina yelled as she stood up and marched to her front door to give the person peace of her mind. She was quick to grab the door handle as the person on the other side was continuing to bang on it.

"WH-Saya-chan?!" Kushina was fully prepared to yell her head off at the person making the noise but was caught by surprise, as the person who was banging on her door was Saya, still dressed in her pajamas. "What are you doing Saya?"

"OKAA-SAN!" Saya yelled as she reached out and hugged Kushina while burying her face into her surrogate mother's bosom and began crying heavily into her dress. Kushina was unable to do anything as she tried to calm down the girl who was crying her eyes out; her head looked behind her to see Naruto who looked just as confused. The redhead then began focusing her attention trying to calm the pinkette down. As the two were occupied Naruto felt his phone vibrate and he took it out before he saw he had a single message form Yuriko.

"Please take care of Saya…"

It took a while to calm the pink haired girl down, by the time they did, they brought her inside and sat her down on the couch. Kushina went into the kitchen, quickly making a cup of tea for the girl, leaving Naruto and Saya alone as a tense silence was prominent; Naruto sat down next to her while biting his lip as he tried to figure out how to start things off. Luckily, his mother was able to soon bring in the tea she made and was the one to talk first.

"Saya-chan, what happened?" Kushina sat down handing the cup of tea. Saya mumbled a thank you as she went quiet, her eyes were still red from crying a few minutes ago. "How did you even get here? I don't think the buses run this late?"

"I got a ride from a classmate parent who was at the party…" Saya mutter, the disheartened tone in her voice was evident as the mother-son duo looked at each other with concern for the young girl. Naruto had an idea who the classmate was, if he ever saw Takashi again, he should thank him. He didn't want Saya out in the middle of the night in her pajama's…. on second thought he just might punch the kid. Why didn't they stop her from leaving?

'Calm down…. you don't know what happened there is no point in getting angry at someone.' Naruto thought as he glanced at Saya while he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Saya, can you tell us why you're here?" Naruto asked in a calm tone as he saw the girl glance at her hot tea, twiddling her thumbs as they held the cup.

"A-After you left, Otou-san and Okaa-san told me they needed to talk to me. They took me to Otou-san's office, at first I thought they wanted to talk to me about not being at the party and just staying in my room." Saya paused as she took a sip of her tea before resuming. "Instead they told me…that I will have to go to a marriage meeting."

"What the hell!" Kushina exclaimed as she heard the fact that her friend was forcing her daughter into an arranged marriage. Naruto was stunned as well about what his little sister had told them.

"But can't you decline?" Naruto asked as Saya glared at him.

"If I could decline do you think I would be here!" Saya yelled at him, before feeling guilty for yelling at him. "S-sorry…" the blond nodded his head, he understood that she wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment.

"Otou-san mentioned that I wasn't allowed to decline. The only person that is allowed too is the one that is doing the asking for the meeting." Saya said as she placed the now empty cup on the coffee table. "I-I don't know how they could do this to me, they know I wouldn't want this. Yet they still did it., why…why did they do this…. I-It's not fair…"

Kushina couldn't take anymore and grabbed a hold of her and just held her, Naruto soon joined in as the girl began sobbing in their arms.

"Honey you can stay here for tonight. You can sleep in my room like yesterday." The redhead told the girl who nodded her head as she tried to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. The older woman began leading the girl out of the room up the stairs to let her sleep. Naruto pulled out his phone as he scanned his contacts until he found the person he wanted to call. It took a few rings before the person answered with a tired hello.

"What the hell Souichiro!" Naruto yelled through the phone, as the Saya's father sighed from the other side of the phone.

"I was expecting you to call Yuriko first…So I'm guessing you know." Souichiro said in a calm tone as he was heard moving around. Naruto glanced upstairs for a moment before talking.

"Of course, I know, it's kind of hard Not to when your daughter comes banging on the door with tears running down her face," Naruto spoke as he reined in his anger at the whole situation.

"I'm glad she made it safely over there, I was concerned when she ran off after we told her about the arrange marriage." The older man said before he pauses as the sound of a liquid was heard in the background, probably pouring a drink. " This whole thing is a mess…"

"Souichiro can you tell what is going on?" Naruto requested as he heard the man sigh.

"Okay…I guess I should explain myself." There was a small pause before Souichrio began talking. "A few months ago, my boss…"

"Aramaki?" Naruto said as the man remained silent before answering.

"Yes…anyways, a few months ago a rather high up...sponsor of sorts had wanted to strengthen our corporation's relations so he offered his youngest son to an arranged marriage."

"So Saya was chosen for this?" Naruto questioned.

"No, the person didn't care who was married off but the person had requested to hold meetings between the candidates first so he can choose. Before you interrupt me Naruto, no, Saya hasn't had the meeting…yet."

"…when is the meeting going to be?" Naruto had to ask as silence soon followed afterward.

"Two weeks…the day after we come back from vacation." The older man said as the blond flinched, two weeks it…it wasn't really that long if you think about it. "There is a chance that Saya won't be chosen but…I'm not sure it will happen."

"So…that's it…All we can do is hold our breath and hope for the best." Naruto anger began to rise as he began breathing heavily.

"Yes…I know it's not the best option but it's all we can do." Souichiro took a deep breath before continuing, "It's getting late now, I think we should end this for the night. Goodnight Naruto…and take care of Saya for me." With that, the call ended with Naruto collapsing on the couch as he ran his hands across his face. All this time, Saya was kept in the dark about this until it was practically too late.

"This whole thing is just fucked up," Naruto muttered to himself as he felt someone wrap their arms around him causing him to jump in his seat.

"Who was that?" Kushina asked as Naruto groaned out loud, she pressed her forehead to his as she looked down at him.

"I called Souichiro after you left," Naruto said. The redhead placed her hands across her chest as a scowl formed on her face.

"Good that man had better have explained himself for what he had done to Saya-chan," Kushina said, as her son sighed at her statement since the situation is not that simple as it would appear. He then proceeded to explain the entire situation to her, she listened carefully as her scowl turned into a deep frown. "Damn it…"

"Yeah…" was all the blond could say, his mind and body already tired from the day he had adding this shit on top of it, was just…man. "So, how is she?"

"As well as you can expect…she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed, I stayed with her until I knew she wouldn't wake up," Kushina said her eyes darting towards the stairs as if expecting to see pink hair peeking from the top. "We should probably get to bed as well, it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Okay, are you going to sleep with Saya…" Naruto stood up from the couch as he turned towards his mother for the first time as the sentence stopped abruptly as he saw what his mother was wearing. She had forgone her dress and was wearing a silky purple negligee that went to her upper thigh. Kushina nodded her head as she rubbed them as she didn't seem to notice her son was staring at her as her concern for Saya clouded her mind at the moment.

"I will, I don't have the heart to let her sleep by herself tonight…I should probably go just in case she wakes up." Kushina said as she walked up to Naruto, placing a small kiss on his cheek, "Good night Naruto-kun, don't stay up late okay."

"Good night…Kaa-san…" Naruto said as he watched her walk off as his eyes ended up following her a lot longer than was appropriate.

"What is wrong with me…" was the last thing the blond thought before he walked up to the stairs so he can get some sleep.

* * *

 **(Timeskip first day of the second semester)**

It's been over three weeks since Saya's 'birthday party', which was a farce looking back at it since it was created just to appease Souichiro's boss. The day after finding out about the marriage meeting, Saya ended up staying at the Uzumaki resident until they left for the airport later that night. During the entire trip, Saya avoided her parents. From the trip to the airport, the plane trip over to Hawaii, to the hotel even a couple of days after that.

Eventually, it took Naruto having to trick Saya to get her to see her parents; the family ended up sitting down and talking. The blond didn't know what they talked about but it had worked out since Saya had finally begun spending time with her parents and began enjoying the trip a lot more. At some point, Souichiro had disappeared for a couple of days afterward; Saya wasn't happy about that but tried not to show it.

Overall, the trip was rather pleasant afterward, he particularly enjoyed telling a bunch of horny men that tried to hit on the girl that she was 15, they took off running which was hilarious. Especially, since Saya didn't understand a word they were saying to her. Nothing really noteworthy had happened, well his mother did get a bad stomach ache after eating at a restaurant early in the trip but that was a small bump in the road.

Unfortunately, good times don't last as the Takagi's went their separate ways as they took off as soon as the plane landed. The two didn't hear from them for a couple of days which left the two on edge. They had gone about the rest of the days that they had left before school started up again. When they tried to find out about what happened they got nothing. He tried to get answers from Yuriko when they meet up but she was tight lip about it. Leading up to today, the two knew nothing.

Today, Kushina had to leave early to go to work due to the school having a meeting with a new board member. When his mother left to work, she allowed her son to sleep in for once. Naruto woke to find out he had no way to get to school on time. He was lucky that a call to Yuriko, who gave him a ride in exchange for a favor, later on. The two were currently in the middle of traffic in Tokosonu City when Yuriko saw how quiet the boy was.

"Something on your mind Naruto-kun", Yuriko asked, who was wearing an all-black business suit and skirt combo with a pair of black pantyhose. The blond couldn't help but stare at who pretty she looked, Naruto than shook his head as he answered her question.

"I'm…Just worried about Saya…ever since she ran away from home, I can't help but worry about her. You and Souchiro didn't help by not telling me and Kaa-san anything about it or afterward. What happened at the meeting?" Yuriko flinched slightly, as she stared at the road in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything that I can tell you two. Not even Souichiro knows what is going on with the whole thing. The only thing I know is that the person is the son of someone powerful and his father requested that he arrange the meetings with all the daughters of every high-ranking official in the organization. I wish I can say more but I have no idea what is going on at the moment." Yuriko stated with harden expression as she kept her focus on the road. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, he was hoping to get some more information about the meeting, he probably knows just as much as Yuriko does now. This did not make him happy, shouldn't Souichiro have informed her about what was going on, maybe he did not know much as well.

"I hope everything turns out, alright…" Naruto muttered as Yuriko gave him a small smile before she grabbed his face and kissed him. He tensed up before she pulled away for a moment and muttered, 'the light is red' and she was quick to claim his lips once more. This time Naruto had responded and relaxed as the older woman slipped her tongue into his mouth. The teen's hand slowly made towards her body, placing his left hand on Yuriko's breast and his right on her outer thigh. She moans as she felt his hand caress her left breast and thigh.

"You shouldn't tease a woman like that Naruto-kun…mmh…I might have to drag you to a hotel and have my way with you. I rather you are not late on your first day back." Yuriko said as she pulled away with a light blush on her face. Naruto nodded his head and removed his hands before he shifted in his seat, he really didn't want to go to school with a hard-on. However, the woman seemed to notice his problem before she placed her left hand on his thigh. "If you want, I can pull over and help take care of that? We still have a good twenty minutes before you have to get there. I think I can take care of that on the way but I suspect you would enjoy it more if it was something other than my hand."

"But-" Naruto didn't have the time to replay as Yuriko had already managed to slip her hand into his pants giving his hard on a squeeze.

"Good, I know a place we can enjoy some privacy." With that, the older woman had taken off as soon as the light changed color while driving one-handed.

* * *

 **(At school)**

"He's late…" Saeko muttered to herself, as she was currently just outside school premises while she waited for her BFF to arrive. To her surprise, he was not here when she arrived, she had received a text earlier in the morning that he would be at school later than usual, still she hoped that he would make it before the bell rings in 5 minutes.

"Busujima-san?" Saeko lifted her head to see the two males of D.C. heading towards her.

"Good morning, Izuku-senpai, Kotaro-senpai," Saeko replied with a small bow as Kotaro eyes fell towards Saeko's large breast before Izuki elbowed him to get him to behave.

"Busujima-san, it's weird to see you by yourself without Naruto-san with you, where is he?" Izuki asked Saeko while she shrugged her shoulders to show that she didn't know where he was.

"That guy is kind of cutting it close…" He said checking the time on his phone, "We should probably-"

"What's going on over there?" Kotaro muttered out loud as he noticed a group of students gathering around the front gate.

"Please let me be wrong…" Izuki said as he ran around Saeko, who decided to follow with Kotaro right behind them. As they got closer, they could hear the voices of the crowd speak.

"Oh, god, I thought he dropped out." A third year said.

"What are they thinking doing this out in the open like this?"

"Do you think we can walk around them?"

"Why can't these people just go away."

The trio had to push their way through the crowd of students until they made it to the front to see standing in the center of the school courtyard was Ryuichi and Mochizuki standing in front of one another. Right next to the two was a large group of male students, each wearing the respective colors, Ryuichi's group was visibly larger than Mochizuki's group. Almost everyone was interested in the exchange that was happening as many students were seen hanging around the front of the school, or peering from one of the many windows of the building. Saeko couldn't help but noticed Izuki was grinding his teeth as was eyeing the larger teen hanging around, who she assumed was Ryuichi.

"So that is Ryuichi…" Saeko muttered as she eyed the blond teen in front of her. Ryuichi made the first move as he spread his arms out as he the corner of his lip turned upward.

"It's been a while, Mochizuki…. How have you been?" Ryuichi asked as Mochizuki scowled with narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually come back to Fujmi that's for sure. I would have taken the first chance to leave this place." Mochizuki stated as he saw the third year to sigh as throw his head back.

"I will admit the thought has crossed my mind a couple of time, if it wasn't so beneficial to me then I would have." Ryuichi absentmindedly commented as he placed his hands into his pocket, his eyes glancing all around the crowd of students, before focusing on the gang of white colored students behind the gang leader. "I see you have been busy, it's a shame that it will be wasted." Ryuichi then gave a shrug of his shoulders, "At least you are putting up a fight, unlike the others."

The third year then started to pace around all while scanning the crowd, he couldn't help but smile when he saw people flinch every time his eyes focused in their general direction. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw two people in the crowd as they kept there cool, he smirked their direction before focusing on Mochizuki again.  
"Unfortunately, I have been rather busy but now…I think we can finally end this little game of ours. After all the school needs to know who its ruler is." Ryuichi said with a smirk. Mochizuki shifted in place as he was prepared for anything, all while the third year just gave him look of amusement. "Do you really want to die now?" A few people in the crowd flinched at the casual mention of death, mostly those in the upper years.

"What hell is going on here!" A male voice screamed out causing everyone in the courtyard to turn and look around to see who had said it. Eventually, everyone looked towards the school gate as the crowd of students starts to part making an opening for a single male student. Naruto kept his eyes forwards even as Saeko flashed him a smile as he passed by; the only thing he focused on was the two rival gang leaders. As the head of D.C approached, Mochizuki stared at him with narrowed eyes as Ryuichi grinned at him. "What are you guys doing?"

"This is none of your concern Uzumaki-san…" Mochizuki commented as he focused back on the third year.

"We were just talking Naruto-san," Ryuichi said with a smile as Naruto stared at him with a cocked eyebrow as Mochizuki's eyes widen, he then gave the blonde-haired person a suspicious stare. The first year didn't seem to notice this.

"You were just talking? Then you two can… 'talk' somewhere else. You guys are not only blocking the way for other students but causing a scene in front of the school on the first day back. Shows over people get inside, NOW!" With that, every student soon began to walk inside, except for a hand full of people who stuck around. Mochizuki let out a low growl as he motioned his group to leave, but not before he glared at Naruto.

"You really are an interesting person Naruto-san," Ryuichi commented, impressed at how fast he got almost every student to vacate the area.

"When did I give you permission to call me by my first name?" Naruto looked at Ryuichi who shrugged his shoulders when Arashi tapped him, leaning in and started to whisper into his ear.

"It's been taken care of…"

"Already? Nice to have some competent people around. Let's go." Ryuichi said as he walked away, waving goodbye to Naruto who stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"So that was Ryuichi," Saeko commented as she and the two upperclassmen walked up to Naruto. "To be honest I don't really see what the big deal is about him."

"While I will admit he might not look like much but he is a very dangerous Busujma-san, remember that." Izuki decided to remind them as he ran his hand through his hair. "We are going to have our work cut out for us…" Naruto could not help but agree, as he stayed silent.

"I wonder why none of the teachers stepped in to stop them, even if they didn't start fighting it looked like it would," Saeko asked as Izuki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Like any of them want to get involved in that, there were a couple of teachers in the crowd but were too scared to step in. They are a bunch of cowards." Izuki stated. "I guess that's why we have Naruto in charge."

"Still, that guy gives me the creep…" Naruto muttered, he hated to admit it that Ryuichi set him on edge. It was a sickening feeling that made his instincts goes hay wired when he was near. Pushing that into the back of his mind as he walked inside with the others after all they didn't want to get in trouble for being late.

Meanwhile, inside the school building, Ryuichi had long since separated from his gang members and was walking through the hall with his right hand by his side playing with his lighter. Arashi who accompanied him was currently leered at some first-year girls passing by with them recoiling in fear and ran down the hall as quick as possible.

"Arashi, stop," Ryuichi ordered as Arashi groaned but complied as he leered at the girls one last time, he will have to find them later. "We have a busy day ahead of us, was everything I asked for done?"

"As far as I know, yes, Shigetaka was in charge so take that as you will," Arashi said with a slight sneer, his distaste for his fellow lieutenant was evident. "He and some of the guys had picked up some of the stuff you were asked to push but…what is that stuff anyway?"

"Don't know…I wouldn't try any of this shit though, who knows what kind of things you can catch; besides he was supposed to push it to the other students. I rather not get heat on the group giving this to me." Ryuichi said as he began to play with his lighter. "What about the other thing?"

This time Arashi had a large sinister grin as he chuckled, "Don't worry about that, they are in the nurse's office recovering from the sudden attack by some homeless person. They won't be a problem for a few weeks at least."

"Good, I guess I should get to class, Shido-sensei probably misses me," Ryuichi said as he chuckled before walking to his class. Students and faculty members alike avoided him as if he was the plague amused him to no end. When he reached the outside of his homeroom, he slammed the door open.

"Oh, Kurotaki-kun it's good to see you back. I hope your Kaa-san is all better now." Ryuichi's Homeroom teacher said with a fake smile on his face. The teacher was a pale thin man who looked like he a twig that ready to be snap in half and wore a pair of glasses.

"She is fine for now, thanks for asking Shido-sensei."

"That is good to hear, I will like for you to stay afterward school, we have a lot to discuss." the teen nodded his head, walking towards the only open seat in the room. Sitting down and plopped his feet on the desk as he began to play with lighter. Shido ignored this while grinning slightly, before going back to talking. He had some time before the school assembly began.

* * *

"Hey, is something wrong with Hayashi-sensei?"

"I think so; I mean she doesn't look good."

"Do you think we should call the nurse?"

That was what Naruto heard when he opened the door to his classroom, and he could not agree more with the class. Even from the doorway, he could see that Kyoko looked like a different person with her skin being an oily pale color, the area around her eyes were darkened from lack of sleep, and even her clothes were disheveled. It was an off-putting sight, seeing the normally strict woman like this. What had happened over the summer break?

"Oh, you made it on time Uzumaki-san…Just take your seat." Kyoko said with tired tone in her voice as if she was not all there. For the time being, he just walked to his seat as he glanced at Rei who gave him a small look before looking over at Kyoko as if asking what had happened to her. Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders he sat down at his desk as Kyoko let out a small sigh.

"We will be having a morning assembly that is mandatory to attend so…just wait for the announcement," Kyoko stated as the room went quiet, she had pretty much told them to do whatever they wanted until it was time to leave. Everyone looked at each other before one brave girl raised her hand and started talking,

"Umm, Sensei are you…okay?" The girl asked as Kyoko glanced over at her for a second as she muttered, 'I'm fine…'

No, she wasn't that much was obvious to everyone in 1-C, but nobody was willing to talk to their sensei. Soon everyone just began to talk amongst themselves about what they did over summer break, only occasionally glancing over to Kyoko who just stared at the floor with that same stoic expression. Rei reached her arm over, tapping Naruto's desk grabbing his attention.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, thanks for helping me out yesterday with my homework and with talking to my tou-san about letting me keep my job," Rei said with a small smile on her face, Naruto for the most part just nodded his head but kept his eyes on Kyoko. The orange haired girl took notice as she looked over at their sensei. "So, what do you think happened to Hayashi-sensei?"

"Maybe something bad happened over the summer?" Naruto stated as Rei gave him a dry stare. Eventually, they changed the topic to Rei's summer job turning into a weekend part-time job. Apparently, the store owner had taken a liking to her as she ended up bringing in more customers. He absently wondered why, as his eyes dart towards her large chest for a moment. He was thankfully the girl didn't take any notice of this.

"It feels great not having to ask my parents for money anymore. I just wished it wasn't so stressful at times. The tips are great but some guys can't take a hint, one of them even tried to grab my ass while I was walking by." Rei ranted while Naruto felt uncomfortable about the fact that somebody was willing to grope an underage girl in the open like that. Then again, there's a lot of messed up people in the world, heck most would put him in that category. He was almost inclined to agree.

"Rei, how old are you?" Naruto asked as he wondered how old his newest friend was. Rei blinked in confusion at the rather out of nowhere question.

"Well, that was out of nowhere? I'm 15 my birthday is in January so you don't have to worry about a present until them." The girl said jokingly, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm 15 too, but my birthday is in October," Naruto replied as Rei's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, your birthday is next month? I should get you something." The girl said closing her eye as she wondered what she can get him, maybe she could get something to eat.

"You don't have to do that, Rei," Naruto said, to be honest, he never really cares about his birthday as he would celebrate it in almost the same way every year. He and his mother would spend the day watching classic movies and would have lunch or dinner with the Takagi depending if the day fell on a weekend. It was rather simple compared to Saya's birthday last month, but he enjoyed it especially since Souichiro actively made an effort to get a day off to spend with both him and his family. He did wonder if anything would be different this year, given his and Yuriko abnormal relationship.

"I do though…. Oh, how about I buy you lunch at my job as a present?" Rei offered as Naruto had a hard time resisting, after all, it was free food. Crap, now he would have to get her something, what do guys give girls as a present? Wait, when is Saeko's birthday, the two had been friends for almost a year and they don't know each other's birthday? Did it pass? Was it coming up? Will she hold it against him if he didn't know despite being BFF's.

Soon the school announcement system came online as a female voice came through the speakers calling all students and staff to the school auditorium. The students of 1-C heads turned towards Kyoko who seemed to have not heard the announcement and kept staring off into nowhere. Everyone in the room looked around unsure what to do as they looked around at each other. Naruto took a breath before he addressed the class.

"Everyone start making your way towards the auditorium, Rei can you make sure everyone gets there," Naruto ordered as Rei nodded her head seeing as she was the class president, it was her duty. Luckily, nobody made a fuse and just walked towards the assembly, Rei did look back as Naruto gave her small nod. When she was out the door, the blond looked at Kyoko who was still rather unresponsive. He inched towards her before he called out to her

"Sensei? Hayashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed waving his hands in front of the teacher's face. She blinked wildly as she was knocked from her thoughts before looking at the blond.

"Nar-Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked still unsure of what was going on, seemly to have not noticed the announcement over the speaker a minute ago.

"Umm, Hayashi-sensei, did you not hear the announcement?" Naruto asked as Kyoko was looking at him still unfocused.

"What announcement?" Kyoko asked with a cocked eyebrow, she stood up as she looked around the room frantically as she saw she now had an empty classroom. "Where are the other students?!"

"Don't worry sensei; I had Rei take them to the opening ceremony." Naruto calmed the woman seeing her small freak out, Kyoko sighed in relief. "Still, this isn't like you to zone out like this Hayashi-sensei."

"I-I…I just have a lot on my mind…" Kyoko looked at her left hand in sadness as she rubbed her bare ring finger. The blond kept quiet as he saw her expression and he opened his mouth to ask her if she is okay.

"We should get going Uzumaki-san…" The teacher stated as she closed her eyes gesturing to the blond teen to follow. Naruto bit his tongue as he wanted to talk to her about why she was acting the way she did, but stopped, did he really have a right to intrude on her life. As much as he hated to say it, Kyoko and he aren't particularly fond of each other. At least he assumes that she didn't like him by how she acts around him. Naruto began to walk out the room as Kyoko followed him as she straightens her outfit, closing the door she called out to her student.

"Uzumaki-san…Thanks for waiting for me…" she said giving him a grateful smile, while it wasn't anything major it still was nice of him to make sure that she made it to the assembly and avoided getting in trouble for missing it. Naruto gave her a nod of the head as the two walked to the assembly in silence.

* * *

Across town in Shintoko third elementary school, in the faculty office, Kushina groaned from her desk as she laid her head across her desk.

"What are you whining about now Kushina-san?" Yoko asked from her desk that was across from the redhead. Kushina lifted her head up to look at her friend.

"Nothing just…I have had a rather stressful time back home…" Kushina stated as her mind wondered to Saya and how the girl was holding up, she should ask her to hang out for a girl's night out later.

"Really, what about?" Yuko asked with a curious tone in her voice as her friend waved her off. The glass-wearing woman frowned as she looked at her phone, that's laying on the desk as she sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Kushina was quick to notice the sigh and quick to turn the table on the woman to avoid talking about her own problems.

"My husband sent me a message…" Yuko said getting the only person in the room attention.

"Really! It's been 11 months since he even talked to you…"Kushina paused narrowing her eyes with a scowl on her face as she had a nagging feeling about what it was. "What did he say…"

"He asked if we can get back together…," Yuko replied as she glanced at her phone once again.

"Are you serious after all this time he has the nerve to ask if you can take him back!" Kushina exclaimed slamming her hands on her desk, taking a deep breath before exhaling. "So…are you going to talk to him about this?"

"I…don't know" the woman answered as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit, with Kushina following soon afterward. "I know that he's been seeing another woman behind my back, but…" Yuko paused for second before continuing walking down the empty hall of the school. Classes have already begun the two didn't have assigned homerooms this year so they had sometime in the morning to themselves.

"Kushina, can I tell you something, it's kind of…embarrassing to say this," Yuko stated with a visible blush on her face. Kushina nodded her head slowly, she was anxious to hear what she had to say. Her friend glanced down the hallways to make sure no one was around to overhear her, before leaning in towards the redhead.

"At Yuriko's daughter party a few weeks ago, I meet someone." Yuko whispered as Kushina eyes widen as she mouths 'no'. The woman nodded her head 'yes' as she giggled behind her hand while her friend stared in shock.

"You meet someone, did you…you know?" Kushina could not help but ask as her eyes widen further as her friend shifted in place bashfully her cheeks pink from the memory.

"I did. Normally I wouldn't have done anything like that, but after realizing that my husband has been cheating, I thought why can't I have some fun? So, after some flirting, we ended up doing it in one of the second-floor bathrooms at Yuriko's home." Yuko let out a small squeal as the memory replayed in her mind, after all, she only had sex with her husband, so something like bathroom sex was rather foreign and exciting to her. If she was honest to herself, it was some of the best sex she ever had.

"Well, I'm happy for you Yuko…" Kushina stated slowly, giving her friend a nervous smile, she never expected her friend to bounce back like that. While she wouldn't say Yuko was a prude, she was rather on the conservative side so hearing she had great bathroom sex with what can be considered a complete stranger was…odd, to say the least. Still hearing this made Kushina feel lonely, bitter and a bit jealous of Yuko. "So, are you dating this guy now?"

"Actually…" Yuko smile turned into a small frown, uh oh, she didn't like where this is going. "I have been trying to call him but he hasn't been answering much. Every time he does, he keeps saying that he is busy with work. I'm sure he will call when he isn't so caught up with work." Yuko said as smiled reassuringly at her friends, who couldn't help but pity her friend. The two resumed their walk as Kushina tried to bring up the fact that the man she slept with had used her for a one-night stand.

"I'll probably tell my husband that I'm going through with the divorce," Yuko mentioned as the redhead grabbed her shoulders.

"Yuko, I think you should talk things out with your husband," Kushina told her with a serious look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Kushina? Didn't you say that he was just a pig who dumped me because of some skank who was willing to give him some" Yuko stated, Kushina flinched as she began to sweat a bit, she did say that about him amongst other rather inappropriate things.

"I-I know but still divorce is a rather big deal," Kushina paused as she thought of something to say, she didn't want her friend to get her hopes up with some guy who had just used her for sex. She also didn't want he friend to get back together with her husband who abandoned his family for some woman who dumped him.

"What about your son how would he feel about you seeing someone soon after ending your marriage." Was it low to bring in her son? Yes, it was, however, she refused to allow her friend to get hurt like this.

"…Maybe your right, I don't think Takashi would be happy if just start dating all of sudden. I'm sure your son wouldn't either. I'll call my husband so we can meet and talk about this and see how things go from there."

"Exactly, you don't have to get back together right away, just talk to him. If you don't think it can work then go ahead and divorce him but why not play the field a little before you try for a long term relationship with someone you never went on a date with."

"Yeah, true, when was the last time I went out on a date? Who knows if things don't work out maybe we can try double dating some time." Yuko said excitedly at her idea as Kushina gawked at her, "You don't have to give me that look, what's wrong with going on a double date?"

"It's not the double date, it's the whole dating thing…I'm not really into dating right now…" Kushina admitted as Yuko huffed her cheeks at the woman.

"Oh, come on Kushina, when was the last time you went out on a date." Definitely over a year, but that didn't stop the last guy from calling her every so often, some people can't take a hint. "Don't you want someone to be there when you get home, don't you want someone to cuddle with? To be there when you're in need."

"I already have Naruto-kun for that." Kushina mention as she felt annoyed by the conversation, Yuko shook her head.

"You're not dating your son, Kushina. As much as you hate to admit it, you're not getting any younger. Don't you want someone to spend time with? Naruto isn't going to be around forever so you need to get back out there if not for yourself then for your son. He wouldn't want you to be lonely, he would want you to have been with someone you care about."

' _Then you obviously never met my son, Yuko…'_ Kushina thought as gave Yuko a dull look, it wasn't a secret that her son hated pretty much every guy she tried to date, heck she ended dates because he didn't like them. The redhead recalled a moment when one of her dates insulted her son in front of her and she kicked him in the balls before knocking him out with an uppercut leaving him the bill. Naruto was the most important thing to her; she trusted his judgment above everyone else's. Besides, what was wrong with cuddling and going on dates with her son?

"If I say I would think about it, will you drop it?" Kushina muttered as she wanted this conversation to end as Yuko glared at her but dropped the subject for now. The two then noticed that three people in suits were coming in their direction, two were young males and an older woman in her 50's. Two members of the group were familiar to them, the woman was the principal of the school and one of the males was actually Kushina's teacher aid that just came out of college. Who was glaring at the man as he walked behind him

"That's him!" Yuko whispered to Kushina a large smile on her face. "That's the guy I met at the party!" Kushina looked at the group with wide eyes, as she eyed the new male coming towards them. He had slick black hair, with rectangle shaped glasses and was somewhat pale in her opinion.

"Ah, Uzumaki-sensei, Komuro-sensei, surprising to see you two wondering the halls now, normally you two would have been in the faculty office." The woman stated as the two mothers bowed greeting their boss.

"Yea, I was feeling a little stuffy so we felt the need to stretch our legs before next period," Yuko replied as she shyly brushed her hair back as she glanced at the pale man, who didn't seem to acknowledge her. Kushina mentally scowled as she had a feeling that something like this would happen.

"Anyways, I should introduce you two to this young man next to me this is-" The woman went to introduce the man but was stopped by him, lifting his hand up as glanced at the woman with an apologetic smile.

"Actually, I would prefer to introduce myself if you don't mind." The man stated as the woman bowed letting him go ahead. "My name is Aramaki Shido; I'm the newest member of the school board. I hope we can get along." Aramaki said with the fakest smile Kushina ever saw in her life, he extended his arm towards her ignoring Yuko who just stared at him trying to get him to stare at her. Kushina forced her mouth to smile at him as she gave his hand a quick shake before dropping it just as fast.

"Unfortunately, the two of us should be heading off now, it was nice to meet you Shido-san but we really need to get going." Kushina wasted no time grabbing her friend wrist and physically dragged her away ignoring her protest.

"Kushina what are you doing I wanted to talk to him," Yuko whispered as low as she could manage so that the others couldn't hear.

"Yuko…It would probably be best if you never talk to that man ever again." The redhead stated as she moved as fast as she could without hesitation, the moment she touched the man's hand she felt sick to her stomach as if her gut was telling her that man was all kinds of wrong.

Aramaki stared at them as they pretty much ran away from the scene with a blank stare, leaving the group slightly confused at their actions.

"Shido-san, I apologize about Uzumaki-sensei's behavior she has always been an odd one." The woman said giving the man a deep bow, Aramaki chuckled as he adjusted his glasses with a single hand.

"It's fine really." Aramaki looked back at the group, more importantly at the redhead retreating form. "Still she is a rather interesting woman."

"Oh, she is, it's a shame about what happened to her husband to be widowed at such a young age…" the woman mentioned with a sad sigh, as Aramaki looked her with a glint in his eye. "That poor woman been raising her son all by herself, I don't think she's been in a relationship since."

"Really? So, she isn't dating anyone right now?" Aramaki asked with a clear interest in his voice as the other male glared at the man harder.

"Yes, she still single. Why are you interested? Well, I cannot blame you she is still a rather beautiful woman." The woman said with a slight giggle as the Shido glanced down the hall once again before licking his lips with a sinister smile on his face. "Well, let resume the tour, shall we?"

Aramaki Shido followed the principal as he tuned out whatever the old hag was saying with his mind going back to the redhead. Looks like he had found himself an interesting target, maybe he can get his father to drop those stupid marriage meetings? Nah, after all, what was wrong with having a mistress or three. Those dumb bastards were already offering their daughters to him might as well take a couple for the road. After all his father said, a Shido shouldn't settle for mediocrity they deserve the best and should take it by force if necessary.

* * *

 **Man, long chapter, not as much progress as I hope, to be honest, I didn't expect Saya birthday to be that long, I wanted to at the very least end the first year before heading into year two that will be a lot shorter than originally planned. A lot of stuff happened this chapter, The lovers getting cock block twice by the same person, Finding Kushina's porno stash, Rei's father and Naruto knowing each other. Saeko's mom is interested in the blond in more ways than one, Souichiro is not really in charge of his group, Shido's father and brother being introduced and the Uzumaki's finding out about the arranged marriage. A lot of the thing happened, and some future villain/psychopaths in this chapter too.**

 **This chapter was in completed in less than 3 months in terms of me writing it down, trying to work on my writing speed by writing at least 1k a day, not working out so well. This is mostly because my job likes making me work 6 days+ in a row leaving me little time to write, so I try to at least plan everything out ahead of time so I can write it down. I hope to have at least a good chunk of the next chapter out by the time this comes out.**

 **Why, Cause it's my B-day next month and I want to give everyone a present, I want to do a massive upload. I hope I can get another chapter done for this story and a few new stories to go up as well. At least this is the plan, cause I have been on this site since I was in my second year of high school which was before I even posted my first story. And I'm closing in on a decade of being a member of this site, this being my 8th going to 9th year, god I feel old.**

 **And I know one of the biggest complaints, besides my bad grammar, is the slow pace of the story, I will like to apologize, I'm trying to move this along as fast as possible and I cut something off from this chapter in the process. I hope I can make them into omake's later in the story. Next chapter is finally the end of year one with the beginning of year two and closer to the end. Also, Yuriko's gift to her daughter was an eroge about-well you get the picture.**

 **Anyways, I want to address a few things to close out this author note and hope you enjoyed the introduction/ cameo of Alice, Takashi, and Rika.**

 **(1) a swarmer is boxing fighting style that is also called an in-fighter that focuses on getting close to your opponent and apply constant pressure to them with a flurry of punches.**

 **(2) The harem as of this moment...I will not say anything about the harem mostly for my own safety, jk. I doing this because I want the other girls to at least show up before updating anything so until the end of year two...wait, no just Yuuki, Toshimi, Misuzu and Rei's mother Kiriko left to be introduced...in term of girls anyways. Also, Kyoko does not have a ring on her finger anymore. Wonder why...**

 **(3) Yuko is Takashi's mom, no one commented on it so...I'm sure she made an appearance even if it's just her body in chapter 30 of the manga. This is just an assumption on my part.**

 **(4) The original version of this story is ranked third in terms of review, and this is ranks 12 maybe I can get this into the top 10 soon.**

 **(5) The last one, a reviewer said that is should 'maybe open a to get something back for the hard work I'm doing', I will say that's flattering but I won't. I don't think my work is good enough nor do I update fast enough to warrant it. Besides Pretty sure no will join and what can I offer for tiers, early access to the chapter or access to lemons? Nah, you guys get everything for free.**

 **Big shout out again to Jangoman1579 for being my beta, and shoutout to some specific reviewer/readers. DarkShadowRaven, G28, War Sage, Okushi and Elchabon.**

 **If you have a question just send me a review or a pm i will try to answer as soon as possible.**

 **And, like always any feedback, suggestion, or critics will be appreciated, I really want to make this story as great as possible.**

 **Also thanks to all for reading this chapter.**

 **So until we meet again, farewell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the chapter don't have a lot to say until the end of the chapter author note, so here you go. And thanks to my beta for proofreading this.**

 **Chapter 8: shit goes down, twice**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" His coach said as he watched the blond 15-year-old teen leaning against his corner post on his side of the ring. Right now, Naruto was in his third year of Junior high and was currently in a major regional tournament that was happening during the summer. His school's boxing club has begun making waves during his first year and soon began turning some heads when the club started winning a large number of official fights between other school and tournament. Naruto himself had begun building a reputation at that time for his unpredictable boxing style, he was strong and fast enough to take the fight up close to the person or from a distance and had the raw power and stamina to back up any fight.  
A good portion of his matches doesn't last that long do to him KO'ing his opponents or having his opponent forfeiting. He was accused of cheating, a number of times, due to his powerful punches. The officials, to make sure he had nothing hidden in his gloves or underneath his boxing tape, often checked him to make sure._

 _It did not stop his opponents from accusing him of cheating._

 _"As ready as I will ever be…" Naruto muttered as he rolled his shoulders as he was waiting for the match to begin, the referee was currently talking to the coach of his opponent. Across from him was the same person that he had fought over two years ago, Harima, the two had met many times in tournaments and each time they fought Naruto would come out on top. He had a feeling that the guy didn't like him because he would always glare and scowl at him._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready to begin the final match of the evening. The winner will proceed to the finals-" Right then the brown-haired boy began marching up to him, trying to get in his face. The referee is quick to intervene held the teen back as the blond kept a straight face as he stared down the boy talking smack at him._

 _"YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT UZUMAKI! I WILL KNOCK YOUR TEETH IN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The boy screamed as loud as he could, the referee forced him back before the boy's coach dragged him back to his corner. Naruto just made a fist with his right hand as he pressed it against his face as if mimicking a punch to show what he intended to do to his opponent._

 _"GO Naruto!" The blond let out a small smirk as he heard Saya voice coming from the crowd, turning his head to see the pink-haired girl and her family in the seats nearby with his mother next to them._

 _"KICK HIS ASS!" Kushina exclaimed, ignoring the glares from the people nearby. The blond saw the ref motioning the timekeeper to ring the bell._

 _ **DING DING**_

 _And with that, the match has officially begun as the two soon began to approach each other until they met in the center. The blond teen kept his guard up when the other boy went for a quick jab. Leaning backward as it failed to connect, Naruto punched his side making him grunt. He began to pull his left arm back when the teen went for another jab hitting him in the jaw. Everyone was shocked when the blond fell on his ass, gritting his teeth as the pain from his jaw getting hit was a lot worst then he expected._

 _"1…2…" The referee began counting as the other teen walked to his corner with a smirk on his face, as Naruto shook his head before standing up. There was no point in wasting time, as Naruto brought his hands up again._

 _"Uzumaki-san, are you okay to fight still?" the referee asked him as Naruto nodded his head, the official moved away as the fight continued. This time the blond was more cautious about things, he inched closer when his opponent throws a left hook, ducking as he landed a jab of his own. His opponent head jolted back as he growled in anger and started to throw a flurry of punches at Naruto. Who bobbed and weaved as he threw a couple of jabs aimed at Harima's body in between._

 _ **DING DING**_

 _Just then, the bell rang signaling that the round ended as the fighters went into their corners, Naruto's coach was quick to check his jaw as he noticed a large bruise beginning to form._

 _"I didn't expect that jab to leave a mark like this…We will need to go to check it out later…." His coach stated, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off Naruto's face, who was staring at Harima who flashed his cocky grin. "That fall will cost you some points with the judges. But the fact you were able to counter his punches should balance that out._

 _"Sensei…were Harima's punches always that slow?" The coach was confused at what he just said, looking at the blond who was lost in thought._

 _"Well, I guess they are slower than they are normally…He probably pulled a muscle or something." The coached rationalized as he glances across the ring to Harima before looking at Naruto who was staring his opponent down with narrowed eyes. "Naruto…You better not insinuate what I think you are. That type of thinking could lead to problems. Just because you were knockdown by someone who you have beaten before doesn't mean they're cheating."_

 _"…." Naruto stayed silent, as the bell rang, the break was over the fighters coaches left the ring. The rest of the second round was a blur, as Naruto did his best to knock out his opponent as fast as possible. He managed to land a few clean hits, while Harima wasn't able to dodge or counter, he even manages to knock him down twice before Harima hit him with a straight left punch set him to the ground again. The punch felt off…it wasn't something that landed correctly but still caused Naruto to take a knee. His head was pounding; he had double-vision for the moment as he tried to shake the bird out of his head. He had struggled to make it to his feet in time but just then the round ended._

 _"Naruto are you okay?" His coach asked as soon as the blond made it to his corner, Naruto gave a shaky nod as he glared at his opponent, he had a cocky grin on his face and it was beginning to piss him off. That motherfucker was doing something; his gut was telling him something wasn't right about this. Despite the older man's belief, he knew that those punches weren't normal. He was fed up now; if his coach wasn't going to do anything then he will do it himself._

 _ **DING DING**_

 _The bell rang again with the boxers leaving their corners as Naruto let his guard down before motioning with his glove for Harima to come towards him. Said boy was happy to oblige as he took a couple of steps closer before he threw a large haymaker towards the blonds face. Naruto brought up his left arm as he punched his elbow with the punch connecting with the bone. Most people don't know how painful it is to punch an elbow full force, which is the sharpest joint on the body. Instead of Harima jumping back in pain holding his hand, Naruto felt his elbow hitting something that was neither flesh or bone, but metal._

 _Harima began shaking in his boots, as he gulped as he stared at the blond, whose hair covers his eyes before he growled. This bastard was cheating; he had something wrapped over his knuckles. The blond was furious, Harima was so desperate to win that he was willing to cheat to beat him._

 _"ARRGGGGGGGG!" Naruto roared as he got into Harima's face and started to pelt him with vicious blows, as Harima brought his guard up. The crowd roared as the match was starting to pick up the pace, Saya was cheering loudly as the three adults looked at each other with concerned. The blond was no longer in control._

 _Naruto was starting to breathe heavily as he exhaled each time his fist connected with Harima's face. The teen tried to his best to dodge the hits, Harima was struggling from the onslaught he was facing. The muscles in his arms were starting to hurt as the punches were starting to take effect, with each punch Harima was forced to go backward. Eventually, his guard slipped. Taking advantage Naruto broke through as a straight right connected with the teen's jaw. When that hit the blond roared as his fist pelted Hairma's face who was unable to defend himself._

 _"Naruto…" Kushina said with a worried expression as she saw her son was just maiming his opponent as the crowd cheered._

 _"ARGGG!" Naruto delivered an upper to Harima's jaw sending him flying back as his head landed on the ropes, before collapsing on the floor unmoving. The blond gasped for air as he glared at the teen with unflinching hatred, click his tongue as he walked to his corner as the referee started counting to ten._

 _"Uzumaki…" His coach muttered with a shocked expression, his eye couldn't believe what he saw his student had done._

 _"He is out cold, he won't be getting up…" Naruto said as he kept his eye on Harima's downed form, as the referee counted to ten._

 _"And the winner by knock out, Naruto Uzumaki!" The official announced that the blond had won. The crowd cheered the blond as his arm was held up by the official, who motioned for the medic to check the unconscious teen. The blond' coach glance at him, who patted him on the back and motioned for him to exit the ring. As they left Naruto overheard the medics starting to panic as they said to the official._

 _"He's not breathing."_

* * *

 ** _(October 1, Thursday)_**

"Naruto-san, Wake up!" Yuna yelled as Naruto head jolted upward as his head looked around as he was unsure where he was at the moment. "Don't fall asleep during the student council meetings."

The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance. As the head of the disciplinary committee, the attendance of the weekly student council meeting was mandatory. This was something that the school's headmaster had neglected to mention to him when he signed up for this job, he would pay Akimoto back for this. Not to mention he actually had paperwork. Paperwork, as a student! How did that happen?

"I'm Sorry Yuna-Senpai." Naruto finally said as he stood up in his seat as Yuna gave him a small glare for having the tact to actually fall asleep during the meeting.

"As I was saying before can you please tell us your report about this week's activity," Yuna asked as she tapped her pen against the wooden table that she and the rest of the student council were sitting at.

It has been over a month since the second semester of Fujimi Academy had started, and things had returned to normal, which was a total lie. Things had taken a turned for the worst as the school or rather the students have been difficult to deal with. The gang war has taken a toll on the student body, students are scared, and they no longer roam the halls if they could, preferring to stay in a class or sprinting to where they need to be. Many students would travel in large groups to avoid any trouble if they can happen. Naruto stood up from his chair and took a deep breath, as he began his report.

"In the last week, the disciplinary committee and few staff members had to physically stop a 13 man brawl that happened around the track field, a few days ago. The students were members of Ryuichi's and Mochizuki's, we weren't sure who started this fight but by the time we managed to stop the fight, a couple managed to get away. While the few students that we manage to catch, happen to be repeat offenders and the likelihood that they will be expelled from school, is rather high.

"I remember seeing that, didn't one of the student's arm break during that fight?" A female member commented as the person next to her nodded their head.

"Yeah, a member of Ryuichi's group got a hold of a baseball bat and smashed it against someone's arm, it wasn't an easy sight to see…"

"I can't believe the guy got away with it, he should have been expelled by the school if not got the police involved at least." Naruto heard another student say, he agreed completely. Nevertheless, from what Akimoto said, the school board wanted the incidents to be kept quiet and offered the students' parents compensation to not take this up in court or with the police.

"Tsk…Thanks for the report you can seat." Yuna said as she motioned the blond to the seat, he bowed as he sat down as Yuna stood up to address the room. "Before we conclude today's meeting I have something to report, recently one of the teachers have found something in the boy's locker room, hidden away."  
Yuna then pulled out from her a picture of, red and black pills.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he glanced at it before she passed the photo to the person next to so that everyone in the room can see it closely, as it was being passed around Yuna resumes talking.

"The teachers don't know, Marikawa-sensei said the pill wasn't in the list for known paramedical medication, so it might be some new kind of drug." The student council president said as she held another copy of the photo of the drug. "Since we don't anything about this, it would be difficult to know what to look for so if anyone of you sees someone with this or acting strange, please tell one of the teachers so we can-

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I think I saw a few people in my class with this." Yuna eyes darted towards one of the students that were holding the picture. Everyone turned to look at the student as few students also decided to speak up as well.

"Actually, I pretty sure I have seen this too."

"Same here. I saw a couple of people handing it out to each other to try."

"Shit…" Yuna muttered in anger as she bit her thumb, she didn't expect for the drug to spread that far where people are openly handing them out to each other. Still, they at least they know that the drug wasn't a one-time thing and are actually on campus. However, they don't really know anything at the same time, like where did it come from? Who was the one that brought to school? What the side effects are and why?'

"Yuna-senpai, let's just end this meeting now. There is not much we can do about this situation, now. It would be best if we talk to the other teachers about this." Naruto said as the third year glared at him for a second before relenting.

"Fine, meeting adjourned…." Yuna stated with a sigh, the students began filing out the room not wanting to feel the third year's wrath. "Fuck, this situation is all kinds of fucked-up. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I got no clue, the only thing I can think off is to find the person who brought the damn drug to school and get some answer out of them," Naruto replied as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "We should discuss a plan with the other teachers at least, if the school wants to cover this up we can at least do things to prevent the drug from spreading out to the rest of the campus."

"I…Agree…." Yuna rubbed her eyes, the two left the room as Naruto began to talk to his senpai.

"Aren't you tired, Senpai aren't you stretching yourself a bit thin? You are a member of the light music club, a member of the disciplinary committee and now the student council president. That is a bit much." Naruto stated with his eye darting towards the yellow armband as the girl glared at him.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have been doing this since I was in my first year; it isn't like I'm doing anything I'm not used too." Yuna was quick to wave him off as Naruto blocked her path, causing her to glare at him.

"You were not in charge of the entire student council back then, Yuna-senpai. Not to mention the school cultural festival was delayed to next month because of what is going on. Senpai…I'm starting to feel concerned about this." Yuna paused as she faced the first year, "Ever since Ryuichi came back things haven't been the same, the fight between him and Mochizuki are starting to become a bigger issue. And now with that weird pill showing up. It can't be a coincidence that it appeared just after he came back."

"Are you saying that Ryuichi is the cause?" Yuna scoffed a bit, "I can't really deny it, and he could have easily been the one to bring it. But I don't think you can rule out Mochizuki ether he just as suspicious as Ryuichi."

"I disagree with that one; Mochizuki hasn't done anything until Ryuichi returned." Naruto tried to reason with Yuna who was not really in the mood to deal with Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san I really don't want to deal with you right now, things are already difficult enough without you getting involved. The number of students you sent to the nurse just from you, breaking up those fights are already causing the school problem. Their parents are demanding an investigation about why their kids are coming home all beat up because someone doesn't know how to handle a situation more calmly." Yuna kept glaring at the first year that held his ground as he kept looking at her dead in the eye.

"I'm not apologizing," Naruto stated as the two kept glaring at each other when a loud yell down the hall drew their attention.

"Hey, break it up!" A teacher yelled as two more staff members began to intervene in a 6-man brawl that had started in the hallway. Yuna turned towards the blond.

"Looks like you are needed; I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch back at your office with everyone else. I'll set up the meeting with the teachers for the next day after school." Yuna said and walked off without another word, leaving the blond by himself before he went off to help the teachers stop the fighting.

* * *

 **(At the same time)**

Izuki was having a rather rough day he had waked up late forcing him to run to school, missing breakfast. When he arrived at school, he had to stop two girls from scratching each other's eyes out after one of them accused the other with sleeping with her current boyfriend. Afterward, he found out he left his homework on his desk back home, he was thankful his teacher was kind enough to let it slid. Now here he was the male bathroom after finishing his business and walked up to the sink to wash his hands.

As soon as he turned on the faucet, he saw someone in the reflection in the bathroom mirror, who was big, fat and hard to look at, just like the guy's mother.

"What do you want Arashi…" Izuki scowled as he washed his hands making sure to keep Ryuichi's lieutenant in view. The large teen leaned against the wall as he gritted his teeth and exhaled slowly.

"I need to know your answer." Izuki clicked his tongue in annoyance as he shut off the water and grabbed some paper towels to dry his hands.

"Oh, you are asking me that again? Didn't I tell you the same thing before, the answer is still no." Izuki said as he crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the trash as he bumped into Arashi. The large man got pissed, he grabbed Izuki by his bicep and throw him against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arashi muttered with a glare, pressing his hand chest forcing him to stay put. "I don't like you, Izuki. For some reason, Ryuichi is dead set on you joining him. If it were up to me I would have killed you like the fag that you are."

The third-year didn't move as he returned the glare back before he grabbed Arashi wrist and pulled it off him, he straightens his school uniform before walking out the bathroom. The large man snarled before he pulled out a cigarette and lighting it up as he walked out soon afterward.

"Hey no smoking-" a male teacher called out before Arashi using his massive hand shoved the teacher on his ass.

"Fuck off!" Arashi yelled leaving the teacher stunned and frighten as the large teen left the scene. Eventually, Arashi made it back to the group's hang out, he noticed Ryuichi sitting down on the metal chair playing with his lighter once again.

"What did Izuki say? Will he join us?" The false blond asked as he flipped the lighter closed to look at Arashi, who paused before talking.

"He said no…Ryuichi, why do you want that loser to join you? He is worth dealing with; we have more members than Mochizuki. We can stomp them into the ground and the fucking first year-"

"Arashi shut it." Ryuichi cut the large man off as he glared at Arashi before he stood up from his seat as he walked up to him. "Don't forget who you are talking too."

"…I apologize…Ryuichi…" Arashi bowed softly as he was quick to pacify the third year, who reached into his pocket pulling out a small pill bottle.

"How has the drug been selling?" Ryuichi asked as he opened the bottle, Arashi eyes dart towards the pill bottle in confusion. Didn't Ryuichi tell him and the others not to mess with that stuff?

"Well, we were able to get some of the students to buy some but most aren't willing to buy something they have no clue about. What do those drugs do anyways?" The large teen asked as Ryuichi popped one of the pills in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I don't know but…hehehee…."Ryuichi began chuckling as he shook his head a bit, as he stared at Arashi who stayed silent. "Let's just say it's been helping….keep my head straight and in another area as well." Ryuichi turned his head towards the corner of the room, the large teen looked over to see a young girl leaning against the wall with a scared look on her face. Arashi had a large perverted grin on his face as he noticed the girl was naked and covered in sweat; she just had the cutest little tits he had seen.

"She's cute….a first year?" Arashi asked as he bit his lips and eyed the girl who flinched at his gaze.

"Yup, she was very helpful…So, how about giving us some alone time I'm starting to feel the drug kicking in" Ryuichi stood up as he grabbed the girl's hair and dragged her to the floor.

"Sure thing Boss, just let me have a couple of rounds with her before you let her go," Arashi stated with a chuckle as he waved the two goodbyes; he was unbothered by the sobbing and grunting noise coming from behind him.

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

After stopping the fight in the hallway, Naruto had walked back to his classroom to get some of the stuff that he needed for his homework, when he arrived he saw someone waiting on his desk.

"Hiya, Naruto-kun!" Rei called out when she saw the blond enter the classroom, her friend looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you sitting on my desk?" Naruto asked while he stared the orange-haired girl kicking her legs back and forth freely, he couldn't help but question how short the school skirt was as with one small move and she would have flashed him. "Why are you still here school ended almost two hours ago?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school for a bit and since I finished with my club I decided to wait for you when I saw you had left your textbook behind," She jumped off his desk and unknowingly flashed her panties at him, making him avert his eye for a second.

"So you waited for me to ask if I can hang out, you have my phone number you could have texted me," Naruto stated as he moved around her to grab his textbooks, Rei pouted as she places her hands on her hip.

"I did but someone ended up leaving their phone in his desk! You know anyone could have taken it if they saw it just laid there." Rei scolded the blond, who had looked rather embarrassed at forgetting his phone. He grabbed the phone that was jammed into the back of his desk and saw two new messages from Saeko and his mother.  
'Sorry honey, but I have a teacher meeting after school so I will be late going home, but it won't be long so I will be back home in an hour or so. Love you' Kushina message said, he then looked at Saeko's message which caught him rather off guard since she had already told him that she was needed back home and would have left early.

'I really appreciate that you're my best friend. I hope you know that….' Saeko message stated which sent Naruto on edge.

'Well, I am surprised that you would send this. But I do appreciate you as well….So please tell me if you need anything cause you do mean a lot to me. I will call you later.' Naruto typed out, quickly sent it, the message was rather weird, and made him worried about Saeko as well. Should he call her now, just to make sure? At the same time, the message was sent over thirty minutes ago, she could be busy right now; he will give her some time to replay back.

"You know my mom has been asking about you," Rei commented catching the blond's attention as he looked at her, so she decided to clarify.

"Ever since you came over to help me with my homework over the break, she has been asking about you, she wants you to come over for dinner soon, too. If you want, too." Rei stated with a bit of pink on her cheek, he didn't know but she left out a couple of things. Like the fact her mother insinuating that Naruto was actually her boyfriend, which wasn't true. Not to say that Naruto wasn't attractive, because he was but she still was interested in Takashi. Another thing, she left out, was the fact that she had asked her dad about the blonde-haired male. Since back at her job, it had looked like they had known each other, she couldn't get much out of him, but he did comment that he was glad that she had a someone like him watching out for her.

"Really, umm….I don't mind, your Kaa-san was rather kind and she is a rather good cook. I will have to run it by my Kaa-san, but I don't see why not." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck, he was rather surprised that her mother had wanted him to have dinner with them again. Rei gave him a large smile and nodded her head.

"Great! We should go hang out at the mall. I heard they finally opened up the arcade, again. I really want to see if they fix the DDR machine." Rei grabbed Naruto's hand, causing him to blush as she unknowingly pressed her breast against his right arm, "I hope you are ready to show me if you can dance as well as you can fight."

Naruto couldn't help chuckling while he rolled his eyes at Rei's eagerness to play a dance rhythm game with him, he still couldn't help but find Rei's attitude rather refreshing after having to deal with the gang war, the new drug in Fujimi not to mention not hearing anything about Saya's arrange marriage meeting. So being with someone like Rei, who had no connection to any of these things, was rather... fortunate for him.

* * *

 ** _(Around the same time with Saeko)_**

At her home across town, Saeko was busy looking at her reflection in the mirror. The purple-haired girl was wearing a black and gold kimono that her father had bought her for today. Since today will be the second time she will be meeting her… Future husband, they had first met during summer vacation. However, that was mostly just the two of them sitting in the room while their father came to an agreement about them being engaged. That is why today's meeting will be just the two of them, alone… in an empty room, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Saeko, hurry up, your fiancé is waiting for you downstairs." Her father exclaimed as he banged on her bedroom door. Saeko narrowed her eyes as they never left her reflection. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down, as his daughter, she wasn't allowed to mess up.

"Yes, Otou-sama…" Saeko called out in flat tone, she walked to the door before opening it to see her father on the other side waiting for her.  
"There you are, now come, we kept the young man waiting long enough." Her father said, he gave her a once over to make sure her outfit was decent. He let out a low growl, as he was satisfied with the way it looked on her before turning on his feet and the two walked to where the meeting will be held. Saeko kept her eyes towards the ground, the feeling of her stomach churning as they got closer until they arrived outside the room. Her father knocked on the door before opening it.

"I'm sorry for the wait; Saeko was taking a long time getting ready, something that she, unfortunately, inherited from her mother among other things." Her father said as he bowed, Saeko clenched her hands on the fabric of the kimono as she tried her hardest not to openly glare at her father. Did he really have to compare her to her mother?

"It's okay, I understand." The older man accepts the apology in stride, as he gave the young teen a friendly smile. The man wasn't anything to write home about, he was an average adult male. From what she remembered from the last meeting was that he was 24 years old, almost 10 years older than she is. He was a supervisor at a company, she wasn't sure what the company did, but apparently, he was a big deal there. The person that she was supposed to marry was a rather dull man, but the son wasn't why she was being forced into this. His father and his connections, on the other hand, was something of interest for her pseudo-samurai of a father.

Saeko bowed politely and took the seat that was being offered to her, even if they were guest in her home. The teen took the sit in front of her… future husband, while her father seemed to have received a phone call.

"I apologize but I have an important call to handle at the moment but feel free to talk amongst the two of you." Her father began walking off as he gave a look to Saeko, that said 'Don't screw this up.'

The older man closed the door soon afterward, as the two sat by themselves. Saeko didn't bother putting on a façade at the moment as she gave the man a blank stare. The older man gave a nervous chuckle while he scratched his cheek.

"Your Tou-san is rather a busy person." He said trying to get the ball rolling with the girl, who he was looking forward to getting to know more about.

"He takes his obligations very seriously," Saeko replied with a dry tone in her voice, as she just kept staring at him. The man gave another nervous chuckle as he tried to find out what to say to break the ice with the girl.

"So… you're still in high school correct?" Saeko gave him a simple 'yes', "It's been a couple of years since I have been to school, so where do you go to."

"Fujimi Academy…"

"Oh, I was hoping that you would have gone to my old high school…. so what is your school like? I wonder how it compares to my old school." He said as Saeko soon began retreating in her mind as she would just keep using single words for her answers.

The male didn't seem to notice as he seemed too eager to just talk to the purple-haired girl. Ever since he saw her participate at the national kendo tournament last year he was infatuated with the girl and he had a hard time thinking about any other girl, he even broke up with his current fiancé because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't anything serious in his opinion but she did threaten to never call her again.  
Therefore, when his father had told him that someone of great importance wanted to arrange a marriage meeting, he was rather hesitant. He would have found some way to get out of it if he didn't like the girl that his father was trying to force on him. To his surprise when he got to the meeting, sitting at the table with his father was the very girl he thought about for over a year. It was like something out of an anime or a cheesy eroge game. Not that he was complaining, mind you, he was extremely happy to be able to marry the beautiful teen, that the only thing he remembered during the meeting was just staring at the girl with a nervous smile on his face while their fathers hashed out the details for the marriage.

Now, today was the day he finally has the chance to talk to the girl one on one, and she was completely withdrawn from the conversation and just looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. He had to find a way to get her engaging with him, he had to think about something that she would be interested in.

"Saeko-san, are still doing kendo?" The older man said. Saeko raised an eyebrow, staring at him as if she was analyzing what he was trying to do

"Yes, I'm still in the kendo club. I'm the current vice-captain for the club," Saeko answered, as her fiancé mentally cheered, he got her to stop the one-word answers, now to keep it up.

"I remembered you preformed rather great at the kendo tournament last year, did your school go to any tournaments yet this year?" The teen nodded her head.

"Yes, we did a few. A couple of minor ones and the nationals in the summer."

"Oh, right that one was in august, correct?" Saeko once again nodded her head, the man felt like he was making good progress today.

"Maybe you can teach some kendo in the future, I would really like to know." The man asked her, the schoolgirl raised an eyebrow at his eagerness to learn kendo. Well, she knew the reason for it was because he wanted to be taught by her.

"You can always ask my Otou-sama to teach you, he has more experience teaching kendo and other techniques. He probably wouldn't mind… much." Saeko stated as she whispered the last part, her father was very meticulous about teaching what he knows. This one time, this guy traveled all the way from America and travel to her home by foot from Tokyo and begged on his hands and knees for her father to teach him. Her father told him to leave his property and called the police and had the man deported that very day. Kind of funny to be honest.

"Umm…" The man stopped as he tried to figure out what to say, Saeko, however, was done for the day and wanted out, luckily for her, her father left her a covenant excuse for her to use.

"I wonder what is taking Otou-sama so long. Pardon me while I go check on him." Saeko stated as she stood up and quickly headed towards the exit leaving the guy with his mouth open looking awkwardly at her as he tried to stop her. Saeko broke character as she loudly sighed when she was far enough away from her. Running her hand across her face, as she wanted to just walk out of the meeting but that would mean dealing with her father's anger. Taking a deep breath as she just enjoyed the moment of silence before she decided to go find her father and see what kept him.  
Searching all over her home for him, the first place she checked was the dojo outback and to her surprise, he wasn't there. Then to his office upstairs, when she got closer enough she began hearing someone talking to her father, leaning closer to the door as she overheard the conversation happening from inside the room. Was he still talking on the phone?

"Sensei, you can't be serious, you understand what you're saying right!?" Saeko' eyebrow rose as she heard her father's student, Souichiro coming from the other side and the shock in his voice. What was he talking to his student about to make him react in such a way? The Takagi wasn't a person you can easily surprise or stun, this made Saeko curious. Therefore, she leaned up close to the door and began listening in on her father's conversation.

"I understand your shock Souichiro, you know the merits of what I'm saying." The older man said to his student, who paused as he tried to come to terms with what his mentor was suggesting.

"But… Still what you are asking…. Sensei, you are going to betray Aramaki-dono…." Souichiro muttered as Saeko felt…concerned, who was Aramaki? She decided to ignore that for now and kept listening.

"Aramaki is an old fool. He is a relic of a forgotten time that had its chance, he's just dragging the organization down a path with no cause, just to fulfill his own selfish desire. He wants japan with no semblance of its former glory. Souichiro, I'm asking you as my apprentice and as a friend to join me, with the two of us at the helm we can restore Japan to what it once was and more."

Souichiro was stunned into silence and so was Saeko, she didn't know much about her father's job, besides the fact that it was rather sketchy and possibly illegal. Was her father planning a murder? Her father inhaled deeply before he planned his ace in the hole. "Souichiro, as your mentor I want to be the one to tell you this. Your daughter will be chosen as the candidate for the arrange marriage with Shido. "

"I see…" was all Souichiro had said, Saeko, however, was able to sense that he wasn't happy about the news he had just received. Still, hearing that the man's daughter will be going through a arrange marriage like her ticked her off.

"You know what the marriage is about; it's about securing a high-level position in the government and greater financial resources when Ichrou Shido becomes prime minister of Japan. However, what if he doesn't win? What if another man manages to get into the office instead."

"Sensei, it's like your stating that-" Souichiro had a feeling what his teacher was telling him and was confirmed when he heard the man's hearty laugh.

"Yes, right now I'm negotiating with a rather high-level diet member, turns out his son is attracted to Saeko and is willing to fund us in exchange for a couple of things. One of which is for his son and Saeko future engagement." From the other side, Saeko's eyes widen as she overheard the reason for her being forced into an arranged marriage.

"You're forcing Saeko into a marriage!" Souichiro his shock and surprise were evident by him breaking character, as he was taken aback by his sensei willingness to marry off his daughter.

"She's a Busujima, that girl knows that it's her duty to put the family above all else. Besides, it's a small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. You have until the end of the week to decide Souichiro but I need to know if you're with me on this."

"I understand sensei… I will think this over, you will have an answer by the end of the week." Souichiro said before he hanged up, she heard footstep coming towards the doo, but she was not able to move as her mind was racing with what she had just found out as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. The door open as her father opened the door to see his daughter standing at the doorway, looking down at her feet.

"Saeko… what aren't you back downstairs." Her father stated with a slight edge to his voice, Saeko didn't reply as she kept her breathing steady. He moved around her and walked away, "No matter… come, we should continue the meeting I expect-"

"That's why…" Saeko muttered, her father looked back at her with an annoyed look.

"What are saying girl? Out with it."

"So that's why you wanted me to marry that pervert downstairs." The moment those words left her mouth her father quickly retorted.

"Watch your tongue young lady. You will not insult your future husband in front of-"

"I refuse…" Saeko said making the older man eye's narrow at her, as he took a step towards her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I refuse to marry him. I don't want anything to do with what your planning and I will marry someone that I choose-" Saeko replied as her father laughed causing her to glare at him.

"HAHAHA…you finally grow a backbone huh." He wiped a tear from his eye and gave her a cold stare. "However you have no choice in the matter. You will marry that man whether you like it or not."

"And if I refuse?" Saeko asked not wanting to back down, as he gave her small frown.

"Are really going to disobey me Saeko?" Her father asked as her instincts were telling be wary.

"Yes-"

 _ **SLAP**_

As soon as she said that, her father's hand flew upwards, smacking her across her left cheek making her trip, forced her on her knees. Her eyes widen as she brought her hand towards her redden cheek before looking at her father.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ORDER ME AROUND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" Her father yelled at the top of his voice, as Saeko ground her teeth while she tried to keep a calm head. "YOU REALLY ARE LIKE THAT WHORE MOTHER OF YO-!"

Her father then leaned his head to the side as he felt something coming towards him; he felt a small stinging sensation on his cheek. His eyes dart towards the object to see a small box cutter held by his daughters, moving his hands upwards towards his cheek to feel a small amount of blood dripping downward. He looked over to his daughter as a small shiver went down his spine. The look in Saeko's eyes terrified him, a chilling crazed look in her eye with an equally crazed smile.

"Otou-san…" Saeko whispered, moving the box cutter away from him. "I will tolerate a lot of things. However, I will not be compared to that woman, ever."

 **RING RING**

The expression on Saeko's face changed with a smiled when she heard her ringtone since she only had one person who would ever call her. She put the box cutter away as she pulled out her phone from the inside of her kimono.

"Hello… Hi Naru." Saeko said with a chipper smile, her eyes darted towards her father before she began walking away. "What do you mean? I always call you that."

Her father watched as his daughter walked away without a care in the world as if she didn't just cut her father a few seconds ago. Unable to believe what had happened, he adjusted his clothes that become slightly disheveled as he walked to get a band-aid for his cut. He had a blank expression on his face, he knew Saeko wouldn't be heading back to the meeting today and that meant he will be the one to inform the guy waiting for them.

"Saeko…I will not have you ruin this for me."

* * *

 ** _(Later that day)_**

"Thank you for the ride, Miyamoto-san," Naruto said to Rei's mother, Kiriko was kind enough to drive him back home. Kiriko was 36 years old and looked like an older version of her daughter with matching hair and eyes, except her hair was shoulder-length with a single strain of hair sticking up top. There was actually another difference between mother and daughter, that being their breast with Kiriko's being slightly bigger.

After leaving the arcade at the mall, Rei had dragged Naruto back home with her. The two had then spent the rest of the evening doing varies things. They did their homework, watched TV and spent a lot of time just talking. He had spent dinner with the Miyamoto family, except for Tadashi who had spent the night at work. Rei's mother had cooked them a wonderful dinner all while teasing the two about their relationship which puzzled him, since they were just good friends, although Rei did apologize for her mother behavior who had just giggled in amusement. However, neither he nor Rei corrected her though, her mindset was deadest on them being together. Eventually, it was night time and Naruto had to get home, Kiriko then offered to drive him back which he was thankful for since he had lived a good 30 minutes away by foot.

"Oh, don't worry it's fine. I rather you didn't walk back home this late, my husband been saying that things have been getting dangerous lately, so rather not take any chances if I can." Kiriko replied with a smile, as she soon stopped her car in front of Naruto's house.

"Still, thanks and for having me for dinner," Naruto said politely as the mother places her hand on her cheek and giggled,

"Oh, my, you're really are a polite young man, I can see why Rei likes you," Kiriko stated, as she still was sure Naruto was dating her daughter. "You are welcome to eat with us anytime, Naruto-kun. It's nice to have another person to eat with since the majority of the time it's me and Rei."

"I don't mind, Miyamoto-san. You are really a good cook." Naruto said as he began leaving the car, Miyamoto frowned lightly at the honorific.

"None of that, you don't have to call me, Miyamoto-san. Just call me Kiriko; after all, I'm sure we will be seeing each other a lot more." Kiriko stated. Naruto felt nervous at calling his friend's mother by her first name, but he decided to humor her as to not make a bad impression.

"If that is what you want Kiriko-san." The blond said using the older woman first name as she flashed him a smile, she then leaned across the passenger seat to talk to him once more, unknowingly flashing her cleavage at him.

"That's better; have a good night Naruto-kun." Kiriko waved at him before she drove off as Naruto waved goodbye. When she was far enough away Naruto then walked to his front door he noted that the lights in his house were on, his mother must have waited up for him. He will apologize to her, putting the keys in the front door and opened it.

"I'm home," Naruto called out as he reached down to take off his shoes as he heard footsteps coming towards him. "I'm back, K-Okaa-san?"

"Welcome home, Darling," Yuriko said with a smile on her face then bowed slightly. Naruto stared at her, surprised to see her at his house. The woman was in a light blue top and tight grey jean, which was a lot more casual than she normally looked.

"Would you like some dinner or a bath or me?" with a seductive voice placing her finger at the corner of the lip, she bent forward to show him a great view of her large breast.

"What are-" Naruto tried to ignore what his lover had just said, but the blush on his face showed that he definitely heard what she said.

"Sorry, I always wanted to say that to someone I loved when they got home." Yuriko answered with a smile, "I just came to drop off Kushina-chan."

"Kaa-san? What happened?" Naruto asked as he began to worry, the purple-haired woman calmed him down and addressed what happened.

"Kushina-chan asked if I and she can go out for drinks. She said that work has been rather stressful lately. I managed to stop her from going overboard but she wasn't in any condition to drive home. I just dropped her off when I saw you getting out that woman's car." Yuriko than gave Naruto a look with her eyebrow raised. Naruto immediately knew what she implying, while he couldn't deny that Kiriko was a rather beautiful woman, but she was his friend's mother and he highly doubted she was interested in being with someone her daughter was 'Dating'.

"It's not like that I just got a ride from-" The blond tried to clear up the situation as his lover just giggled.

"I know, Kushina-chan said that you were hanging with a friend and I'm assuming that was their mother and given the time they gave you a ride home, correct." Yuriko quick guessed what had happened as Naruto nodded his head. He was glad that she wasn't making a big deal about this since he had seen and read that sometimes people can get jealous about their lover being even remotely close to another person "Although…I wouldn't mind you being with another girl or woman."

'Wait, what?' He blushed slightly as his mind then went to a mental image of Yuriko and for some reason Kiriko, naked rubbing themselves against each other.

Yuriko giggled at his expression, as she managed to figure out another thing to keep in mind for the future, she cleared her throat breaking the teens out of his daydream.

"You never did answer my question," Yuriko whispered light as she pressed her body against Naruto who gulped with his hands lightly cupping her ass.

"Kushina is sleeping on the couch right now, but she didn't drink too much so I don't think we can get away with having sex near the front door," Yuriko said as a small frown appeared on her face before pecking him on the lips. Naruto was upset but he rather not risk it he gave her ass a small squeeze before removing his hands.

"Still thanks for making sure Kaa-san was safe," He walked into the living room to see a mop of red hair laid on the couch sleeping. From where he was standing he could tell his mother was dress in a grey suit with a long grey skirt. He sat down next to Kushina and he brushed her hair out of her face as the woman smiled in her sleep. Saya's mother bit her lip as she watched the two interact as a flash of emotion appears on her face, before disappearing.

"I don't mind, Kushina has been rather stressing out recently has anything happened?"

"Well, she said the school got a new board member," Naruto replied with Yuriko nodding her head, made sense a new administer mean the school is making sure to appease him and that meant more work for the teachers.

"That explains it; I guess all that work is getting to her huh…" The blond nodded his head as he stood up to look at Yuriko, who then grabbed her black purse that was laying on the coffee table. "Okaa-san. How is Saya doing?"

"She…has been quiet…" The mother of said girl answered, "The majority of the time she would go to school and spend the rest of the time in her room or helping her classmate by tutoring him. She's…been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks. She wasn't happy about the marriage…I don't blame her for hating me and her father."

"Saya doesn't hate you…" Naruto tried to reassure the woman making her smile lightly but it fell just as fast as it appeared.

'She will if she finds out I've been cheating on her father with the boy she loves.' Yuriko thought, she sighed before looking at her wristwatch.

"I should get going, now. " Yuriko stated.

"Umm, I don't mind if you stay the night," Naruto stated while rubbing his neck nervously. The woman gave him a smile before kissing him.

"I know you don't, but I can't grantee that we will get much sleep. Besides, I have to go to the city tomorrow to work out some details with the bank." She explained giving the blond a wink, "You know Saya has a field trip coming up later this month, and If I do recall Kushina said she has that camping trip with her class around the same time."

"Umm…" Naruto couldn't help but sweat as he knew that meant that Yuriko and he would have no one around in either of their homes for the weekend having it to themselves.

"So how would you like to go on a date with me, we can have lunch, some light shopping before coming back here and….just enjoy each others company," Yuriko said as she once more wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I would like that." He said before he kissed his lover once more, who giggled.

"Good, it's a date then, I will see you then. But I expect you to prepare yourself; I want to know how good your stamina is." Yuriko let go of the blond before exiting the room with wink and sway of her hips. Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious for next week. He hoped he didn't screw it up. Taking a minute to calm down he looked down at his mother before he shook her shoulder lightly.

"Kaa-san, wake up." The blond whispered to her as he tried to wake the woman up. She groaned loudly as she buried her face into the couch cushion. Sighing to himself, Kushina wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Placing his hands underneath her torso and knees he lifted her into a bridal carry, making sure her neck was secure by leaning it against his chest. He then slowly carried his mother up the stairs and to her bedroom. He struggled with the doorknob as he pushed it open with his foot, walking to the large bed and slowly placed her on the mattress. Taking a seat on her bed when Naruto saw a box sticking out from underneath the bed, when he tried to reach down to see what was inside he heard his mother's voice.

"Hot…" Kushina muttered in her sleep as she turned on her side, making the blond stop, he saw that she had a flushed face. He took off her suit jacket and noticed the light sheen of sweat on her body. Figuring it wouldn't too much trouble to at least take off the skirt, reaching for the zipper and pulled it down as he saw that his mother was wearing tan pantyhose underneath the skirt with white panties underneath that. His heart began beating faster as he shimmed the skirt off her with his eyes ending up glancing at his mother rear end, comparing it to Yuriko. The redhead was definitely better in his opinion, shaking the thought out of his head he eyes the white button-up blouse. Maybe it would be best to remove the blouse.

Kushina moaned lightly before she flipped to her back. Gulping, he moved his shaking hands over her top to slowly unbutton them, he felt his heart beating against his chest as with each button undone the more of Kushina chest was revealed. When the last button was undone, he eyed the white laced bra holding her breast back. His eyes didn't leave them as he couldn't help but feel his pants tighten.

"Mmmm," The redhead moaned out. She slowly opened her eyes as she noticed a familiar-looking boy sitting next to her. Without thinking, her arms shot up and she wrapped them around her son's neck forcing Naruto on top of her with his hands on both sides of her head. Looking down Naruto felt nervous as he saw his mother half-lid eyes staring at him.

"Naruto… " Kushina whispered with the hold on his neck loosening and her right hand caressing Naruto's cheek as she smiled at him. "You really have grown up…"

"K-Ka-Kaa-san?"

"You really have grown to be a handsome young man…" Her eyes darted towards his lips, a thought went through her mind. "Can you forgive me?"

Naruto kept quiet as he didn't understand what she was saying while she kept caressing his cheek.

"I did a lot of bad things…so can you forgive me?" Kushina started drunkenly as a small tear fell from her eye.

"I forgive you…" Naruto stated with no amount of hesitation, as he saw her frown.

"Prove it…" the redhead muttered, she moved her other hand to Naruto's free cheek, "Maybe if I do it…then maybe these thoughts will stop."

Kushina puckered her lip as she tried to lift her head up Naruto's eyes widen as he noticed what she was trying to do. Soon, her lips touched her son's as he stared in shock his heart beating faster than ever, her tongue flicked against his teeth as he opened his mouth unconsciously. Her tongue soon meets his with Kushina drunkenly making out with her son. Just as fast as it happened, it stops when the redhead collapsed back on the mattress with a small snore escaping her and a smile on her face, leaving her son looming over her bugged eyed. He stared at her half-naked body, his mind froze at what just occurred. His thoughts going a thousand miles per hour, as he couldn't process what had just happened.

Slowly getting off of his mother's bed Naruto's mind went blank as he went to his room collapsing on the bed. He lightly touched his lips, still remembering the heat of his mother's on his. That is when he finally admitted to himself that he loved his mother not as a son but as a man.

* * *

 ** _(The next day)_**

It was a blur for Naruto as he had arrived at school a lot earlier then he would normally, around 5 am, he couldn't face his mother after what he had done and what he knew. With the amount of alcohol that she normally drank, she probably wouldn't remember the event of what had happened in her room but a small part of him wanted her too. No, bad thoughts, when he got to school he sat in his homeroom, today was Friday so he didn't have patrol until the period before lunch. He was thinking about skipping it, to be honest, he didn't want to deal with much today.

A couple of hours passed quickly for him, as the classroom filled up with his classmates. Everyone noticed that something was up with him but didn't comment on it except for two people. Homeroom began soon after as Rei stared at him with a concerned look with Kyoko talked to the class before she took attendance. When homeroom ended Rei leaned over to talk to her friend, she wondered if her mother did or said anything when she dropped him off at his house.

"Uzumaki-san can you come with me for a moment I need to talk to you," Kyoko called out jolting the blond out of his funk as he stared at the teacher before standing up and left the room with her. She closed the door with the both of them walking down a random direction when they were a couple of feet away Kyoko stopped as she turned to face her student.

"U-Naruto-kun, umm, I couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with your behavior today," Kyoko started with her voice full of concern, Naruto scratched his neck since he felt uncomfortable about the situation.

"Sorry, Hayashi-sensei… I have just been stress lately…" Naruto said, he wasn't lying to her but he wasn't telling the truth either. The expression on her face softens as she gave a head nod understanding that he wasn't feeling well.

"I see… do you want to go to Shizuka-sensei's office? I can give you a note if need one." Kyoko offered, normally the teen would have happily taken the chance to skip a class or two but instead he shook his head no.

"Don't worry about me Sensei… I'll be fine…." Naruto tried to pretend that everything was fine, his teacher didn't buy it since her eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't push it.

"…Fine, but Naruto-kun…. please if you want to… talk, you know you can talk to me, right?" Kyoko said with a sad look on her face as her student gave a hesitant nod before he went back to the classroom with his hands in his pocket. The woman sighed; Naruto wasn't someone who opened up to anyone so why should she be surprised that he wouldn't talk to her, given their earlier interaction in the year. Looks like the past came back to bite her in a way she didn't expect.

Kyoko wanted to repay the blond back for helping her last month. During summer, she was expected to have a fairly large wedding but two days before the wedding he texted her and said he wanted to stop the wedding and broke up with her. Her heart broke, she cried her eye's out to the point that she fainted. One of the hardest things she had to do in her life was having to call all off her guests and tell them that the wedding was canceled and that her fiancé had dumped her. With each call, her heart stung as she was flooded with apologies and condolences for what happened. Her mother however yelled at her for it, she thought that she had done something wrong to make the man dump her. What could she have done when the man didn't even attempt to see her the entire summer.

She had lost a lot of money planning her dream wedding, only for it to be taken away from her two days before it happened. Her wedding dress hanged on her apartment wall still unable to bring herself to return it. It only got worse the days to follow, when she went out to buy some food at the grocery store at the corner of her street she saw coming out of a love hotel, was her ex-fiancé with a high schooler on his arm. Her heart sank even further when she overheard them talking about arranging another meeting, and thanked the girl for seeing him again so soon. Again…that when she found out the man she thought she loved had been cheating on her for who knows who long.

After that, the summer became a blur, she felt like a zombie going day by day just waiting to die. Not even her co-workers seemed to care about her, she was pretty sure that Teshima tried to use her depressed state to have sex with her. Heck at that point she might have been willing, just to forget the pain she was feeling. That is why she was thankful towards Naruto, he was the only person willing to talk to her and make sure she was okay. He got to school early and stayed later than others to help her out and just talked to her, no utter motive as far as she could tell. Now, she was made peace with what had happened to her, the pain still there but she was able to behave as she normally does.

So when she saw that her student, not necessarily her favorite that was Miyamoto, acting like how she did. She wanted, no, determined to help him as he helped her, but how can she get him to open up to him.

"Maybe I should talk to Shizuka…" Kyoko stated as she walked off trying to figure out what her next move should be.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

"Where is the idiot with our lunch?" Yohei Mochizuki asked out loud to no one in particular, Takashi and Fuji sighed at their leader's bad mood. Not that they could blame him, they had just found out that three of their members were suspended from school for the rest of the month. Since October had just started that means, they were out for over 4 weeks. Then the number of members that were out with injuries, expelled, and those who just wanted out from the whole situation they were in, there groups numbers were dwindling fast.

"I hate to be the one to say it but we going to need to get more men or Ryuichi will win. He still has over 30 members while we barely in the low twenties." Fuji said as Takashi had clicked his tongue in annoyance, he began fiddling with his pocket to fish out a cigarette to smoke not caring that they were in the middle of the classroom with other students that were eating lunch.

"It doesn't help that the fucking disciplinary committee has been interfering in our fights with Ryuichi's. Uzumaki has been trying to crack down on us, since last month, when are we going to do something about him?" Takashi asked as he took a drag of his cigarette, Fuji sighed in disappointment, he knew what this was going to be about. "Uzumaki definitely helps Ryuichi out."

"Takashi, stop." Fuji tried to stop this conversation from continuing but Takashi was not listening to him.

"Yohei, you and I both now that Ryuichi isn't the main reason we are losing guys. The head of the disciplinary committee has been targeting us a lot more than Ryuichi's gang. If it wasn't for him then we could have beat Ryuichi by now and this would have been over with." Takashi ranted as Yohei kept quiet as he listened, he didn't like what he was hearing, but couldn't deny it since his friend was right. The leader of the gang remembered the interactions between Ryuichi and Naruto, how buddy-buddy Ryuichi was with the younger blond. Yohei bit his lip, it does make sense that they were working together.

"Can we stop focusing on conspiracy theory and focus on what we are going to do next. If things continue the way it's been then we are going to lose." Fuji said as he wanted to figure out what there group's next move, instead of complaining about something that probably wasn't true.

"I'm sorry that I'm late…the store had a bit of a line." Kotaro apologized with a fake smile, as he entered the classroom with a large brown paper bag in hand. Everyone was able to sense that he hated being the gang's chore boy but was more afraid of them hurting him if he didn't do what they said.

"About fucking time, where my strawberry milk?" Takashi yelled as Kotaro, rummaged through the bag to pull out the milk. It was taking too long for the gang member, as his patience had already been worn thin.

"Give me that!" Takashi yelled as he grabbed the bag and caused it to rip as the content fell to the floor with the man's milk exploding on the floor and splashed on his white tracksuit. The guy began to breathe heavily as his anger was rising, Kotaro gulped in fear as Takashi was glaring at him. The disciplinary member did the first thing that went through his mind and ran away.

"Takashi, don't," Yohei ordered as he saw Takashi began to follow the teen. His friend kicked over a desk in anger, scaring the students in the room, before sitting down in a huff. Looks like they won't be eating anything today.

"Yohei…I hate to say this but I have an idea about making up for the lack of members." Fuji said, as he pushed his sunglass up, Yohei looked at him in confusion. "We can convince Naruto-"

"Haaa, that's a laugh, like someone like him would-" Takashi said, as he was still steamed about what happened and now Fuji wanted the blond to join them.

"Takashi shut up; you're pissing me off now," Yohei said, stopping his friend from talking any longer. Takashi muttered a 'Sorry' as he pulled out a cancer stick and began smoking. "No offense, Fuji, but that isn't going to happen."

"Why not?" Fuji asked as he leaned forward. "Why wouldn't he want to stop Ryuichi? After all, ever since he came back the school got worse there is no denying it's his fault, so why not work together to take out the bigger threat. In my opinion, it's a win-win."

Yohei said nothing as he hated to admit it, it was a good idea but he knew Naruto, from there brief interactions he hated being ordered around and would just do his own thing his way. Tetsuya hated what was being said, really allowing the first year to join was kind of laughable. Considering he was trying to stop them and Ryuichi. So it was rather pointless in his opinion, but he knew if Fuji kept pushing then Yohei would be willing to swallow the bullet and try to work a deal with Naruto. He didn't hate the blond far from it, he respects Naruto, he just didn't think he was needed. Their group could take out Ryuichi on their own, they didn't need any help.

He stood up and walked out the classroom ignoring the stares coming from his group, he had some stress he wanted to get rid off and he knew just who to let it out on. He had to pay back the idiot for ruining his clothes.

* * *

 **(At Saeko's classroom)**

"Again? This been happening every day now…"

"I know who would do something like this?"

"Poor, Busujima san. Maybe she needs someone to help her?"

"You just want to score some sympathy points with her man, but still this is starting to get out of hand."

Saeko absentmindedly listened to her classmate's mindless chatter as she saw once again her desk was covered in permanent marker, covered in a bunch of sentences similar to the last day before summer vacation. As one of her classmates had said, every morning before class would start, Saeko would find her desk covered with a marker with all sorts of mean words written on them. It was plain to see that someone was trying to bully the purple-haired girl. Normally, people would have been affected by the daily bullying but then again most people are not like Saeko.

'huh, cum dumpster? Never heard of that one before, I guess they got bored of using the same words over and over again.' Saeko thought a crossed her arms under her chest, unknowingly causing the boys in the room to become aroused and held there crotch. The purple-haired girl sighed silently as she wondered how long these people would keep it up, it's been over a month since these people had targeted her. She figured by now that they would have gotten bored with messing with her and before moving on to another target.

Instead of moving on, they started to do more things to mess with her and get her to crack, so to speak. In just this month alone she noticed that things would randomly go missing from her bag, books being miss placed, pointy objects in her shoes, gym clothes and her school uniform being thrown into the fountain in the courtyard or in the boy's locker room. She was thankful that Naruto didn't ask why her clothes were there, even if he didn't ask she could tell he was concerned about her, she will admit she was afraid to think about what would some of the boys do if they had found her underwear mixed in with her stuff. Just to be on the safe side she had thrown her underwear away when they were found in the boy's locker room.

'I guess I should get to cleaning this mess up before sensei sees it. I rather not deal with him knowing about this.' Saeko thought as she started walking out the classroom when the door opens to show 4 boys each with a bucket of water and a rag.

"Don't worry about this Busujima-san, we will get this cleaned asap. So go ahead and eat lunch." One of the boys said with a smile on his face. Saeko smiled back as she was thankful that some of her classmates were willing to help her with this, she bowed as she thanked them, causing them to swoon before they went to work cleaning her desk. The purple-haired girl left the room and when she did the girls in the back of the room scowled. It didn't take long for them to leave the room as well with them soon talking amongst themselves.

"Those fucking morons don't know that she is taking advantage of them." A girl with long pink hair said as shook her head in pity, it was kind of easy to see the boys motivation of why they were so willing to help Saeko.

"God, that skank thinks just because she is attractive that she is the queen of the school." A dark tan Gyaru said as check her pocket mirror as she applied some more lipstick.

"Tch, I don't get that girl. How can she be so passive about what we're doing to her, I figured that she would have at least started crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom by now." Another red-haired girl said as she was messaging someone on her phone. "What do you think Aiki? This was your idea to mess with Saeko, what should we do next?"

"I don't know…" Aiki was a blond-haired girl that was tied into a ponytail, she bit her fingernail, the red-haired girl looked at her friend and leader.

"Can I ask why you are so fixed on fucking over Busujima-san? You have been glaring at her for the last 6 months and you just started messing. So what's up."

"Actually, I have been wondering that too." The dark-skinned girl asked as she looked up, " Don't get me wrong I love fucking with that slut, but I want to know why you hate her so much?"

"That fucking slut ruined my life… She destroyed my family, I will never forgive her for what she did." Aki said as she snarled, her friends glanced at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"A-Anyways…What about that guy you have been seeing is he still asking to meet you?" The pink-haired girl quickly asked as she didn't like what was being talked about and changed the subject about the older man her friend was dating.

"Fuck no! That bastard can't afford to even buy me fucking dinner, I dumped his ass a long time ago and he started crying about not wanting to stop seeing me since he left his fiancé. Hehe, it's pathetic really, since he wasn't special or anything, I just feel bad for his old lady... apparently, she was a teacher at a school nearby." Aki exclaimed as she passes a set of stairs and hugging the wall as the group of girls passed by was a rather distraught Kyoko who was listening in with wide eyes.

"Really, do you think that woman is a teacher here?"

"Who cares! The only single women here are the fucking fake titty nurse and that old hag Hayashi. I don't think anyone is desperate enough to want to stick in her dried up pussy and put a ring on it." Aki said with a loud laugh as her crew laughed along. Kyoko's right hand clenched her skirt, tears were forming in her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to run away with her head down trying to avoid being seen right now. The words stung a lot more, as she now had found out the reason why her fiancé had left her pretty much at the altar for one of the student's at her school who was just 'dating' him for his money. Was she so horrible to be with that her ex-fiancé was willing to pay a highschooler; it was a big stab to her self-esteem and confidence as a woman hearing that.

She tried to keep her cool as she places her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the sounds of her crying from being heard with tears pouring out as she fast walks down the opposite way the group of gyaru went. Keeping her head down and trying to avoid the sights of any students near-by, she closed in on the girl's bathroom before she ended up bumping into someone. Muttering a sorry as she tried to walk around them, the person she bumped into grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Let go-Naruto-kun…" Kyoko asked as she saw the person holding her wrist was her student. Naruto seemed to notice her distressed state, figuring out what that meant she quickly tried to wipe away the tears. "Is there something you need Naruto."

"Sensei…are you okay, your eyes are red…." Naruto asked his teacher before a hardened look appeared on his face, the woman tried to deny it but sensing something was up Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"W-What are you doing!" She exclaimed as she tried to remove herself from the rather inappropriate hug. Her eyes tried to dart around to see if anyone was watching them, she didn't need any rumors going around about them, the blond already has a few going on with Shizuka that was being investigated.

"No one's around here sensei, why are you crying…" Naruto said as Kyoko put in more force trying to separate.

"Uzumaki-san! This is inappropriate behavior of the student, I order you to release me!" Kyoko ordered as Naruto ignored her as he tightens his grip, placing her hand on his chest pushing with all of his strength. She ignored the feeling of his hard muscles underneath her hand as she struggled to remove herself from his hold on her. She hated the situation she had found herself in, she hated her job, she hated the fact that her fiancé left her, and the fact that she was now a 27-year-old woman that basically failed at love. She was a failure in the eyes of society.

Something snapped in her, the stress from her job and finding out about her boyfriend cheating on her, it was too much, her emotions eventually came roaring back as she gave up and began crying into her student's chest. Naruto loosens his grip a tad, making sure he had one hand to support her as he held her close, rubbing her back as he allowed her to ruin his shirt with her tears and other fluids.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

Eventually, the two found themselves at Naruto's office, it was hard to hide Kyoko's puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks and running nose from the other students but luckily they managed to make it without anyone seeing them. Kyoko sat down on the couch, looking depressed about the fact she lost her composer in front of a student amongst other stuff.

"I got you some tea Hayashi-sensei," Naruto said as he placed the tea in front of her, she mutters a small thank you as she took a hold of it taking a small sip before putting it down. The blond took a seat on the couch next to her as an awkward air took hold, the two kept quiet before Kyoko spoke up.

"The tea is quite good." the teacher mentioned as Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with what she had said.  
"Yeah, I ask Shizuka if she could make it for me, that's why I left a moment ago." Naruto replied as Kyoko muttered 'that explains it.'

"I should see her more often if she can make tea like this," Kyoko said, taking another sip enjoying the hot drink.

"She might like that; she said that no one here really talks to her unless they need something from her," Naruto mentioned as Kyoko flinched, her co-workers had already made a conscious decision to ignore the busty woman, making her an outcast in her job. She then felt guilty about it as she too had made her own judgment about Shizuka as well. Looks like she had a lot to be remorseful about now, she will make an effort to fix that.

"Hayashi-sensei, do you want to-" Naruto tried talking to his teacher about what happened to make her cry in public like that. Kyoko then slammed the cup of tea on the coffee table as she said.

"Do you want to talk about the way you were acting this morning?" This shut Naruto up, causing them to fall into an awkward silence.

"…sorry, that was rather low Naruto-kun." Kyoko eventually apologized, Naruto muttered that it was fine, heck he felt bad for using his teacher's problem to distract himself from his own. It wasn't fair to her at all.

"Sensei…you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to…I rather not talk about mine either. You can stay here if you want." Naruto offered his office for her to regain her composure; Kyoko glanced at him for a moment, she felt conflicted. There was a part of her that wanted to avoid the subject but at the same time, she wanted to get this off her chest. She was looking to help her student and this could be her chance too, can she open up about what happened to help her student.

"I-I…" Naruto looked at her as she stuttered for a moment before taking a deep breath, she had to do this if she wanted him to open up. "I probably should start with what happened earlier this year." Kyoko then went into the details about her and her ex-fiancé, how they were engaged to be married in the summer and then to him leaving her days before the wedding. How much of a mess she was afterward, then finding out that he has been cheating on her with a prostitute. She kept out some key details like the fact that her husband was sleeping with an underage student at their school, she will deal with that slut later.

Throughout the entire time, Naruto kept silent as he patiently listened to his teacher's story and couldn't help but feel for her. The woman went through an lot; he guessed she still hasn't gotten over it since something like this would take a good amount of time to get over. That's not including the time it will take for her to even start dating again. Nevertheless, when he listened to Kyoko story, the blond couldn't help to pity her but then think over his own situation. Should he tell her about what happened between him and his mother, he still wasn't sure what to make of the entire thing after thinking about it all night.

"I'm sorry for making you listen to my problems like that…" Kyoko muttered as she twiddled her thumbs while she held the cup of tea. "You probably had something a lot more important to do than listen to your sensei's pity story…." The woman sentence hanged for a moment as her mood went down south.

"Nope… I was going to eat some lunch but I already planned on skipping lunch today wasn't really hungry." he sent a text to Saeko earlier that day, he hoped she didn't mind eating alone for the day. "…and there is no meeting with the committee today, well not one I planned on anyway, but who knows what could happen. Especially with what's going on recently." Kyoko agreed as she finished her tea before placing it on the table.

"Understandable, things haven't been easy for the other teachers either…we are going to have a private meeting at the end of the month about what to do about this." The glass-wearing teacher stated as she noticed the snot cover shirt her student was wearing. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt."

"It's fine, you will be surprised at how many shirts I end up ruining," Naruto mentioned offhandedly before he stood up and walked to his desk.

"Still…" Kyoko said underneath her voice, "I can't have you going to class in a dirty shirt if you want I can clean-" She paused when she noticed that the teen wasn't listening to her and had begun unbuttoning his shirt with his back turned towards her. Her jaw dropped at the rather sudden action from her student and blushed as she said, "What are you doing!?"

"…Changing my shirt? I keep some spare clothes in my desk just in case if they get dirty or rip." Naruto then took off his shirt and threw it on the couch, landing right next to his teacher, who stared at it before glancing over at him. Her eyes took note of the tone muscles on his body and gulped when he turned around and saw his six-pack abs.

"Damn…" she whispered, Naruto looked towards her in confusion.

"Did you say something, sensei?" Wildly shaking her head no, Naruto stared at her in disbelief but just shrugged it off as he pulled out a clean shirt from the desk and began putting it on. Meanwhile, from the couch Kyoko mentally berated herself.

'What the hell is wrong with you? You can't look at your student like that. Even if he has abs that can cut meat and you know how hard they felt when you touched them…damn it!' Kyoko wanted to smack her head against the wall for the rather naughty thoughts that crossed her mind. The teen would definitely notice her staring at him so she decided to ask more about him.

'Is it getting hot in here?' she thought as she began removing her white jacket leaving her in a low cut yellow top.

"Naruto-kun, I-I couldn't help but noticed how muscular you are. Did you play any sports by any chance?" Kyoko ended up asking before being distracted again when he bent over to pick something off the floor.

"I used to do boxing before I quit last year." The blond stated before he began putting on his clean shirt, pushing his arms through the sleeves as his teacher wished she had more tea right at that moment.

"You quit, why?" When she heard that he quit, which shocked her since the number of muscles he had was something only gained from the continuous amount of time and effort.

"It's… personal, but it was for the best… I probably wouldn't have time to be a committee member and be in a sports club at the same time. I still do martial arts and self-defense though so it works out in the end." Naruto explains while leaving the reason for quitting the boxing club out of it. Kyoko seemed to be willing to look past that for now.

"You do martial arts? Well, that makes sense…. given the unique way you solve the problems at school." The teacher said recalling the last fight she tried to break up, Naruto had simply walked up and turned the student around and punched him in the face dropping him before repeating it with the other person involved. While she was personally against the use of physical force to stop a conflict, you can't deny the results that it got. "Do you practice any particular kind?"

"Not really, it's mostly-"

"Naruto! it's-"Izuki busted in the room saying before stopping when he noticed Naruto half-dressed in front of Kyoko, who was in her low cut top. "I'm just going to assume nothing has happened. Naruto… you need to see this." The third-year then motioned to the hallway as the student and teacher looked at each other then walked outside.

When they did they were greeted with a beaten and slightly bruised Kotaro who was staring at the ground to avoid looking anybody in the eye. The other members of the committee were gathered around the second year, even Saeko was here, Misako was right next to the boy as she was the one most visibly concerned. Naruto's eyes widen walking up to his senpai who kept his gaze to the ground.

"Kotaro-senpai…. Look at me." The second-year flinched when he heard the demand but didn't look at the blond. Eventually, being fed up, he grabbed Kotaro's chin and forced him to show his leader his face. He had a visibly forming black eye, a busted lip, scratch marks on his cheek and a cut on his forehead. "Where are they?" Naruto asked in a calm tone but everyone noticed the look on his face. Despite the calmness in his voice, he was absolutely livid.

* * *

"Where the hell were you Tetsuya? Class is about to start." Fuji asked as he was still in Yohei's classroom, the two have been discussing how to get the blond on their side, while their friend was off doing whatever.

"I had to piss and get more smokes from our hangout, I was running out," Tetsuya stated as he pulled out another smoke and lit it to prove his point, much to Fuji disgust.

"Why do you guys smoke those things so much, I will never know? Waste of money I say." Fuji stated, Yohei, however, noticed something was up, a few of his classmates were staring out into the hallway.

"What are they doing?" Yohei muttered, his friends didn't seem to notice what he said as they kept talking to each other.

"So what did you decide to do about Uzumaki?"

"Yohei and I figure it would be best to-"

The door to the classroom slammed up catching everyone's attention as they turned to see who caused it. When they did, they saw the captain of the disciplinary committee standing at the door his eyes glued on the group of three sitting around the desk. Yohei and Naruto made eye contact and held it when the blond marched up to them. The second-year eye narrowed before standing up slowly, the students began talking amongst themselves as the rest of the committee and Saeko soon entered the room. Watching her best friend confront the gang leader she couldn't keep help but feel excited about what she was watching, it almost worth having him ditch her during lunch…almost.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Yohei question as he couldn't help but wonder why he was there, he didn't expect to see his junior marching into his classroom.

"What do I want? Can you really say that after what your boy did to one of my guys?" When the word left his mouth Yohei looked confused. Fuji then stared at Tetsuya and mouth, 'What did you do!'

"I have no idea what you talking about, Uzumaki." Yohei then shoved Naruto back, which served to piss him off. "But I don't like what you are implying about my group."

"I let you and your gang get away with a lot of shit recently because you weren't causing me to much trouble compared to Ryuichi but that changed and now, you crossed a line Senpai… I'm done with you guys." Naruto glared at Yohei who glared back, Fuji and Tetsuya stood up in support of their leader.

"So what are you going to do now, then?" Fuji asked as Naruto didn't move his gaze from Yohei."Go to the teachers and have us suspended?"

"No… that isn't a punishment for you guys, it's a badge of honor. We are going to settle this in away you will understand. Yohei, you and me in the track field after school at 5, one on one, no outside interference, no weapons just you and me." Naruto exclaimed as everyone in the classroom looked at him in shock even Yohei was surprised by what he was saying. "It's perfect, it's Friday, and the track field will be empty. Let's settle this in a way you can understand."

The room was silent as everyone's attention was focused on the second year gang leader for his response. Yohei glanced at Fuji who adjusted his sunglasses before giving a slight nod. Before he can say anything they heard the voice of one of the teachers. 5 o'clock could not come fast enough.

"What the hell is going on here!" Teshima screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered to watch. "Everyone back to your class! Lunch is over and you are expected… Oh, I should have known that you were involved Uzumaki…"

"Fine…today, after school," Yohei stated as the two back off and Naruto ignored the seething teacher who was scowling at him. The crowd began to disperse as everyone went back to their business. Naruto began walking towards the disciplinary committee without so much as a glance back towards the gang and left the class. As soon as he left the room he was surrounded by the members, who were yelling at him for his reckless decision. Teshima began barking orders at the class to sit down and to pay attention. Nobody really cared for what the older man had to say as the class was buzzing with the fight that was planned afterschool.

Yohei gave a little glare at his friend Tetsuya for causing this mess, he wasn't mad at him really since this just accelerated his plans for the first year. He inhaled deeply, there still was a way to go before the fight, but why can't he help the smile from forming on his face in anticipation. Moreover, he knew that the blond was feeling the exact same way, he did.

* * *

 **(Later on in the day)**

"Is it true?" Rei asked Naruto as she watched him gathering his stuff into his bag, the moment the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day, she quickly went up to him and questioned him. Throughout the school day, her friends from the other classes had texted her none stop asking her about if what was happening was true.

At first, she was confused about the whole thing, she assumed it was the way he was acting that morning but turns out, the idiot had challenged one of the toughest group leaders into a fight. Given her re-Friendship with Naruto, she was well within her right to question him.

"If you are talking about the rumor about me and Shizuka being secret lovers and are planning on running off together to escape, then yes." Naruto spurt out something a random rumor he heard some of the female student talking about.

"No… that wasn't what I was talking about" Rei eyes widen in surprise at the rather random remark she had heard.

"Oh, never mind…" Naruto grabbed his bag when he saw Kyoko looking at him as if she wanted to say something to him. He looked over at her before mouthing 'one second.' She nodded and left the room as the rest of the student in the room ether began leaving or hanging around for varies reasons.

"I'm serious Naruto! What we're thinking about picking a fight with a gang! Did you really have to do something so…so…" Rei began to grow more frantic, her mind filled with concern. Her friend placed his hand on her shoulder, making her calm down as she looked into Naruto's eyes

"Rei… You don't need to worry about me. It wouldn't be the first time I got a punch in the face, why should this be any different?" Naruto stared back, Rei pauses her mouth open as she tried to form the word that was on her mind but relented with a sigh.

"I give up… Just promise me that you won't get hurt." Rei asked with him shaking his head making her frown with a downcast expression.

"Sorry, that's something I can't promise. It's a fight… there is always a chance for the people fighting to get hurt. This is something that I have been ignoring too much, it's best if I just put an end to it before it becomes any more of a problem." His explanation just put a damper on her mood, she rubbed her bicep and shifted her feet in place, nervous about him.

She didn't normally act this way with her friends, occasional she would feel concerned about her BFF Takashi, that's mostly because of his rather lack personality and just how he approached life in general. Naruto was… different, compared to Takashi she means. Both personality-wise and work ethic, yet they both infuriate her for very similar reasons.

"Fine… I get it, I don't like it but I get what you're saying." Rei felt nervous about what she was about to do since there were still few people that were hanging around in the room. It was rather embarrassing to do something like this in public. "Just win okay, I don't think I could stomach watching you get hurt….so…"

Rei threw herself and hugged him tight before she moved her head towards the blond, His eyes widen as he felt something touch his cheek. Realizing what it was, the orange-haired girl pulled her lips away from his cheek with a light pink blush. She shyly giggled before she released her hug causing the blond to stare at her stunned beyond thought.

"Stay safe…." Rei whispered before she waved good-bye and left the room, Naruto took a second to process what happened to him. Reaching up to touch the spot that his…. friend? Lips had kissed, that was definitely a kiss, no two ways about it. Still, it could have been a friendly kiss between friends, right? Damn it, he did not need to deal with this right now.

"Did she just kiss him?" Naruto stiffens up when he heard that, turning his head slowly and remembered something rather important…they were not the only ones in the room.

"She did! ….that explains a lot really."

"Are they dating, I think I saw them walking home together yesterday!"

The class began whispering at each other as they speculated what was going on between the two, the blond knew that it would be best to leave the room A.S.A.P before anyone gets the idea to talk to him about this. Grabbing his school bag and jogged out the room right into Kyoko who was waiting outside for him.

"Ow…Uzumaki-kun, did you really have to run into me like that?" Kyoko scolded him annoyed about him trying to not only tackle her down and running away without talking to her about what happened earlier at lunch.

"Sorry, sensei…" the blond bowed a bit, making the woman sigh.

"What am I going to do with you…." Kyoko muttered, "Come on, you still have plenty of time to talk before you go off to your… fight."

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Naruto asked it would make sense if his homeroom teacher tried to talk him out of fighting another student. She paused before shaking her head no.

"As much as I hate to say this because I am still your teacher and this goes against my personal moral. I won't stop you if you decide to do this… Naruto-kun. If this is the path you choose then all I can do is help support you as much as I can. But this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about" Kyoko admitted, he stared at her for a moment in confusion.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned her as she looked around the hall nervously before looking back at him. She then began scratching her cheek nervously with a light blush on her face.

"I… I want to apologize to you," Kyoko stated, causing the blond to stare at her with a raised eyebrow, she peered around before she coughed into her hand.

"Umm… I am not sure what are you talking about Sensei? I don't think you haven't anything to say sorry for…at least nothing I can think of." Naruto said as Kyoko sighed exaggeratedly, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I want to say sorry for the way I treated you during the beginning of the year…it wasn't right for me to have judged you so fast, treated you like if you were a criminal just because of the way you looked. " Kyoko bowed her head to show just how sincere she was. "I'm so sorry." Naruto scratched his neck, this wasn't something he expected from the stern teacher.

"…that feels great to finally get that out there. I have been meaning to apologize for a while now." The teacher said while breathing a sigh of relief, "Naruto, whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to support you as best as I can, so I hope you can come to me in the future for help if you need it." Kyoko gave him a little smile before she bowed and left to go to the nurse's office, she had another person to make it up to. Naruto watched her leave still a bit stunned, he smiled, as it felt great to have a teacher who was willing to support him after so long. He hardens his expression, he had a task to focus on, it was still two hours away but might as well prepare just in case.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

Soon the entire school had found out about the fight, it wasn't surprising given the circumstance but he didn't expect a small crowd of the student body so willing to watch a fight. Maybe it was morbid curiosity; they probably wanted to see two of the most disliked people in school beat the crap out of each other. Naruto glanced the crowd to see if he can spot anyone he knew, he saw Rei was in front watching with unease, the committee with Saeko was a good distance away from her. His senpais weren't happy with his decision to fight Mochizuki considering it a foolish decision ignoring the fact that he could handle himself.

Scanning the crowd, he noted that he didn't see any of Ryuichi's boys there, which was strange since he would have thought they would be interested in what their rivals were doing. He also saw the lack of teachers or staff, Kyoko wasn't there probably to avoid being called out by the other student for not stopping the fight, so they might be doing the same thing.

He patiently waited for the time he will need to be at the track field, Saeko mouthed good luck with a little thumb up causing him to chuckle. He then a saw coming towards him was a gaggle of teens in white, straightening up he waited until Yohei's group were a few feet in front of him and there leader began to speak.

"You here already?"

"I'm a man of my word and I rather not wait any longer than needed," Naruto said as he saw Fuji step up to speak.

"Before we start Uzumaki-san, I would like to offer a deal."

This got him interested, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he asked, "A deal?"

"Yes, you and I know that Ryuichi is escalating things so if you lose then…" Fuji left the sentences to hang for a moment as the first year took what he was hinting at.

"Then I have to join you?"

"Correct if we win then you have to quit the disciplinary committee and join us," Yohei said as he stuck his hand out. Naruto stared at it before looking back at them.

"And if I win…then I want you to join the committee."

"Huh?" Yohei stated with his jaw dropped, even Fuji and the other members of his group were surprised by this. "Why the hell should we join you."

"Because you are asking me to join your group, a deal should be equal to both parties and it's only fair that you do the same." Naruto spoke making the leader hesitant."You can quit the committee afterward if you want, it doesn't have to be permanent but that is only until Ryuichi is taken care off, agreed?"

The wannabe gangsters quickly tried to talk Yohei out of the deal, but he glared at them shutting them up as he stuck his hand back out. Fuji looked at him and said 'are you sure about this?'

"Yes…" Yohei stated it wasn't like he could back out now, the crowd of students watching them is too far away to hear what they are talking about. But if they see him leave now, they will assume that he chickened out of the fight. He could not do that, he has his pride. "Agreed."

Naruto grasped his hand and the two shook on it and moved a few feet away, the gang members each took the time to encourage their leader with either slapping him on his back or a fist bump. The blond throws his jacket to the side, making sure it landed on the grass, to avoid getting it too dirty. Rolling up his sleeves and threw a couple of loose punches, and began stretching his muscles, while the other teen did the same. It didn't take long before they stopped stretching and brought their hands up.

Yohei was the first one to strike as he tried to launch a haymaker only for his opponent to lean out the way as it passed by harmlessly. Using the momentum of the punch, he continued to close the distance with a front kick, grabbing his foot Naruto pushed him away making him move back but stayed on his feet. The blonde felt it would be best to start to go on the offense and sent two quick jabs, which Yohei dodged as he threw another punch. This time connecting with Naruto's face, who stepped back as he shook his head he was surprised by the force behind it.

Point to Yohei.

Naruto was back at it as he sent a low kick catching him off guard as his leg buckled for a moment, seeing an opening Naruto sent a backhand smacking him across the cheek, sending him backward. He scowled as he ran his arm across his mouth; he looked down and saw some blood. The backhand had caused the inside of his cheek to bleed. He let out a roar as he tried to superman punch Naruto who dodged it and tackled the man while he was in the air to the ground.

Yohei let out a grunt as his back collided with the ground; Naruto mounted the down man and began to rain down punches at him. Seeing the danger he was in, Yohei brought his arms up to defend himself, but couldn't keep it up for much longer, when a punch connects with his face he wrapped his arm around Naruto's and head-butted him forcing off. The older teen stood up as he held his head in pain, what was his head made of.

After a second, he was back on the defensive and threw out a kick when he saw Naruto charging at him, the blond hunched over as he clenched his stomach before standing up straight ignoring the nauseating feeling he got from the hit. The two kept each other at arms distance, each one trying to fake each other to make a mistake before Naruto threw a left hook to Yohei's torso, who grabbed on to it with his right. Naruto pulled his arm back and straighten Yoehi's arm, he then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Yohei's arm and neck, realizing what he was trying to do, the teen let go of the blond's wrist but Naruto grabbed on to his instead. Once the hold was a lock-in Naruto began applying pressure to his arm, moving his pelvis upwards as the elbow began stretching in a way that it wasn't meant to.

The second-year knew he needs to free his arm, and began to panic as he frantically tried to anything to loosen the blonds grip. He managed to lift the first year up for a second before smashing his body to the ground. Naruto grunted in pain but didn't let go, Yohei then did this once more forcing Naruto to let go of the limb. But had enough sense to force his foot into his chest and shoved him back to allow him some room to get to his feet.

However the second year didn't want to give the blond a chance to rest and immediately began charging him and punched him in the jaw, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. His hand reached up to rub his jaw, Naruto let out a small smirk. Yohei despite being train in fighting had a mean punch, if he had hit him a little harder he might have been in trouble. The second-year was now glaring at him, he stepped forward and throws another punch.

Naruto swatted it away making his senpai lose his balance as a palm strike connected with the older teens nose. Gripping his nose in pain, Yohei shook his head moving his hands to eye level as he saw blood on them. The black hair youth soon felt his nose swell and it was harder to breathe, he forced himself to not blow or touch his probably broken nose, he turned towards Naruto and screamed as he charging him in anger. This time he grabbed the blond's legs and took him off his feet, taking him to the ground with a grunt. Bring his hands up and begin swinging down on Naruto's face. Bring his guard up to block the incoming punches.

With each punch, Naruto noticed the second year was beginning to run out of steam, his punches were getting slower. Deciding to take a risk, he let down his guard and allowed a punch to go through when it connected with his face, Naruto gripped it and jabbed Yohei in the jaw stunning him enough to stand up straight. He elbowed the teen in the jaw forcing off him separating them again.

The crowd was silent nobody was willing to make a sound as the two separated. The two students were beginning to breathe heavily but it was obvious to anyone who was winning. Yohei struggled to his feet but he was stubborn and refused to lose, he steeled his resolved and returned to the fight. He brought his leg up to kick Naruto's stomach only for Naruto to catch it, he shifted his posture and sent a back elbow to his chest making him fall back to catch his breath.

Yohei growled as he reached out and gripped naruto's wrist, delivering multiple uppercuts to his ribs. Each one made Naruto groan in pain, he pulled his head back and smashed Yohei's face releasing his arm. A low kick sent him to his knees; Naruto taking advantage and strike him with his knee, sending him face-first to the ground. Yohei rolled away and kicked Naruto away, getting to his feet and tried to hit him with haymaker from behind. The blond leaned back enough to barely dodge the punch, grabbing the arm and pulled the second year towards him. Naruto fell backward and began shifting his leg over Yoehi shoulder as the second year let out a silent scream of pain as he felt his arm muscles burn from the hold, placing his left hand on the downed teen's shoulder and bring his right fist back, Naruto punched Yohei's face knocking him out.

Standing up with a heavy sigh, Naruto stood up straight and release his hold on the teen's arm to catch his breath, he then heard cheering coming from the crowd of students that were watching. The blond didn't care at the moment, he glanced over towards a particular group of students who looked at the downed second year in shock as if they didn't expect him to lose. With a heavy sigh, he got to his feet, he heard a small groan escape from Yohei.

"…I didn't think you would be up that fast." Naruto commented Yohei groaned as he shakily began to get up but only managed to get to his hands and knees. The second-year looked at the blond for second before glancing over towards his crew, who stared at them silently watching to see what happened now.

"Senpai, you better keep your word…that was our deal." Yohei looked back at Naruto; he hanged his head and clutched his ribs in pain as he tried to stand back on his feet. He eventually managed to get back up on his own power but heavily favoring his left side and his legs were still shaky.

"A deal….is a deal…." The second-year stated while he looked at Naruto and he bit his lip. "But I won't be your subordinate…. I will help you out…. But I won't be under you, we will be equals in all this…."

"….agreed," Naruto said, he knew why his senpai was trying to say to him, he lost but he was humiliated in front of his gang, friends and the whole school. At this point, the only thing he has left is his pride. The first year stuck out his hand, Yohei stared at it before shaking it. "You should go get your nose checked out, it might be broken."

"We will take it from here Uzumaki-san." Fuji said as he and Tetsuya walked up to them, "I have him check over just in case, you don't have to worry about that."

"…Okay, I'll see you around. And Senpai, I expect you here early Monday." Naruto told Yohei who sighed but nodded his head; Tetsuya places his leader's arm over his shoulder and helps him walk. Fuji gave Naruto a small head nod before helping his friend carry their leader away from the school. The blond sighed as he saw that the crowd of students had dispersed leaving only a couple of stragglers behind. Amongst them were the committee members, but he also saw Rei and Saeko were still here. The orange-haired girl had a look of relief before flashing him the largest smile he had seen from her. It looked like she wanted to talk to him badly, but was unable to when, who he assumed were her friends, drag her away but not before she flashed him a look that said 'call me!'

"Naruto-kun, that was quite something, I don't think I've seen anything like that before," Saeko spoke surprising the first year since she was nowhere near him at the time. She placed her hand on his cheek as he flinched in pain; she hummed as she noticed the bruises start to form on his face. "You should really have Marikawa-sensei look you over."

"I was planning on it. Ugh, she going to be disappointed in me isn't she…" Naruto stated, Saeko just smiled at him teasingly patted his cheek and said 'Yep'

Naruto groaned as he saw the other disciplinary members coming towards to offer their own thought. As they talked to him the blond couldn't help but hope his mother didn't question his injuries.

He was so fucked…

* * *

 **(Nurses office)**

After the fight, Naruto had walked with Saeko to the nurse's office to see if the busty blond was still at school. And when they arrived, to his surprise, he saw his homeroom teacher was already there happily chatting with Shizuka. The two seemed to be enjoying each other's company before they noticed the first year's presence. They quickly began to fret over Naruto's condition, all while Saeko watched in amusement before leaving the blond to grab her things. The nurse then forced Naruto on to one of the beds and grabbed her medical supplies before she sat down next to him.

"You're an idiot Naruto-kun" Kyoko stated to the blond. Shizuka used a cotton ball, that was soaked in alcohol, to clean an open cut on Naruto face, who flinched when it touched his wound. "Why would you do something like this?"

" I will have to agree with Hisashi-sensei on this," Shizuka added with a disproving look, she stood up to grab more bandages to wrap Naruto's swollen knuckles and fingers. "Did you really have to fight him in front of the whole school?"

"…no… I could have snuck in after the school close and do it." Naruto said as the two women glared at him. "But, I guess I could have dealt with the situation… in a more calmly manner…"

The two sighed knowing that Naruto wasn't really sorry about what he had done. The only reason he came was to get fixed up by Shizuka.

"I should have expected that… So what happened?" Yuriko asked with interest after all the fight was the talk of the school after lunch. A lot of the students had talked about this that caught the attention of a few teachers as well. A couple of them had left early to avoid having to deal with the situation and possible outcome, while other's wondered who was going to win and placed bets on it. Why did she stay at this school again?

"I won…" Was all that the blond said, before yelling 'ouch' when Shizuka poked his swollen cheek with her finger and puffed up cheeks making her seem younger than she really is.

"Stop messing around Naruto. Shizuka-sensei do you think you can get Naruto fixed up soon?" Kyoko looked towards the nurse who happily gave her a thumb up. "Good, unfortunately, I have to go so I hope you don't cause any more problems for…Shizuka."

"So I'll leave my student in your hands." She told Shizuka who nodded her head while she began focusing on making sure Naruto's hands weren't hurt in any way from the fight. The strict teacher gave Naruto one last look before exiting the nurse's office leaving the two blonds alone. Silence soon follow afterword as the older woman continued to examine the male's hand making sure not to apply to much pressure on the swollen muscles.

"Umm…how is college going?" Naruto spoke trying to start a conversation with her, but she stayed silent before speaking.

"It's okay I am almost done with getting my remaining credits. If I pass then I can graduate next March or April." The blond nurse stated, "Doesn't look like you have done any damage to your hand but you really should try to be more careful. Do you really need me to tell you what could happen?"

"No, sorry for causing you trouble Shizuka," Naruto said when she reached into her pocket pulling out some bandages and began wrapping his hands and wrist.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, I enjoy being able to help you out…I just wished I can help you out more." Shizuka muttered the last part underneath her breath, her eyes darted towards Naruto her lips quirk at the corners. "You know I never really got to thank you for helping me move during the summer."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Actually, it was perfect timing given what happened the day before, speaking of which, he should really call Saya later.

"I know it's just…." The nurse held her mouth open before closing it, she wanted to say that she wanted to be more useful. Feeling that she had done nothing to help Naruto during the past month if anything she felt that she was useless…like she always was.

"How's Rika anyways? She still causing you trouble." He asked causing her to giggle; she kept wrapping Naruto's hands.

"She always does but that's why I enjoy being with her. Rika isn't in town right now, she comes and goes for her job so I've been by myself for the last week or so." Shizuka replied as she finished wrapping one of the hands and then switched over the other. Naruto couldn't help but notice how soft her hands felt compared to his. "If you want you can come over sometime…if you want."

Naruto made eye contact as she blushed and looked away nervously, but tried to maintained eye contact waiting for what he had to say. Figuring out that she actually wanted a response the teen cleared his throat nervously. "Oh…umm…." He didn't know how to respond to that, the look on Shizuka's face made him want to agree almost immediately. "Well, umm…" She then began to lean forward, unknowingly pressing her breast against Naruto chest, making his eye's dart down for a moment before making eye contact again. The nurse had seen the small glance and tried to hide a satisfied look from appearing on her face.

"Okay…" once the words left his mouth Shizuka arms wrapped around his neck and buried his head into her cleavage making Naruto blush from the sudden action. His eyes widen as he felt one of his hand land on her thigh and the other landed near her waist, although she didn't seem to care as she kept hugging his head. From his position, he could make out the black bra she wore underneath her white shirt. If anyone came in then, they will no doubt assume the worst. He slowly moved his hands off her body, before Shizuka spoke up.

"You don't have to move your hands…" he gulped when he looked up to see Shizuka staring at him with an unknown expression on her face. Her eyes focused on his, Naruto gulped when he saw her face began inching closer it was subtle but she was definitely moving closer.

"Shizuka…" The blond muttered, The nurse blink when she saw that she was closer than was appropriate. Her face flushed as she inhaled sharply before focusing on his mouth, so close yet so far.

"You're still a first year…" Shizuka whispered mostly to herself but was caught by Naruto, making eye contact with a serious expression. "…not yet…" She can't risk it at the moment. Despite what Rika told her, she knew that what she thinks is a very slippery slope. She was a member of the school staff and can't risk her job when she hasn't even finished college yet. Just a few more months.

"Shizuka?" He questioned still confused with what she just said, the nurse sighed stood up from the bed and began putting her supplies away.

"I finished wrapping your hands and wrist, but they will still be sensitive for a few more days so try to not to strain them. Make sure to ice them down and limit your hand usage to only for what is necessary." Shizuka paused for a second when she said that before laughing internally as she unknowingly made a perverted joke. She glanced downwards when a perverted thought went through her mind; a small grin appeared on her face.

Naruto took the time to stand up, ignoring the woman in question who was lost in her own world for the time being. He looked at the clock on the wall and grimace his mother was probably home by now. Rubbing his arm nervously, he felt uncomfortable going home after finally realizing that his incestuous feelings towards his mother. You can't forget the kiss either, but there was a chance she was too drunk to remember what happened.

"It's getting pretty late Naruto-kun if you want I can drive you and Busujima-san home." Shizuka offered, grabbing her purse from the inside of one of her desk drawers. It was getting late, and the blond wasn't in the mood to walk home or go home at all. Still, he accepted the offer.

"Great why don't you go find her and I will wait for you by the parking lot." The nurse said, Naruto nodded and turn to walk out the door to go find his BFF. Meanwhile, Shizuka watched him leave with a longing expression.

"Just a couple more months, Shizuka…I really should have asked him when his birthday was. Maybe I should have followed Rika's advice…." Shizuka muttered to herself collecting her things so that she can go home.

* * *

 ** _(With Saeko)_**

Saeko was humming to herself as she had arrived at her homeroom with no problem, which was a given since everyone had already left. She opened the door to the classroom, walking inside; the sun had begun to set bathing the room in orange light. The purple-haired girl saw that somebody was standing next to her desk.

"Sensei?" Saeko called out to the person with her brow raised. The older teacher tensed slightly, turning around before sighing in relief.

"Oh, Saeko-chan you scared me." Her homeroom teacher stated with his hand to his chest while Saeko's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sensei why are you still here?"

"I was grabbing something that I left behind; when I was walking by I noticed your bag was still at your desk. I'm surprised you are still here considering that the kendo club doesn't have practice on Friday's." The older man said with a little grin on his face as he rubbed his neck.

"Yes, I was waiting for my friend so that we can go home together," Saeko stated as she walked past the teacher to grab her school bag and the bag that held her gym clothes. When her hands touched them she felt her teacher placing his hands on her shoulder's.

"Actually…" Her teacher said as his thumbs began to move in a circle, lightly pressing down on her shoulder. Saeko eye's narrowed even more when she felt his thumb began running up and her bra strap. "There is something I would like to talk to you about Saeko…"

"…Sensei it's getting late, I don't think this is the time nor place to talk. If you want we can talk next week, on Monday."

"But that just the thing…" the older man paused when he leaned his head forward, "I don't think we can delay this any longer. You probably don't think I wouldn't notice but as your teacher, I need to address what's been happening over the last month." He stated, his hands now moving up and down her upper arms slowly. Saeko kept quiet her hand slowly clenching, not making any sudden moves, but her eyes harden. At the time, she saw someone with blond hair running from below

"Every morning before class your desk would be graffiti by some of the girls. But that's not all is it?" He said, keeping his hand moving. "A few of your friends have mentioned that sometime you will find things inside of your shoes, your textbooks missing, your gym locker was broken into. Even having some of your clothes going missing from your locker…"

"Saeko…you know that if…" He started to say before a voice interrupted them

"Saeko, what's taking you so long!"

Turning around the two saw Naruto standing at the doorway, with his eye's trained on the male teacher. Saeko gave him a large smile, while the teacher's eye twitch, the girl swore she heard him click his tongue in annoyance, making her happier.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, right? This is the first time meeting each other." The male teacher said the teen glared at the older man.

"Sensei what you're doing is extremely inappropriate and I order you to remove your hands from your student," Naruto ordered the teacher raised his hands with a sheepish grin as he tried to play off what he was caught doing.

"Come on Saeko…" The blond said, Saeko nodded, walking around the teacher and exited the classroom, the two began walking away. As they did the older man sneered for a second before he pulled a purple piece of cloth from his pocket.

"That boy ruined my chance… But don't worry Saeko." The older man paused as he places the cloth to his nose and inhaled the scent. "I will have my moment; I'll just make do with this for now." Before putting her underwear in his pocket and leaving.

Thank you for the ride Shizuka." Naruto stated as Shizuka little yellow car, the car was really small and only had enough space for 4 people at most. Therefore, as a gentleman, he allowed Saeko to have the front seat as he squeezed in the back. The nurse quickly dropped Saeko off at her home, which was the first time that he had seen it. When she left the car, the purple-haired girl had glanced at Naruto as if she wanted to say something to him but decided against it. Naruto also exited the car just so he can get to sit up front. Saeko thanked the older woman before waving them goodbye and drove off.

Shizuka and Naruto made some small talk while he gave her directions to his home, to his surprise it was actually pretty far almost 20 minutes by car, in the other direction. Wait, why did Saeko walk home with him almost every day since junior high if they lived in different directions.

"So… How long have you and Busujima-san known each other? You two seem really close." Shizuka commented catching the blonds attention.

"Not that long actually…we would have met in exactly one year in about a week." Naruto mention as his mind wondered. A year…time really flew by, it seemed only yesterday that he ended up meeting Saeko by chance that night. It was probably the best thing that had to happen to him.

"Really, by the way you act with each other, I would have thought that you two have known each other for years. I guess the two of you are like two peas in a pod." Shizuka smiled while they stopped at a red light and pouted when she saw the amount of traffic on the roads. Wishing she had left earlier, it was a price to pay to spend time with her favorite student.

"It's pretty easy to be around her I don't really need to pretend or act a certain way when we're together." Naruto glanced to the sidewalk when he noticed Ryuichi on his phone yelling at the person on the other end. The guy seemed to be pissed off but before he could do anything the light turned green and Shizuka turned the corner, and Ryuichi disappeared from his sight.

"It's nice to see you have somebody that you can depend on. People like that are hard to come by, so I hope you take good care of her." Shizuka stated with a smile even if mentally she adds, 'but not to close'.

"I will," Naruto spoke without any hesitation. It was like that for the remainder of the trip, the two making random small talk like they normally do when there are at school.

Within a half an hour, Shizuka managed to make it to Naruto's home with only a minor delay, due to small traffic jam near the bridge. The nurse eyes his house, her brows furrowed as she noticed how nice it looked and how it was in a rather well off neighborhood.

"Naruto-kun, what job does your parent have?" Naruto looked at her as his hand reached down to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"What job? She's an elementary teacher." The blond replied as he grabbed his bag and opened the car door and stepped out. Shizuka kept her eyes on the house as she did some mental math, there was no way a single parent could afford a house this nice with a rather high-end car on a teacher's salary. Apart of her wanted to ask the male about it but felt it would be rather inappropriate.

"I guess this is goodbye Naruto-kun, I'll see you on Monday," Shizuka said as she speeds off down the street, Naruto waved at her before he looked at his home and sighed, he should have asked Saeko if he could stay with her for a while. At least Yuriko car wasn't anywhere in sight. Walking up to the door, placing his key into the socket, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Kushina yelled as soon as her son had opened the door, seemly to wait by the door for him. Her eyes then darted to his bandaged hands and narrowed. "What did you do!"

It would have taken over an hour to calm his mother down before promising to spend the next day doing whatever she wanted to do. Well, on the plus side, she didn't seem to remember Frenching him…

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Naruto-kun you been rather quiet today, I expected you to be happy after what happened." The blond's boxing coach asked his student who was currently staring at his meal with a blank expression. Right now, the boxing clubs were out celebrating at a local barbeque place, the boxing tournament had ended earlier that day, with him being the only person coming out as the finalist in his weight division. He even managed to win a large trophy for the school, Akimoto had it mail to the school. The club members were all chatting with each other when the club advisor and coach notice the man of the night is rather silent. While it wasn't strange since the blond kept to himself the majority of the time, but something felt off to him._

 _"Hmm… Did you say something sensei?" Naruto asked the coach who staring at him._

 _"Are you okay? You have been silent ever since we left the tournament venue, I expected you to be excited that you won. You even had some high schools wanting you to be a part of their club. Heck, I had a couple of boxing coaches asking if you were interested in training with them while you attend school. Some of them say you can probably go into the pro-circuit." The coach stated as Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow._

 _"You think I can go pro?" Naruto asked he was then taken back when he saw the older man nodded with a giant smile on his face._

 _"Oh, absolutely! Naruto-kun, you are extremely talented when it comes to fighting. Heck even if you don't pursue a career in boxing you can do really well in the at least doing it through high school. It might help you when you go to college." His coach spoke with confidence as Naruto kept silent. His mind wasn't sure how to process what he was hearing. Truthfully, he didn't really care about college since it was over 4-years away. Now that he thought about it what was he going to do for high school, he been hasn't even begun thinking about that._

 _This was beginning to be too much for Naruto, he told his coach that he needed some air. He stood up and excused himself while he ignored the gaze of his coach and the chatter of his club mates still oblivious to what was happening and enjoyed the free meal. Exiting the restaurant Naruto enjoyed the summer night breeze and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. Reaching his pocket, fishing out his phone to call his mother since she and the Takagi's went out to a different restaurant to eat before they go to their hotel room for the night. After a couple of rings, he heard the call connect as his mother voice came through the speaker. "Hello."_

 _"Kaa-san…"_

 _"Naruto? Why are you calling, did something happen." The redhead asked with concern in her voice._

 _"No, nothing happened I just wondered if you guys were still out eating."_

 _"Actually, we are just waiting for the bill."_

 _"I think I'm going back to the hotel, I'm pretty tired right now."_

 _"Sure, just make sure you tell your teacher about it. I don't want to cause him trouble."_

 _"I will...Love you." Naruto hung up, he sighed as he stretched his back out, placing his phone into his pocket._

 _"Hey…Uzumaki!" Hearing his name, he turned around, thinking it was someone from his school, he was caught off guard when something hitting the side of his head, sending him to the ground._

* * *

 ** _(next week, Thursday)_**

It has been almost a week since the fight between the now-former gang leader, Yohei Mochizuki and Naruto Uzumaki. The school had calmed down soon afterward, with one of the gangs now broken up that left only Mochizuki running around. Normally that would have been a problem except for one thing every important, Ryuichi there leader hasn't been seen since last Friday. With their leader MIA, the gang had kept surprisingly quiet except for a few isolated incidents. Still, this put Naruto on edge.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous now…" Misako muttered, as the rest of the committee, had arrived at Naruto's office to see Naruto laying on the couch with his head on Saeko's lap with her running her hands through his hair with a small content smile on her face. "How are they not going out?"

"Misako, we don't need this right now," Izuki said as he pinched his nose and glanced over the newest recruit. "Mochizuki-san how has your first week as a disciplinary member?"

"Bite me… Actually, you might like that so stay away from me." Yohei said as he leaned against the wall near the door. "Why is he sleeping at a time like this? Should he be more concerned?"

"The idiot has a point…" Yuna said, her eye burrowing into the blonds sleeping form, "We should be concerned, Ryuichi hasn't been seen since last week after the drug…"

"Wait, drug? What drug?" Yohei asked with clear confusion, Izuki decided to be the one to explain to him about it as Kotaro was busy looking down Saeko's shirt.

"Last week the teachers had found a couple of students with a bottle holding a bunch of weird black pills. Nobody knows where they came from or what it does so… Ryuichi's absent after the teachers found out is unusually suspicious at best."

"I think I remember Fuji saying that he saw a couple of the students in his class with some weird looking pill a few weeks ago. He told everyone to avoid it for some reason." Yohei mentioned rolling his neck stretching the muscles out.

"Hold on a second you knew about this? Why didn't you tell us or any of the teachers?" Yuna yelled at the former gang leader, who glared at her.

"No offense but why should I tell you anything? In case you forgot we never really liked each other Chiba…" Yohei said making the girl snarl at him, "The only reason I'm here is that I made a deal with Naruto to deal with Ryuichi. So until then, I'm willing to help but don't mistake my helping you out for kindness."

"Can you guys shut up…" Naruto muttered opening his eyes to glare at the two for waking him up from his nap. He looked at Saeko who was still running her hands through his hair, when did she come?

"Why are you tired?" Kiyo asked as they watched him remove his head from her lap pillow much to Saeko's displeasure.

"I didn't get much sleep last night…and I had to wake up early in the morning." Naruto answered as he ran his hand across his face, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. When he got home he tried to call Saya to see how she was doing but she never answered, then he ended up getting a call from Rei rather late into the night. "What time is it?"

"It's…" Misako started before the school bell rang, "Time for homeroom." Naruto hung his head in annoyance, as Saeko patted him on the back.

"Today can't get much worse.

Meanwhile, just outside the teacher monitoring the school gate had begun to close it when he saw a blond in disheveled clothing walking past him. The teacher scowled at the sight.

"Ryuichi you finally decided to show up for once, huh. If you keep going like this then you'll just end up being held back a year again. Why not just save us the trouble and just drop-" The teacher sentence was cut off when the blond had punched the older man down to the ground. The man held his bruised cheek in shock that the student had actually punched. "Wh-Who do you think you are Ryu-"

The teacher saw Ryuichi had reached behind his back pulled something out of the waistband of his pants. But that wasn't what shut him up, it was the metal object that he had pointed at him with a crazed look in the student's eyes.

"You're not in the position to do anything…Sensei…" Ryuichi said as he crouched down and pushed the barrel of the pistol against the teacher forehead, which made the man nearly piss himself. The teacher's head was then kicked by Ryuichi's foot knocking him out, the teen then closed the gates and locked it with the metal chain in the bag he was carrying. He shook his head before he reaching into his pocket to pull out a pill bottle and swallowed the black pill.

Grabbing the knock out teacher's leg and dragged him off, Ryuichi needed to hide the man fast before the other staff found him. He only had a limited time before what he was doing was found out.

After hiding the man's body Ryuichi placed the gun in his waistband, hiding it for the time being. He walked through the main entrance and pressed up against the shoe lockers when he saw the headmaster and another teacher talking to one another about something. His mind was too fuzzy to make out the details. When they were far enough away he got to the nearest staircase and began climbing to the third floor.

The moment he got to the third floor his heart was beating even faster than it should he, Ryuichi growled shaking his head hit it against the wall. Walking the hall, paying no mind to everything around him, except for where he was going. Classroom 3-A, his homeroom, Ryuichi paused when he reached the door taking a deep breath before opening the door. Everyone in the room looked over to see who was at the door, seeing the way he was dressed, his face was flushed but his eyes were filled with hate as he kept his eyes on the teacher that was standing in front of the class.

"Oh, Kurotaki-kun, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Shido said with a nervous look, Ryuichi stayed silent and just stared at the teacher. "Well, homeroom started so if you can take your seat."

"Really…Is that all you're going to say to me…Shido?" Ryuichi asked, making the tension in the room more prominent. The other students began looking at each other with confusion and began shuffling in their seats nervously. The blond teen stepped in the room and closed the door. "Um…Yes, that is if you can take your seat." Shido said with a nervous chuckled.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!' Ryuichi yelled out as he grabbed the nearest desk and throw it on the ground, causing the girl behind it yelp in fright and tried to clutch into a ball. The other students then began to feel nervous at seeing Ryuichi openly lash out like that.

"Kurotaki-kun, please calm-" Shido tried to reason with the teen who kicked another desk over, making the room jump in fright.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Ryuichi yelled out, Shido then scowled getting annoyed with what was going on.

"Kurotaki, I'm ordering you too-" Ryuichi had enough as he pulled the pistol from his waistband.

"DO YOU THINK I'M PLAYING?" A portion of the room gasped as a couple of the girls in the room were screaming in fright, Ryuichi then pointed the gun towards the other causing some of the students to fall over in their seat, tense up or try to be as small as possible. A few of them began to tear up in fear, Ryuichi then pointed the gun back at Shido who had his back towards the window.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room Yuna, who was shaking in fright, pulled out her phone and with shaky hands began texting out '3-A, help!' sending it out to the group chat.

* * *

 **(Second-floor class 1-C)**

"So only those that are a part of any school activity should generally be the only ones that remain on school grounds. This is a school and illicit activities aren't allowed …" Kyoko spoke as she addresses her students, the stern teacher was forced to address the fact more than a hand full of students were caught having sex on school property. She hated the fact that kids were so willy-nilly about this type of thing, don't they know what could happen to them? Another reason to be upset about this was the fact she hadn't had sex since May this year.

"Why are we talking about this?" Rei asked to herself but she glanced towards Naruto for a moment before a light blush appeared on her face. Her eyes then caught the blond pulling out his phone and began reading something on the screen. It didn't take long before Naruto motioned Kyoko over with his hand. The teacher stared at him before walking over, when she got over she leaned down as the male whispered into her ear something.

"Something happened…" Was all that Rei caught but she did see Kyoko eyes widen. The older woman, straighten up and announced that she is needed to step out for a moment. Then she and Naruto left the room and began talking out in the hall. She wondered what was going on?

She wasn't the only person staring but the majority of the class just chatted among themselves, Rei keeps her eyes on the teacher and student. The two were talking to each other and given their expression it seemed serious. While they were talking to more people came up to them, who she recognized immediately as members of the disciplinary committee, she only knew one by name and that's because Naruto kicked the crap out of him last week.

The four of them talked amongst themselves before Naruto and the two male walked away out of her field of view. Kyoko Walked back in but looked worried as the woman's eyes darted towards the door. Rei took out her phone and texted Naruto 'what is going on?'

She got a rather quick replay that stated, 'Just follow what Hayashi-sensei says…' which to she replied in turn.

'Okay…stay safe'

There was no response after that, she felt nervous the way Kyoko was acting didn't help either what was happening,

 **BANG BANG**

Just like that, two loud pops echoed through the school, one after the other. Everyone looked around in confusion while the teacher's face paled.  
"Everyone this is an emergency get underneath your desk!" Kyoko exclaimed as the student looked at her in confusion.

 **BANG BANG**

Soon everyone knew something was up, and followed the teacher's orders without question. A few of the students huddled together and kept quiet but sounds of soft weeping can be heard. While she was crouched underneath her desk, Rei noticed that Kyoko was on her phone. The teen looked at her own phone and clenched it close to her chest.

'Naruto...' Rei thought as she hoped her friend was safe with whatever was happening.

* * *

 **(A couple of minutes before)**

Classroom 3-A was deadly quiet nobody dared to do anything to provoke Ryuichi. The blond was breathing heavily as he continued to glare at Shido who was cowering at the sight of the gun.

"Kurotaki...W-Were D-Did yo-" Shiro stuttered showing just how sacred he truly was, Ryuichi smiled as he stepped closer.

"Like you don't know…" The gun-wielding student stated tilting his head with a crazed grin. "The same place I got those pills." Shiro gulped this time for a different reason, his eyes darted towards the side to the students that were huddled together.

"Kurotaki, pl-please be-"

"DON'T TRY TALKING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!" Ryuichi yelled he raised his hand and held his head, shaking it before focusing on Shido. "You know why I'm here…Sensei…don't you?"

"I don't!" Shido exclaimed loudly glancing to the students once more, the male looked over to the other students in the room before clicking his tongue.

"Are you seriously going to keep this act up now of all times? Even when I have a gun to your head?" Ryuichi said, with a puzzled look on his face before he began cracking up, laughing as he clenched his stomach, then stopped to glare at Shido. "You really are something… Shido…you're going to keep that fake mask of yours until the bitter end?'

He walked up to Shido, pressing the barrel of the gun on the teacher's forehead. "IF you didn't have the information that I wanted I would have blown your fucking head off…" he then removed the gun, making the snake of a teacher, sigh lightly before the metal object smashed into his cheek sending him sprawling to the ground. "I guess I have to beat it out of you"

Ryuichi raised his leg up, stomping and kicking Shido, who tried to curling into a ball as he tried to protect his body as much as he can. Yuna glared at the delinquent, as he happily beat on the glasses-wearing teacher. Personally, she could not stand Shido, no one did, but at the same time, she pitied the teacher who was the target of the third year's rage. Still, what did Shido do to piss Ryuichi off, it didn't make sense.

'Shido-sensei, what are you hiding?' Yuna thought her teeth biting her cheek to stop herself from getting in between the two. A small tap on her shoulder made her turn around, to see one of her classmate's point towards the door. Looking over to the back classroom door, she saw Yohei crouching down, he points to his phone. Her eyes widen, reaching to her pocket to pull out her phone and saw a message.

'Send one at a time, but hurry.'

Nodding her head at Izuki and motioned the closest student towards the door and the two began to help sneak the student out the room. Yuna every so often looked towards Ryuichi to make sure he wasn't looking, but he seemed to be too preoccupied. Until he stopped, the remainder of the students tensed up.

"This wouldn't have happened if just confess what I want to know, Shido."

There was a moment of pause until the other door to the classroom opened as Naruto stepped through with blank expression. His eyes dropped towards the teacher that was still lying on the ground in pain, before settling on the gun.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki…" Ryuichi asked with a flat tone, his eyes staying on Shido before staring at the first year. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice when you're beating the shit out of your teacher senpai…" Naruto stated keeping a stoic façade as a beat of sweat fell from his brow. From the corner of his eye, the blond was able to see that Yuna was once again snaking the other students out of the room. Izuki was currently informing the nearby classrooms about the situations. Ryuichi, however, wasn't happy about his appearance.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved Uzumaki, you made a big mistake…" The older teen raised the gun aiming at Naruto making him gulp, but stopped before he clenched his head. Reaching into his pocket and stuffed something in his mouth, swallowed it. He looked at Ryuichi questioningly; who ended up ignoring him before looking back at the teacher who was slowly trying to stand up.

Shido grunted in pain when his student kicked him in the stomach. The man gasped in pain, coughing his lungs out as a bit of his saliva flew out of his mouth. He dry heaved as Ryuichi aimed the gun at Naruto stopping him from moving.

"Do you really think you can sneak away Sensei?" Shido looked over at the teen towering over him, he stepped on Shido's right hand and crushed his fingers making him scream in pain.

"Ryuichi!" Naruto exclaimed stepping closer before stopping when the older teen glanced towards him.

"Stay out of this!" He then pointed the gun at the teacher. "Just tell me where they took my Sis-" Ryuichi then finally noticed the dwindling number of people in the room, his head turned towards the back of the classroom.

"What the-" Taking advantage of the fact that the third year was distracted Naruto jumped on Ryuichi, grabbing the wrist that held the gun with both hands the barrel moved away from Shido. The two began wrestling with the gun. The older teen pulled the trigger as the gun fired twice, the bullets borrowed into the blackboard. The remaining students in the back of the classroom screamed their lungs out and ran out of the classroom in fright.

"Naruto!" Yuna yelled with concern, being the only one to remain in the room with her underclassmen. Naruto didn't bother looking at her, just yelling at her to run. She hesitated not wanting to leave him, with great reluctance, she quickly ran away with the other students as the gun fired again towards the hallway shattering one of the windows. Shido took the chance to blitz towards the door running away in the opposite direction from the other students.

Ryuichi head-butted Naruto, placing his foot up high enough to kick him away, aiming the gun towards the fleeing teacher. Before he could pull the trigger Naruto tackled the third year to the ground as the bullet missed Shido, hitting the door frame making him stumble for a second before continuing to run.  
The older teen roared elbowing Naruto's head forcing him off him but Naruto gripped his leg tripping him. Pulling the limb backward but Ryuichi kicked back hitting the blond's face, releasing his grip before running towards the door. Sticking his head out before aim the pistol at Shido before shooting once more, a smirk formed when he got the teachers left shoulder. The older man yelled clenching the bullet wound as he tumbled to the ground.

Naruto yelled and tackled Ryuichi into the opposite wall sending them to the ground with Ryuichi on the bottom, the teen's pistol slid across the hallway before stopping a few feet away.

"Get Off!" Ryuichi yelled, using his hand to push the blond off of him enough to crawl out from underneath him as he tried to get back to his feet to grab the gun but Naruto was stubborn and began punching him in the sides. Making him gasp in pain, he reached back elbowing the younger blond in the head stunning him enough to get on his feet. Sprinting towards the pistol he reached down to grabbed it but was stopped once again when Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck trying to go for a rear-naked chokehold.

Pressing his chin towards his torso Ryuichi managed to block the arm from cutting off his airflow but was still in danger. Reaching up towards Naruto's head, he used his fingernails to dig into the blond's forehead, making him yell in pain before flipping him over his body. The younger blond landed back first with a grunt, he opened his eyes to see Ryuichi's foot coming down.

He rolled to the side, avoiding it before sweeping his legs from underneath him, using this time to kick the gun further down the hall away from them. When Naruto turned back towards Ryuichi the punk scored a clean punch sending him backward, staying on his feet. The third-year then grabbed Naruto's shirt, kneed him in the face and swung him towards the windows send him face-first into it. The blond collided with the glass shattering it.

"GAH!" the first year cried out in as he fell to the ground clenching his face, Ryuichi didn't bother to wait and began running down the hall to find Shido.

The blond got to his knees when he opened his eyes and immediately closed the right one. He felt a rather irritating itching sensation coming from his left eye. Using his arm to rub the area, he managed to open them to find a large streak of blood-soaked into his white shirt. He reached up and touched the area, his hand was covered in blood, he then noticed that his blood was just dripping down on to the floor, a lot of it; by the way, it was leaking out.

Naruto knew he couldn't wait any longer, getting on his feet, He groaned as he ran after the crazed gun-wielding teen. Luckily, Ryuichi was making it easy to find him, when he heard the sound of gunfire from the first floor and the shouting of "Shido!"

Naruto descended the stair as fast as possible and followed the trail that Ryuichi left behind; he hoped that somebody had the sense to call the police. When he got to the first floor, he caught the sight of Ryuichi a couple of feet away aiming the gun. Running forward Naruto grabbed the pistol, head-butting him making the teen's grip loosened on the weapon and Naruto pulled it away from Ryuichi, point it at him. The older teen glared at the teen that was now in control of the gun, he slowly raised his hands above his head.

"…You are…a piece of shit…Ryuichi…" Naruto said, panting as he rubbed the blood out of his left eye. The other teen snarled in response.

"Screw you Uzumaki…you screw me…" Ryuichi stated as he got to his feet but with his hands still visible for the other person to see. "You should have stayed out of the way."

"Stay out of your way! You're the mother fucker who brought a fucking gun to school; this is going too far for a stupid high school gang war!" Naruto yelled in anger, his hand aiming the gun at Ryuichi making sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"You're a fucking idiot if you think this was all about that!" Ryuichi yelled, his face red from the rage he felt stunning Naruto who lowered the gun down slightly.

"Then why the fuck did you do this, do you really think this would solve anything!" Naruto exclaimed as the other teen chuckled with a sly grin.

"Does it really matter? It's not like that's going to change anything." Ryuichi told putting his hands down, making Naruto raise the gun back up.

"Don't move!" Naruto yelled, making the third year chuckled rolling his eyes.

"The gun is empty…" was all he said before he socked Naruto in the face, before gripping the gun and yanked it out of the blond's hands before tossing it. Ryuichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a different weapon, a 5-inch knife.

Naruto's eyes would have widened if it wasn't for the risk of blood to cloud his field of vision. Ryuichi thrusts the blade forward with the blond leaning back to avoid the attack. He was forced to jump back and actively dodge the knife swing for a chance to strike. Waiting for the moment paid off when the fourth knife swing swung too far and overextend. He used his left hand to grip the older teen's wrist and used his right arm to elbow his chest three times.

Ryuichi stumbled backward and the two collided with the wall, reaching to switch the knife to his other hand and tried to stab Naruto's chest. The blond saw this and used his right hand to grab the blade. He hissed in pain when the edge cut into his hand but kept his grip holding it but began to struggle as the tip of the blade inched closer to his chest.

"DON'T MOVE!" The two froze turning their head to see about 6 police officers in body armor with their own revolvers pointing at Ryuichi and Naruto. They adjusted their stance, held their fingers near the trigger, and yelled out, "Drop your weapon and step away from him and get down on your knees."

Ryuichi gritted his teeth, but complied with the warning, he glared at Naruto when he dropped the knife and got down on his knees with his hands about his head. Naruto sighed as he slid down the wall and collapsed to the ground in relief. The two officers approached Ryuichi, one of them kept their gun on the teen while the other reached behind them to grab a pair of handcuffs.

"You are in deep shit you little… The chief will love for you to answer some questions when we get back." The officer said as he locked the cuffs into place then helped the teen up and began to drag Ryuichi away, who kept glaring at Naruto who watched him get taken. The blond leaned his head back against the wall as the other officers began to leave except for one.

"Naruto-kun, you're safe… everything is fine now." The officer said crouching down as he placed his hands on the blond's shoulder, who looked at the older man in surprise.

"Tadashi-san?" Naruto asked surprised, the officer nodded his head with a small smile. "Is everyone alright?"

"…So far things are looking good, so far Shido is the only one that is injured at the moment. He got scrapped in the shoulder by a bullet…" Rei's father looked him over, "well, at least he is the least injured at the moment. But…" The man sighed who grimace at the blond's wounds. "Let's get you someplace safe first. We will need to send you to the hospital there should be another ambulance on its way."

The older man crouched down, pulling the teen's left arm over his shoulder and helped him up. Naruto gritted his teeth as he kept his right hand close to his body to ease the pain while he kept his left eye closed. The two walked in silence as the older man glanced towards the blond in thought. The boy had willing confronted a school shooter to save his classmates and teachers life, risking his life. Things could have gone so much worse if he didn't, his baby girl might not have been here today if Naruto didn't stop it. Tadashi felt he owed Naruto for what he had done.

"Is Rei safe?" Naruto questioned the girl's father who nodded happily.

"Yes, she and everyone else got out safely…thanks to you." Naruto scoffed at the statement but didn't say anything else. The rest of the way out of the building were spent in silence, as they exited the building, a bunch of Police vehicles was parked out in the courtyard with a large crowd outside the school gates who were blocked off from entering. Another crowd of students and teachers were off to the side talking to one another or a member of the emergency response team. His right eye glanced the crowd to look for certain people.

Naruto smiled in relief when he saw Saeko, Kyoko, Shizuka, and the disciplinary committee members were safe. He then saw them react in turn, as they each had their own expressions when they saw his condition. The mixture of happiness and relief appeared on their face, as well as concern. It probably didn't help that he was being helped out the building with a river of blood dripping down his face.

"Naruto!" Rei yelled out running up to her father and blond her eyes begin watering when she saw how injured Naruto was. "Tou-san, what happened!"

"Rei… This is not a really good time, I will tell you later but I need to get Naruto some medical attention, is the school nurse here? I need her to do some first aid until the ambulance gets here." Rei nodded her head, glancing at the blond before running off to find Shizuka.

Naruto shook his head lightly as he felt drowsy and his eyelid felt heavy, then everything went black as he heard Tadashi yell out something.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Kushina sniffled as she was pacing back and forth in the emergency room waiting. While at work she heard the news report from the TV in the faculty office about a shooter at Fujimi Academy, her heart sank. Then she got a phone call saying her son was currently at the hospital, she immediately dropped everything, left her job and floored it.

After breaking numerous traffic laws, she managed to get to the hospital she was told that her son was. That was over an hour ago and the wait was killing her.

"Kushina please sit down your pacing is giving me a headache," Yuriko spoke up, watching the redhead moving back and forth tirelessly was ticking her off. Kushina telling her about what had happened at Fujimi; the fact that Naruto was injured during the shooting, she had called the Takagi. Yuriko quickly left her home and immediately had picked up her daughter to go to see them at the hospital. Saya was quiet with her eyes unfocused, a slight quiver of her lips showed how anxious she felt. The three of them tried to remain calm but they had received no word about what was going on.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san?" Kushina eyes widen when she heard someone call for her, looking around to see a doctor standing by the door.

"Um…yes?" She asked, trying to seem calm on the outside but was freaking out on the inside.

"…I'm sorry for bothering you, I felt like it would be best to inform you that your son will be alright," the doctor stated making the three women release the breath that they held he waited before continuing. "Aside from a deep gash on his forehead, a minor concussion and a couple of bruises on his torso, he will make a full recovery. He is getting some stitches at the moment…but I want to keep him overnight for observation. "

Kushina bit her lip in thought; all she wanted to do was grab her son and lock him in his room and never let him go out. She reluctantly nodded her head at the doctor. "Is it okay if we see him?"

"You can see him but right now he is asleep so I would ask that you try not to wake him up beforehand. He is being transferred to the third floor; one of the nurses can tell you the room number when you get there." The doctor bowed before going back to work, leaving them in the waiting room.

"At least he is okay…" Yuriko remarked, hugging her daughter close. Saya didn't say anything just laid her head against her mother. The trio went to the elevator, riding it up to the designated floor, following the signs were the patients were being held. After asking one of the nurses, they went to the room that was assigned to the blond when they got there they saw a police officer standing next to the bed with an Orange haired girl holding on to Naruto's hand.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" Kushina questioned the officer but her eyes were focused on the schoolgirl holding her son's hands. Rei jolted at the sudden introduction of three unknown ladies who she didn't recognize but looking at them she mentally wondered if they were sisters. Her eyes then darted to the pink-haired girl then her uniform. Then a light bulb went off in her head, she mentally recalled something that Naruto stated over the summer about having a pseudo younger sister. The girl definitely fit the bill, even if her body didn't. She can't really judge giving her own mature body.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Uzumaki-san, it's been a while." Tadashi made introductions drawing attention on him, which worked. Kushina looked at him with wide eyes remembering him form her son's incident. "I was one of the officers on the scene of the shooting at Fujimi and the one who found Naruto-kun."

"What happened at the school?! OH, Um…Miyamoto-san" Saya yelled before remembering her manners and addressed the officer properly. Tadashi gave the girl a gentle smile, not really caring about her outburst. And judging by the way the other woman in the room acted they wanted to know as well.

"I don't know the specifics yet but from what the other officers have gathered, sometime during homeroom, a third-year student had entered the school while high on some unknown narcotics. The student then confronted his teacher about something. Around 3-4 minutes later while the shooter was distracted another student had begun sneaking the other students out of the class without the shooter's knowledge. But at this time Naruto used himself as a distraction."

Everyone in the room flinched, Rei hand gripped the sleeping blond's hand harder, making Tadashi's brow raise. He has never seen his daughter act like this before, it was understandable to worry given what they went through. Kushina eye's water slightly as her hand cover her own in shock, Yuriko held her daughter close as the younger girl began to weep silently. The police officer wondered if he should stop but felt it would be best to finish the story off.

"At some point, the gunman had noticed what was happening with the students; at this time the two had begun fighting over the gun. We don't know what happened after that but at some point, the two of them ended up on the first floor of the main building and a couple of officers and I had promptly arrested the gunman. Which was fortunate since Naruto almost ended up being stabbed with a knife that the guy had." Tadashi commented before Kushina rushed to her son's side with tears running down her face, Saya left her mother's side to do the same thing, knocking Rei away. The older man felt it would be best to leave the room; he tapped Rei on the shoulder and gestured with his head towards the door.

His daughter frowned lightly glancing back to the blond while leaving with her father. The father-daughter duo walked out the door when Yuriko called out towards the officer.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Miyamoto-san but I still had some questions that I wanted to ask you if you don't mind?" Tadashi looked over to his daughter, seeing this, she then commented. "Don't worry it will only be for a minute or two"

"Rei do you mind getting me some coffee from the cafeteria?" His daughter gave him a light scowl but complied and walked off to find the cafeteria. "What is it you need Takagi-san?"

"Oh, you already know who I am?" Yuriko asked with a coy smile making the older man sigh in annoyance.

"There is nobody in town that doesn't know the Takagi's not to mention that dress you're wearing cost more than my house cost. Not even taking account the amount of jewelry, shoes, and makeup you have. You will find it is hard to find anyone in this place that can afford half the things you are wearing." Tadashi commented, "so what is it that you want to talk about Takagi-san?"

"Straight to the point huh…Alright, it's probably for the best. The first question I have to ask if you don't mind me asking, what was the shooter's motivation for this?"

"Sorry but that is something I'm not allowed to comment on." Tadashi quickly shot the question down, making the woman hummed in thought.

"Next question would be if you know who the teacher that was in charge of the class that the shooter was a part off?" Yuriko asked while the man paused in thought.

"The teacher…I guess there's no harm in telling, the guy's name is Shido." The purple-haired women brow twitch when he stated that name.

"Do you suspect that the teacher had something to do with what that boy-"Yuriko tried to further question the officer, who held his hand up to stop her.

"I'm really sorry Takagi-san but you're asking a lot about an ongoing investigation that we still don't know a lot about. Just saying the victim's name might get me into trouble by my superiors." The officer explained, making Yuriko tsk slightly, "If that's is all you wanted to ask then I will take my leave I have a suspect to interrogate."

"Wait!" Yuriko called out, making him stop with a sigh, he turned around to see the woman holding out her hand with a USB laying on her palm. Tadashi looked at it before making eye contact with her, she placed it in his hand, before closing It. "Tell no one about who gave this to you, don't tell anyone about what is on this."

Tadashi kept a straight face, his eyes were gauging her trying to see if anything was off before he pocketed the USB with a light nod and walked off. Yuriko took a deep breath and exhaled, she took out her phone for a moment but stopped. Looking at the hospital room as her baby girl was holding Naruto's hand trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Souichiro but I can't allow this marriage to happen…" Yuriko thought as her hand placed over her heart, "I hope Miyamoto-san can help…that USB might not be enough but it will at least point him in the right direction." The woman walked back into the room, and sat next to her daughter, rubbing her head with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

 **(At the other part of the hospital)**

The large overweight Ichirou Shido had a calm expression on his face as he walked out the elevator door, the man had received a call about his 'son' being transferred to the hospital after getting shot. Normally the man wouldn't have bothered with a visit as he had more important things to do, like feeling up his new secretary or working on his campaign. Nevertheless, he needed to make a visit for publicity sake and this will go a long way for his run as prime minister. First, before the media arrives, he needed to make a quick detour before anybody had the chance to.

"Is this it?' Ichirou asked the officer, the man looked around before nodding his head. Shido pulled out a couple of Yen bills and handed it to the officer. "I won't be long, make sure nobody knows I was here."

The officer nodded his head and opens the door for the Politian allowing the man to waddle on inside. Inside the hospital room was Ryuichi with his handcuffed to the bed looking out the window with a blank expression before turning around to see who came in the room. His eyes harden with a glare but kept quiet and followed the man.  
"Oooh, tough guy huh? Blegh, I have seen hundreds of your type before so stop the pathetic act." Ichirou stated before he walks towards the window, Ryuichi kept glaring at the unfamiliar man. "Do you know who I'm?"

"No." The short answer was all he said making the fat man laugh; he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Young people… don't know anything these days. Well, you are looking at the future of this country, Kurotaki-kun." Ryuichi glared trying to burn a hole through the man's slimy looking face. "But I guess you would know my son better, given he was the man you tried to kill."

Ryuichi eyes widen in shock before he tried to attack the man only to stop by the restrains, his breath grew heavy as the older man began to laugh once again.  
"AHHH! You are really something, you know…trying to kill my flesh and blood the way you did. Heck, if you had just came to me I would have considered letting you do it, save me the hassle of dealing with his shit." The man turned to face Ryuichi; he grabbed himself a cup of water from a nearby pitcher. "I guess I should be grateful that the other student stopped you but you know this little stunt you cause is going to cost me a million…"

When the cup was filled he slowly drank its content before looking at Ryuichi. "Not going to say anything? Why I'm I not surprise…all bark and no bite, just like the rest of your kind. Still, I wonder why would you do something like this? So, I had my boys do some digging, it didn't take long. Turns out your working for one of the groups that I had moved here from Shinjuku. You were supposed to sell some of my merchandise for them, in exchange for a nice cut."

The man paused before his mouth conformed into a twisted smile; as he crouched down to stare at the teen's eyes. "But then you started to get greedy and started taking the drugs yourself to the point where it cut into my business. So I had them break into your house and take your older sister. Let me tell you she had nice little pussy, nice and pink…" He leaned back when Ryuichi thrashed forwards trying to grab the man with white-hot fury in his eyes. Ichirou laughed again as he kept talking. "OH, yea some of the nicest I had in a long time, I even allowed my sons a turn before giving her to the boys. Actually, now that I think of it she must still be back at their hangout getting tossed around like the common whore that she was meant to be."

Ryuichi thrashed even more to the point where the cuffs holding his wrist down began to cut into his skin, making them bleed. He ignored it, trying with all his being to attack the fat bastard before him. "Too bad, I couldn't keep her but I need to pay my man somehow I'm sure you understand. After all, you were a part of it at times if I'm not mistaken." The man stood up to straighten his suit, not caring about the boy trying everything he can to escape. "Oh, by the way, don't even bother trying to argue with the officers or any of the judges. No matter what you say you will be spending the next…oh, I don't know, how about 30 years in prison for this little stunt. And won't you know it, didn't you turn 18 this year, which means no juvenile detention center ether."

"I enjoyed our little talk Kurotaki-kun, to bad this will be the last time as well. Don't worry about that sister of yours I'm sure the boys will keep her company for a long time." Shido took his exit as he enjoyed the look of anger and despair in the boy's eyes. The man chuckled as he walked out of the hospital room with a smile on his face.

"Make sure no one knows what happens here…I will have an officer that I know do the questioning…" Shido remarked, straightening his tie before waddling off to see his pathetic excuse of a son. Meanwhile, from across the hall, Tadashi looked in confusion at the Politian walking away after leaving the shooter's room. His eyes narrowed as he put his hands in his pocket and clenched his hands over the USB he had received. Was this what Takagi-san meant? Looks like he will be staying at the office for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

"You are an idiot…"Kushina muttered to her sleeping son, her hands running through his hair as her other hand held on to his. "Why…Why did you do something so…" A couple of hours had passed, Yuriko and Saya had left to go back home for the day, the two had decided to spend the rest of the day together to bond. The redhead declined to move, wanting to be there when her son woke up.

"Did you really want to leave me alone… Naruto…. If you die then I can't…" Kushina sniffed as her eyes watered lightly, her head laid on the bed as she began crying softly. She was glad that the door was closed so that no one can see here as an absolute mess. It took a bit to compose herself, using the palm of her hand to wipe away the tears. Naruto was going to be fine, she was so happy but still hated that he would get into a fight with a gun-wielding maniac. Well, now she knew her training paid off, so that was a plus… kind of.

"I'm so proud of you…" The mother kissed her son's forehead; she smiled when she saw the content look on his face before the smile turned into a frown. Her face flushed slightly as her mouth felt dry, her fingers tighten it's grip on his hand as her eyes fell on a part of her son's face, his lips.

"…Damn it." Kushina muttered, she shook her head trying to remove the thought that had popped up in her mind. The same thought that been plaguing her for the last few days. "It's was just a dream, so stop thinking…about it."

Last week, when she went out drinking with her BFF, she ended up having a dream…not just any dream but one that made her heart flutter. It was anything perverted this time…it was something so small yet felt so good, in the dream she meant. A simple kiss that had stayed on her mind for days, but it was just a dream, something her mind made up. Yet, why did she yearn for it to happen in real life?  
"Maybe…if I just…" Kushina mind was in conflict, as her eye's stayed trained on his lips. "…There's nothing wrong with a mother and son kissing…it's an expression of love…" her mind rationalized, her heart began to pound in her chest as if it was trying to escape her rib cage. It was just a one-time event…

"Naruto…please forgive your Kaa-san…" Kushina closed her eye's and leaned down when her lips connected with the sleeping teen. The act wasn't anything special only a peek on the lips, but the redhead felt, no, she heard fireworks going on in the background. It felt like it lasted forever, but then she lifted her lips away.

Something in her mind clicked, the one action had made her see things in a different light. Her eyes widen, her hand clenches her son's hand harder. Kushina then knew that her feelings for her son weren't something motherly nor was it acceptable. Looking at her son again before a small voice in her head said, 'you already crossed the line once? Why not again?'

Kushina shook her head as she stood up and walked out of the room, she needed to get away just for a moment. When she left, a person watched her walk away and quickly entered the room afterward.

"I'm sorry for not getting here sooner," Saeko whispered lightly as she walked up to her friend's bed, she chuckled lightly when she heard him snore lightly. "You really are something… I never would have imagined that you would get caught up in a school shooting. In Japan of all places."

Saeko sat on the bed, before lying on her side with her head on Naruto's shoulder and stared at him with a gentle smile. "You know my Otou didn't call me, which is weird considering the event of today. Well, I did try to stab him so he might be wary about me now. He is still pushing me to get married, despite me disagreeing. A part of me doesn't really care about it but still, I knew that at some point he would try to marry me off to gain something, he is traditional and old fashion like that…"

"Despite that, I don't hate him, he is someone who is trying so hard to live in an era that can no longer exist. I pity him…"

Saeko placed her hand on Naruto's cheek rubbing it, "My whole life I have been following my father's wishes even to the point of learning the family-style. The happiest moments of my life were being with you, so for once I want to be selfish…."

"So I will wait… until the moment that he cannot get in the way…" Saeko kissed his cheek, "Until you recognize my feelings for you, I will wait. But… don't keep me waiting for long… after all; it's impolite to keep a woman waiting." Saeko laid her head back on Naruto's shoulder; she couldn't stay for long but for the time being, she will make do with this.

* * *

 **So, I would like to say sorry for the wait on this chapter I wanted to put this out earlier but wasn't able to finish it on my birthday and finished like on the 20th on last month but it still had to be beta'ed. Which was the reason why it took so long, this was going to be longer with an omake but i wanted to get this out to you guys faster. But in exchange I will post other stories soon, I posted one story at the moment and have been working on the others. You can check it out if you want but there is something I want to address.**

 **I would like to think I'm, not an idiot, even though I am. And I could tell for a while that people didn't like the current arc or what was happening. I knew that going into this that people would probably be turned off by and I took a risk in it. And...honestly, it failed.**

 **So for a while i have been thinking about what to do, cause a lot of what I had planned for the future event are tied to what happens in this and the second year arc and I made a decision and I have chosen to cancel...my plans for the second year arc and change what will happen. Mostly for what was going to happen later in the story, since the response on an original arc didn't go well, makes me wary on doing another one later on. It might have been the arc wasn't what people wanted or looking for.**

 **About halfway through this chapter, I change how it would have ended. You probably can see that after about halfway through, since it was kinda rushed. A majority of it was close to the original plan but there was supposed to be a large gang fight with naruto and Ryuichi's group before what happened at the end.**

 **For what happens next well... I know what I plan on doing with the next chapter and I'm sure a lot of people will like it but hate what will happen at the end. I changed a lot of what I planned around to make it fit with the new storyboard.**

 **The harem the reason why I said I wouldn't comment any more on it was that I had pretty much locked it down and didn't want anyone who wanted a specific girl on it to get pissy and complain. And no Takashi's mother, Rei's mother and Sakeo' mother aren't in it. Nether are Toshimi and Misuzu, they will have a larger role in the story but not as a love interest. And I will say this again, I will not add any more naruto character.**

 **and to the guest who reviewed the story, well thanks for the review but from what I saw it is very unlikely that you will continue this story and I'm glad you like my other story.**

 **Even if I think it wasn't the best. I don't know when the next chapter will be, it might be the same length as this chapter or longer I don't know for sure.**

 **If anyone wants to know what was the original second-year plan they can ask it in the review but I will probably put it in the author's note in the following chapter but that is enough from me.**

 **So until we meet again, farewell.**


End file.
